Zombie Apocalypse
by NYsarahNY
Summary: Face à la mort, que pourrions-nous être capable de faire pour survivre ? Serions-nous capable de tuer ? D'abandonner ses proches ou bien de se sacrifier pour eux ? De renoncer ou de lutter sans savoir si cela vaut réellement le coup ? C'est ce que les New Directions vont découvrir à travers cette apocalypse imprévue. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que Rachel hait les imprévues.
1. Prologue

**ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE :**

Prologue :

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Bon comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne me suis pas prise la tête avec le titre de cette nouvelle histoire Faberry et j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur… **

**Comme vous avez pu le remarquer cette année je n'ai pas beaucoup posté à part quelques one-shots et j'ai eu du mal à terminer ****Etrangers****, car j'ai étais beaucoup accaparé par mes examens et autres… A vrai dire, cette année, j'en ai beaucoup profité pour réunir le max d'idée de fanfic à faire et je les ai petit à petit développés. **

**Pour vous donner un petit aperçu j'ai trois fanfictions Faberry aussi diverses les unes que les autres que je continue encore de développer en ce moment. Et n'ayez crainte, elles seront bientôt publier **

**J'essaie aussi de faire une fanfiction Pezberry mais j'ai du mal à me lancer alors on verra. J'ai d'autres idées aussi, mais pour d'autres univers que celui de Glee, comme Twilight, Pretty Little Liars, Vampire Diaries… **

**Et bien sûr, j'essaierai de poster de nouveaux ones-shots puisque vous semblez bien les aimer…**

**N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions ou à me proposer quelques idées pour cette fic, ou pour en créer une autre. Je répondrais seulement aux questions qu'on me posera en début de chaque chapitre ou bien par MP pour celles et ceux qui m'auront envoyés leur message comme ça. **

**Concernant cette histoire, seule son titre devrait vous faire comprendre qu'il y aura du sang, des zombies en décompositions, des morts, des trahisons, de l'horreur, des cris, des pleurs… enfin tout ça quoi ^^**

**Mais je vous rassure, il y aura aussi des baisers, des câlins, des couples, des surprises, des révélations, des réconciliations… ! **

**Donc âmes un peu sensibles, s'abstenir ! **

**Je ne veux pas découvrir dans le JT du vingt heures qu'une personne a tourné de l'œil en lisant mon histoire ^^ Ce serait tellement horrible !**

**Disclaimer :**** L'univers de Glee ne m'appartient pas sauf les personnages sortit tout droit de mon imagination…**

**Désolé pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes… **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

_C'est quand on s'y attend le moins, que l'enfer vient…~ _

PDV Rachel Berry :

Je souriais doucement, encore à moitié plongée dans le monde de Morphée en sentant les douces caresses du soleil venir chatouiller mon corps à moitié caché par ma couverture.

Mais soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée, me faisant sursauter. Je me redressais rapidement de mon lit, les yeux entrouverts et la bouche pâteuse. Ça devait être sûrement papa L qui venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus de caféine...

Mon regard divagua vers mon réveil et je fronçai des sourcils en voyant qu'il était huit heures moins quart. Mon cœur s'accéléra et j'attrapais rapidement mon réveil en plissant les yeux.

Quelqu'un avait éteint mon alarme.

Je me pinçais les lèvres et sauta de mon lit en grommelant. Pourquoi mes pères auraient-ils fait une chose pareille alors qu'ils savaient pertinemment que je commençais tous les jours à huit heures trente. N'ayant pas le temps pour une douche, je me débarbouillais rapidement le visage et me préparais à toute vitesse en jurant encore contre mes pères. Je m'arrêtai un instant devant le miroir et vérifia que ma tenue était convenable.

J'avais un jean noir avec un débardeur marron clair sous un pull treillis marron foncé et des bottes noir montantes serrées. Bon, ce n'était pas le style que j'adoptais à la normal mais à ma plus grande horreur, Kurt avait de nouveau fait une virée meurtrière dans ma garde de robe.

_Traduction :_ il avait jetait la moitié de mes chandails avec des imprimés d'animaux et avait caché toutes mes chaussettes montantes et mes précieuses chaussures Mary Jane.

Je fis la moue à mon reflet à ce désagréable souvenir. Quel machiavélique et horrible meilleur ami ! Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi on pensait que les gays étaient de très gentils personnes généreuses, incapable de faire du mal à la plus petite bête.

Quel mensonge ! Kurt Hummel en était la preuve vivante.

Un autre bruit sourd se fit entendre me faisant froncer des sourcils. J'attrapai les clés de ma voiture et mon sac à dos puis ouvris la porte et marchait prudemment au couloir qui menait à l'escalier, le cœur battant la chamade.

« Papa ? » fis-je avec hésitation en posant ma main sur la rampe de l'escalier.

Personne ne me répondit.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive et jetais un regard envieux à ma chambre. Soudain des pas lourds se firent entendre en bas et ma respiration s'accéléra. J'ouvris fébrilement mon sac et attrapais mon spray au poivre avant de poser sans bruit mon sac par terre. J'attrapai de mon autre main mon portable et commençais déjà à composer le numéro de papa L. Une sonnerie se fit soudain entendre me faisant sursauter de peur.

Elle provenait d'en bas.

Un étrange gargouillement se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée. Les pas lourds devinrent plus lointains. Je secouais la tête en comprenant que mon père venait d'essayer de me faire peur et descendis rapidement l'escalier en commençant à réfléchir au sermon que j'allais lui servir sur l'immaturité dont il venait de faire preuve. Sérieusement, parfois je me demandais qui était le plus mature d'entre nous dans cette maison…

En voyant sa grande silhouette s'engageait dans le salon pour récupérer son portable, je le suivis, furax.

« Sérieusement papa, tu n'as pas trouvé mieux que de me faire peur pour occuper ton temps ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu as éteins mon alarme ?! » Lui demandais-je d'un ton énervé avant de reprendre de plus belle « Et ce qui veut donc dire que tu es entré dans ma chambre sans mon autorisation alors que je dormais, ce qui est d'ailleurs très flippant... Mais comment peux-tu faire preuve d'autant d'immaturité papa hein ?! Alors que... que tu ... » bégayais-je en voyant mon père se stopper net dans une posture bizarre, légèrement recroquevillé et pousser un grognement.

Un grognement _bestial._

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Ma main moite se resserra autour du spray au poivre que je n'avais toujours pas lâché.

« Papa ? » articulais-je doucement, d'une voix tremblante.

Un bruit étrange sortit de sa bouche. Un bruit effrayant. Je trébuchais en arrière alors qu'il se retournait lentement vers moi. J'ouvris la bouche avec l'intention de lui demander ce qui lui arrivait, mais seul un bruit étranglé sortit de ma bouche en voyant son visage.

Un visage à moitié déchiqueté.

Ma main se pressa contre ma bouche alors qu'un haut le cœur me prit subitement. Papa L se mit à avancer vers moi, ou plutôt à se traîner, me rectifiais-je en voyant ses pieds traîner sur le sol avec une lenteur exagéré. Je relevais le regard, affolé et fixais avec horreur le bout de chair qui pendait sur son visage barbouillé de sang. Sa bouche se tordit dans une grimace qui libéra un grognement sauvage. Je sursautais de peur et reculais rapidement en le voyant continuer de s'approcher de moi.

« Papa ? Papa, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Qui... qui t'as fait ? Comment ça se fait que- » je m'interrompis brusquement lorsque mon père fit un geste rapide pour se jeter sur moi et trébucha en arrière avant de tomber par terre en poussant un cri.

Mon père grogna et tendit les bras vers moi. Je le dévisageai un instant et paniqua en le voyant ouvrir en grand la bouche et se pencher vers moi.

Comme s'il allait le me manger.

Je plissai les yeux à cette dernière supposition. Je crois que qu'il fallait que j'arrête de regarder des films d'horreurs avec Noah...

Mon père tomba en avant, sur moi me faisant une nouvelle fois crier de peur. Non mais c'était quoi son problème ?!

C'était sûrement encore une de ses obsessions débiles avec Halloween, du fait qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre qu'il y aurait dû y avoir plus d'une journée consacrée à cette fête... Eh bien, il avait choisi la mauvaise journée pour remettre ça sur le tapis parce que j'étais en retard et que ses gamineries commençaient à me taper sur le système.

« Papa, c'est bon j'ai compris... » grognai-je en le voyant littéralement ramper sur mes jambes « Ouais ton costume est sympa, et maintenant lèves-toi avant que tu me salisses avec tout ton maquillage... » m'énervais-je en le voyant continuer de grogner bêtement.

Lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il continuait de ramper sur moi, les yeux fixés sur mon cou, je me mis à paniquer.

« Papa, c'est plus marrant maintenant, lèves-toi ! » criai-je en me débattant lorsqu'il s'appuya de tout son poids sur moi.

Mon souffle se coupa.

Je n'avais pas le souvenir qu'il pesait autant. Eh bien, d'un côté, il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'étaler comme ça sur moi...

Il grogna de nouveau en griffant mes bras couvert par mon pull. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Papa ? Papa ? Arrête, tu vas me faire mal ! » hurlais-je en me débattant. Les grognements augmentèrent d'intensité « Non, non lâches-moi ! J'ai dit que c'était plus marrant ! » sanglotais-je en poussant de toutes mes forces ses épaules.

Je pris peur lorsque son visage se retrouva soudain à quelques centimètres du mien et le vit claquer fortement des dents en se penchant toujours plus en avant « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends?! Papa, c'est moi, c'est Rachel, ta fille... » Repris-je rapidement, les larmes dévalant des joues lorsqu'il se mit à grogner sur moi, les yeux voilés. Je gémis en sentant soudain l'odeur répugnante qu'il dégageait.

L'odeur de la mort.

Un nouveau haut le cœur me prit, j'essayais tant bien que mal de refouler mon envie de vomir et serrais les dents en tentant de pousser mon père hors de moi.

« Je ne rigole plus maintenant papa... enlèves-toi de moi_ putain_ ! » hurlais-je à plein poumons, d'une voix hystérique en commençant à le frapper à la poitrine.

Ses mains s'élancèrent aussitôt vers mes cheveux et tirèrent brusquement dessus me faisant crier de douleur. Je tentais de le repousser mais cela ne semblait que plus l'encourager à me tirer violemment les cheveux.

« Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! A L'AIDE ! » Hurlai-je lorsque je vis soudain sa bouche s'approchait dangereusement de mon bras « Papa non, non ! ARRETE ! » Repris-je en lui donnant un coup de coude au visage.

Le bout de chair qui pendait tomba sur moi et je me mis à pousser des hurlements horrifiés en voyant à découvert les muscles de sa mâchoire travailler pour tenter de me mordre.

Mon père était devenu complètement cinglée, c'était la seule explication logique que j'étais en mesure de fournir en ce moment.

Complètement cinglée, avec des airs de cannibale affamé.

Et sérieusement, c'était le truc le plus effrayant que j'avais jamais vu. Les films d'horreurs que Noah me montrait pour me faire peur me semblaient à présent être des dessins animés. Sa main tira de nouveau violemment sur mes cheveux.

Je grimaçais de douleur.

_Fils de..__._

« RACHEL ! » hurla soudain papa H en dévalant à toute vitesse les escaliers.

« Papa aide-moi ! » sanglotais-je en voyant papa L continuer de tenter de me mordre en claquant furieusement des dents « Je suis dans le salon ! Papa ! ».

« NON ! » cria papa H en poussant papa L hors de moi.

Je me mis sangloter incontrôlablement en voyant papa H frapper plusieurs fois papa L au visage. Je devais sûrement être en train de faire un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar trop réaliste. Soudain papa H se tourna vers moi.

« Cours Rachel ! Prend la voiture et va au ranch de tante Becca et ne laisse personne rentrer ! Tu m'entends?! COURS ! » Hurla-t-il en tentant de maintenant papa L au sol.

Je secouais rapidement de la tête en pleurant. J'étais en train de faire un cauchemar, oui c'était un cauchemar... Un cauchemar avec un papa L cannibale défiguré et-

Ma respiration se coupa en voyant soudain papa L déchirer violemment la peau du cou de papa H à l'aide de ses dents, qui hurla de douleur.

« PAPA ! » hurlais-je en me relevant à toute vitesse.

« COURS RACHEL ! COURS ET NE T'ARETTES PAS ! » Hurla-t-il avant que ses paroles ne se transforme en gémissements lorsque papa L dévora littéralement la moitié de son visage.

Le sang gicla de partout me faisant sangloter dans l'horreur. Soudain, les yeux de papa L se fixèrent sur moi, il grogna alors qu'un bout de chair pendait en dehors de sa bouche et serra plus fort papa H contre lui qui alternait entre hurlement et gémissement.

Je reculais en trébuchant et tombais sur le fauteuil me faisant sursauter de peur. Ne quittant pas des yeux papa L, je sortis à reculons du salon avant de courir dans la cuisine pour attraper un couteau d'une main tremblante. Je gémis doucement à la seule idée de planter un couteau dans le corps de papa L mais je ne le laisserais pas manger Papa H. Quoiqu'il ait ou était devenu, je ne le laisserais pas l'avoir.

Je revins rapidement dans le salon et hoquetais de dégoût et d'horreur en voyant le visage de papa H méconnaissable et son ventre ouvert, sûrement déchiré par les ongles et les dents de papa H qui grognait, avec le visage enfouit dans son estomac.

Une marée de sang s'étant formée autour d'eux me donnant une nouvelle fois envie de vomir. Je serrais le couteau et poussa un sanglot. Le regard de papa L se releva aussitôt et se fixa sur moi. Il ouvrit la bouche en grand et libéra un grognement bestial en se redressant lentement.

La panique l'emporta sur tout le reste et je me précipitais hors de la salle en trébuchant plusieurs fois avant d'ouvrir d'une main tremblante la porte d'entrée. En entendant des pas lourds précipités derrière moi, je la refermais rapidement et sursauter de peur lorsque la porte tremblant violemment, comme si un corps venait de la percuter.

Je pris de grandes respirations pour tenter de me calmer et essuyait rapidement d'une main tremblante les larmes qui ne cessaient de tomber de mes yeux.

En relevant le regard, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à voir le spectacle qui s'imposa violemment à moi. Des gens hurlaient et couraient dans tous les sens, un homme rampait par terre en hurlant à l'aide alors qu'une femme lui dévorait la jambe. Des voitures zigzaguaient à toute vitesse entre les gens qui erraient dans la rue avec des airs ahuries et incrédules. C'était le chaos.

Le souffle tremblant, je me redressais lentement, de peur que papa L ne tente une nouvelle fois de l'ouvrir.

Je chancelais sur la pelouse de ma maison et me penchais soudain en avant pour vomir mon repas de la veille. Chose faite, je me redressais en poussant un gémissement et essuyais d'un revers de main ma bouche sèche.

Un cri s'éleva soudain et je me crispais en ayant l'impression de connaître cette voix. Je relevais rapidement la tête et la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit était que je devais bouger d'ici et vite. Mais un nouveau cri interrompit mes pensées et je fis volte-face en sentant mon ventre se serrer douloureusement. Ma bouche s'ouvrit dans l'horreur en voyant la petite sœur de Noah, Sarah, lutter contre ce qui semblait être les restes du facteur.

« Non » soufflai-je d'un air terrifié en voyant le facteur réussir à faire tomber Sarah.

Mes jambes se mirent aussitôt en mouvement et me portèrent à toute vitesse jusqu'à Sarah qui donnait des coups de pieds en sanglotant et en appelant à l'aide. Lorsqu'elle me vit s'approcher d'elle par-dessus l'épaule de… cette _chose_ qui continuait de la harceler en grognant, ses sanglots redoublèrent mais son visage exprima son soulagement.

« Rachel ! Aide-moi ! Je t'en supplie ! » cria-t-elle à bout de forces.

Hésitante et terrifiée, je tirais tout de même l'arrière de la veste du facteur qui trébucha en arrière et qui se serait écroulé sur moi si je n'avais pas eu le réflexe de me décaler sur le côté. Aussitôt qu'il eut était allongé, je visais ses yeux de mon spray au poivre que je n'avais toujours pas lâché et appuya violemment sur le bouton. La chose poussa un grognement et battit aveuglement des bras en tentant de reprendre son équilibre, sans grand succès. Aussitôt je m'éloignais de lui et allais chercher Sarah qui se pressa contre mon flanc, le corps tremblant et l'air effrayé.

« Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui se passe Rach ? » sanglota-t-elle d'une voix tremblante « Je… Rob a toujours été très gentil avec moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a voulu me faire du mal… est-ce que c'est de ma faute Rachel ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? ».

Je m'agenouillais rapidement devant elle en lui prenant doucement les épaules.

« Shh… ça va aller Sarah, tu n'as rien fait de mal ok ? C'est juste que Rob… » Je m'interrompis brusquement, ne sachant quoi dire « C'est juste qu'il… qu'il ne va pas bien en ce moment. Il est malade et il ne sait plus faire la différence entre les gentilles personnes et les méchantes personnes, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que nous nous éloignions au plus vite de lui, tu comprends ? » Lui demandai-je en tentant de rester moi-même calme, ma voix se brisa au dernier mot mais Sarah sembla comprendre et hocha doucement de la tête en reniflant doucement. Je levais la tête en entendant un hurlement et grimaça lorsque le corps tremblotant de Sarah rencontra violemment le mien.

« J'ai… j'ai peur Rach… » Pleura-t-elle dans mon cou.

Je soupirais doucement et me relevais avec la fillette dans les bras.

« Je sais, moi aussi j'ai peur mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien… » Tentais-je de la rassurer, cependant ce n'était pas une chose facile lorsque je ne croyais même pas en mes propres mots « Ou sont ton frère et ta mère ? » Demandai-je soudain en me tournant vers la maison Puckerman.

« Pucky est en train de dormir et maman est partit au travail il y a une demi-heure » me répondit-elle. Je m'avançais aussitôt vers la maison, évitant agilement les mains du facteur qui grognait sans cesse dans le vide « Tu… tu crois que maman va bien ? J'ai peur qu'elle ait rencontré un méchant malade comme Rob » prit peur Sarah en resserrant ses bras autour de mon cou.

Je déglutis difficilement en me souvenant soudain que sa mère était infirmière. Les premiers infectés de cette étrange maladie avait dû obligatoirement se rendre à l'hôpital en espérant y trouver un médicament, dans quel autre lieu auraient-ils pu se rendre ? L'hôpital était sans aucun doute le lieu par lequel cette épidémie avait pu se propager aussi vite.

_Merde._

« Je suis sure qu'elle va bien. Ta mère est une guerrière après tout… » Murmurais-je en cachant tant bien que mal mon inquiétude et mon doute. Je m'engouffrais dans la maison Puckerman et refermais la porte avant de grimper quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, avec Sarah accrochée à mon cou.

« Noah ? Noah ?! » Criai-je en me précipitant vers sa chambre. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement nous faisans crier toutes les deux de peur.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement lorsque Noah nous adressa un regard confus, encore à moitié endormit. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois en m'apercevant qu'il ne portait qu'un débardeur blanc et un caleçon bleu marine.

« Il faut qu'on parte d'ici. Immédiatement » déclarai-je d'une voix ferme en le faisant entrer dans sa chambre.

Aussitôt je déposais doucement Sarah et en lui donnant un baiser sur le front avant de me redresser et de m'étirer le dos avec un gémissement.

La fillette ne pouvait qu'avoir dix ans et être toute mince, la porter n'avait apparemment pas beaucoup plu à mon dos.

« Rach qu'est-ce qu- » il s'interrompit brusquement et blêmit en voyant les taches de sang que j'avais sur moi « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu es blessé ? Qui t'as fait ?! » S'inquiéta-t-il en se mettant à soulever mon t-shirt pour voir si je n'avais pas de blessure.

Je rougis furieusement sous le rire cristallin de Sarah et la fusillais du regard. Cette fille ne perdait pas le nord. Cependant je sentis des larmes se rassembler aux coins de mes yeux en me souvenant le pourquoi de ce sang sur moi.

« Plus tard » dis-je d'une voix rauque « On doit partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard » terminai-je en lui lançant un regard ferme mais pressé. Comprenant que c'était sérieux, il enfila rapidement une chemise noire et son jean clair déchiré.

« Tu devrais aller faire un sac de voyage Sarah, je ne sais pas encore combien de temps durera… tout ça » lui conseillai-je avec un doux sourire tandis que Noah terminait de mettre ses bottes de combat en cuir marron.

« Je présume que ça vaut pour moi aussi » marmonna ce dernier en lançant un sac marin kaki vide sur son lit en désordre avant de le remplir rapidement, y jetant des chaussettes, quatre débardeurs, deux jeans, des boxers, une casquette, un pull...

Pensant soudain qu'il nous faudrait des médicaments et autres objets indispensables, j'attrapais le sac noir vide qu'il me tendit et sortit rapidement de la chambre pour foncer vers la salle de bain en sachant que c'était là où la pharmacie était. Ces visites à répétitions chez les Puckerman me servait en fin de compte plus que je ne l'aurais jamais pensé. J'ouvris à la volée le placard et jetait tous les médicaments, bandages, pommades… que je trouvai dans mon sac à présent à moitié remplit. Ne perdant pas de temps, je descendis l'escalier et me précipitai dans la cuisine pour fouiller les placards et récolter deux paquets de biscuits, cinq boites de conserves et trois bouteilles d'eau pleines ainsi que quelques canettes de coca-cola. J'allais remonter voir Noah lorsque mon regard se porta sur un couteau qui traînait sur la table, je l'attrapais rapidement et le cachait dans mon sac avant de remonter.

« Il faut qu'on y aille » leur criai-je en rentrant dans la chambre de Noah.

Je fus satisfaite en voyant Sarah, sagement assise sur le lit, balancer doucement ses pieds au-dessus du vide avec un nounours à la main et un sac bien remplit accroché au dos. Cependant j'écarquillais les yeux en voyant Noah pencher vers la fenêtre avec les larmes aux yeux et ravalais mon envie de fondre en larmes en sachant ce qu'il était en train de voir.

« Noah » l'appelais-je doucement en le tirant vers l'arrière. Il me jeta un regard incrédule teintait d'horreur et secoua doucement la tête.

« C'est quoi ce bordel Rachel ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe sérieusement ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante avant de se passer une main sur sa crête.

« Je ne sais pas Noah, la seule chose que je sache réellement en ce moment est que nous devons partir maintenant si nous ne voulons pas nous faire piéger par une horde de… ces_ choses_ » lui répondis-je en tentant de stabiliser ma voix.

Sérieusement, si Noah n'avait pas semblé autant effrayé, je me serais sans aucun doute permise de fondre en larmes mais je devais rester forte pour eux. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au ranch de Becca, et après… je verrais. Soudain le portable de Noah vibra nous faisant sursauter de peur. Il sauta pratiquement dessus et décrocha à la première sonnerie. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant son interlocuteur lui parler. Je lui lançais un regard curieux avant de regarder par la fenêtre et de le regretter. Le quartier était à présent presque évacué mise à part les choses qui se traînaient le long des maisons en grognant et les quelques survivants qui crier à l'aide, l'air complètement perdue.

« Noah, on doit partir maintenant » dis-je les dents serrées.

Bientôt ces _choses_ n'auraient plus d'autres distractions que nous et je ne tenais vraiment pas à savoir ce qu'ils adviendraient alors de nous.

« C'est Quinn » lâcha-t-il sans préambule. Je fis volte-face, le cœur battant à tout rompre et lui fit les gros yeux pour en savoir plus « Elle est avec Brittany et Santana et… Sam aussi ».

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Eh bien, je n'étais pas la plus grande fan de Santana mais savoir qu'une personne qui m'était familière était toujours en vie me soulageais. Quant à Quinn... mon cœur eut un raté et je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure pour refouler les sentiments qui me submerger à cette simple pensée. Mais le regard nerveux que me lança Noah me fit oublia mon subit soulagement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ou sont-ils ? » Demandais-je d'un air méfiant.

« Au lycée... cachés dans les vestiaires des cheerleaders ».

Je déglutis difficilement et jurais.

_Merde_, le lycée ? _Sérieusement ?!_ Ils n'avaient pas trouvés mieux comme planque qu'un bâtiment qui accueillait chaque jour plus de huit cent élèves ?!

Il devait être plein à craquer d'adolescents à cette heure-ci et si ma crainte se révélait être vrai, il devait être à présent plein à craquer de ces choses cannibales. Je gémis et me prit la tête dans les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'on allait faire ?

« Il faut qu'on aille les chercher Rachel. On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça » me supplia Noah en posant une main tremblante sur mon bras.

Non sans blague ?

« Tu me crois sans cœur ou quoi ? » marmonnai-je en lui lançant un regard noir avant de m'éloigner de lui en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Je ne portais pas spécialement Santana dans mon cœur même si parfois elle pouvait faire preuve d'indulgence dirons-nous et j'avais aussi une petite rancœur vis à vis de Sam, je ne connaissais pas non plus beaucoup Brittany à part les quelques commentaires étranges qu'elle me faisait et les câlins serrés qu'il lui arrivait de me faire mais elle n'était pas une personne qu'on pourrait qualifier de méchante, elle était juste... dans son monde. Et Quinn... eh bien Quinn était une autre histoire. Mais ce qui était certain c'est que je n'allais pas les laisser abandonner.

C'était pour cela qu'il fallait que je trouve une solution et rapidement. Il fallait déjà que le sauvetage se fasse rapidement et discrètement sans attirer l'attention de ces choses, donc il faudrait qu'on passe par le stade vu que les vestiaires s'y trouvaient juste à côté. Aussi il faudra que Sam, Quinn, Santana et Brittany arrive au moins à sortir du lycée. Impossible qu'on n'y entre sans se faire repérer par ces choses.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demandai-je soudain en me tournant vers Noah. Celle-ci me lança un regard de travers et regarda rapidement son portable.

« Dix heures et demi ».

J'hochai la tête avec satisfaction. Bon point pour nous, il nous restait encore la majorité de la journée avant que la nuit ne tombe ce qui nous laissait le temps de faire pas mal de choses.

J'inspirai une profonde respiration et croisai le regard de Noah.

« On y va ».

* * *

**Alors vos avis ? Est-ce que vous avez apprécié le prologue ? **

**Pensez-vous qu'ils vont réussir à sortir Quinn et les autres du lycée sains et saufs ? **

**J'attends vos réactions avec grande impatience !**

**A la prochaine…**

**\- S **


	2. Les envahisseurs

Chapitre 1 : Les envahisseurs.

_**Wow !**_

**C'est le seul mot qui m'est venu à l'esprit en voyant toutes les bonnes appréciations qu'a reçu cette nouvelle histoire. Sérieusement, je ne pensais pas que ça aurait autant de succès que cela !**

**J'ai été plutôt fière de moi en remarquant que plusieurs fois « The Walking Dead » revenait dans vos reviews pour décrire ma fic et ça tombe bien parce que c'est cette super série totalement addictive qui m'a poussé à écrire cette histoire **

**J'espère juste que je ne décevrais pas tout ce petit monde maintenant ^^**

**Donc, ce chapitre est un peu spécial parce qu'il ne contiendra aucun Faberry et sera plutôt centré sur Finn… **

**Je sais, je sais ! Il n'est pas le personnage le plus adoré mais il est essentiel pour mon histoire de développer son parcours et ceux des personnes qui seront avec lui. Donc, il n'y aura aucun Faberry dans ce chapitre mais je vous promets que dans le prochain, il y en aura et je promets aussi que ce sera sans doute le seul chapitre ou il n'y aura que du Finn ! **

**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes… **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt, résidence Hummel-Hudson…_

Finn reposa son rasoir sur le rebord du lavabo. Les yeux encore un peu collé par le sommeil, il se passa une main sur sa mâchoire gauche avec un sourire satisfait. Sa mère lui grondait toujours dessus pour avoir oublié de se raser et de ressembler à l'un de ces pauvres gens qui vivaient dans la rue. Il avait toujours un pincement au cœur en repensant à ces gens parce que ça lui faisait penser à Sam aussi. La famille de Sam n'était pas riche, à vrai dire elle était pauvre. Elle vivait dans un motel, aux abords de la ville.

Et dire qu'au début, en voyant Quinn s'engouffrer à répétition dans cette chambre d'hôtel, il avait pensé qu'elle le trompait avec Sam…

Mais ça, c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Un an était passé depuis ce malentendu, il avait quitté Quinn, était sorti avec Rachel, avait plusieurs fois rompu avec elle avant de se remettre avec elle puis ils avaient définitivement rompu il y a trois moins de cela. C'était elle qui avait rompu à vrai dire. Peut-être parce qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas le meilleur partenaire pour l'avenir prometteur et célèbre qu'elle rêvait depuis toujours d'avoir.

« Finn chérie, tu vas être en retard » cria sa mère au rez-de chaussée.

Finn roula des yeux.

Il en avait marre qu'on l'engueule toujours alors qu'a Kurt, on ne lui disait rien. Et uniquement parce qu'il était gay et qu'il avait besoin, par conséquent de plus de temps. Finn nettoya rapidement le lavabo puis sortit de la salle de bain en sifflotant. Il descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers, ouvrit la porte qui donnait au sous-sol et qui servait de chambre provisoire à Kurt à et à lui-même et descendit le plus silencieusement possible pour éviter de réveiller son demi-frère.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Kurt, le visage à demi-enfoui dans son oreiller, les cheveux ébouriffés, à plat ventre sur le lit et la couverture entremêles dans ses jambes. A ce moment-là, il ne ressemblait plus du tout au Kurt qui mettait trois heures pour se faire une beauté et qui avait des manières de « Lady ».

Il ressemblait à un petit garçon, innocent et vulnérable.

C'était dans ces moments-là que l'instinct protecteur de Finn prenait le dessus. Il se retint d'aller ébouriffer les cheveux de Kurt en sachant que ce dernier crierait au scandale et se dépêcha d'attraper son sac et sa veste letterman dans le noir de la pièce.

Finn remonta et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui avait de rejoindre sa mère et Burt dans la cuisine. Il posa un bisou sur la joue de sa mère et grimaça lorsque Burt lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire jovial.

« Alors mon garçon, prêt pour une nouvelle journée de lycée ? » ria-t-il en voyant sa tête penaude. Finn haussa les épaules et s'attabla autour de l'îlot de la cuisine avant de croquer dans un pancake chaud, dégoulinant de sirop d'érable. Il gémit de plaisir, la bouche pleine de nourriture. Sa mère cuisinait tellement bien. Celle-ci passa derrière lui et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

« Chéri, ce n'est pas pour t'inquiéter mais l'école commence dans un quart d'heure » lui fit-elle remarquer avec un petit sourire.

Finn écarquilla les yeux et s'étouffa avec sa nourriture créant l'hilarité chez Burt et sa mère. Il s'essuya à la va vite la bouche en se relevant rapidement.

« Maman, pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu avant ? » se plaignit-il en fourrant dans son sac deux pommes et une bouteille d'eau. Cette dernière s'esclaffa de plus belle.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne m'écoutes jamais » rétorqua-t-elle en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Burt lança un regard complice à Finn avant de tourner la page de son journal.

« Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées » s'excusa le garçon en embrassant sa mère sur la joue. Cette dernière se dégonfla et lui offrit un faible regard réprimandant.

« Tu es toujours perdu dans tes pensées ».

« Eh bien... » commença Finn avant que son regard tombe sur l'horloge « Merde » jura-t-il.

Il n'avait plus que dix minutes.

« Le langage Finn » lui cria sa mère alors qu'il sortait en trombe de la cuisine.

« Désolé maman » dit-il en attrapant ses clés de voiture « A ce soir ! » lança-t-il avant de claquer la porte.

Finn rentra en trombe dans le cours de sciences qui avait commençait il y a cinq minutes. Il rentra sa tête dans ses épaules en voyant le regard sévère de monsieur Spark et trottina le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à sa place.

« Encore un problème de réveil ? » se moqua Artie avec un sourire.

Finn lui fit un sourire penaud et haussa les épaules.

« Non, juste moi et ma manie d'arriver toujours en retard ».

Artie ricana.

Assise devant lui, Mercedes lui lança un regard moqueur.

« Et peut-être aussi ton éternel étourdissement non ? » fit-elle accompagné par le rire étouffé d'Artie.

Piqué au vif, Finn ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais un bruit strident s'éleva soudain des hauts parleurs.

C'était l'alarme incendie.

« _Ceci n'est pas un exercice, veuillez garder votre calme et écoutez attentivement toutes les instructions que vous donneront vos professeurs. Si vous n'êtes pas accompagnez de superviseur, veuillez vous rabattre sur les plans de secours accrochés dans chaque salle de cours et couloir en suivant attentivement les instructions qui y sont écrites... Ceci n'est pas un exercice, veuillez garder votre calme et-_ ».

Monsieur Spark frappa plusieurs fois dans ses mains pour rétablir le silence.

Finn avala difficilement sa salive, la gorge nouée. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose de mal allait arriver.

« Laissez vos affaires dans la salle et mettez vous en rang deux par deux s'il vous plaît » leur ordonna-t-il avec un calme surprenant. Finn se leva et se mit derrière le fauteuil roulant d'Artie pour le guider, les murmures ne tardèrent pas à s'élever « Et en silence ! ».

Monsieur Spark ouvrit la porte et… le chaos se déchaîna. Un garçon à l'air hagard se jeta sur lui et lui mordit le cou faisant hurler de douleur leur professeur.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! » hurla Finn en reculant précipitamment avec Artie et Mercedes qui s'accrocha à son bras.

D'autres comme le garçon suivirent et se jetèrent sur les élèves les plus proches qui crièrent de douleur. Le sang se mit à gicler de partout, éclaboussant les plans de travail comme les murs d'un blanc immaculé. Les hurlements et les pleurs se mirent à bourdonner dans les oreilles de Finn. Il cligna des yeux, hébété d'un tel spectacle de violence et de barbarie.

« Finn... Finn il faut partir » sanglota Mercedes, les larmes dégoulinants le long de ses joues.

Une cheerleader la bouscula à ce moment-là et il se retourna pour la voir rejoindre un attroupement autour des fenêtres qui donnait sur l'extérieur.

« Il faut les arrêter ! » hurla soudain quelqu'un en frappant avec une chaise un professeur à l'air fou qui avait la moitié de son visage arraché.

Mais il se tenait toujours debout, ne criait pas de douleur et regardait le mec qui venait de crier comme le meilleur hamburger du monde. La cheerleader de tout à l'heure fut soudain tiré en arrière par un de ces psychopathes. Aussitôt, Finn s'élança vers eux et tira la cheerleader vers lui. Celle-ci se redressa en s'accrochant à ses épaules alors que le gars qui l'avait tiré en arrière se relevait en grognant, un bras manquant.

« Oh mon Dieu » sanglota la fille en se cachant derrière Finn, le corps tremblant de peur.

Le jeune homme resta un instant là, pétrifié face à cette chose qui la dévisageait, la bouche ouverte et les dents retroussées.

Finn fut pris de peur en remarquant quelque chose : aucune émotion humaine ne transperçait le regard de la chose. Cette chose n'était pas humaine, du moins elle ne l'était plus.

Elle se traînait vers lui en reniflant avidement, les yeux fixés sur lui. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, même malgré la main de la fille qui secouait violemment son bras en lui criant quelque chose à l'oreille, il n'y arrivait pas.

Soudain, il vit un une silhouette se dressait au-dessus de la tête de la chose et l'abattre d'un coup sec dessus. Le sang gicla sur le visage de Finn qui trébucha en arrière en hoquetant d'horreur. La chose s'effondra avec un bruit sourd sur le sol et laissa place au jeune homme qui avait crié qu'il fallait les arrêter.

David Karofsky.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé leur point faible » marmonna ce dernier, l'air hébété.

« Il faut sortir par les fenêtres » fit soudain la cheerleader en tirant Finn par le bras. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en voyant des choses affluer à toute vitesse dans la salle.

« Allez, on a plus le temps ! » cria David en lui empoignant l'autre bras.

« Attendez, Mercedes et Artie ! » protesta Finn en se dégageant.

Il se retourna, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Priant pour qu'ils ne leur soient rien arrivés. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en les retrouvant dans un coin de la pièce, caché derrière un empilement de chaise. Il courut jusqu'à eux, détruit rapidement leur planque sous leur regard terrifié et attrapa la poignet du fauteuil d'Artie pour le faire avancer jusqu'aux fenêtres.

« Mercedes, tu passes d'abord » dit-il en adressant un regard dur à Karofsky qui allait protester. Celui-ci serra les dents et se retourna pour surveiller l'avancée de ces choses qui bataillaient avec les chaises dressaient sur leur chemin.

« Après toi » fit Finn en regardant la fille qu'il avait sauvé.

La cheerleader renifla en essuyant ses larmes et se mit silencieusement derrière Mercedes. Celle-ci siffla de douleur lorsqu'elle se raccrocha au bord de la fenêtre entaillée de verre et fit passer ses jambes de l'autre côté avant de sauter. La cheerleader fit de même avec plus d'agilité et de fermeté dans les muscles sans s'entailler les mains. Finn se tourna ensuite vers Karofsky en lui faisant signe d'y aller. Ce dernier sauta par-dessus la fenêtre sans un regard en arrière.

Finn se tourna alors vers Artie mais soudain un corps le percuta de plein fouet et il bascula au-dessus de la fenêtre en hurlant avant d'atterrir rudement sur la pelouse en poussant un grognement de douleur.

Un autre grognement lui répondit, un grognement _inhumain. _

Il écarquilla les yeux et eut juste le temps d'écarter sa tête en arrière avant qu'un claquement de dents ne retentisse près de sa gorge. La seconde suivante, le lourd poids sur le lui disparut et il se releva en chancelant pour voir Karofsky balancer avec sa force de plaqueur la chose comme une poupée de chiffon.

Soudain Finn se rappela qu'Artie était toujours dans la salle et leva brusquement la tête vers la fenêtre. Des hurlements de douleur ne tardèrent pas à s'élever.

« ARTIE ! » hurla-t-il en s'élançant à toute vitesse vers le mur.

Il fléchit légèrement les jambes avant de sauter et de se raccrocher au rebord de la fenêtre. Le jeune homme grogna de douleur lorsque ses doigts écorchèrent les bouts de verres. Il fit appel à ses derniers efforts malgré son mal de dos pour se redresser et son sang se glaça en voyant l'attroupement de choses autour du fauteuil d'Artie. L'un d'entre eux se retourna vers lui, le visage bafouillé de sang et lui montra les dents.

Mais Finn ne faisait pas attention à lui, son regard était fixé sur ce qui restait d'Artie Abrams. Un squelette, une touffe de cheveux et quelques bouts de chairs qui n'avaient pas encore été mangé par ces immondes choses inhumaines. Il fut frappé par la douleur, la tristesse et l'horreur comme un camion aurait pu le faire, ses mains lâchèrent et ses pieds frappèrent le sol et il tomba à genoux un poussant un hoquet de douleur.

« Finn ! » s'écria Mercedes en accourant vers lui « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Finn ? Ou est Artie ? Finn ! » hurla-t-elle en le secouant par les épaules, des traînées de larmes sur les joues.

Pas besoin de lui dire. Elle savait déjà. Il lui adressa un regard désespéré et elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche en étouffant ses sanglots.

Artie Abrams était mort.

Ils rejoignirent le parking à pas de loup. Le regard toujours douloureux d'avoir perdue un être cher, Finn se contentait de tenir la main de Mercedes, qui, elle, étouffait ses sanglots de son autre main. Karofsy lui, ne disait mot et se contentait d'abattre ces choses d'un coup d'extincteur lorsqu'elles s'approchaient trop près d'eux. Quant à la cheerleader, elle jouait les éclaireuses en se glissant silencieusement le long des murs ou en se cachant discrètement derrière une poubelle pour voir si la voie était libre avant de revenir en trottinant sans bruit jusqu'à eux.

Se rendre au parking était une mauvaise idée, se rendit compte Finn en voyant une centaine de choses errer sans but à travers les voitures abandonnées.

« Merde » jura doucement Karofsky en se passant furieusement une main sur les cheveux.

« On pourrait contourner le parking » proposa la cheerleader d'une voix douce.

« On se ferait repérer avec ces pleurnichements » grogna Karofsky en désignant d'un signe de tête Mercedes. Finn se redressa aussitôt et plaqua Karofsky contre le mur, le coude appuyé contre sa gorge.

« Fait attention à ce que tu dis, Ok ? » grogna Finn, les yeux écarquillés par l'adrénaline et le visage transperçait toujours par cet air douloureux « On vient de perdre un ami, alors laisses-nous faire notre deuil à notre manière si tu veux pas avoir de problème » siffla-t-il avant de le relâcher. Karofsky serra les mâchoires et frotta son cou en lui lança un regard noir alors que Finn allait entourer les épaules de Mercedes d'un bras. La cheerleader regarda la scène avec perplexité. Kandinsky s'éloigna un peu avant de frapper dans l'herbe avec un grognement.

« Il a raison » renifla après un moment de silence Mercedes « Si on ne fait pas de bruit, on pourrait peut-être avoir une chance de passer ».

« Peut-être mais il aurait dû le demander gentiment » grogna Finn, l'air maussade.

« Écoutez, je ne vous connais pas mais à en ce moment, on est tous en état de choc. Alors si j'étais vous, je serais plus indulgente avec lui, il doit être aussi paniqué que nous et ses paroles ont dépassés ses pensées, c'est tout » fit la cheerleader en haussant les épaules.

Finn la dévisagea silencieusement.

La silhouette fine et musclée, elle était assez grande fille pour une fille avec des cheveux bouclés roux et des yeux bleus clairs. Elle n'arrêtait pas de sautiller sur place, comme si son corps allait menaçait d'exploser d'énergie si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

« Clarisse et vous ? » fit-elle en s'arrêtant de sautiller un instant.

« Elle, c'est Mercedes et moi Finn » répondit-il en frottant doucement l'épaule de son amie qui lui offrit un faible sourire « Alors tu es cheerleader hein ? » reprit-il avec un sourire « Tu dois sûrement connaître Quinn, Santana et Brittany alors ».

Clarisse le regarda avec surprise.

« Bien sûr que je les connais. Ce sont les plus grandes pétasses que je connaisse ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un air maussade.

Mercedes et Finn grimacèrent.

« Elles ne sont pas si méchantes qu'elles en ont l'air, tu sais » fit Mercedes en se passant une main sur son visage mouillé par ses larmes.

« Lopez m'a enfermée toute une nuit dans les toilettes de ce lycée, Fabray m'a affublé du magnifique surnom 'Sorcière' à cause de mes cheveux et à cause de ça Pierce pleure dès qu'elle me voit en croyant que je vais lui jeter un mauvais sort. Et ça, c'est juste le tiers de ce qu'elles me font vivre » soupira Clarisse en secouant la tête.

« Wouah » fit Finn en haussant les sourcils.

« Hmm... c'est assez difficile de les défendre maintenant qu'on sait tout ça » songea Mercedes.

« Vous êtes leurs amis ? » s'enquit la cheerleader avec une expression mi- choquée, mi- dégoûtée « Comment pouvez-vous même- ».

« Fini la parlotte, on dégage d'ici » fit soudain Kandinsky en accourant vers nous, l'air affolé « Un dizaine de ces connards arrive par ou je reviens, on n'a plus le choix maintenant ».

Finn et Mercedes échangèrent un regard angoissé.

« Vaux mieux qu'on passe derrière les arbres, les poubelles sont trop espacées pour qu'on puisse passer sans se faire repérer. Faites comme moi » leur ordonna Clarisse avant de s'allonger à plat ventre sur le sol.

Les autres firent la même chose et rampèrent lentement jusqu'aux arbres alignés. Clarisse se redressa au troisième arbre et se plaqua dessus en respirant le plus doucement possible. Karofsky la dépassa et se planqua derrière le quatrième, alors que Mercedes se cachait derrière le deuxième et Finn, le premier.

Il jeta un regard derrière l'arbre et regretta aussitôt. Le parking était complètement infesté de ces saletés. Heureusement, il y avait pas de mal de voitures stationnés derrières les arbres ou ils se cachaient et permettaient une meilleure planque. Soudain des grognements proches se firent entendre, il écarquilla les yeux et regarda du coté ou ils avaient rampés pour voir une horde de choses arriver. Il fit volte-face et fit rapidement signe aux autres de se baisser. Finn se laissa glisser et plaqua ses mains contre le sol, les muscles bandés, prêt à se relever pour courir.

« Putain de merde » entendit-il jurer de Karofsky.

Son cœur s'emballa à toute vitesse. Il avait tellement peur que la horde les repère et décide d'en faire leur petit déjeuner.

Tellement peur de devenir comme Artie.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes à cette dernière pensée et il creusa le sol de ses maigres ongles pour tenter de retenir sa tristesse.

Soudain son portable, calé dans la poche de son letterman se mit à émettre la familière sonnerie « Survival » d'Eminem. Il écarquilla les yeux et fouilla rapidement sa poche pour sortir son portable et voir que c'était Puck qui essayait de l'appeler.

« Éteins ton putain de portable ! » siffla Karofsky, le visage paniqué.

« Trop tard » lâcha Clarisse d'une voix tremblante, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose au-dessus de Finn. Ce dernier se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la horde changer de direction.

Elle venait droit sur eux.

« COURREZ ! » hurla-t-il en se relevant, lâchant son portable pour attraper Mercedes.

Finn vit Karofsky et Clarisse prendre de l'avance et jura, le souffle court tandis que Mercedes gémissait en jetant de fréquents regards derrière eux.

« Ne regarde pas en arrière, regarde devant toi et cours ! » lui dit-il en accélérant, le bras fermement enroulé autour de la taille de Mercedes pour la faire avancer plus vite. Ils débouchèrent sur la route et ralentirent en voyant le chaos qui y régnait.

Des voitures y étaient abandonnées, à cause des accidents qui avait survenir dans la panique générale, d'autre était juste arrêté et avait les quatre portes ouvertes. Des choses traînaient autour mais pas assez pour les inquiéter. Finn regarda Clarisse cacher derrière un camion qui leur faisait signe de venir.

Mais soudain un vrombissement de voiture les firent sursauter. Mercedes et Finn se retournèrent pour voir une Opel bleue arriver à toute allure sur eux. Ils reculèrent, écarquillant les yeux de frayeur mais la voiture dérapa à quelques mètres et s'arrêta. La porte conductrice s'ouvrit et la tête de Madame Pilsubury en sortit.

« Vite, montez ! » leur cria-t-elle avant de refermer la porte.

Les quatre adolescents s'élancèrent vers la voiture, Finn s'engouffra dans la place passager tandis que Mercedes, Clarisse et Kandinsky s'installaient à l'arrière.

Madame Pilsbury, les vêtements déchirés, les cheveux en batailles et les yeux rougies par les pleurs leur adressa un sourire fatigué, et démarra en trombe.

* * *

**Premier mort de cette histoire... j'espère que vous ne m'en voulais pas trop d'avoir... écourté la participation d'Artie dans cet fic... ****Alors vos réactions ?**

**Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt ! **

**A la prochaine… **

**\- S**


	3. Le sauvetage

Chapitre 2 : Le sauvetage.

**Wow, sérieusement je ne méritais pas autant de reviews de votre part… Et surtout je ne pensais pas en recevoir autant avec Finn, principal personnage du chapitre 1… Mais bon, rien n'est impossible, hein. **

**P'tit griffon :**** Ça me fait plaisir que tu te poses la question parce que oui, je fais exprès de ne pas écrire « zombie ». Je m'explique, Rachel, Finn et compagnie ne savent pas comment réagir face à cet apocalypse de zombies, ou plutôt, ils ne veulent pas se rendre à l'évidence du fait que les zombies existent réellement. Ils essaient simplement d'omettre ce qui est réel, de ne pas y penser et de plutôt se raccrocher à l'espoir de retrouver leurs proches… Mais bien sûr, ils finiront par se rendre à l'évidence et accepterons le fait que les zombies existent réellement. **

**Naya22 :**** C'est noté, j'essayerais de maintenir en vie Santana mais n'oublions pas qu'avec des zombies dans les parages, il est dur de rester en vie… **

**A :**** Désolé pour la longue attente que je suis en train de t'imposer, à toi et à ceux qui suivent Pour l'éternité, le problème c'est que j'avais pris de l'avance sauf que sans faire exprès, j'ai supprimé le chapitre 19 :/ Mais j'essayerais quand même de le réécrire pour le poster pour la semaine prochaine. **

**J'ai étais horrifié en relisant le chapitre précédent. J'veux dire, il y avait tellement de fautes que j'avais envie de le supprimer, ce que je n'ai pas fait bien sur… Mais j'essayerais de le corriger et de le reposter. **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

PDV Rachel :

_Maison Puckerman..._

Un hurlement lointain s'éleva nous faisant sursauter tous les trois. Noah cligna des yeux en tentant sûrement d'éviter de penser à qui appartenait cet hurlement et me lança un sourire de remerciement tout en apprenant à Quinn qu'on venait les chercher malgré la dangerosité de la situation. Je baissais le regard et fronçais les sourcils en voyant mes poings serrés.

« Ok, c'est parti » déclara brusquement Noah en enfilant rapidement sa veste en cuir avant de me tendre sa veste letterman du lycée.

Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur.

« Ton pull est plein de sang Rachel » me murmura-t-il doucement avec une grimace.

Je rougis furieusement en tachant une nouvelle fois d'ignorer les violentes images qui tentaient de s'imposer dans mon esprit et jetais mon pull avant d'enfiler sa veste rouge et blanche qui m'allait trois fois trop grande. Je devais avoir l'air ridicule vêtue comme ça. Noah me lança un clin d'œil rassurant.

« J'aurais dû te la passer plutôt » me dit-il avec un sourire amusé face à ma mine perplexe.

« Merci » marmonnai-je en retroussant mes manches trop longues.

« Oh et avant de partir se jeter dans la gueule du loup, je pense qu'il serait mieux qu'on soit un tant soit peu équipés à faire face à l'enfer » reprit soudain Noah en fouillant quelque chose dans son placard.

Il me jeta soudain une batte de base-ball que j'attrapais au dernier moment et compris d'un air maussade à quoi elle servirait bientôt. Et sûrement pas à renvoyer des balles. On allait se battre. Il attrapa ensuite son casque de footballeur américain et le planta sur la tête de Sarah qui se plaignit de ne plus rien y voir.

« Tant mieux alors » rétorqua son grand frère d'un air soulagé.

Je compris alors qu'il espérait que Sarah en verrait le moins possible. Elle était si jeune et si innocente. Et puis avoir une fillette traumatisée à vie sur nos bras ne nous aiderait pas à mener à bien notre opération suicidaire de sauvetage. Il attrapa ensuite son plastron et me le tendit mais je refusai de le prendre. Ce ne serait qu'un handicap de plus pour moi.

« Il est bien trop lourd pour moi Noah, je m'épuiserais trop vite et m'écroulerai à la moindre bousculade. Toi, il te servira plus efficacement » lui dis-je.

« Ah ouais, désolé j'y avais pas pensé » s'excusa-t-il tout penaud en enfilant rapidement son plastron avec ses épaulières. Une fois prêts nous descendîmes rapidement l'escalier, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Noah se tourna soudain vers moi et me passa le téléphone et les clés de sa voiture.

« Je vais chercher un truc, commence à démarrer la voiture » m'ordonna-t-il avant de crier par-dessus mon épaule « Je ferais vite ! ».

Je pestai contre lui et attrapai rapidement la main de Sarah qui ne disait plus un mot depuis longtemps puis ouvrit rapidement la porte d'entrée, en tenant la batte de base-ball de mon autre main tremblante. Je jetai un regard circulaire sur le quartier avant de courir jusqu'à la voiture de Noah, qu'il avait remplacé par l'ancienne il y a un mois de cela grâce aux généreuses paies que lui faisaient ses clientes. Mais je soupçonnais Noah de faire autre chose que simplement du nettoyage de piscines pour réussir à récolter autant d'argent.

« Allez » murmurai-je en ouvrant la porte arrière du 4x4 Ford Ranger orange de Noah pour faire entrer Sarah.

Cette dernier sauta à l'intérieur et je lui lançai rapidement mon sac noir en voyant deux_ choses_ se dandiner vers nous en gémissant, la bouche ouverte. Je claquai la porte et grimpai à mon tour dans la place conducteur et verrouillai les portes.

« Rachel, j'ai peur... » Gémit Sarah qui s'était recroquevillé dans un coin de la banquette arrière, le nounours pressé contre sa poitrine.

Je m'en voulu de ne pas savoir comment la rassurer et alluma la radio pour tenter de trouver une chanson qui apaiserait Sarah. Après tout, c'était ce que je faisais lorsque j'avais peur. La musique avait toujours réussi à me calmer. J'arrêtai de faire défiler les stations lorsqu'une douce chanson s'éleva dans la voiture. Je baissai soudain le regard en me rendant compte que je tenais toujours le portable de Noah.

« Allô ? » fis-je dans un souffle, le portable pressé contre l'oreille.

« R-Rachel ? C'est toi ? » Bégaya Quinn d'une voix faible.

J'hochais doucement de la tête avant de me traiter d'idiote en me souvenait qu'elle ne pouvait pas me voir.

Je me raclais la gorge.

« Oui, c'est moi... On est dans la voiture, on arrive bientôt » la rassurai-je d'une voix qui se voulut confiante. Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre mais je fronçai des sourcils en entendant en arrière fond des pleurs.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelqu'un est blessé ? » Lui demandai-je, paniqué.

« Tina est blessée, un de ces connards l'a mordu » répondit aussitôt Quinn d'une voix pleine de venin.

J'ouvris la bouche et la refermer sans mot en ignorant la vulgarité de la cheerleader.

« Mais je croyais que vous étiez qu- ».

« Elle vient d'arriver » m'interrompit la blonde « D'ailleurs nous ne sommes sûrement pas les seuls en vie, il paraît que le gymnase est bouclé dont c'est sûrement parce qu'il y a du monde là-bas... » Reprit-elle d'une voix incertaine.

« Oui, sûrement... ».

« Il arrive ! » cria soudain Sarah me faisant crier de peur.

« Oh mon Dieu » soufflai-je en pressant une main contre mon cœur battant la chamade. Je lançais un regard noir à Sarah qui grimaça.

« Désolé » s'excusa-t-elle avec une moue craquante.

Et c'était peu dire, elle avait failli me faire avoir une crise cardiaque !

Je regardais par la vitrine et soupirai de soulagement en voyant Noah courir vers nous avec un fusil à la main.

Attendez une minute, quelque chose clochait, il... il avait un fusil dans les mains.

_UN FUSIL ?!_

J'écarquillais les yeux et me redressais dans mon siège. Soudain j'entendis la voix lointaine de Quinn s'élever du portable et jurai doucement avant de la reprendre.

« Rachel ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu m'entends ? RACHEL ?! » Hurla Quinn me faisant grincer des dents.

Wow, cette fille pouvait avoir de la voix quand elle voulait.

« REPONDS MOI BORDEL ! »

Seigneur, mes pauvres oreilles...

« Euh oui oui, désolé... fausse alerte, Sarah m'a juste fait peur » la rassurais-je rapidement d'une voix terrifié.

« J'ai pas fait exprès ! » cria la concernée d'une voix boudeuse.

Je déverrouillais la voiture en voyant Noah faire le tour et tentai de ne pas raccrocher en entendant Quinn continuer de hurler.

La porte du passager s'ouvrit soudain et Noah s'engouffra dans la voiture en poussant un soupir.

« Allez démarre la voiture, on s'barre d'ici » me dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

Je lui fis signe de se taire alors que Quinn était en train de me crier dessus pour lui avoir filé la peur de sa vie. Il me fit un regard interrogateur et je pointai d'un doigt le portable pressé contre mon oreille. Il hocha la tête mais me montra les deux choses qui s'approchaient dangereusement de nous et serrai la mâchoire.

« Écoute Quinn, je suis désolé que tu aies eu peur, ce n'était pas mon intention mais il faut que je te passe Noah maintenant, je suis sur le point de conduire et avoir un accident de voiture maintenant n'est vraiment pas le meilleur moment qu'on puisse choisir alors à toute de suite » lui dis-je.

« J'en n'ai pas terminé avec toi Berry ! » me cria-t-elle « Non mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ta cervelle de naine ?! Est-ce que tu sais au moins- ».

Je passais rapidement le portable à Noah qui grimaça lorsqu'il approcha l'appareil de son oreille. Je mis en route la voiture et démarrai à toute vitesse en évitant de justesse les deux choses qui tombèrent en tentant d'attraper la voiture. Mon humeur descendit en flèche à mesure que nous dépassions les quartiers. Ils étaient tous déserts, à l'exception de ces choses qui soit terminaient de... dévorer une pauvre personne, soit traînaient des pieds en gémissants et en grognant.

« Ne regarde pas Sarah » fit Noah, les dents serrées.

« Maman n'est pas comme eux, pas vrai ? » couina Sarah, d'une voix tremblante. J'échangeai un regard avec Noah qui retenait tant bien que mal ses larmes.

« Non, maman n'est pas comme eux Sarah. Elle sauve les gens elle » répondit-il d'une voix faible.

« On est bientôt arrivés » fis-je dix minutes après un silence pesant.

Noah se redressa sur son siège alors que son genou ne cessait de rebondir nerveusement. Je lançais une nouvelle fois un regard inquiet au fusil qu'il tenait fermement sur ses cuisses et me mordillais nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

« On les prendra par le stade. Le parking doit être bondé alors mieux vaut être prudent. Tu peux leur demander s'ils peuvent s'avancer vers le stade ? » Lui demandai-je, les poings serrés autour du volant.

« Euh ouais, pas de problème ».

Je ralentis en voyant le panneau annonçant qu'on allait bientôt arriver au lycée et au lieu de prendre le chemin pour aller au parking, je fis un grand détour et fit face quelques minutes suivantes au dos des gradins du stade du lycée.

« Ils ont réussi à se planquer dans le bureau du Coach Beiste, elle a une vitrine qui donne sur le stade » me dit soudain Noah.

« Parfait » murmurai-je en éteignant le moteur.

Je me tournai ensuite vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ta sœur ? Elle ne peut pas venir avec nous, ce serait trop dangereux » lui dis-je, les sourcils froncés.

« On peut pas la laisser seule dans la voiture » siffla Noah, le front en sueur.

« Tu as une meilleure idée peut-être ? » lui demandai-je d'une voix sévère avant de soupirer en voyant le regard torturé du jeune homme « Écoute, elle court aucun risque ici, y'a personne dans les parages et je verrouillerai la voiture pour que personne ne puisse entrer ».

Je le vit hésiter et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Noah, elle sera plus en sécurité ici qu'avec nous » lui assurai-je d'une voix confiante.

« Pourquoi on ne roulerait tout simplement pas jusqu'au bureau de Beiste ? » gémit Puck « Ce serait plus rapide ».

« Ça attirerait trop l'attention Noah » lui expliquai-je en lui faisant les gros yeux « Toutes ces... choses se ramèneraient et on ne pourrait plus partir d'ici ensuite, on serait coincés ».

« Je déteste quand tu as raison » marmonna-t-il l'air renfrogné. Je lui fis un petit sourire sachant que ce n'était pas un reproche en réalité et pressa son bras.

« Allez, plutôt on les aura évacué, plutôt on partira et tu seras avec ta sœur » tentai-je de l'encourager en attrapant la batte de base-ball placé à l'arrière. Je fis un sourire rassurant à Sarah qui avait l'air d'être sûre le point de fondre en larmes.

« T'inquiètes pas Sarah, tout ira bien ».

« Ouais, Rach à raison p'tite sœur, on sera de retour avant même que tu te rendes compte de notre absence » lui promit Noah en se retournant pour faire face à Sarah qui hocha doucement de la tête en reniflant.

« Vous promettez de revenir ? » nous dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Promis » dirent-on ensemble. Sarah eut un léger sourire à cela et hocha une nouvelle fois de la tête avec plus d'entrain.

« D'accord, je vous attendrais ».

« Au moindre problème, tu klaxonnes et on sera là en quelques secondes, Ok ? » lui fit Noah, d'un air sérieux.

« Oui ».

« Ça, c'est ma petite sœur » murmura-t-il en se soulevant pour déposer un baiser sur son front « Allez soit forte, on revient vite » dit-il en se détachant à contrecœur d'elle.

J'ouvris le plus silencieusement possible la portière et jetais un coup d'œil à l'extérieur avant de sortir de la voiture et de fermer la portière. Je me tendis, aux aguets du moindre bruit et brandis face à moi la batte de base-ball. Quelques secondes plus tard, Noah sortit et claqua la porte avant que le bruit familier d'un verrouillage de portes ne s'élève.

« Prête ? » me demanda Noah, le visage pâle et en sueur.

« Non, pas vraiment » murmurai-je, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Tant mieux, moi non plus ».

Nous nous élançâmes sur le stade et dûment courir à découvert à ma plus grande horreur. Alors que nous avions traversé la moitié du stade, Noah me tira par la manche et me montra d'un signe de tête un coin du bâtiment qui s'élevait devant nous. Je tournais le regard et déglutit en voyant trois choses arriver lentement vers nous. Je frissonnais de dégoût en voyant qu'une de ces choses avait un bras qui manquait et que son pied traînait derrière-elle.

« Faut se grouiller » grogna Noah en se mettant à piquer un sprint.

Je jurais et le suivit peu après en sautant par-dessus un reste de corps éventré et vidée. Un haut le cœur me prit mais je l'ignorais aussi bien que je pus et rattrapais Noah qui regardait dans tous les sens. Soudain trois petits boom répétitifs se firent entendre et je regardais autour de moi d'un air inquiet.

« C'est eux » me souffla Noah.

Je relevai la tête et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Santana frapper contre la une large vitre.

« Faut qu'elle fasse moins de bruit » grommelai-je, les sourcils froncés, sur mes gardes « Ça va attirer l'attention ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire, c'est Santana » rétorqua Noah en secouant la tête « Elle ferait tout pour avoir l'attention ».

Nous nous arrêtâmes face à la vitrine, un peu essoufflés de cette course et je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour voir Quinn me fixer aussi. Je rougis et détournais précipitamment les yeux. Je poussais un petit cri lorsque mon regard tomba sur le bras ensanglanté de Tina qui tenait debout seulement grâce à Sam.

« Elle est vraiment dans un sale état » marmonna le jeune homme avant de se tourner vers moi « Il faut que tu me passes ta batte, je ne pourrais pas casser la vitrine à moi tout seul » me dit-il en me prenant la batte de base-ball contre le fusil.

Je jetai un regard perplexe au fusil que je tenais entre les mains mais me reprit rapidement en me souvenant du stage de tirs que j'avais fait il y a de cela deux ans. Noah fit signe aux autres de s'écarter de la fenêtre, les poings serrés autour du manche de la batte.

« Couvres-moi » me dit-il avant d'abattre la batte de base-ball contre la vitrine qui se fissura légèrement.

Je me retournais et regarda autour de moi, veillant à ce que les choses ne soient pas trop proches de nous tandis que Noah essayait le plus rapidement possible de casser la vitrine.

« Putain, c'est quoi cette vitre ?! » grogna ce dernier avant d'abattre une nouvelle fois sa batte.

Soudain un grognement sur ma gauche me fit sursauter et avant même que je ne puisse bouger, une de ces choses se jeta sur moi et me fit tomber par terre. Je poussai un cri de peur en voyant ses dents claquer à quelques centimètres de mon cou et l'écartais tant bien que mal de moi.

« Rachel ! » cria Noah, paniquée.

« C'est bon, continue de casser la vitre ! » lui criai-je en retour avant d'éviter de justesse un autre coup de dents.

« Rrrrrh... gna gna rrrh » grogna la chose en laissant couler un filet de bave.

Je fis un bruit de dégoût.

« Ouais c'est ça » répondis-je avant de ramener mes genoux contre mon torse et de l'expulser hors de moi.

La chose tomba à côté de moi et battit des bras pour se relever. J'attrapais rapidement le fusil et lui asséna un coup sur la mâchoire.

« Jolie coup ! » fit Noah en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Non mais je rêve !

« Noah je te jure que si tu- ».

« Rrrh... » grogna une seconde chose en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

Je lui donnais un coup de pieds dans le ventre et m'écartais en trébuchant, la respiration sifflante. Je ne durerai pas encore longtemps comme ça. L'endurance je pouvais faire mais la force, c'était une tout autre histoire. De plus c'était bien la première fois que je me battais contre des gens transformés en cannibales affamés.

« C'est quand tu veux Noah ! » criai-je en assénant un nouveau coup à l'autre qui essayait toujours de se relever.

Je poussais un cri strident en sentant deux bras me pousser vers le sol et tomba une nouvelle fois avec une de ces choses sur le dos. Je grimaçais lorsque mon menton rencontra le sol et gémis de douleur. Ça leur arrivaient d'être parfois fatigués ou quoi ?!

Je réussis à m'extirpais de sa prise et rampa sur quelques mètres avant de sentir une main autour de ma cheville.

« Putain » grognai-je avant de me retourner et de frapper plusieurs fois le visage de la chose qui tenait ma cheville comme si c'était sa propre vie « Lâche-moi espèce de taré ! » hurlai-je en le criblant de coups de pieds.

Enfin je sentis sa prise de desserrer et me relevais en trébuchant avant de soupirer de soulagement lorsque je vis enfin la vitre se casser.

« Faites attention aux bouts de verre » les avertit Noah en attrapant Brittany pour la déposer doucement par terre.

« Plus vite ! » criai-je en voyant soudain six choses se traîner vers nous en grognant.

Sainte Barbra.

« Je fais ce que je peux Rachel ! » rétorqua Noah en déposant Santana qui alla aussitôt se placer protectivement devant Brittany.

« Ouais eh bien, c'est pas assez ! ».

Avec un cri de guerre, je m'élançais vers le plus proche et lui balançais la crosse de mon fusil dans le visage, il s'effondra par terre avec un grognement. Je reculais rapidement et jetais un regard derrière-moi pour voir Tina s'effondrer sur le sol, aussitôt suivit par Quinn et Sam.

« C'est bon, on s'tire ! » hurla Noah en passant la batte de base-ball à Quinn pour aider Sam à soulever Tina qui gémit de douleur, le visage pâle comme la mort et le corps tremblant violemment. J'hochais la tête et me mit à frapper autant de ces choses possible pour essayer de libérer le passage.

« Même si nous sommes dans une situation que je n'aurais jamais cru possible et horriblement terrifiante, sache que tu ne t'en sortiras pas si facilement Berry » grogna Quinn en arrivant à ma hauteur « Je n'ai pas encore dirigé la peur que tu m'as filé au téléphone vois-tu » dit-elle avant d'exploser la moitié du visage d'un ancien footballeur américain.

J'ouvris la bouche en grand avant de déglutir difficilement.

Je crois que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure...

« Je n'ai pas fait exprès » protestai-je faiblement avant de plaquer mon fusil contre le torse d'une chose et de le forcer à reculer.

Il tomba par terre et grogna avant que je ne lui assène un sacré coup au crâne.

Soudain quelqu'un klaxonna et mon sang se glaça.

« SARAH ! » hurla Noah en lâchant Tina pour se mettre à courir vers sa voiture qui était maintenant entouré de ces _choses_.

« Non Noah ! » lui criai-je en tentant de le rattraper.

Je réussis à attraper le dos de sa veste et tira de toutes mes forces dessus. Il trébucha, tenta de s'écarter de moi mais je ne le lâchais pas.

« Elle est en sécurité Noah ! Ils ne peuvent pas lui faire de mal, d'accord ?! Mais ce n'est pas la même chose pour nous alors tu vas toute de suite retourner aider Sam à porter Tina ou je te jure que tu le regretteras ! » Sifflai-je en le bousculant vers l'arrière.

« Mai- ».

« Ne discutes pas ! » lui criai-je, les nerfs à vifs.

Je poussais un lourd soupir et essuya d'un revers de main mon front en sueur. Quinn, à ma droite me lança un regard inquiet que j'ignorais avant d'asséner un puissant coup de crosse sur la tête d'une ancienne cheerleader qui s'écroula. Soudain une chose surgit de nulle part et tenta de me mordre au bras mais au dernier moment sa tête explosa littéralement et j'haletais en sentant une giclée de sang venir sur mon visage.

_Oh mon Dieu._

« Oh mon Dieu ! » criai-je d'une voix hystérique.

Frapper des anciens tyrans était une chose et à ma plus grande honte, c'était aussi plutôt agréable à faire mais leur faire exploser la cervelle et avoir leur sang sur mon visage en était nettement une autre.

« D-désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça allait... exploser » bégaya Quinn, en face de moi, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Je gémis doucement en touchant d'une main tremblante la substance visqueuse sur ma joue. Je n'osai à vrai dire, même pas jeter un regard sur le reste de mon corps.

« Cachez-vous les gars, *Carrie est de retour ! » ricana Santana derrière-moi.

Comment osait-elle-

« La ferme Lopez et avance ! » lui hurla Noah en arrivant à ma hauteur, un air épuisé sur le visage et les bras occupés par Tina qui se raccrochait tant bien que mal aux deux garçons pour ne pas tomber « Ça va ? T'as rien ? ».

Je secouais négativement de la tête, trop secoué pour pouvoir dire quelque chose.

« Ok » soupira-t-il de soulagement « Tu sais tirer ? » me demanda-t-il en jetant un regard vers la voiture.

J'hochais la tête.

« Parfait, alors fais sauter la tête de ces connards » grogna Noah avant de se remettre à avancer.

J'ouvris la bouche puis la referma.

Eh bien, il avait au moins le mérite d'être clair.

« Tu sais vraiment tirer ? » me demanda Quinn, d'un air perplexe en voyant mes mains tremblantes.

« Évidemment » rétorquai-je d'une voix rauque.

Elle me jeta un regard inquiet mais n'ajouta rien et vint essuyer rapidement de la manche de son sweat les traces de sang sur mon visage. Je retins ma respiration et arrêta de bouger. Tout ce qui était autour de nous disparu pour ne laisser place qu'au visage angélique et inquiet de Quinn.

« Mieux vaut pour nous que tu y vois bien lorsque tu tireras, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura-t-elle doucement en essuyant lentement ma joue.

« O-oui » bafouillai-je, les joues rouges. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, attirant mon regard puis se recula avant de me laisser passer.

« Ne les faisons pas attendre ».

« Tu as raison » marmonnai-je avant de me racler la gorge pour tenter de me reprendre.

Nous rattrapâmes rapidement les autres mais je leur passai devant et prit quelques mètres d'avance pour pouvoir éliminer le plus de ces choses possibles positionnés autour de la voiture.

Je me stoppais à deux, trois mètres de la voiture pour ne pas attirer leur attention et positionnais la crosse sur mon épaule avant de tenter de viser mais je me rendis bien vite compte que je n'avais pas d'équilibre et posais rapidement un genou par terre pour me stabiliser. J'enlevais le cran de sûreté et me mis à viser.

« Allez Rachel, tu peux le faire » m'encourageai-je à voix basse en visant le plus proche.

Je serrais le plus fermement possible le fusil pour ne pas qu'il m'échappe des mains lorsque j'aurais tiré et appuya sur la détente. La détonation me tira une grimace de douleur et la chose s'effondra sur le sol, une balle dans le cou.

« OK, c'est bon ça » soufflai-je avant d'en abattre deux autres encore.

Il n'en restait plus que quatre à présent et je pouvais entendre d'ici les cris paniqués de Sarah. J'en abattis un autre avant de viser de nouveau et d'appuyer sur la détente mais je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait plus de cartouches et jurai. Quinn me dépassa à ce moment-là et alla frapper plusieurs fois un d'entre eux avant d'en éloigner un autre. Je la suivis rapidement et fis la même chose.

Soudain un hurlement se fit entendre derrière-nous. Je fis volte-face, le cœur battant à tout rompre et me figeai en voyant une Tina affamée ramper vers un Sam terrifié. Je vis Brittany sangloter dans les bras de Santana qui refoulait tant bien que mal ses larmes et me mordit la joue intérieure pour ne pas faire comme la blonde.

« Allez mec, c'est trop tard ! » cria Noah en relevant Sam par les aisselles.

« Non, arrête ! On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça ! » se débattit violemment le blond en tentant d'atteindre Noah au visage et au ventre mais ce dernier évita agilement les coups avant de le faire tomber près de la voiture. Noah croisa mon regard et hocha doucement la tête avant de me lancer une cartouche. Je l'attrapai _in extremis_ et d'une main tremblante l'inséra dans mon fusil.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça Rachel » me dit Quinn en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je me raidis mais me força à me détendre. Quinn n'était plus la personne qui avait pris plaisir à me faire souffrir, elle avait changé. Je pris une grande respiration et me tourna vers Tina qui tentait d'attendre Brittany et Santana, les dents à découverts.

« Tu te trompes Quinn, c'est à moi de le faire » la contredis-je avant d'appuyer sur la détente.

Le corps de Tina s'effondra sur le sol mais elle continua de bouger les mains en gémissant. J'étouffai un sanglot et regardai Noah qui s'approcha à grands pas de moi avant de me presser une cartouche dans la main.

« Je peux le faire, tu sais » murmura-t-il en me fixant intensément.

« Je sais » répondit-je avant de m'approcher de Tina.

Je visai sa tête et tira. Cette fois, elle ne bougea plus.

Lorsque je me retournais, Santana, Brittany et Sam étaient déjà dans la voiture et Quinn ainsi que Noah m'attendait, adossés contre les portières. Ils se redressèrent et me lancèrent un regard emplit d'inquiétude.

« Il faut qu'on parte avant que les autres ne viennent » leur dis-je d'une voix fatigué, le visage exténué. Noah hocha silencieusement de la tête et monta à la place du conducteur.

Quinn, elle, m'arrêta en posant une main sur mon bras.

« Tu... tu tiens le coup ? » me demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. J'eus aussitôt envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de pleurer avec elle mais nous devions partir alors je me contentai d'hocher doucement de la tête.

« Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon » lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je grimpais ensuite à l'arrière et prit Sarah sur mes genoux qui enfouit aussitôt son visage dans mon cou tandis que Santana et Brittany, à côté de nous semblait refléter la même position. J'entendis des reniflements et leva la tête pour voir Sam, accoudé à la vitre, pleurer silencieusement la perte de Tina. Quinn grimpa à l'avant et la voiture démarra avant de s'éloigner à toute allure du lycée.

Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu pleurer et libérer toutes cette peur et cette tension que j'avais accumulé depuis ce matin, mais je pense que voir sous mes yeux papa H se faire littéralement dévorer par papa L et ensuite voir Tina se transformer en une de ces choses étaient trop pour que je puisse tout encaisser maintenant. Je posai doucement ma tête contre la vitrine.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demandai-je d'une voix qui me sembla lointaine.

« Onze heures et demi » me répondit quelques secondes plus tard Noah.

J'eus un sourire amer. J'avais l'impression que cette opération sauvetage avait durée des heures et des heures mais seulement une heure était passée depuis le départ de chez Noah.

Seulement _une_ heure.

Une heure dans laquelle Tina Cohen-Chang mourut. Une heure dans laquelle j'avais tué pour la première fois des personnes. Une heure dans laquelle je compris, que le monde ne serait plus jamais comme je l'avais connue.

* * *

*** Carrie est le personnage principal du roman d'horreur de Stephen King qui s'appelle Carrie. Carrietta « Carrie » White, est une adolescente de dix-sept ans timide et discrète, qui endure depuis son plus tendre enfance d'être le souffre douleur de ses camarades de classe. Les humiliations qu'ils lui font subir à chaque instant s'apparentent à une véritable torture mentale à laquelle Carrie ne peut échapper : de plus, elle est victime des mauvais traitements que lui inflige sa mère, Margaret White, une fanatique religieuse. Au bal de fin d'année, ses principaux tyrans truquent l'élection et l'a fait reine du bal de promo. Et lorsqu'elle montent sur la scène un sceau de sang de porc se déverse sur elle... ****Je trouvais cela intéréssant de comparer Rachel à Carrie puisqu'elles ont beaucoup de point en communs... **

**Alors vos réactions ? **

**La moitié du glee club est enfin réunis, vous vous attendez à quoi maintenant ? **

**Impatiente de lire vos reviews !**

**A la prochaine… **


	4. Une étincelle d'espoir

Chapitre 3 : Une étincelle d'espoir.

**Merci, merci, merci, merci… mille fois merci pour tous vos reviews. Merci aussi pour les alertes etc… C'est vraiment incroyable et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que cette histoire a autant de succès ! Et j'espère de tout cœur que ça continuera comme ça ! **

**Euh revenons à nos moutons maintenant ^^ Je vais tenter le point de vue interne dans ce chapitre mais seulement avec Rachel. Dites-moi si vous préférais que je rédige comme ça ou comme avant. **

**P'tit griffon :**** Tes questions ne me poseent aucun problème, c'est toujours bien d'être un peu curieuse ) Y'aurait-il un happy ending ? Hmm… très bonne question à laquelle je n'ai pas encore de réponse… Le problème, vois-tu, c'est que je veux que cette histoire soit un maximum réaliste sans pour autant oublier bien sûr qu'on parle ici du glee club avec qui tout rentre toujours dans l'ordre. Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que ce sera le cas dans cette histoire, je pense que la fin ne sera pas non plus quelque chose d'ultra triste, qui vous donnerons envie de m'enterrer mais je ne veux pas aussi que la fin soit trop joyeuse. Donc je verrais ça en fonction de l'avancement de l'histoire et des personnages… **

**Pour ceux qui apprécient les séries, j'ai découvert cet été, la série ****Faking It****. Une série très sympathique qui raconte l'histoire de deux jeunes filles qui veulent à tout prix devenir célèbres (surtout Karma) dans leur lycée et trouvent la solution en se faisant passer pour un couple lesbien. L'actrice qui interprète est vraiment mignonne alors jetez –y un petit coup d'œil ! **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

PDV RACHEL :

_Je clignais des yeux en tentant d'y voir plus clair dans l'obscurité qui m'entourait, mais je n'y voyais rien. A vrai dire, j'étais même incapable de voir ma main. Cependant je savais que je n'étais pas seule. Le souffle glacial qui me donnait des frissons m'en donnant la preuve. _

_« Rachel… aide-moi »._

_Mon souffle se coupa en reconnaissant la voix. C'était celle de mon père, Leroy._

_« Papa ? » l'appelais-je, le cœur battant à tout rompre et les mains moites « C'est toi papa ? Ou es-tu ? » Dis-je en tendant les mains vers l'ombre qui s'approchait dangereusement de moi « J'ai eu si peur papa, je… je pensais que tu étais tombé malade et que tu avais tué papa H, j'ai même vu Tina se transformer en une de ces choses horribles » lui avouai-je, la voix tremblante avec des larmes aux yeux « J'ai cru un instant que c'était vrai… du moins, ça le paraissait tellement… »._

_Le silence me répondit._

_« Papa ? » chuchotais-je en posant ma main sur le bras de l'ombre qui se tenait devant moi. Je le sentis tressaillir et poussais un soupir de soulagement « Mais ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar, hein… juste un cauchemar. Tout va bien maintenant parce que tu es la » terminai-je d'une voix plus légère en m'approchant de papa L._

_Soudain des lumières s'allumèrent, m'éblouissant un instant de leur puissance. Je clignais des yeux, une main au-dessus de mes yeux et lâchais un hoquet en voyant papa L._

_Mais ce n'était pas papa L. Du moins, ça ne l'était plus._

_La moitié de sa mâchoire n'avait plus de peau et l'on pouvait voir ses muscles travailler pour émettre un grognement. Ses habits se résumaient à présents plus qu'à un tas de haillons sales qu'à autre chose. Son épaule gauche était disloquée et son os ressortait bizarrement à travers sa fine peau translucide. Il se mit à me renifler. Je n'osais plus bouger, terrifié à l'idée qu'il se jette sur moi et me dévore comme je l'avais déjà vu faire avec papa H._

_J'avais peur de mon père. Non pas de mon père, de cette créature des ténèbres. Elle me terrifiait. Mais la chose qui me repoussait le plus était l'odeur nauséabonde qu'elle dégageait. L'odeur de la mort._

_Je chancelais, prise d'un soudain vertige. Ma bouche devint sèche, mes oreilles se mirent à siffler. Tout autour de moi se mit à trembler, à tanguer sauf elle, la créature. Elle m'observait d'un air carnassier et je sus qu'il était trop tard pour m'enfuir. J'allais mourir sous ses dents. Elle ouvrit en grande la bouche et se jeta sur moi._

Je me redressais en poussant un cri de peur, la respiration haletante. Quelqu'un tenta de me garder immobile mais j'avais peur, tellement peur que la créature revienne et me dévore. Mes cheveux me collaient au front, j'avais mal partout et cette angoisse me serrer douloureusement le ventre. Je me débatti violemment dans la poigne de mon adversaire en griffant, en frappant et en hurlant. Seuls des bruits étouffés me parvenaient, c'était comme si on m'avait enfoncé des boules quies dans les oreilles. Les bras disparurent mais deux secondes plus tard deux mains fraiches vinrent se poser fermement sur mes joues et m'empêchèrent tout mouvement de tête. Je clignais des yeux, tentant de voir à travers les larmes qui m'obstruaient la vue. Je tendis l'oreille et prit une grande respiration pour tenter de me calmer.

« C'est ça Rachel, inspire et expire… inspire et expire… Tu es en sécurité, personne ne te fera de mal, je te le promets » me rassura une voix douce, légèrement rauque qui me sembla familière.

« Je ne parierais pas autant là-dessus si j'étais toi Fabray, à cause de ces cris, elle a dû en attirer pas mal. Faut qu'on bouge d'ici avant qu'ils se ramènent tous pour nous faire notre fête » rétorqua une voix, énervée et pressée.

« Tu devrais être plus cool avec elle Santana, j'te rappelle que c'est grâce à elle si t'es encore en vie » siffla quelqu'un, d'un air menaçant.

Je me concentrais sur la personne en face de moi et poussais un sanglot de soulagement en voyant que c'était Quinn. Cette dernière avait les sourcils froncés et me fixer avec prudence, comme si elle craignait que je ne pique une crise ou quelque chose de ce genre. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me jetais dans ses bras et enfouissait ma tête dans son cou. Son corps se raidit contre le mien mais elle ne fit aucun geste pour se débarrasser de moi, ce qui m'incita à la serrer plus fermement. Mes ongles griffèrent légèrement ses épaules et je crus entendre un bruit qui ressemblait étrangement à un gémissement. Ses mains se posèrent doucement sur mon dos, avec hésitation d'abord puis elle se mirent à dessiner des formes imaginaires pour tenter de me calmer. Je pris une grande respiration et mon corps se relâcha en sentant l'odeur de vanille s'infiltrer dans mon nez. C'était tellement apaisant. J'avais l'impression de me sentir en sécurité ici. J'avais l'impression que plus rien ne pourrait m'atteindre, que plus rien ni personne ne pourrait me faire de mal.

« Rachel » chuchota-telle contre mon oreille alors que son souffle me taquinait.

Un frisson remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je soupirais et fermais les yeux en tentant de reprendre mes esprits. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à _ce _genre de choses. Je venais de piquer une crise d'angoisse.

Ma mâchoire se serra et je me reculais à contrecœur pour contempler le visage inquiet de Quinn à quelques centimètres du mien. N'arrivant pas à tenir son regard intense, je détournais le regard et mes yeux se posèrent sur Noah qui me regardait tout autant, les traits tirés et un air exténué sur le visage avec des griffures rouges vifs sur le visage. Je me sentis aussitôt coupable en comprenant que ces marques venaient de moi. Je regardais ensuite autour de moi et comprit rapidement que je n'étais plus dans la voiture.

« Ou- » Je me raclais la gorge pour reprendre contenance et repris d'une voix plus ferme « Ou sommes-nous ? » leur demandais-je, mon regard toujours emprisonné par celui de Noah. Il fit un hochement de la tête en direction de Quinn.

« Chez Quinn ».

Cette réponse me tira un froncement de sourcils.

« Mai- ».

« Ce genre de questions peut attendre. Tu… comment tu te sens ? » Me demanda Quinn en balayant une mèche de mes cheveux. Je rougis légèrement et haussais les épaules en essayant de cacher l'angoisse qui me tourmentait toujours mais que j'arrivais tout de même à maitriser maintenant.

« Ce genre de questions aussi peut attendre. On a plus urgent, _les morts-vivants_ arrivent » lâcha Santana, la main serrée autour de ce qui semblait être un long bout de bois tranchant. Elle poussa légèrement le rideau de la fenêtre pour observer l'extérieur avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne partirais pas maintenant Santana. Il va bientôt faire nuit et conduire pendant la nuit serait trop dangereux avec ce genre de monstres qui trainent dans les rues. On passe la nuit ici et dès l'aube on se tire d'ici » répliqua Noah en rabattant fermement le rideau.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et alla se laisser tomber sur le canapé rouge, près de Brittany qui me faisait face.

« Non, il faut qu'on aille chercher Lord Tubbington avant de partir. Il a besoin de moi » protesta cette dernière, les yeux injectés de sang et l'air épuisé.

Noah soupira et haussa les épaules avant de se passer une main sur sa crête « Britt on ne sait même pas s'il est toujours en vie… Ce serait trop dangereux en plus, on ne peut p- » Il s'interrompit en voyant le regard menaçant de Santana et déglutit avant de prendre une profonde inspiration « Je ne peux rien te promettre mais on verra demain matin, d'accord ? » reprit-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle hocha silencieusement de la tête avant de caler sa tête contre l'épaule de Santana qui réajusta la couverture qui les couvrait.

« Et après on fera quoi ? » demanda soudain Sam, d'une voix rauque. Je relevais la tête et le vit accoudé contre le cadrage de la porte « C'est vrai quoi, vous êtes tous là en train de ne penser qu'à fuir Lima, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fera quand on aura quitté Lima, ou on ira ? » nous demanda-t-il en se redressant.

A en voir la mine stupéfaite de Noah et l'air méfiant de Santana, Sam n'avait pas bronché mot depuis que nous avions quitté le lycée. Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure, me rappelant soudain ce que m'avais crié papa H avant que… Mes mains se mirent à trembler et je les cachais rapidement sous la couverture qui me couvrait les cuisses pour que Quinn, assise à côté de moi ne voit rien.

Mon père m'avait demandé, et presque ordonné de me rendre au ranch de tante Becca. Enfin ranch était un petit mot. Tante Becca était devenue étrange ces dernières années et avait comme qui dirait, fortifier son ranch, en passant par la construction d'un mur autour de son ranch en béton armé. On ne pouvait pas y entrer sans qu'une alarme stridente se mette à résonner dans tout le domaine et qu'une lumière se braque sur vous.

Papa H m'avait dit qu'après la mort d'oncle Jeremiah, il y a de cela quatre ans, tante Becca était passée par des périodes très difficiles. Elle avait fini par avoir peur de tout sans son mari pour l'a protéger. Elle avait rapidement quittée la maison en bord de mer qu'ils avaient acheté il y a plus de vingt ans et avait racheté ce vieux ranch dans un état lamentable. Papa H s'était inquiété pour elle mais elle l'avait rassuré en prétextant qu'elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule pour pouvoir redevenir la femme qu'elle était.

La dernière fois que j'avais rendu visite à tante Becca, c'était il y a un an, son ranch m'avait impressionné, et même intimidé. La construction du mur de béton n'était pas encore terminée à l'époque mais elle venait juste d'ajouter des panneaux solaires à son toit. Elle disait en avoir marre d'être dépendante de l'Etat et elle ne supportait plus la pollution, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait fini par porter un masque blanc, comme les chinois je crois. Elle m'avait fait un peu peur mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de vivre sereinement et sans polluer. A vrai dire, j'avais été plus concentrée sur le beau étalon noir qu'elle venait de sauver de l'abattoir.

« On pourrait aller quelque part » lâchais-je, éteignant toutes disputes. Cinq paires de yeux se mirent à me fixer, je me raidis et tripotais nerveusement le bord de ma couverture.

« Où ? » s'empressa de me demander Noah en s'approchant à grands pas de moi.

« Chez ma tante Becca, enfin chez Rebecca » lui répondis-je en sachant que je lui avais déjà parlé d'elle.

« La folle ? » dit-il avec un froncement de sourcils en s'agenouillant devant moi. Je fis une grimace et le réprimandait du regard.

« Elle n'est pas folle… juste différente des autres. Elle a peur, ce n'est pas non plus ce qu'on peut appeler être une psychopathe » répliquai-je avec un léger agacement dans la voix.

Il leva les mains en l'air d'un air étonné.

« Hé relax Rach', je ne voulais pas te… vexer » me dit-il.

« Ça pourrait le devenir si elle nous voit nous pointer à l'improviste chez elle et commencer à nous tirer dessus » rétorqua sèchement Santana en ignorant l'interruption de Noah.

« Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée moi » protesta Quinn en posant la main sur les miennes. Mon corps se crispa et je lançais un regard mi choqué-mi perplexe à la jeune fille « Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si on avait un autre plan » termina-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Santana serra les dents et secoua la tête.

« On ne peut pas prendre de risque Q, pas avec ces fils de putes dans les parages » grogna-t-elle. Je grimaçai à l'insulte et sentit l'atmosphère s'alourdir dans la pièce.

« Mais au moins on a un plan » fit observer Sam qui semblait être nerveux.

« Ou on pourrait peut-être voir si l'armée à prévue un camp de réfugiés ou un truc de ce genre par radio » suggéra Noah en se redressant.

« Je veux Tubbington » marmonna Brittany dans son sommeil en lançant son bras autour du cou de Santana qui rougit légèrement.

Je retins un sourire tandis que Quinn ricanait ouvertement à côté de moi et se reçût un regard noir de Santana. Cette dernière gesticula un peu, mal à l'aise et se racla la gorge.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, on ne peut pas se jeter tête baissé dans un plan comme ça. Il faut réfléchir avant de prendre des décisions » dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

J'haussais un sourcil, peu habitué à faire face au côté « réfléchie » de Santana. Il faut dire que c'était elle qui avait pour habitude de foncer tête baissé dans un plan… quoique, elle avait toujours un plan malsain derrière la tête. Je lui jetais un regard méfiant. Peut-être était-ce le cas encore aujourd'hui…

« Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » soupira Sam en écartant les bras « Qu'on attende ici et voit combien de temps les murs de cette maison tiendrons avant que ces monstres ne nous chopent ? ».

« Non… » Admit la Latina d'une grimace « Mais on pourrait déjà penser à toutes les possibilités qui se présentent à nous… je veux dire, aucun de nous ne savent si nos familles ou nos amis sont en encore vie, on pourrait aller faire un tour dans la ville, trouver des réfugiés et devenir plus forts ».

« Ca ne te ressemble pas de dire des trucs comme ça S » observa Quinn en croisant les bras sur son torse. Je sentis aussitôt la perte de sa main et cacha les miennes de nouveau sous ma couverture.

« Sans blague Sherlock » rétorqua-t-elle sarcastiquement avant de reprendre « Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je me barrerais le plus loin possible de cet endroit et finirais ma vie à frapper des morts-vivants mais ce n'est pas le cas donc j'essaie de trouver un moyen intelligent de survivre. J'veux dire plus on est nombreux, plus est forts, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

« Santana n'a pas tort. On devrait peut-être faire un tour en ville demain avant de partir. J'veux dire, j'aimerais bien qu'on vienne me chercher moi » avoua Noah en haussant les épaules.

Santana fit un sourire triomphant à Quinn qui se renfrogna.

« On pourrait tomber sur un fou furieux avec un flingue qui déciderait de tous nous tuer en nous prenant pour ces monstres » grinça des dents Sam.

« On a aussi une arme j'te rappelle » rétorqua Noah.

« Ou… on pourrait voter » fis-je en haussant les épaules.

Personne ne protesta.

« Qui est pour sauver de pauvres âmes perdues qui nous serais à jamais redevables et nous protégerais comme leur propre vie pour nous montrer leur gratitude ? » demanda Santana avec un sourire narquois.

Même si je n'aimais pas comment Santana venait d'exprimer son partie, je levais la main, suivit par Santana et Noah. Quinn me regarda avec un froncement de sourcils, l'air renfrogné. J'avais la mauvaise impression d'avoir commis un truc super offusquant ou de l'avoir trahie. J'haussais un sourcil en réponse, confuse.

« Qui est pour éviter de se faire tuer par le premier fou qu'on trouvera ou par ces monstres qui ont transformés Tina en l'une d'eux ? » rétorqua Sam d'une voix tremblante de colère en levant la main.

Quinn fit de même.

« Wow mec c'était un coup bas ça » marmonna Noah, un air coupable sur le visage.

« Peu importe, on a voté, demain on ira faire un tour en ville » déclara Santana d'un air satisfait.

« Brittany n'a pas voté » lui fit observer Sam, les dents serrés.

« Tu l'as réveil, je te tue compris Bouche de Mérou ? » lui cracha Santana en serrant son bout de bois. Sam s'approcha d'elle mais Noah posa une main sur sa poitrine avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

« Doucement Sam » lui dit ce dernier en lui tapotant gentiment le torse « Allez viens, on va faire un tour en haut pour voir ce qu'on peut trouver d'utile à prendre » enchaîna-t-il en entraînant Sam à sa suite.

« Tu as été dure avec lui Santana » osai-je dire lorsque les deux garçons disparurent. Santana haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant mais je vis bien qu'elle se sentait un peu coupable.

« Les faibles n'ont plus leur place sur cette planète à présent, qu'il s'habitue à l'idée et tout ira bien » marmonna-t-elle.

Je la regardais choquée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle venait juste de dire que si Tina était morte c'était parce qu'elle avait été trop faible !

« Santana » l'avertit Quinn en se raidissant « Je pense que tu devrais te calmer un peu ».

« Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire Fabray » grogna la latine en lui lançant un regard noir.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait nom de Dieu ?!

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis Santana Lopez ?! » m'indignais-je en me levant d'un bond du canapé. Quinn me suivit de près et posa une main apaisante sur mon bras « Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta folle et petite tête Santana mais si j'étais toi, je ferais attention à ce que je dis. Tina était notre amie ! Ce n'était pas juste une inconnue comme ça, tu l'a connaissais ! Comment peux-tu même- » Je m'interrompis et poussai un lourd soupir en secouant la tête « Ce n'est pas avec un comportement comme ça que tu iras loin, ce n'est pas en rejetant constamment les gens que tu ne souffriras forcément jamais. Nous sommes là pour toi Santana et fais-y toi rapidement à l'idée parce qu'on ne te lâchera pas ! » Terminai-je par dire d'une voix ferme et confiante.

Quinn et Santana me regardèrent d'un air choqué mais les larmes dans les yeux de cette dernière me firent comprendre que j'avais vu juste. Et c'était ce qui comptait. J'attendis qu'elle prenne la parole mais elle ne le fit pas. Je tournais alors les talons et m'élançais vers la porte que Sam et Noah avaient prise plutôt.

« Tina l'a bien fait » murmura soudain Santana me faisant arrêter dans mon élan « Elle nous a bien abandonnée, non ? » lâcha-t-elle avec une voix amer.

« Ce n'est pas comme si elle l'avait choisi » protesta faiblement Quinn. Je me retournais et regardais Santana serrer les dents, d'un air énervé.

« Elle aurait pu lutter contre ce… truc. Elle aurait pu se battre pour nous et rester ! » Cria la latina d'une voix tremblante.

« Tu ne sais pas si on peut lutter contre ce… virus Santana, on n'en sait rien » murmurai-je en m'approchant lentement d'elle « Mais je suis sure qu'elle l'aurait fait si elle avait pu, j'en suis sûre. Et puis une partie d'elle restera toujours avec nous, tu sais. Elle sera toujours la ».

« Laisses tomber Berry, ce genre de phrases à l'eau de rose c'est pas mon truc » renifla Santana en essuyant rageusement d'un revers de mains ses yeux.

Quinn eut un léger sourire à cela.

« Sauf quand ça vient d'une certaine Brittany Pierce hein ? » la taquina-t-elle d'un air léger.

« Fermes-la » grommela la latina mais je fus soulager en voyant les coins de ses lèvres se soulever légèrement.

Des rires ne tardèrent pas à s'élever dans la maison mais j'étais toujours rongé par cette angoisse et ce futur incertain et terrifiant qui nous attendait. De plus, je n'avais pas encore eu le courage de leur dire que tante Becca habitait en Géorgie, tout au sud, c'est à dire à des centaines de kilomètres de Lima...

* * *

_Résidence Cohen-Chang…_

Nous étions dans la voiture en direction de la maison de Mike, espérant que ce dernier avait eu le temps de se barricader chez lui. Nous avions déjà fait la maison de Brittany pour trouver Lord Tubbington mais nous ne l'avions pas retrouvé et Brittany avait fondu en larmes. On avait aussi fait un saut chez Sam mais aucune trace de ses frères et sœurs ainsi que de son père, sa mère avait été retrouvé morte dans la cuisine, les membres déchiquetés. Il avait vomi et s'était mis à frapper Noah qui avait voulu le faire sortir de la maison. On avait dû s'y mettre à trois pour le séparer de Noah qui avait à présent la lèvre inférieure meurtrie et un bleu qui tournait au violet sur la joue.

On m'avait proposé de faire un saut chez moi aussi, mais rien qu'à la pensée de revoir le corps dévoré de papa H et papa L version cannibale, j'avais eu envie de m'enfuir à toutes enjambés et me cacher dans le trou le plus profond que je trouverais. Les autres m'avaient jetés des regards sceptiques à ce refus précipité et presque supplique mais je n'avais rien ajouté d'autre. Je n'étais pas prête à leur dire.

« Nous y voilà » soupira Noah en garant la voiture juste en face de la porte, salissant au passage la belle pelouse verte.

Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si c'était important maintenant.

Sam, Noah, Quinn et moi sortîmes de la voiture tandis que Brittany et Santana restaient pour surveiller qu'il n'y avait pas trop de morts-vivants dans les parages pendant notre absence. La première chose que nous remarquâmes lorsque Noah tenta d'enfoncer la porte, c'était qu'elle était fermée à clés. Nous échangeâmes un regard.

« Ça ne veut rien dire » marmonna Sam, le visage pâle. J'eus un triste sourire à cette parole, sachant exactement quels dommages pouvaient causer trop d'espoir.

« Tu as raison, ça ne veut rien dire » répétai-je.

Après trois tentatives accompagnés de nombreux jurons plus déplacés les uns que les autres, la porte céda sous le poids de Noah et nous nous y engouffrâmes sans plus attendre. Le silence nous répondit. Quinn effleura du bout des doigts les clés accrochés sur des petits clous contre le mur et je détournai le regard pour regarder Noah avancer prudemment jusqu'au salon. Il revint rapidement et secoua la tête.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire la moue. Sérieusement, l'idée que nous soyons les seuls rescapés du Glee Club me paraissaient vraiment douteux.

« Si on trouve quelqu'un il faudra trouver une autre voiture, d'ailleurs, la tienne est trop étroite Noah. Je peux à peine respirer » fit soudain Quinn pour tenter d'alléger l'atmosphère lourde. Noah fronça les sourcils en la regardant d'un air vexé.

« Elle n'est pas petite ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous avez de trop gros cu- ».

« Noah » le grondai-je avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase. Il leva les yeux en l'air « Et pour reprendre ce que vient de dire Quinn, elle n'a pas tort. Ta voiture n'est pas le problème, c'est juste que nous sommes bien trop nombreux pour voyager uniquement dans une voiture. Surtout si nous comptons prendre la route avec toutes les provisions que nous avons réussis à réunir. Il faudra qu'on trouve une autre voiture et avant de partir de Lima de préférence » terminai-je en entrant dans le salon.

Mes yeux fouillèrent la pièce mais je ne trouvais rien de suspect et soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Rien à signaler » marmonnais-je en traînant des pieds jusqu'à l'entrée.

Soudain Sam, debout au sommet de l'escalier leva la main en l'air pour nous intimer le silence. Nous entendîmes une porte grincer et le cœur battant à tout rompre, nous rejoignîmes le plus furtivement possible Sam.

« Ça venait du fond » nous chuchota Sam en resserrant son poing autour de la batte de base-ball qu'il avait.

C'était celle de Noah, qui me l'avait prêté mais j'avais préféré la passer à Sam. Il était plus fort que moi et donc ses frappes avaient de plus grands impacts. Mais Quinn n'avait pas voulu me laisser sans arme, alors elle m'avait donné le pistolet que gardait son père dans son bureau. La porte grinça une nouvelle fois et nous retinrent notre respiration. Le bout d'un couteau sortit de la petite embrasure de la porte et brilla faiblement à l'éclat de la lumière.

Je poussais un hoquet de surprise. Il y avait quelqu'un ! Quelqu'un de vivant ! Nous n'étions plus seuls. Ou bien peut-être était-ce encore l'un de ces monstres. Je veux dire, je ne les avais jamais vu tenir quelque chose mais peut-être que c'était plausible. Je fronçai de sourcils à cette dernière suggestion, maussade. Noah et Sam échangèrent un regard avant de se mettre à avancer le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à la pièce. Deux mètres avant d'y arriver, ils s'arrêtèrent et s'accroupir, prêts à se battre.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? » fit Sam, d'une voix tremblante.

Quinn attrapa ma main en poussant un soupir tremblant. Je baissais le regard sur nos mains enlacées et sentit mon cœur avoir un raté. C'était tellement agréable de tenir sa douce et chaude main.

La porte s'ouvrit un peu plus et une tête aux cheveux noir ébouriffés passa rapidement dans l'embrasure.

« Mike ! » cria de soulagement Noah en s'élançant vers le jeune asiatique.

Ce dernier stupéfait, lâcha son arme et poussa un bruit étouffé lorsque le corps de Noah rencontra le sien. Sam ne tarda pas à suivre et serra en riant les deux garçons. Quinn et moi échangeâmes un long regard, les yeux dans les yeux avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard en se raclant la gorge.

« On devrait les rejoindre ».

« O-oui » bégayais-je en lâchant la main de Quinn.

Celle-ci fronça des sourcils puis s'avança vers Mike pour le prendre doucement dans ses bras.

« Heureuse de te voir en un seul morceau Mike » lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Mike rougit un peu mais lui rendit un grand sourire. Il me regarda et je me jetais dans ses bras en poussant un sanglot.

« J'avais peur que nous soyons les seuls survivants Mike. J'avais tellement peur que vous soyez tous morts » lui avouai-je d'une voix étranglé. Il me serra fermement dans les bras.

« Je le serai devenu Rachel, si vous ne seriez pas venu me chercher » m'admit-il en me relâchant doucement « Lorsque j'ai compris ce qui se passait, je me suis planqué dans ma chambre et pendant les heures qui ont suivi, je me suis repassé en boucle tous les films de zombies que j'avais pu voir. Je ne voulais pas devenir un d'eux, j'avais trop peur d'affronter le monde seul… mais vous êtes la maintenant » dit-il d'un grand sourire.

« Oh tu devras remercier Santana, c'est elle qui a insisté pour que nous fassions un petit tour dans la ville avant de partir » lui dit Noah avec un sourire narquois.

« Ah bon ?! » s'exclama Mike, les yeux ronds « Est-ce qu'on parle de la même Santana Lopez ? ».

Nous hochâmes tous de la tête.

« Elle espère trouver le plus de personnes possible pour assurer notre survie, enfin surtout la sienne et celle de Brittany » expliqua Sam, la mâchoire serrée.

« Et Tina ? Vous avez des nouvelles d'elle ? » Nous demanda-t-il en tripotant ses cheveux. Nous nous raidîmes tous à l'évocation de la jeune fille « J'ai essayé de l'appeler plein de fois mais elle ne m'a jamais répondu. Peut-être qu'elle est partie avec un groupe… » Termina-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Mike elle est… » Noah ne put terminer, les yeux brillants d'émotions.

Je baissais les yeux. C'est moi qui devais lui dire, je l'avais tué.

« Elle n'a pas survécu » lâchai-je en relevant la tête pour croiser le regard de Mike « Elle… elle avait déjà été mordue lorsque Noah et moi sommes arrivés au lycée pour les récupérer. Et elle s'est transformée pendant que nous étions en train de revenir à la voiture, on… on a rien pu faire… je suis désolé » murmurai-je en retenant tant bien que mal mes larmes.

« Oh » fit Mike avant que ses jambes ne cèdent. Sam et Noah le rattrapèrent in extremis et le firent entrer dans sa chambre pour le poser doucement sur le bord de son lit.

« Je vais préparer son sac et voir s'il y a des bouteilles d'eau ou des boites de conserves » me glissa Quinn à l'oreille avant d'attraper un gros sac bleu dans le coin de la chambre rempli d'affaire de danse. Elle le vida et se mit à ouvrir tous les placards.

« Est-ce… est-ce qu'elle a beaucoup souffert ? » demanda Mike d'une voix brisée.

J'échangeais un regard nerveux avec Sam et Noah.

« Non, elle a commencée à muter une heure après s'être faite mordre » lui avoua Sam, les bras croisés sur le torse.

Mike hocha doucement de la tête, les mains enfouies dans ses cheveux et les coudes appuyés contre ses cuisses.

« Qui l'a tué ? ».

Personne ne répondit.

« Allez les gars, je vous connais, je sais que vous n'auriez pas laissez l'un des nôtres être l'un de ces _putains_ de monstres ! » cracha Mike en relevant la tête. Je sursautais de surprise en entendant le venin dans sa voix et m'avançais d'un pas vers lui.

« Moi… c'est moi qui ai tué Tina, Mike » répondit-je d'une voix forte.

Je ne devais pas paraitre coupable, j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait. S'il me voyait être coupable, il n'arrêtera jamais de se demander si jamais fait le bon choix.

Il poussa un sanglot, le regard torturé.

« C'est moi qui devait le faire Mike. C'était mon rôle » lui dis-je d'une voix tremblante, soudain terrifiée à l'idée qu'il m'en veuille.

J'avais tellement peur qu'il se mette à me regarder comme si j'étais l'un de ces monstres. Je veux dire, j'avais tué Tina ! J'avais mis fin à sa vie ! C'était son droit de me détester pour le restant de ses jours mais je ne sais pas si moi je pourrais le supporter.

« J-je… tu as raison, on ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça, errer dans la nature pour je ne sais combien de temps, tuer des gens innocents comme elle. On ne pouvait pas… » Je poussais un soupir tremblant et m'appuyais sur Noah qui s'était approché de moi pour m'épauler « J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de l'avoir tué Mike. Elle… c'était une de mes plus proches amies » lui dis-je, les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Rachel » me rassura Mike d'une voix rauque « Mais… » Il s'interrompit et secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux « J-je… ».

Je vis du coin de l'œil Quinn se détendre en comprenant qu'il ne tenterait pas de me faire de mal et je fus remplit d'une agréable chaleur en me rendant compte que la blonde était inquiète à propos de moi et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à me protéger en cas de problème. Elle me lança un clin d'œil en déposant le gros sac bleu plein a craqué près de la porte d'entrée et s'éclipsa en bas pour voir sûrement s'il restait des trucs utiles à emporter.

« C'est bon mec, on est la » murmura Sam en posant une main sur son épaule.

Mike fondit aussitôt en larmes, je ne tardai pas à le suivre. Et s'en savoir comment, je me retrouvais dans ses bras, à le serrer de toutes mes forces et à la supplier de pouvoir me pardonner un jour.

* * *

**Eh oui, on a retrouvé notre chinois préféré ! :P **

**Si vous avez d'autre question n'hésitez pas à me les poser, j'adorerais y répondre **

**Prochain chapitre : on fera un p'tit tour chez Finn et les autres… **

**PS :**** Pour ceux qui suivent ****Pour l'éternité****, la suite arrive très, très prochainement (probablement ce week-end !). **

**A la prochaine les gars )… **


	5. Effondrée

Chapitre 4 : Effondrée.

**Bon chapitre plutôt dépressif dans lequel Santana en bave un peu, désolé d'avance pour Naya22 :/ et je tiens d'ailleurs à te rassurer en te disant que Santana ne sera pas méchante dans cette histoire )**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

PDV Rachel :

La respiration sifflante, les larmes aux yeux, j'avais la main plaqué contre la bouche de Santana qui était pris de sanglots incontrôlables. J'aurai dû la prévenir de ce qui aurait pu se passer. J'aurai pu tous les prévenir, mais je n'avais pas envie qu'ils me regardent avec pitié. Je n'avais pas envie de revivre ce moment horrible ou papa L avait mis un terme à la vie de papa H. Tout s'était passé si rapidement et dans un flou totale, que j'avais un instant cru ne faire qu'un cauchemar mais à mon grand malheur, ça ne l'avait pas été. C'était la réalité.

Nous étions entrés dans la maison de Santana avec Sam, Santana, Quinn et moi-même. Et en entendant les louanges qu'elle faisait sur sa famille, à quel point ils étaient débrouillards, qu'ils étaient des guerriers et des survivants sur un ton confiant, nous avions commencé à espérer que sa famille avait réussi à survivre et nous avions commis la pire erreur que nous puisons faire à ce moment-là. Nous avions baissé la garde. Et nous l'avions aussitôt regretté.

Trois de ces choses avaient surgis de nulle part, devant nous.

Santana et moi avons été séparés du reste du groupe. J'avais voulu aider Quinn qui luttait contre deux d'entre eux mais Santana m'avais brusquement tiré par la manche pour me montrer deux autres choses qui arrivaient droit sur nous. J'avais voulu les combattre mais la latina m'avait attrapé la main et m'avait entrainé à sa suite sans me laisser le temps de protester. Nous avions débouché sur la cuisine en croyant qu'il n'y avait personne. Mais lorsque nous avions fait le tour du comptoir, nous fûmes confronter à l'un des spectacles les insupportables qu'il me fut donné de voir. J'avais juste eu le temps de plaquer Santana derrière le comptoir et de placer ma main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un maximum ses sanglots et éviter de nous faire repérer.

A présent, de l'autre côté du comptoir, se trouvait le père de Santana qui était en train de mastiquer les restes du corps du frère de Santana. J'appuyais doucement mon front contre l'arrière tête de Santana qui ne cessait d'émettre des sanglots étouffés.

« Soit forte Santana… je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de toi » la suppliai-je dans un chuchotement, la bouche plaquée contre son oreille.

Elle secoua lentement la tête et son corps fut de nouveau prit de soubresauts. Je serrai les dents, rejetant ma folle envie de faire la même chose qu'elle. Je savais que j'aurai pu le tuer mais je n'avais pas envie de le faire. J'avais déjà tué Tina et ça m'avait largement suffi. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, pas devant elle. Santana était une garce mais c'était uniquement une façon à elle de se protéger et malgré le fait qu'elle m'avait mené la vie dure, je n'oserais jamais tuer son père devant elle. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les autres ne débarquent et nous trouvent. Ils le tueront à ma place. Moi, je n'en avais pas la force.

A vrai dire, je craignais plus ce qui arriverait après. Santana était connu pour son tempérament de feu et j'avais peur qu'elle devienne complètement folle et ne mette en danger le groupe. Et puis Brittany avait besoin d'elle. Je passai ma main sur son flanc tremblant et le serrer doucement pour lui montrer mon soutien.

« C'est bientôt terminé… pense à autre chose » lui dis-je presque inaudiblement en entendant le mâchouillement écœurant et surtout bruyant que faisant son père, ou plutôt la chose qui l'avait remplacé.

Soudain, un gros boum se fit entendre. Je sursautai de peur et m'accroupis face à la porte, prête à me battre. Sam me regarda avec des yeux ronds puis son regard divagua derrière moi et son visage se tacha de tristesse.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! » s'affola Quinn en voyant sa meilleure amie étalée sur le sol, sanglotante.

« Derrière le comptoir » dis-je d'une voix étranglé, les joues striées de larmes. Un grognement se fit entendre et je baissai le regard.

« Je m'en occupe » déclara rapidement Sam en contournant à grandes enjambées le comptoir. Je me retournai lentement vers les deux filles et m'agenouillai auprès d'elles en regardant avec tristesse Santana, le visage enfouit dans le cou de Quinn, serrer un bout de tissu de son t-shirt.

« Shh… c'est fini Santana. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, on est là. Je suis la » la rassura d'une voix émotive Quinn en tentant de contrôler sa propre tristesse.

« J-je… Je l'ai vu Q-Quinn » sanglota Santana, les yeux injectés de sang et l'air effondré « C'…Ce n'était plus lui… I-il… Oh m-mon Dieu… ».

« Il faut qu'on y aille » déclara soudain Sam, en apparaissant près de nous, l'air grave « Les autres nous attendent et je ne serai pas étonné de voir d'autre zombies rappliquer avec le raffut que nous avons fait ».

J'hochai muettement de la tête, encore choquée de voir Santana dans un tel état. Elle, d'habitude si forte, si fougueuse et confiante… n'était plus qu'une fille sanglotante et à jamais traumatisé.

« Allez » soufflai-je en passant un bras autour de la taille de la latina.

Quinn fit de même et nous la soulevâmes en même temps alors que Sam ouvrait le chemin, la batte de base-ball dressait dangereusement devant lui. Bientôt nous sortîmes de la maison et un Noah sur les nerfs nous accueilli. Mike sauta du capot de la voiture en voyant l'état de Santana et se précipita vers nous. Mais je ne leur faisais pas attention, je fixai plutôt d'un air désolé la voiture dans laquelle Brittany était sûrement toujours en train de se morfondre de la perte de son chat. Mon Dieu, je n'osais imaginer sa réaction lorsqu'elle verrait l'état lamentable de Santana.

* * *

« Tu tiens le coup ? » fis soudain quelqu'un derrière moi. Je sursautais de peur, mon poing solidement entouré autour de mon pistolet. Je soupirai en remarquant que ce n'était que Noah, ce dernier me fit un sourire penaud et alla me rejoindre près de la fenêtre.

« Il le faut bien avec Santana et… » Ma voix se brisa et je fermais les yeux en pinçant mes lèvres. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer.

« Hé Rach » murmura Noah d'une voix douce en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. Je me laissai faire et bientôt les larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Noah ? » lui demandai-je d'une voix désemparé.

Mes yeux se relevèrent vers la fenêtre ou l'on pouvait voir ces choses traîner lentement dans la rue, sans but précis. Un frisson glacé remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale lorsqu'une pensée sordide me traversa l'esprit.

Et si demain j'étais l'une d'entre eux ? A errer à jamais ainsi, dans les rues désertes, avec pour seul objectif manger de la chair humaine. L'image de papa L me revint en mémoire et je me mis à trembler de peur. Je ne voulais pas devenir comme lui. Mon regard se posa sur la lune qui éclairait légèrement la sombre rue déserte d'êtres _vivants_.

« On va continuer » me répondit soudain le jeune homme en me serrant l'épaule « On ne va pas abandonner ».

« On est que sept adolescents complètements paumés, on n'a aucune chance de survivre longtemps comme ça. Pas avec toutes ces rapaces qui nous prennent pour de la viande fraîche » marmonnai-je, découragée.

« Mais tu oublies une chose Rachel, ces sept adolescents complètements paumés ne sont pas n'importe qui. Ils sont une famille, ils sont spéciaux » me fit-il remarquer avec un clin d'œil me tirant un petit sourire « Nous sommes les New Directions, et nous surveillons toujours nos arrières, Rachel. Et les New Directions sont des battants, des guerriers. On n'abandonnera jamais, même si la situation le voudrait, on ne le fera pas, parce qu'il y aura toujours de l'espoir tant que nous serons en vie ».

« Mais Tina est morte et nous ne savons même pas ce qui est arrivé aux autres. Nos parents sont… » Je plaquai une main sur ma bouche pour étouffer un sanglot.

«… sont peut-être en vie, tu n'en sais rien » termina Noah, d'une voix ferme « Et c'est bien pour ça que nous avons reculé notre départ. Si Mike a réussi à se planquer chez lui, c'est qu'il y a de l'espoir pour que les autres soient aussi sains et saufs. Qui c'est ? Ça se trouve, à l'heure qui l'est, l'autre moitié des New Directions sont en train de tenir le même discours que nous ».

« N-Noah je ne sais pas si je tiendrai- ».

« Hé, hé, hé… » M'interrompit le jeune homme en prenant soudain en coupe mon visage de ses mains « Regardes-moi Rachel » m'ordonna-t-il de sa plus douce voix.

Je m'exécutais à contrecœur et plongeais mon regard dans le mien. Mon souffle se coupa en voyant la détermination sans faille qui s'y lisait. Il avait confiance en nous, en notre survie.

Comment arrivait-il à le faire ?

« Tu ne peux pas nous abandonner Rach, tu n'as _pas_ le droit de faire une chose pareil ! » chuchota-t-il furieusement d'une voix de plus en plus forte « Merde Rachel ! Tu es _notre_ pilier ! Si tu abandonnes, la dynamique et la confiance que nous avons mise dans notre groupe s'effritera, peut-être lentement mais sûrement. Tu es celle qui a construit ce groupe, celle qui n'a jamais douté de nous ou de nos capacités. Tu es celle qui n'a jamais tourné le dos à l'un d'entre nous, qui nous a toujours pardonné pour ce que nous t'avions fait, inconsciemment ou volontairement. Qui nous a toujours poussée à dépasser nos limites, à toujours faire mieux, à ne pas regarder en arrière » Énuméra-t-il à toute vitesse, avec un empressement et une détermination qui me toucha en plein cœur « Tu penses qu'il se passera quoi lorsque toi, la première personne qui a jamais cru en nous, annonceras que tu peux plus continuer comme ça, parce que tu n'as plus confiance en nous, en ce que nous sommes capables d'accomplir ensemble, hein ? Ça nous détruira tous Rachel, ça nous brisera » murmura Noah, les yeux brillants.

Je reniflais en essuyant lentement mes joues mouillées avec les manches de mon pull. Au lieu de me réconforter, Noah, inconsciemment, n'avait fait qu'amplifier ma terrible angoisse. Il m'avait déposé un lourd poids sur les épaules, le poids de leur vie. Et je craignais plus que tout de ne pas pouvoir le supporter, ce poids qui me paraissait insupportable à porter et trop précieux pour moi.

Je n'étais que moi après tout, que Rachel Berry, le fille aux pulls de rennes, la fille la plus humilié du lycée, la fille avec une ambition débordante et une voix, eh bien, assez talentueuse, il fallait l'avouer… Mais que pourrai-je faire de cette voix à présent ? Surtout dans un monde pareil. J'avais toujours compté sur ma voix, parce que je savais qu'elle me mènera loin, et tous les trophées qui se tenaient fièrement dans ma chambre pouvaient en témoigner. Ma voix a toujours été mon pilier personnel, derrière lequel je me cachai et parai les insultes et les humiliations.

J'ai toujours entendu autour de moi que j'avais une voix incroyable, que « Si elle s'en donne la peine, cette fillette ira loin », que je serai la « nouvelle Barbra Streisand ». J'ai construit mon espoir, mon futur autour de ça. Autour de ma voix. Mais maintenant, à quoi pouvait-elle me servir à part m'apitoyer sur mon sort ?

« Tu n'es pas un loser Rachel » fit soudain Noah me sortant de mes sombres pensées. Il me sourit tristement « Je sais a quoi tu es en train de penser, et c'est faux, tu n'es pas un loser. Tu_ es_ Rachel Berry. Et être Rachel Berry _est_ impressionnant. On a besoin de toi » me dit-il.

Je le regardaiz, le cœur battant furieusement contre ma poitrine, les idées embrouillées. Il me sourit une nouvelle fois, confiant et déposa un doux baiser sur mon front avant de me chuchoter au creux de l'oreille « Je crois en toi Rachel Berry » puis il partit.

De nouveau seule, je m'effondrais sur le sol, troublée et déboussolée par la discussion que je venais d'avoir. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire à présent ?

Ignorer tout ce qui l'avait dit et continuer de me morfondre sur de sombres pensées ou bien me relever et reconquérir ce groupe qui attendait qu'un leader fort et confiant les conduise vers un lieu sûr, l'aide à survivre dans ce nouveau monde encore inconnu et effrayant.

Je me redressai, légèrement chancelante et m'accoudai au rebord de la fenêtre. Mon regard se perdit bientôt parmi ces morts qui étaient revenus à la vie. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ?

* * *

_Je n'arrivais pas à lui échapper. Il était partout. Derrière moi. Devant moi. Au-dessus de moi. Et je savais que je n'arriverais pas à tenir encore longtemps ce terme. Il prenait de l'avance, lentement mais sûrement. J'étais même certaine qu'il prenait son pied à me chasser ainsi, ce salopard. Il me prenait pour un animal, pour une proie qu'il était sur le point d'attraper et de déguster. Je serrai les dents, la respiration sifflante et la main pressé contre mon flanc. _

_Satané point de côté !_

_Il fallait évidemment que ça m'arrive maintenant, au beau milieu d'une course poursuite avec l'un de ces morts-vivants ! Soudain mon pied s'entremêla dans les racines et je tombai les genoux et les coudes en avant en poussant un cri. En entendant un grognement proche, je fermai les yeux et soupirai. Evidemment, le méchant n'avait jamais ce genre de problèmes. Lui il était toujours en pleine forme, évitait agilement toutes les racines qu'on ne voyait pas dans ce foutue noir !_

_Je gémis en me redressant péniblement et en tremblant de tous mes membres. Je grinçai des dents en voyant mon jean déchirai au niveau des genoux et le sang qui s'écoulait du droit._

_« Merde » soufflai-je, les cheveux collés à mon front._

_Un second grognement me rappela à l'ordre. Je me remis à courir, trébuchant sur les cailloux et les racines qui semblaient réellement vouloir ma peau._

_Soudain il apparut devant moi, à quelques centimètres de mon visage, l'odeur nauséabonde de la mort l'accompagnant. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et un hurlement s'échappa de ma gorge._

_« PAPA ! »._

« Rachel ! » entendis-je soudain crier me forçant à sortir de mon cauchemar. Avant même que je ne puisse dire un mot je senti une vive douleur s'emparer de ma joue.

CLACK.

Je poussais un cri de douleur en ouvrant brusquement les yeux avant de dévisager d'un air interdit Quinn. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de me gifler ainsi, nom de Dieu ?! Ça faisait un mal de chien !

« Aie » marmonnai-je, les larmes aux yeux en massant d'une main tremblante ma joue brûlante.

« Je suis tellement, tellement désolé Rachel » me fit Quinn, les mains jointes devant elle avec un air suppliant « J-je je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller et tu n'arrêtais pas de gesticuler dans tous les sens en poussant des cris a-alors j'ai décidé d'utiliser eh bien… la manière forte » ria-t-elle nerveusement en haussant les épaules d'un air penaud.

« Ouais, j'ai pu le sentir… » Dis-je d'une voix rauque en me redressant. Je grimaçais en me rendant compte que je transpirais comme si j'avais couru le marathon de New York.

« Hum… encore désolé » fit Quinn en se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux « Mais je ne t'ai pas réveillé pour rien » Encore heureuse ! « Je… Noah a réuni tout le monde dans le salon pour qu'on élabore un plan plus solide pour les futurs maisons que nous fouillerons ».

« Ah… ».

Super, la journée commencée bien avec une claque en guise de réveil et une réunion d'urgence réclamée par Noah qui m'avait « remit » les pendules à l'heure hier soir, en guise de petit déjeuner.

Ma journée n'aurait pu commencer mieux.

« Ils nous attendent » me fit remarquer Quinn après un long silence.

« Oh… ».

Et sinon tu sais dire autre chose ? Je roulais des yeux à cette dernière pensée et me relevais en soupirait lourdement.

« Commencez sans moi, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche » dis-je à Quinn en lui adressant un sourire penaud.

« Oh o-oui pas de problème » bredouilla Quinn, légèrement gênée. Je rougis à mon tour et gloussais nerveusement.

« Désolé… je ne suis pas vraiment… sociable le matin, du moins pas avant ma douche du matin » m'excusai-je auprès d'elle en rougissant de plus belle.

Quinn m'offrit un beau sourire qui eut le don de provoquer un raté à mon cœur. Un soupir rêveur s'échappa inconsciemment de mes lèvres. Sérieusement, Quinn était vraiment trop belle pour son bien. Surtout avec ses beaux cheveux blonds détachés, qui semblaient limites être en train de flotter autour d'elle, ses intenses yeux verts qui avaient le mérites de couper le souffle à celui qui se risquai à les regarder, ou plutôt à les contempler. Ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses qu-

Un raclement de gorge me fit ramener les pieds sur terre. Mes joues prirent aussitôt feu sous le regard amusé de Quinn et je me mis à marmonner quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de sortir, presque en courant de la chambre avec le rire de Quinn à mes trousses.

« … pas avant ma douche du matin » répétai-je grossièrement avec une grimace, en traînant des pieds dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de bains « Vraiment Rachel ? Vraiment ?! » Grinçai-je des dents avant de soupirer lourdement.

Comme je le disais plutôt, la journée commençait bien…

* * *

_Appartement d'Emma Pillsbury et de William Shuester..._

« Il n'est pas la » chuchota Emma d'une voix brisée, en caressant du bout des doigts le canapé.

Finn baissa la tête pour tenter de cacher ses larmes.

« Il... Je suis sure qu'il n'est pas... il doit être allé au lycée pour venir vous chercher » proposa Mercedes d'un air désemparé « Je... je suis sure qu'il ne va pas tarder à rentrer ».

Finn releva la tête pour regarder autour de lui. L'appartement de mademoiselle Pilsbury et de monsieur Shue était chaleureux et confortable. Mais à l'heure qu'il était, il lui semblait que cet appartement avait perdue tout de sa chaleur. Elle lui semblait froide et hostile.

Parce que monsieur Shue n'était pas là.

« Je suis sure qu'il est là-bas » chuchota Mercedes d'une voix tremblante.

« On devrait peut-être retourner au lycée » proposa le jeune homme avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

« Même pas en rêve Hudson, le lycée est infesté de ces... choses et tu veux qu'on y retourne ? » se moqua Karofsky en revenant des toilettes.

« Mais... il pourrait y être » protesta l'autre garçon « Il pourrait être là-bas, à nous attendre seul ! ».

Il vit mademoiselle Pillsbury lui jeter un regard hésitant.

« Et s'il n'y était pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » répliqua Clarisse en se redressant du mur sur lequel elle s'était accoudée en fronçant les sourcils. Elle soupira en voyant leur regard désespéré et reprit d'une voix plus douce « Écoutez, je ne cherche pas à vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues mais... ce qui arrive en ce moment c'est du délire ! » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante en pointant du doigt une fenêtre qui donnait une vue sur l'ensemble de Lima « On ne peut pas prendre les choses à la légère ! Chaque décision que nous prenons décide de notre survie. J'ai vu ce que ces choses font... et je ne veux pas finir comme ça ».

Finn serra les dents tandis que Mercedes se mettait à sangloter devant la situation désespéré dans laquelle ils étaient.

« Il faut qu'on quitte cet État » déclara Karofsky en serrant les poings « Maintenant ! ».

Mademoiselle Pillsbury sursauta devant l'exclamation du jeune homme et le regarda attentivement.

« Tu veux que j'abandonne l'homme que j'aime David ? » lui demanda-t-elle dans un murmure, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Le footballeur écarquilla les yeux devant la question et jeta un regard perplexe à Clarisse, ne sachant que répondre.

« Et tu penses un peu à nos familles ?! » cria Finn en le fusillant du regard « On ne peut pas simplement les abandonner comme ça et s'enfuir comme des lâches ! Ils ont besoin de nous ! »

Karofsky lui lança un regard menaçant, l'air agité.

« Ca s'trouve ils sont déjà tous morts à l'heure qu'il est ! » répliqua-t-il en écartant les bras « T'as vu à quelle rapidité ce... truc de merde se propageait tout à l'heure. A l'heure qu'il est, les trois quart de la population de Lima est sûrement déjà... morte ou pire encore. On peut rien y faire Hudson, d'accord ? Redescend sur terre mec, on n'est pas des putains de super-héros nous ! On est juste... des gars chanceux qui ont survécu à... à cette contamination qui ranime les morts et qui les faits complètement disjoncter ! Et tu sais ce que font les gars chanceux comme nous ? Ils font marcher leur cerveau et choisisse la meilleure solution pour survivre, pas pour crever ! » cracha-t-il.

Finn poussa un cri et se jeta sur lui. Ils tombèrent au sol sous le cri horrifié de Clarisse et Mercedes. Finn attrapa l'autre jeune homme par le col et se mit à le frapper au visage, le regard déformé par la haine. Karofsky poussa un grognement de douleur et d'un coup de tête puissant, frappa le front de Finn qui poussa un cri en tombant à côté de lui. Karofsky se releva rapidement et souleva avec un grognement Finn avant de le plaquer contre le mur. Finn le regarda d'un air haineux et grogna lorsque le coude de Karofsky se pressa contre sa gorge.

« Ca suffit David ! » cria mademoiselle Pillsbury en posant une main ferme sur son épaule « Lâche le immédiatement ».

Le jeune homme lança un dernier regard menaçant à Finn avant de le relâcher et de reculer lentement. Finn s'écroula par terre et se massa doucement la gorge avec une grimace tandis que mademoiselle Pillsbury s'accroupissait à côté de lui, le regard inquiet.

Le footballeur s'essuya d'un revers de main le sang qui coulait au coin de sa lèvre, en tentant d'ignorer sa joue gauche brûlante et douloureuse.

« C'est moi que vous engueulez alors que c'est lui qui s'est jeté en premier sur moi ? » se moqua-t-il d'un air incrédule « C'est quoi cette justice de merde ?! ».

La femme ne lui répondit pas, préférant examiner d'un œil attentif le front abîmé de Finn qui regardait silencieusement le plafond.

Le footballeur détourna le regard en serrant les poings et roula des yeux en voyant le regard prudent de Clarisse fixé sur lui.

« Ouais c'est ça, allez vous faire foutre, moi j'me tire d'ici, j'ai pas envie de crever avec des losers » grogna-t-il en attrapant brusquement sa veste posé sur le canapé.

« Non Karofsky attends ! » fit mademoiselle Pillsbury en se relevant rapidement pour le regarder avec panique « Tu ne peux pas nous quitter ! C'est trop dangereux dehors et- ».

« Et vous croyez que c'est mieux de rester croupir ici jusqu'à mourir de faim ou jusqu'à ce que ces monstres arrivent à défoncer la porte ? » la coupa-t-il sur un ton brusque et agressif.

Mademoiselle Pillsbury plissa les yeux.

« Ce que je sais c'est que tu ne survivras pas seul dehors » lui dit-elle d'une voix calme.

« On va voir ça » rétorqua-t-il en lui lançant un sourire narquois en la contournant pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée, il leur lança un dernier regard avant de se détourner en secouant la tête « J'espère que vous changerez d'avis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ».

Puis il claqua la porte.

Mercedes se laissa tomber sur le canapé alors que le regard de Clarisse devenait morose.

« Je pense qu'il serait préférable de passer la nuit ici et de voir ce qu'on pourra faire demain. Nous ne sommes vraisemblablement pas apte à une quelconque excursion » remarqua Emma, les sourcils froncés.

« Mais monsieur Shue- ».

« Écoutes Finn, je n'étais pas d'accord avec l'opinion de David mais il avait raison en disant qu'il y avait très peu de chance qu'il est survécu. Je... ne dis pas qu'il est mort mais je dis juste que s'il est encore en vie c'est qu'il a trouvé une bonne cachette et qu'il survivra une nuit. En plus, se jeter ainsi dans ce plan brouillon serait une erreur et cela nous coûterai sûrement nos vies ».

« Mademoiselle Pillsbury a raison Finn, on est dépassés par les événements et toi, tu es blessé donc pas au plus haut de ta forme. On ira demain » insista Mercedes en hochant la tête.

Emma lui adressa un sourire de remerciement. Clarisse se contenta de serrer les dents et s'éloigna silencieusement.

Avait-elle fait le bon choix en restant avec eux ?

* * *

**Ouais c'est chaud entre Finn et Karofsky… **

**Alors vous avez aimé le petit rapprochement entre Rachel et Quinn ? **

**Plus d'actions dans le prochain chapitre, c'est promis ! **

**A la prochaine… **


	6. Bowling

Chapitre 4 : Bowling.

**Chapitre posté plutôt que prévu, j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir ) J'ai pris particulièrement du plaisir à écrire celui-ci, surtout à écrire le passage « bowling ». Vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire en lisant le chapitre ;)**

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'évoquer l'autre fois mais je viens de débuter une toute nouvelle fanfiction Twilight avec pour pairing Bella/Victoria qui se nomme ****Soul Mates****. Ouais je sais ça fait bizarre pour celles qui connaissent pas ce couple mais jusqu'ici, je prends pas mal de plaisir à écrire leur histoire, donc jetez-y un petit coup d'œil si vous avez le temps :)**

**Naya22 :**** Mon Dieu, je pouvais pratiquement t'entendre crier dans ma tête lorsque j'ai lu ton message ^^ et ça m'a fait peur :P S'il te plait ne m'en veut pas trop, Santana est quelqu'un d'extrêmement forte comme tu dois surement le savoir donc tu ne devrais pas trop te faire d'inquiétude pour elle. Et promis, je vais un peu la laisser tranquille, enfin juste un peu :P Et je crois que j'aurais dû choisir Glauque comme titre d'histoire :P**

**P'tit griffon :**** Hmm c'est une bonne idée je suppose mais… pas assez glauque pour moi :P Et puis le groupe de Rachel a pas mal de choses à faire de son coté comme celui de Finn. Je n'ai pas encore décidé ce qui adviendrait précisément de Dave mais je vais surement le faire revenir dans l'histoire à un point donné. Cependant ça ne veut pas dire qu'il sera **_**entièrement **_**vivant à ce moment-là… Ouais, je sais, c'est glauque :P**

**Et Merci à Cottigny, Loisica, et Meg1287 pour leurs reviews :)**

**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes…**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

PDV Rachel :

_Quelque part dans Lima..._

Je rentrais le plus silencieusement possible dans le salon où Noah était en train de parler de vive voix et allais rejoindre à pas de loups Mike, accoudé au mur qui faisait face à la fenêtre.

Le salon était assez vaste pour une maison de banlieue. On l'avait trouvé hier soir, quelques minutes avant que le jour ne prenne congé. Mike, Sam et Noah avaient fouillés en quatrième vitesse la maison pour s'apercevoir avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait aucun mort-vivant.

C'était la maison de Mercedes.

J'eus un nouveau pincement au cœur en pensant à la jeune fille. J'espérai de tout cœur qu'elle avait réussi à s'enfouir avec les autres. Avec Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Joe et Finn.

Mon visage se désintégra en repensant à lui.

Mon ex petit-ami, celui qui avait eu le courage de braver les stéréotypes du lycée et de sortir avec moi malgré ma piètre réputation. Je l'aimerai toujours parce qu'il était mon premier amour, mais aussi parce qu'il m'avait toujours soutenu. Et même s'il ne m'avait pas toujours écouté, il était l'une des plus loyales et précieuses personnes que je connais. Et Kurt…

Je poussai un soupir tremblant me recevant un regard inquiet de Mike.

Il ne fallait pas que je pense à ça maintenant.

« Ça fait longtemps que vous avez commencez ? » lui demandai-je à voix basse.

Il secoua la tête avec un sourire rassurant, en contraste avec ses yeux rougis par les pleurs et les énormes cernes qu'il avait.

Inquiète, je posais une main sur son épaule « Tu es sure que ça va Mike ? » lui demandai-je.

« Ça ne va pas, mais je ne veux pas abandonner » me répondit-il, l'air partagé entre fatigue et détermination.

Je lançais un regard à Noah qui semblait être entré dans une vive discussion avec Sam et fit signe Mike d'aller s'allonger sur l'un des matelas que nous avions éparpillés dans le salon.

« Je te rapporterais tout ce qui s'est dit » lui promis-je avec un sourire.

« Merci » souffla-t-il d'un air soulagé avant d'aller s'effondrer près du matelas de Santana et de Brittany.

Cette dernière semblait perdue et effrayée mais en la voyant caresser tendrement les cheveux de Santana, dont la tête reposait sagement sur ses cuisses allongées me fit chaud au cœur. Elle essayait d'être forte pour la latina, elle essayait d'être là pour elle. Santana avait, quant à elle le regard perdue sur le plafond, un air indifférent sur le visage, même si j'étais certaine qu'en vrai, c'était une toute autre histoire.

« Alors, t'en penses quoi Rachel ? » me demanda soudain Noah.

« Hein ? » fis-je en sursautant de surprise.

Sam eut un froncement de sourcils sévère tandis que Quinn tentait de cacher son sourire amusé. Je plissai des yeux à cela et me raclai la gorge en essayant de me reprendre.

« Désolé, j'étais… perdue dans mes pensées » fis-je d'une voix lente en m'approchant d'eux. Noah haussa un sourcil mais ne commenta pas alors que je les rejoignais autour de la table.

Mon regard se fit aussitôt intéressé lorsque je remarquai qu'une carte de l'état d'Ohio était étalée sur la table. Je compris aussitôt qu'ils ne comptaient pas partir très loin, peut-être même voulaient-ils qu'on reste une nuit de plus ici.

« Aucune nouvelle des autres ? » demandai-je en relevant mon regard.

Noah et Sam vérifièrent une nouvelle fois leur portable et secouèrent tous deux de la tête d'un air découragé.

« Ils ont peut-être perdu leur portable, ou bien ils sont dans un lieu où le réseau passe mal » essaya de rassurer Quinn, assise en face de moi.

« C'est une possibilité » marmonna Sam, la mine sceptique.

« Allez mec, c'est impossible que nous soyons les seuls rescapés ! » s'exclama Noah en écartant les bras d'un air confiant. Je déglutis lorsque la discussion d'hier soir me revint en mémoire et me recroquevillai sur ma chaise « Rach, dis-lui toi ! » fit-il soudain en me lançant un regard insistant.

M-moi ? Il me fit les gros yeux, éradiquant les derniers espoirs de me faire petite.

_Merde. _C'était vraiment moi.

J'avalai difficilement ma salive avant de me redresser de ma chaise en prenant une profonde inspiration. Je leur fis le plus beau et le plus confiant sourire que je pus et déclarai entre mes dents serrés : « Euh o-oui… ce que dit Noah est logique dans le fond. Je veux dire, pourquoi serions-nous les seuls à être encore en vie hein ? Eh bien, il est vrai que sûrement un fort taux d'élèves de McKinley ont dû être pris au piège et qu'ils ont dû se faire avoir par ces choses… » je me mis à bafouiller en voyant le visage de Sam devenir de plus en plus sombre et le froncement de sourcils de Quinn « M-mais, il y a une chance que les autres se soient échappés. Je veux dire, Kurt et Blaine ne commençaient qu'a dix heures, donc ça veut dire que lorsque l'épidémie s'est répandue, ils n'étaient même pas présents dans le lycée et Mercedes, Finn et Artie avaient cours de sciences. En prenant compte de l'emplacement de leur classe et des grandes fenêtres qui permettent un accès facile à l'extérieur, je suis sure qu'ils ont réussi à s'en sortir et sont allés se mettre à l'abri » déclarai-je d'une seule traite avant de reprendre mon souffle.

Je relevai le regard, un peu fière de ma déduction et fronçai des sourcils d'un air confus en les voyants tous trois me regardaient la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ? » Paniquais-je en me passant une main sur le visage.

Noah éclata de rire, l'air soudain plus détendu et déposa un bruyant bisou sur ma joue qui me fit grincer des dents.

« Rachie ! » fit soudain Sarah en dévalant les escaliers pour se précipiter sur moi avec un grand sourire. Je lui tendis mes bras et aussitôt elle sauta sur mes genoux.

« Tu veux bien me chanter une chanson ? » me demanda-t-elle en faisant sa moue adorable.

« Euh eh bien… j-je… » Bredouillai-je inutilement, surprise de cette soudaine demande.

« Je t'avais dit rester à l'étage Sarah ! » la gronda soudain Noah, les sourcils froncés d'un air sévère.

Je le dévisageais d'un air étrange. Ça faisait vraiment bizarre de le voir ainsi, avec cette tête-là...

« Mais Puck, je m'ennuyais en haut, et y'a personne avec moi ! » protesta-t-elle en balançant ses pieds « En plus, j'entends quand même tous ce que vous dites » nous renseigna-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Noah grimaça et se rassit sur sa chaise tandis que je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Et si tu allais voir Brittany, je suis sure qu'elle sera contente de te chanter quelque chose » lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Sarah se mit réfléchir longuement à cette proposition, allant jusqu'à poser ses doigts sous son menton en lâchant un long « Hmm… ».

« Sarah ! » l'avertit Noah, les dents serrées.

« C'est d'accord mais après tu viendras me chanter une chanson, ok ? » me fit-elle en me tendant sa petite main.

J'eus un sourire amusé à cela et lui serra la main d'un air sérieux.

« C'est entendu mademoiselle Puckerman ! ».

Elle eut un rire à cela et m'embrassa sur la joue avant de rejoindre Brittany et Santana.

« Elle me tuera un jour » gémit Noah en laissant tomber son visage dans ses mains.

« Si ce ne sont pas ces morts-vivants qui le font avant ! » cracha Sam, les mâchoires serrés.

Je déglutis difficilement alors que l'atmosphère s'alourdit au-dessus de la table.

« Merci d'avoir plombé l'ambiance Sam ! » siffla Quinn en le fusillant du regard.

Sam se contenta de l'ignorer.

« Sérieux mec, c'est quoi ton problème au juste ?! Tu ne trouves pas que la situation est assez pourrie comme ça pour que t'en rajoutes ?! » S'énerva Noah en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise.

_Oh oh… ça sent mauvais._

« Mon problème ? Mon problème à moi, c'est qu'on est là, autour d'une putain de table, à juste s'engueuler au lieu de porter secours à d'éventuels survivants. Faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez bordel ! On aurait dû quitter Lima hier mais non, monsieur Puckerman à décider qu'il fallait continuer de chercher dans cette ville de fantôme, ou plutôt de morts-vivants ! Et là qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ?! On est en train de discuter tranquillement autour d'une table, et de sourire aux caprices d'une gamine ! » Cria Sam, les poings serrés.

_Vraiment mauvais._

« Fait attention à ce que tu dis Evans » grogna Noah en s'approchant dangereusement du blond qui eut un rire sec à cela.

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas m'en foutre une ? C'est sûr que ça arrangera la situation de merde dans laquelle on est ! » Cracha-t-il.

« Sam, tu devrais peut-être te calmer ou aller prendre une douche, enfin trouver de quoi t'aérer l'esprit… » Lui dis-je d'une voix douce, avec prudence.

Il fit volte-face vers moi, me faisant sursauter et me pointa furieusement du doigt.

« Toi, ne la ramènes pas ! Parce que jusqu'ici tu n'as fait qu'hocher la tête et nous suivre sans participer à nos débats ou soutenir les autres ! » Me lança-t-il en pleine figure.

J'eus la mauvaise impression de me recevoir un coup de poing en plein estomac.

« Excuse-moi ?! » grinçai-je des dents, le visage rouge « Pour qui tu te prends pour nous balancer des trucs pareils à la figure Samuel Evans ?! » criai-je en me relevant de mon siège.

Il bredouilla quelque chose d'inintelligible, sûrement surpris que je connaisse son prénom en entier. Hé hé, ça marchait toujours le truc du prénom entier !

« Tu crois que je ne souffre pas moi ? Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de voir mes amis comme ça ? Tu crois que Noah ne fait pas son maximum pour satisfaire chacune de nos demandes et essayer de garder en sûreté notre groupe ? Et peux-tu me dire qui a passé la nuit à surveiller qu'aucun de ces affreux morts-vivants ne s'approche de trop près de la maison et nous mette en danger ?! » Lui demandai-je, ma voix s'intensifiant avec la colère qui me prenait.

« Euh j-… »

« C'est moi Sam ! C'est moi qui est passé la nuit à surveiller les rues, c'est moi qui n'ai pas arrêté de faire des rondes dans la maison, pour voir si tout le monde allait bien ! Pour voir si Santana tenait le coup. C'est moi aussi qui l'ai prise dans la chambre du haut lorsque ses pleurs sont devenus trop fort et que j'ai dû la garder avec moi quatre heures, de peur qu'elle réveille Brittany en sachant que cette dernière était assez effrayée comme ça ! » Hurlai-je, les larmes aux yeux « Tu crois que tu es le seul à avoir peur Sam ? Tu crois que tu es le seul à avoir peur de mourir, de devenir l'un des leurs ?! Je… » Je m'interrompis brusquement en tentant de reprendre mon calme « Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ce groupe, n'en doute jamais. Je te demande juste un peu de temps, c'est tout… » Fis-je d'une voix cassée avant de me détourner d'eux pour regagner l'étage.

J'avais besoin d'être seule.

« Sauf que ce n'est pas toi qui a vu ta mère morte avec les membres déchiquetés ! » hurla-t-il en frappant la table de son poing.

J'entendis Sarah pousser un cri de peur et serrai les dents. Je me retournai légèrement vers lui, pour remarquer que Mike s'était relevé et surveillai prudemment chacun de nos gestes, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin. Mon regard se porta sur Quinn qui me lançait un regard suppliant.

« Ecoutes, je sais qu- ».

« Tu ne sais rien Rachel ! T-tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai ressentis en la voyant morte, étalée par terre » cracha-t-il, le corps tremblant et les larmes aux yeux.

« Au contraire Sam, je sais malheureusement _exactement _ce que tu as ressentis » lui dis-je d'une voix tremblante « Et je sais aussi ce que tu es en train de ressentir maintenant. Tu as l'impression que tout est fini, qu'on vous tous mourir, qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir sauf que c'est faux ! Tant qu'on est là, rien n'est perdu. Tant qu'on est là, il y a une chance qu'on survive » lui dis-je fermement.

Il me lança un regard sceptique et je sus aussitôt ce qu'il était en train de penser. Il ne me croyait pas.

« Comment ça _exactement_ ? » fis soudain Quinn en me regardant fixement.

Je déglutis difficilement et fuyait son regard. Mes yeux ne tardèrent pas à tomber sur mes mains tremblantes que je m'empressai de les cacher dans mes poches.

« Rachel ? » m'appela Puck, d'un air incertain.

« J-je… » Bégayais-je, la respiration sifflante « Je n'étais pas au lycée le matin parce que mes pères avaient éteint mon réveil. Sûrement à cause de cette épidémie mystérieuse qui s'était emparée dans les villes voisines. Je me suis levé, énervé qu'ils aient oser faire une chose pareille et je suis descendu au salon pour leur dire ce que je pensais de ça sauf que… » ma voix se brisa et je levai les yeux au plafond pour tenter de retenir mes larmes « Sauf que quand j'ai vu papa L, ce n'était plus… lui » fis-je avant de mordre durement la joue intérieure pour tenter de ne pas m'effondrer « Je… au début je pensais que c'était encore une de ces obsessions avec Halloween sauf que… sauf que j'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas ça lorsqu'il s'est jeté sur moi pour tenter de me mordre » murmurai-je en étouffant un sanglot.

« Rachel je suis tellement déso- ».

J'interrompis brusquement Sam, il fallait que je termine de le leur raconter sinon je savais que je n'en aurais plus la force après « J'ai crié à l'aide et quelques minutes plus tard, papa H est arrivé en courant pour me secourir » continuai-je d'une voix tremblante. Je serrai les mâchoires et voyant le visage de Puck se teintait petit à petit d'horreur en comprenant ce qui allait suivre « Papa H s'est jeté sur papa L pour que je puisse me relever et il m'a crié de m'enfuir, de me rendre au ranch de Becca mais j-je… ne voulais pas l'abandonner, je… je ne pouvais pas… » Je me mis à pleurer et sentis à peine la main douce qui se glissa dans la mienne « Papa L s'est mis soudain à mordre le cou de papa H avant qu'aucun de nous deux puisse faire quelque chose. J'ai couru dans la cuisine pour attraper un couteau mais lorsque je suis revenu, l-la chose… elle était en train de… » Un haut le cœur me prit brusquement et je plaquai une main contre mon ventre « Elle était en train de lui dévorer le… le ventre » chuchotai-je, la voix prise de sanglots incontrôlable.

La seconde suivante, un corps se plaqua contre le mien et deux bras se pressèrent autour de ma taille. Je m'accrochais aux épaules de Quinn alors que cette dernière raffermissait sa prise autour de moi.

« C'est fini Rachel, shh… c'est fini… » Me murmura-t-elle au creux de mon oreille.

J'aurais aimé qu'elle ait raison sauf que les cauchemars que je faisais chaque nuit et l'angoisse qui me tiraillait tout le temps le ventre lui faisait avoir tort.

* * *

Je clignais confusément des yeux en entendant une douce voix chanter près de moi. Une main était en train de caresser mes cheveux alors qu'un gant mouillé était pressé contre mon front. Je ne tardais pas longtemps à reconnaître que c'était Quinn et rougis furieusement.

« Bienvenue parmi nous Rachel » fit soudain Quinn en comprenant que j'étais réveillé.

J'ouvris complètement les yeux et posai ma main sur le gant mouillé avant de l'enlever d'un air confus. Je jetais un regard circulaire autour de moi et me rendis compte que j'étais à l'étage, dans la chambre ou j'avais passé la nuit à monter la garde.

Comment étais-je arrivé ici ?

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée ? » demanda-ai-je d'une voix rauque.

Elle me tendit une bouteille que je ne tardais pas à vider.

« Tu t'es évanouis dans mes bras après que nous avoir avoué ce qui c'était passé avant qu'on se soit tous retrouvés » m'expliqua- t-elle avec prudence.

« Oh… » fis-je avec une grimace.

« Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à tes pères Rachel. Tu… tu aurais dû nous le dire avant, on aurait été là pour toi » dit-elle d'un air presque vexé.

Vexé ? Pourquoi serait-elle vexée ?

« J'aurais pensé que… enfin, on pensait que tu nous faisons maintenant tous assez confiance pour nous confier ce genre de choses » murmura-t-elle, la tête baissée.

« Oh… » fis-je à nouveau, d'un air bête.

Je n'avais pas prévue ça.

Je me raclais la gorge pour reprendre contenance et me redressais un peu « Quinn, ce n'est pas un problème de confiance, c'est juste que je n'étais pas prête à dire ce qui s'était passée… »

« L'aurais-tu été réellement un jour Rachel ? Parce que je ne vois pas comment on peut être prête à dire un truc pareil, même si des années ont passés après ça » répliqua-t-elle en me lançant un triste sourire.

« On avait assez de problèmes comme ça, je ne voulais pas en rajouter » marmonnais-je en haussant les épaules.

« Tu aurais quand même dû nous le dire » murmura la blonde, les dents serrées « Je… j'aurais voulu que tu nous le dises, que tu me le dises à moi, tu sais… » Avoua-t-elle d'une voix fragile.

« Oh Quinn, je suis désolé si tu l'as pris mal… » Soupirai-je en secouant la tête « Ce n'était pas du tout mon intention, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? » m'enquis-je d'un air soucieux en la regardant.

Elle hocha mollement de la tête.

« C'est juste que je pensais qu'on avait dépassé le stade de la méfiance toutes les deux, je pensais vraiment que tu me faisais confiance à présent Rachel, du moins je l'espérais… » dit-elle d'une voix amer.

Je gémis en me prenant la tête entre les mains. Super ! Maintenant Quinn pensait que je ne lui faisais pas confiance et que je ne lui avais toujours pas pardonné ce qu'elle m'avait faite endurée au lycée.

Prise d'un regain de courage, j'attrapais sa main dans la mienne. Elle releva la tête et me fixa de son intense regard verdâtre.

« Je t'ai pardonné Quinn, et on a bien dépassés le stade de la méfiance, comme celui du 'Est-ce que je peux lui faire confiance ?', je te fais confiance Quinn, c'est juste que je… c'était trop frais pour que je puisse en parler à qui que ce soit, surtout avec ce qui est arrivé chez Santana » la rassurais-je.

« Est-ce que tu lui aurais dit à Finn ? » me demanda brusquement Quinn me surprenant.

« Q-Quoi ? » bégayai-je, l'air choqué.

Pourquoi me demandait-elle ça ? En quoi cette affaire concernait Finn ?

« Ce qui est arrivé à tes pères, tu lui aurais dit à Finn, n'est-ce pas ? » me répéta-t-elle, les dents serrées.

« J-je… enfin je ne sais pas… pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? » bredouillais-je, soudain nerveuse.

Le visage de Quinn se fit plus dur.

« Réponds à la question Rachel, est-ce que tu lui aurais d- ».

« D'accord, d'accord ! » m'écriais-je avant de prendre une profonde inspiration « Oui, je lui aurais dit Quinn, je l'aurais dit à Finn » lâchai-je, légèrement honteuse.

Quinn récupéra sa main de la mienne, et cela me fit plus mal que je l'aurai pensé. Je fronçais les sourcils, les yeux fixés sur mes genoux.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais » déclara-t-elle d'une voix sèche en se relevant rapidement.

« A-attends Quinn, tu ne peux pas te mettre en colère pour ça ! » protestais-je soudain, alertée par ses gestes.

Elle ouvrit la porte puis s'arrêta et lâcha d'une voix glaciale « Tu devrais te reposer Rachel, on reprend les recherches dans une heure » puis elle ferma la porte.

Je m'effondrais sur le lit en gémissant. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?

_Maison d'Artie..._

Voilà, un quart d'heure que je tapotais nerveusement le volant. Un quart d'heure que Quinn, Sam, Noah et Mike s'étaient engouffrés dans la maison d'Artie pour voir s'il était là, ou bien l'un de ses proches.

Je n'aimais pas être mise à l'écart, ça ne faisait que renforcer l'angoisse qui me tordait douloureusement le ventre. Je poussais un lourd soupir en regardant par la vitre de la voiture si les morts-vivants se tenaient bien à distance.

Il n'y a en avait seulement que trois dans la rue et ils étaient d'une lenteur incroyable. D'une lenteur qui me renfrogna encore plus.

A vrai dire, j'avais voulu venir avec Quinn, Noah et les autres sauf que ces derniers avaient trouvés plus judicieux pour moi que je reste ici à les attendre, pendant qu'eux partiraient à l'aventure.

Attendez, qu'avaient-ils dit exactement déjà ?

Ah oui voilà « On a besoin de quelqu'un de fiable qui reste près de la voiture. On ne peut pas laisser sans surveillance la voiture, Santana est trop… faible pour le moment et Brittany eh bien... Je préfère la préserver, pareil pour ma sœur. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il arrivait quelque chose en notre absence, je te fais confiance pour que rien ne leur arrive Rachel » avait déclarai Noah, d'un air grave.

Oh c'est trop d'honneur que tu me fais confis ta voiture Noah !

Je serrai les dents, ruminant silencieusement ma mauvaise humeur. Me moquant une nouvelle fois en sachant ce que Noah avait tenté de me faire en me réduisant à _ça_. Il voulait me préserver après avoir su ce qui était arrivé à mes pères, sauf que c'était un peu tard pour ça maintenant !

Abruti.

Me laisser ici était encore pire que de me laisser fouiller les maisons avec eux. Ici, j'avais le temps de penser et penser n'était pas bon pour moi ces derniers temps. Surtout avec les mauvais souvenirs que j'avais eu le don de récolter ces derniers jours.

« Rachie, tu peux me chanter une chanson s'il te plaît » me demanda Sarah, assise à l'arrière avec Brittany et Santana, toujours aussi silencieuses.

« Pas maintenant Sarah » répondis-je d'une voix ferme.

Soudain la porte passager s'ouvrit sur Noah qui s'engouffra dans la voiture en poussant un lourd soupir. Je lui lançais un regard et compris en voyant son regard découragé qu'ils n'avaient trouvé personne.

« Aucune trace d'Artie, on a seulement pu remplir deux sacs de provisions » déclara-t-il.

Je vis du coin de l'œil la BMW noir que Mike avait trouvé près de la maison de Mercedes, nous dépasser et démarrais la voiture pour les suivre.

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'à fouiller la maison de Finn et Kurt, celle de Joe et l'appart' de Shue et de Pillsbury » soupira le jeune homme en tripotant son fusil « Et après on s'casse de cette ville ».

« Est-ce qu'on pourra jeter un dernier coup d'œil à ma maison pour voir si Lord Tuby n'est pas revenu ? » demanda Brittany d'une petite voix.

« Je ne crois pas qu- ».

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Britt, on ira voir avant de partir et je suis certaine qu'il sera revenu » coupais-je précipitamment Noah en adressant un sourire rassurant à Brittany par le rétroviseur.

Cette dernière sembla aussitôt reprendre des forces et se mit à chuchoter furieusement des choses à l'oreille de Santana.

« Rachel t- ».

« Tiens, regarde on est déjà arrivés à la maison de Joe » l'interrompis-je en m'arrêtant derrière la voiture de Mike.

Noah me jeta un regard frustré puis sortit en claquant la porte de la voiture nous faisant sursauter.

« Puck est énervé à cause du fait que tu veuilles bien aller vérifier si Lord Tuby est revenu, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit Britt, l'air triste.

« Ouais mais je m'en fiche » lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Ce qui valut un rire de Sarah et un sourire de la blonde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Noah revint la mine sombre et la joue rouge. J'osais un sourcil en le voyant s'installer côté passager avec un air renfrogné sur le visage.

« Un problème ? » lui demandais-je.

« On a retrouvé Joe… mort » répondit-il avec une grimace pour le dernier.

« Oh ».

« Mais Jésus ne peut pas mourir, n'est-ce pas Sanny ? » demanda Britt, d'un air confus. Santana se contenta d'hausser les épaules, le regard perdue je ne sais ou.

« Comment Quinn tient le coup ? » demandai-je avec inquiétude.

« Comment crois-tu que ma joue soit devenu rouge ? » lâcha Noah, d'un air renfrogné.

« Ah… j'en déduis qu'elle va mal alors » murmurais-je en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Mike et Sam sont restés près d'elle pour la calmer et la forcer à… le lâcher » me renseigna-t-il à voix basse, pour éviter que Sarah n'entende.

Je soupirais tristement et secouais de la tête avant de poser mon front sur le volant. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'une horreur pareille nous tombe dessus ? Qu'est-ce qu'on avait fait de mal pour mériter ça, pour voir nos proches mourir les uns après les autres sans que nous ne puissions y faire quelque chose ? C'était inhumain.

Un long silence s'établit.

« Est-ce que tu comptes me faire la tête encore longtemps ? » me demanda soudain Noah en se tournant vers moi.

« Ca dépend, est-ce que tu comptes te comporter comme un idiot encore longtemps ? » rétorquais-je en relevant légèrement la tête du volant.

« Excuses-moi ?! » siffla-t-il en s'approchant de moi « Tu crois que ça m'amuse toute cette affaire ? J'essaie juste de te protéger Rachel, pas de te punir ou je ne sais autre… ».

« Je sais me protéger toute seule Noah ! » m'énervais-je.

« Eh bien ce n'est pas ce qui m'a semblé l'autre fois, chez Santana. Tu aurais dû le tuer au lieu de risquer bêtement ta vie et celle de Santana ! » éleva la voix Noah, l'air sévère.

« Désolé d'être aussi sensible à l'égard des gens Noah mais je n'allais tout de même pas tuer le père de Santana juste sous ses yeux ! » répliquai-je sèchement « Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai appris à me défendre seule lorsque les humiliations et les insultes ont commencés. Ça doit te sembler familier, non ? N'est-ce pas toi qui m'as d'ailleurs jeté le premier slushie en pleine figure ?! » Criai-je.

« Les gars je crois qu-».

« Je n'avais pas le choix ! » cria à son tour Noah en se passant furieusement une main sur sa crête « C'était mon seul moyen de me faire respecter par l'équipe de football ! »

« Pauvre chou ! » crachais-je en lui lançant un regard noir « C'est sure que ça t'a réussi de te faire respecter par cette équipe de néandertaliens hein ? Mais dis-moi, ou sont-ils maintenant ?! ».

« Les gars, écoutez-moi s'il vous plaît, il y a des m- ».

« Sauf qu'au moins moi j'étais apprécié par le lycée et je ne me faisais pas humilier tous les jours ! » répliqua-t-il.

« Ouais, sous le pseudonyme de _la_ _prostituée _du lycée ! ».

« Mais au moins, je ne me faisais pas appeler Manhands ou Rupaul et j'avais toutes les filles à mes pieds ! ».

« LES GARS IL Y A DES MORTS VIVANTS DERRIÈRE NOUS ! » hurla soudain Brittany avant d'éclater en sanglots dans les bras de Santana qui nous lança un regard haineux. Sarah ne tarda pas à se mettre à pleurer elle aussi.

J'eus un air penaud et regardais dans le rétroviseur. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en voyant une horde d'une quinzaine de morts-vivants se traîner vers notre voiture.

« Merde » lâchais-je.

« Ils ont dû être attiré par nos cris » pesta Noah en refermant rapidement les vitres de la voiture. Soudain la voiture se mit à tanguer des deux côtés faisant crier Brittany et Sarah. Je jurais et allumais d'une main tremblante la voiture.

« Wow wow, qu'est-ce que tu fais Rachel ?! Il faut qu'on attende les autres ! » S'écria Puck en me voyant faire.

« Si on ne bouge pas, ils deviendront encore plus nombreux et ils risqueraient de renverser la voiture et personnellement Noah, je ne veux pas mourir aujourd'hui » déclarai-je avant de rouler à toute vitesse dans la rue.

« TU VAS LES ABANDONNER ?! » hurla Noah en me fusillant du regard.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

Jésus, j'aimais Noah mais des fois, il était vraiment long à comprendre.

« Au lieu de dire des idioties, appelle-les et dit leur de se rendre immédiatement à leur voiture » lui ordonnai-je en tournant soudain le volant. Les pneus de la voiture crissèrent furieusement contre le goudron avant qu'elle ne fasse demi-tour.

« Je te jure qui si ma voiture à une seule marque, je te tue Rachel » siffla Noah, la portable pressé contre l'oreille.

Je lui lançais un regard penaud en pensant au plan que j'avais mis au point. Alors il pouvait me tuer tout de suite. Je vis l'aiguille du compteur dépasser les 80 et lui lançait un regard nerveux.

« Je t'en rachèterais une nouvelle » lui promis-je.

« Quoi ?! Comment ça tu m'en rachèteras une nouvelle ?! » Paniqua Noah en raccrochant le portable « Rachel, dis-moi immédiatement ce que tu es sur le point de faire sin- ».

« Les filles attachez-vous, ça va secouer un peu » les avertis-je en accélérant la voiture.

« Berry, tu as intérêt à dire tout de suite ce que tu es en train de faire sinon je te jure que personne ne te reconnaîtra après que je me sois occupé de toi ! » hurla soudain Santana, le visage blême.

Eh bien, c'est maintenant qu'elle se réveillait elle ! J'aurai voulu en fin de compte, qu'elle attende un peu pour ça.

« Une partie de bowling, ça vous dit ? » leur demandais-je avec un sourire nerveux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu- Oh mon Dieu ! Non, non, non Rachel ! Je t'en supplie, je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit, je ne le pensais pas vraiment, tu me connais quoi, je m'emporte facilement mais je t'en supplie ne fait pas ça à ma voiture ! » Cria à toute vitesse Noah en se retenant au bord de son siège.

Je serrai les mâchoires en voyant Quinn et Sam s'engouffrer dans la voiture à toute vitesse tandis que Mike luttait contre une dizaine de morts-vivants pour accéder à la place conductrice. Je pris une profonde inspiration et pressai de toutes mes forces la pédale.

La voiture partie brusquement en avant me tirant un bref cri avant que le pare-choc avant ne frappe dix morts-vivants. Un d'entre eux rencontra violemment le pare-brise créant une grande fissure qui tira un cri horrifié à Noah. Je stoppais soudain la voiture, la respiration sifflante et les poings serrés autour du volant.

« Allez » fis-je avant de faire demi-tour dans un crissement de pneus.

« Encore ! » cria Sarah en frappant joyeusement des mains.

« Je vais vomir... » lâcha Santana, le visage en sueur et la peau pâle.

« Je jure de ne plus jamais te laisser conduire » marmonna Noah en respirant bruyamment lorsque je me mis à accélérer une nouvelle fois vers les morts-vivants qui se relevaient.

« Tu jures beaucoup trop Noah » grognai-je avant de rencontrer de plein fouet les morts-vivants.

La voiture dévia brusquement faisant crier les autres et je serrai les dents en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de la voiture qui frappa la chaussée avant de continuer sa route vers les maisons.

« Merde, merde, merde » paniquai-je en la voyant foncer tout droit vers une maison.

« ARRÊTE TOUT DE SUITE CETTE BORDEL DE VOITURE BERRY ! » hurla Santana avant que sa tête ne bascule en avant et de vomir son petit déjeuner.

« Je crois que Santana ne va pas bien » marmonna Noah en essayant d'un revers de main la sueur de son front.

« SANS BLAGUE ESPECE D'ABRUTI SANS CERVELLE, PAUV- ».

Je poussais un cri et tournais brusquement le volant avant que le pare-choc fonce droit sur un lampadaire.

BOOM.

Je gémis de douleur lorsque mon front frappa le volant et paniquai lorsque mon champ de vision fut envahi de petits points noir.

Merde, j'allais avoir une sacré bosse.

« Oh ma voiture… » Gémit Noah alors qu'un filet de sang s'écoulait abondamment de son arcade sourcilière.

Je me repris le plus rapidement possible en entendant soudain un klaxon de voiture et me reculai dans mon siège avec une grimace de douleur. Je fis rapidement marche arrière et démarrai en trombe pour rattraper la voiture de Mike, laissant derrière nous une dizaines de morts-vivants écrasés, une pelouse emprunte de traces noirs de pneus et un lampadaire tordu.

« Est-ce que tout le monde va bien derrière ? » demandais-je d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

« Va te faire foutre ! » entendis-je cracher Santana me faisant grimacer.

Eh bien au moins, cette aventure avait eu le mérite de redonner du piquant à Santana. J'entendis Brittany gronder Santana et eut un petit sourire.

« C'était trooooop cool ! » cria Sarah en riant des éclats.

« Parle pour toi » grommela Noah en tentant d'arrêter l'incroyable écoulement de sang avec son sweat.

Je lui jetais un regard inquiet avant de revenir rapidement à la route. La voiture de Noah avait assez prix cher comme ça. Comme pour nous d'ailleurs.

« Bon, l'essentiel c'est que nous soyons tous sains et saufs, n'est-ce pas ? » riais-je nerveusement en voyant les visages maussades de Santana et de Noah.

Personne ne me répondit.

* * *

**Titre du prochain chapitre :**** Des nouveaux survivants. **

**A la prochaine… **


	7. Des nouveaux survivants

Chapitre 5 : Des nouveaux survivants.

**Désolé pour la longue attente, je ne pensais pas que le retour des vacances serait aussi chargé en devoirs... J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. **

**P'tit griffon : Hmm... très bonne question. Je dois avouer que je n'y avais pas pensé (honte à moi !). Mais je vais quand même tenter de me rattraper en disant que chacun à sa manière de réagir et que par exemple, pour le cas de Rachel, tout s'est enchaîné si vite qu'elle n'a pas eu un seul instant pour réfléchir de manière rationnelle dans cette apocalypse complètement irrationnelle... **

**Naya22 : Ca ne m'étonne même pas de me faire engueuler une nouvelle fois par toi de toute façon ! Et puis, ce ne serait pas vraiment drôle de faciliter les choses entre Quinn et Rachel. Elles sont deux caractères forts donc ce serait même étonnant qu'elles deviennent inséparables du jour au lendemain. Nan, moi je préfère prendre mon temps et les mettre dans des situations délicates, c'est plus marrant ;)**

**Merci à Meg1287, Crepouille et Juuuuulie (tu te rend compte que j'ai dit recompter dix fois les 'u' de ton identifiant en ayant peur de me tromper ?! :P) pour vos reviews. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, la mettent dans leur favoris... Et aussi merci pour votre indulgence envers mes fautes d'orthographes et mon retard qui devient quasi quotidien maintenant... **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

PDV Rachel :

_Sur une autoroute, près de la sortie de Lima..._

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passée par la tête pour faire une chose pareil Berry ?! » hurla Quinn en s'approchant à grands pas de moi.

Je pris peur en voyant ses sourcils froncés et l'air fou qu'elle avait sur le visage.

Ca y est, j'en était sure. Elle était devenue folle. Et elle allait me tuer.

Laissant mon courage de côté, je me repliai le plus rapidement possible dans la voiture de Noah et fermai à clé juste avant que la main de Quinn ne se plaque violemment sur ma vitre. Je sursautai de frayeur et la regarda beugler quelque chose à Noah qui pressait toujours son sweat contre son arcade sourcilière.

« Ouvres cette foutue porte Berry ! » m'ordonna un instant après la blonde en donnant des coups de pieds à la porte conductrice.

Je déglutis difficilement et fronçai des sourcils en voyant Santana , à quelques mètres de la voiture, rire de plaisir en me voyant dans une situation aussi... délicate.

« Tu voulais tous les faire tuer ou quoi ?! Est-ce qu'il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que vous auriez pu y rester tous en faisant cet acte digne d'un abruti de première sans cervelle ! » continua Quinn avant de jurer lorsque son pied frappa trop fort la porte qui ne broncha pas.

« Mike allait se faire avoir ! » me défendis-je en levant les mains en l'air d'un air innocent « Je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser se faire mordre par ces morts-vivants, non ?! ».

« Au fait, merci pour ça Rachel, tu n'aurais pas dû te donner autant de mal ! » cria Mike pour se faire entendre à travers les cris de Quinn, accoudé au capot de sa nouvelle voiture stationnée devant celle de Noah.

Je lui fis un sincère sourire, loin du monde honteuse d'avoir risqué la vie de cinq personnes, y compris la mienne pour sauver Mike. Si nous ne nous serons pas les coudes, c'était certain que notre groupe allait rapidement s'amaigrir et je ne pouvais supporter de voir encore un de mes proches mourir. Chaque être humain était précieux à présent.

« Rachel, c'est bon, sort de la voiture ! » me fit Noah lorsque Quinn s'éloigna en rageant pour se mettre à marcher sur la route.

Après avoir réussi à éviter une horde de morts-vivants, nous avions roulés jusqu'à la frontière de Lima et nous nous étions arrêtés sur la grande route. Il n'y avait plus personne aux alentours. Même pas une voiture abandonnée. Ils avaient dû tous tenter de s'enfuir de l'État d'Ohio. Mais en voyant à quel point l'épidémie s'était si rapidement étendue, je craignais, que malheureusement, cette épidémie meurtrière n'ai réussi à sortir de l'Ohio. Peut-être même qu'a cette heure-ci, les autres états étaient-ils au même point que nous, ou pire encore. Un frisson glacé remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Et si tout le continent Américain était atteint ? Qu'allions-nous faire dans un pays peuplé de morts-vivants ? Je soupirai lourdement en déverrouillant les portes et sortis lentement de la voiture, plus maussade que tout à l'heure. Au moins, dans la rue de Joe, je n'avais pas eu le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences. J'avais agis, c'est tout. Mais maintenant, que nous restaient-ils ?

Le ranch de Becca.

Je serrai les mâchoires d'un air déterminé à cette pensée. J'étais déterminée à atteindre le ranch de Becca. Ce serait un long voyage mais son ranch était sécurisé comme aucun autre. J'étais d'ailleurs, certaine que tante Becca était encore en vie.

« Hé, je pense que tu devrais aller la voir » me conseilla soudain Noah en posant une main sur mon épaule. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur. De quoi parlait-il ? « Quinn, elle... avec la mort de Joe et tout... je pense qu'elle a eu juste peur de perdre encore des amis à qui elle tient énormément. Surtout que maintenant il n'y a plus que nous » enchaîna Noah d'un triste sourire.

« Oui, tu as sans doute raison » soupirais-je en me passant une main sur mon visage.

Je grimaçai lorsque mes doigts rencontrèrent une légère bosse sur mon front. Mon Dieu, je n'osais imaginer la sale tête que je devais avoir en ce moment. Je relevais le regard et me sentis aussi coupable en voyant le pansement qui était sur l'arcade sourcilière de Noah. Celui-ci me fit un sourire rassurant.

« T'inquiètes pas pour ça, ça me fait une blessure de guerre, c'est cool » dit-il en haussant les épaules, d'une voix légère. Je souris doucement devant ses pitreries et détournai le regard pour voir Quinn s'asseoir au bord de la route, à quelques mètres de nous.

« Souhaite-moi bonne chance » dis-je de ma voix la plus joyeuse.

Sans attendre de réponse, je me mis à marcher lentement vers Quinn, redoutant terriblement notre prochaine confrontation. Il fallait dire que ce matin ne s'était pas très bien terminé.

« Salut » fis-je d'une voix faible en m'asseyant prudemment à côté d'elle.

Quinn ne broncha pas, se contenta de fixer les hautes herbes qui entouraient de part et d'autre la grande route. Je baissai la tête vers mes mains jointes et soupirai doucement. Qu'étais-je sensée dire ?

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur » marmonnai-je en me tortillant « Je... juste, je ne pensais qu'à sauver Mike, pas aux conséquences ou aux réactions des autres ».

« Tu aurais pu y laisser la vie Rachel » répliqua-t-elle sèchement en serrant les dents « Même chose pour les autres ».

Je déglutis difficilement et affichai un air coupable.

« Désolé » me contentais-je de dire avec une grimace.

Quinn soupira lourdement me faisant lever la tête. Je la vis arracher une herbe haute et se mettre à l'enrouler autour de son index avant de la défaire et ainsi de suite.

« On n'a plus le droit de prendre autant de risque maintenant, il n'y a plus d'hôpitaux pour nous sauver. Tu imagines si l'un d'entre vous se seriez véritablement blessé et que cette blessure aurait eu besoin d'un médecin ? On l'aurait perdu parce qu'aucun de nous n'est médecin. On ne peut... » Elle s'interrompit et prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre d'une voix plus douce « Notre groupe est déjà assez fragile comme ça, avec Sam qui perd les pédales, Santana qui est traumatisée après avoir vu son père... » Quinn, s'interrompit un moment avant de reprendre « Et Mike qui pleure chaque nuit à cause de la mort de Tina... Si on t'avait perdu... » sa voix se brisa et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher je me rapprochais d'elle jusqu'à ce que tout son côté droit prenne appui sur mon côté gauche.

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire Quinn et je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir pris autant de risque et que ça t'est fait aussi peur. Je ne le referais plus » lui promis-je en tentant de capturer son regard avec le mien.

« Tu as plutôt intérêt oui » grommela-t-elle en me lançant un regard sévère.

Je déglutis difficilement.

« Mais il faut voir le bon côté des choses, Mike est en vie, tout le monde est en parfaite santé et Santana semble avoir retrouvée la fougue qui l'a caractérisait tant avant, et je veux dire par la, ses incontournables insultes et ses menaces en l'air » gloussai-je doucement faisant sourire Quinn.

« Oui, tu n'as pas tort. Je crois que ce petit tour en voiture, pour le moins mouvementé, lui a remis les idées en place, malheureusement pour nous » plaisanta la blonde avec un gloussement.

Un agréable silence ne tarda pas de s'installer entre nous deux.

« Hé les filles, c'est l'heure de se remettre au travail. On va fouiller la maison de Finn et de Kurt ! » nous annonça Noah en nous faisant signe de revenir.

« Eh bien je crois que la récré est terminé » soupira Quinn en se relevant.

Je fis de même et la suivit jusqu'aux voitures, le sourire aux lèvres d'avoir réussi à arranger les choses entre nous. Elle n'était pas si folle que ça en fin de compte.

* * *

_Résidence Hummel-Hudson..._

Noah stoppa la voiture juste en face de la porte de la maison des Hummel-Hudson.

« Bon, Santana je te fais confiance, surveille bien qu'aucun de ces monstres ne viennent trop près. Je préfère éviter que Rachel ne nous refasse un de ces tours de manège » grommela Noah en passant une batte de base-ball à la latina qui hocha la tête.

Je tirais puérilement la langue à Noah puis sortis de la voiture, mon pistolet coincé dans le devant de mon jean. Je le sortis prudemment tandis que Mike et Sam examinait la porte d'un air sérieux.

« Elle est fermée à clé » m'apprit Mike lorsque je l'eus rejoint.

Aussitôt mon cœur s'emballa à toute vitesse. Peut-être que quelqu'un de vivant se cachait derrière cette porte. Et si c'était Kurt ou Finn ? Ou peut-être même les deux ?

« A qui l'honneur ? » demanda Noah, en arrivant près de moi avec un sourire narquois « J'ai déjà défoncé la porte de Mike alors ne comptait pas sur moi sur ce coup-la » rajouta-il précipitamment en levant les mains en l'air.

Je me tournais vers les deux autres garçons qui échangèrent un regard.

« Bon je le fais, c'est moi le plus costaud d'entre nous deux, sans vouloir t'offenser Mike » décida Sam avec un sourire pour le jeune asiatique qui roula des yeux.

« Non je t'en prie, ce n'est pas moi qui aurait un énorme bleu après ».

« Bon, c'est quand vous voulez les garçons ! » m'énervais-je, les bras croisés sur le torse et mon pied rebondissant rapidement contre le sol.

Je lançais rapidement un regard par-dessus mon épaule pour constater que Quinn était accoudé à la voiture de Mike et nous surveillait silencieusement.

Sam recula de quelques mètres tandis que nous nous éloignions un peu de la porte. Et avec un cri de guerre, il s'élança à toute vitesse vers la porte avant que son épaule ne s'écrase violemment contre la porte qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Cependant Sam lui si, et s'effondra par terre en gémissant de douleur, le visage tordu par une grimace et la main pressée contre son épaule qui devait surement lui faire très mal en ce moment. Je le regardais avec inquiétude tandis que les deux autres garçons éclataient de rire devant sa piètre tentative de défoncer une porte.

« Je t'aurais bien proposé de prendre mon équipement de football mais tu avais l'air si confiant » s'exclama Noah avant de frapper dans la main de Mike.

Je levais les yeux en l'air devant leurs gamineries et allais aider Sam à se relever.

« Je vais te chercher ce qu'il te faut » le rassurai-je avec un sourire avant de partir en courant vers le 4X4 de Noah.

J'ouvris rapidement le coffre et attrapais le plastron avant de revenir sur mes pas. Sam l'attrapa en grommelant un merci et l'enfila avec une grimace de douleur.

« Je me vengerais les gars » leur promit-il avec un regard noir avant de crier et de se lancer contre la porte qui, cette fois-ci trembla.

« Allez encore une fois ! » l'encourageais-je.

« Ouais vas-y Evans, montre nous ce que t'as dans le ventre » se moqua Noah en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Je roulais des yeux en soupirant.

Les mecs et leur stupide virilité...

Après quatre coups et beaucoup de gémissements et de cris enragés, la porte céda et Sam se retrouva à plat ventre, le front plaqué contre le sol. Soudain un bruit se fit entendre et je relevais les yeux pour voir Burt Hummel avec un fusil entre les mains. Mon visage pâlit en me rendant compte qu'il était en train de viser Sam. Et je fis ce que toute bonne personne aurait fait dans une telle situation : je poussais un cri de peur en le regardant avec de grands yeux horrifiés.

« _Merde_... euh désolé je sais que vous n'aimez pas les jurons. Je voulais dire attendez monsieur Hummel, on n'est pas des morts-vivants ! » le rassura maladroitement et précipitamment Noah en levant les mains en l'air, bientôt suivit par Mike qui avait les yeux écarquillés de peur.

Sam, quant à lui, n'osa bouger un muscle et resta étalé sur la porte écroulée. Burt releva les yeux et j'eus un pincement au cœur en voyant ses yeux injectés de sang, et l'air exténué et effondré qu'il avait sur le visage.

« Hé, monsieur Hummel, c'est moi Rachel » dis-je prudemment en avançant lentement vers lui « Vous vous rappelez de moi ? Rachel Berry, je suis l'une des amis de Kurt... votre fils » continuais-je en contournant Sam pour me poster devant Burt.

En entendant le prénom de son fils, il s'effondra par terre en sanglots et lâcha l'arme. J'eus un instant peur qu'un coup de fusil ne parte mais il n'en fut rien et je me précipitais vers le père de Kurt pour le soutenir. Je grimaçais lorsque l'odeur de l'alcool frappa de plein fouet mes narines.

« J-je... Mon f-fils... je ne sais pas où il est... j'ai... j'ai besoin de le retrouver ! » s'écria brusquement Burt en tentant de se relever mais il trébucha sur ses pieds et s'écroula un nouvelle fois.

Je jurais doucement et l'aidait tant bien que mal à le redresser tandis que Noah venait me secourir.

« Hé, doucement monsieur Hummel, doucement » fit-il de sa voix la plus douce en passant un bras autour de la taille de Burt qui se contenta de dodeliner de la tête dans les deux sens.

« J'ai... j'ai besoin de retrouver mon fils... Il... il ne sait pas comment se défendre ! Il a besoin de moi ! » se débattit le père en criant de plus en plus fort.

Je jetais un regard inquiet à la rue, de peur de voir arriver d'une seconde à l'autre une horde telle que celle de la rue de Joe. Du coin de l'œil, je remarquais que Santana était sorti de la voiture pour aller se poster devant la voiture, aux aguets tandis que Quinn, qui avait été rejointe par Sam faisaient des rondes sur la route qui étaient en face de la maison.

« On a besoin de bouger » siffla Noah entre ses dents serrées.

« Lachez-moi ! J'ai besoin de trouver Kurt ! » hurla Burt en poussant violemment Noah qui percuta durement le cadre de la porte d'entrée avec un grognement. Je pris un peu de recul et levais les mains en l'air en voyant Burt regardait autour de lui d'un air hagard.

« Ou est-il ? OU EST MON FILS ? DIT LE MOI ! » ordonna-t-il en attrapant Noah par le col de sa veste.

« Wow wow wow, doucement monsieur Hummel, on ne vous veut aucun mal » dit précipitamment Mike en s'approchant le plus rapidement possible du père de Kurt sans essayer de faire de gestes brusques « On pensait qu'il était ici, avec vous. C'est pour ça que nous sommes venu ici vous chercher » expliqua-t-il calmement.

« Ou est la mère de Finn ? » demandais-je soudain en fronçant des sourcils.

Le visage de Burt se désintégra en quelques secondes après cette question et il s'effondra une nouvelle fois en poussant un gémissement de douleur, les mains pressées contre sa tête.

« J'ai essayé de la sauver... je vous le jure ! Mais c'était trop tard, je... je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour elle... Je-je suis tellement désolé... » sanglota-t-il.

J'ouvris la bouche puis la refermer et me détournais un instant d'eux en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Encore un mort. La mère de Finn n'avait pas méritée cela, elle avait été tellement gentille avec moi. M'avait fait promettre de ne pas me laisser faire si Finn tentait quoi que ce soit ou même un autre garçon, d'ailleurs cela m'avait bien fait rire. Finn n'aurait pas été capable de faire de mal à une mouche. Non, elle ne méritait pas ça. Mais qui le méritait après tout ? Quoi que ce soit la réponse à cette question il n'en était pas moins qu'une nouvelle personne de notre entourage était morte. Sans que nous n'ayons pu faire quelque chose.

Mais il fallait qu'on parte maintenant, on ne pouvait pas s'attardait trop longtemps ici, surtout avec les cris que le père de Kurt avait poussé.

Je m'agenouillais devant Burt et lui fis un triste sourire en prenant sa main tremblante dans les miennes.

« Vous avez fait votre possible monsieur Hummel, vous n'avez pas à être désolé pour ça mais vous pouvez toujours faire quelque chose. Vous pouvez venir avec nous et nous aider à retrouver Kurt et Finn. Vous pouvez essayer de les sauver eux » lui dis-je avec détermination « _On_ peut les retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que la même chose dont Carol a été victime ne leur arrive. Venez avec nous, aidez-nous à retrouver _vos fils_ ».

Pendant le discours, Burt à mon grand soulagement, s'était légèrement dégrisé. Il renifla doucement et hocha lentement de la tête.

« D'accord Rachel, d'accord. Je vous aiderais à retrouver mes fils » affirma-t-il d'une voix rauque, brisée.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement tandis que Mike et Noah se précipitaient vers Burt pour l'aider à se relever et le conduisaient vers la BMW le plus rapidement possible sans pour autant le brusquer. Quinn s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte arrière et laissa passer les garçons qui s'occupèrent du reste. Je jetais un regard à la maison des Hummel-Hudson puis baissais les yeux en me détournant de cette vision.

Cette vie-là n'existait plus à présent.

* * *

« Ils ont sûrement dû quitter la ville. Pas possible qu'ils soient encore ici, on les aurait déjà repérés depuis longtemps sinon » fis-je à voix haute, plongée dans mes pensées.

« Rachel, on ne sait même pas s'ils sont encore en vie » me murmura Noah en me lançant un regard inquiet avant de regarder à nouveau la route, les poings serrés autour du volant.

« Ils doivent être avec Shuester et madame Pillsbury » me convainquais-je en ignorant la remarque de mon ami qui poussa un lourd soupir.

« Ok, imaginons que ce que tu dis soit vrai » fit soudain Noah attisant mon intérêt « Comment veux-tu qu'on puisse les retrouver ? Lima, c'est une chose mais l'Ohio en est une autre Rachel. Ca s'trouve, ils ne sont d'ailleurs même plus dans l'État ! ».

« Où ça se trouve, ils y sont toujours » rétorquai-je fermement.

« Rachel, écoute je sais que Kurt et Finn étaient- »

« Sont » le corrigeai rapidement avec une voix froide « Ils _sont_ toujours en vie ».

Noah serra les dents et reprit avec difficulté « Je sais que Kurt et Finn sont de très bon amis à toi mais j'ai peur que tu te fasses de faux espoirs et que le réveil ne se fasse trop dur, ok. Tu dois rester logique dans ce que tu dis et penses. Tu ne dois pas te laisser dépasser par tes amitiés ou ce que tu ressens, surtout pas maintenant. La survie de notre groupe en dépend, tu comprends ? Regarde Sam, la scène de ce matin aurait pu très vite tourner au drame » me dit-il d'un air grave.

Je secouais lentement la tête d'un air ahuri. En fin de compte, ce que voulait Noah c'était que j'oublie Finn et Kurt, c'est ça ?

Oh, mais c'était tout simple alors...

_Un vrai jeu d'enfant même !_

Non mais me prenait-il sérieusement pour un putain de robot sans sentiments ou quoi ?!

« Tu veux que j'oublie ce qu'ils sont pour moi Noah ?! » sifflai-je de plus en plus énervée « Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis Noah ? Parce que j'ai quelques doutes en ce moment ! Tu me connais, tu sais à quel point je ne peux pas rester insensible face à une situation, tu sais à quel point mes amis comptent pour moi ! Alors comment peux-tu oser me demander de faire une telle chose ?! ».

« Hé, tu peux pas la fermer le microbe ! » cria à l'arrière Santana.

Je tournai rapidement la tête vers la banquette arrière et lançais un regard noir à la latina qui avait la tête appuyé sur l'épaule de Brittany, qui elle, regardait le paysage d'un air rêveur.

« Parle mieux Santana, il y a un enfant dans cette voiture » la grondais-je.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Rachie même si c'est très gentil. C'est juste que j'ai l'habitude avec Puck maintenant » fis soudain la petite voix de Sarah qui jouait tranquillement avec une peluche en forme de lapin et un autre en forme d'ours.

Je lançais un regard indigné à Noah qui gémit en accélérant.

« Et la base militaire ? » fis-je soudain en me remettant correctement dans mon siège.

Noah me lança un regard surpris, à la limite du choqué face au brusque changement de discussion.

« Ils auraient pu trouver refuge là-bas » enchaînais-je avec un sourire de plus en plus grand « C'est vraiment possible Noah, et assez logique en somme. Je veux dire, nous n'avons vu aucun militaire traîner dans les parages, c'est sûrement parce qu'on leur a donné l'ordre de rentrer à la base pour protéger les survivants qu'ils ont pu y rassembler ».

« Ou peut-être qu'ils ont simplement pris la fuite » contra Puck avec un rictus.

Je fronçais des sourcils, sceptique de cette éventuelle possibilité.

« Pour aller où ? » me moquais-je enfin « Leur seul travail est de protéger les habitants et puis, il ne faut pas être devin pour savoir que dans une situation pareil, le mieux à faire est de rester grouper et de trouver le plus de survivants possibles pour augmenter les chances de survie » terminais-je avec un sourire narquois en voyant que j'avais réussi à protester l'argument de Noah. Ce dernier secoua la tête d'un air renfrogné mais ne tenta pas de répliquer à ma plus grande joie.

« Je suis sûre qu'ils sont encore en vie » murmurais-je après un long moment de silence « J'en suis sure ».

* * *

_Lycée McKinley..._

« On peut encore faire demi-tour » dit Clarisse, l'air grave « On aurait qu'à retourner dans la voiture et ne plus jamais nous retourner ».

« Non, on y va » protesta Finn en lui lançant un regard ferme et déterminé.

Clarisse poussa un lourd soupir.

« On va se faire tuer avant même qu'on atteigne les portes du lycée Finn, c'est du suicide » siffla-t-elle.

Finn l'ignora et regarda silencieusement la voiture de mademoiselle Pillsbury entrer à toute vitesse dans le parking remplie de morts-vivants. Le plan était assez simple. Pendant que mademoiselle Pillsbury et Mercedes emmèneraient loin les zombies avec la voiture, Clarisse et lui s'introduiraient rapidement dans le lycée pour aller chercher monsieur Shuester ou d'éventuels survivants. Pour l'occasion, des files de boites de conserves avaient étés accrochés à l'arrière de la voiture de mademoiselle Pillsbury et faisaient un bruit monstre.

Clarisse grinça des dents et se mit à gesticuler, l'air nerveux.

« On va tous mourir » gémit-elle derrière-lui alors qu'ils s'étaient cachés dernière un buisson.

« Chut ! ».

La voiture frappa quelques dizaines de morts-vivants dont la majorité se relevèrent comme s'il ne s'était rien passée. La voiture fit ensuite un grand tour du parking pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde et quitta lentement le parking avec des centaines de morts-vivant à sa poursuite.

« Ca marche » murmura Finn avec un grand sourire aux lèvres « Elles ont réussi ! ».

« Je présume que c'est maintenant à notre tour de réussir » marmonna Clarisse en se redressant, l'air renfrogné.

« Où sont-ils tous passés ? » chuchota Clarisse en serrant avec crainte la hache qu'elle tenait.

Finn regarda avec méfiance autour de lui, le corps crispé de tension. Quelque chose clochait. Il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs du lycée, mise à part quelques restes de cadavres éparpillés qui lui donnait envie de vomir.

« Peut-être qu'ils ont tous évacués vers le parking et ça expliquerait pourquoi ils étaient si nombreux » proposa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Ce qu'il y avait sur le parking était le tiers des personnes qui sont étudiaient ici Finn, c'est impossible » refusa la rousse en secouant la tête « Quelqu'un a dû les enfermer quelques part, peut-être dans le stade ou- ».

« Dans le gymnase » termina le jeune homme en croisant son regard « C'est là que tous les élèves doivent se rendre lorsque l'alarme incendie se déclenche. Ils ont dû sûrement tous se réfugier là-bas. Peut-être qu'ils sont encore en vie ! » s'exclama-t-il en accélérant.

« Je ne veux pas gâcher ta joie mais je pense que s'ils sont encore en vie, ils ont dû partir d'ici il y a longtemps » le contredit-elle.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais faire au moins preuve d'un peu d'optimisme s'il te plaît ? » lui demanda-t-il en la dévisageant avec incrédulité.

Clarisse fronçant des sourcils en réfléchissant. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ça alors qu'ils étaient dans une apocalypse et qu'ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de leur famille, qu'ils ne voyaient aucun militaire dans les parages successible de les sauver et qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé de plan B en cas de problèmes ? Plutôt dire qu'ils étaient déjà morts si des zombies se pointaient ici.

Nan, aucune chance qu'elle arrive à jouer la fille optimiste.

Mais en voyant le regard désespéré de Finn, elle soupira lourdement et tenta de trouver quelque chose... _d'optimiste_.

« Eh bien c'est une belle journée pour une apocalypse ou les morts renaissent pour tuer les vivants » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules avant de reprendre : « Même si j'aurais aimé la passer à bronzer près de la piscine plutôt que d'essayer de ne pas me faire tuer et de trouver quelqu'un quoi doit être probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est ».

Finn gémit et se retint de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Dieu, cette fille s'entendrait à merveille avec Quinn. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ça n'avait pas été le cas.

« Monsieur Shuester n'est pas mort d'accord ? Je suis sure qu'il a trouvé une cachette et qu'il n'est pas seul » lui dit-il en lui faisant face « Mais on ne pourra pas le trouver si tu n'y crois pas ».

Clarisse roula des yeux et croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Je ne vais pas me forcer à croire en quelque chose que je ne crois pas, ce n'est même pas possible ! » se moqua-t-elle.

« Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort » souffla Finn avant de se retourner et d'approcher à grands pas des doubles portes rouge du gymnase.

Clarisse trottina derrière lui pour le rattraper et ignorer l'horrible sentiment de culpabilité qui l'avait pris en entendant les mots du jeune homme. Elle se pencha sur la petite vitrine qu'il y avait au centre de la porte et lâcha un hoquet d'horreur en voyant ce qu'elle redoutait le plus de voir :

Une centaine de mort-vivants.

« Oh merde » lâcha Finn d'une voix tremblante en trébuchant lorsqu'il tenta de reculer.

Clarisse prit peur en voyant les plus proches zombies se retourner vers eux et se mettre à frapper sur les portes. Une grande fissure apparut soudain sur l'une des deux vitrines des portes faisant sursauter les deux adolescents.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

Clarisse resta un instant interdite face aux doubles portes qui tremblaient de plus en plus violemment à mesure que les zombies se regrouper et se presser contre elle en grognant et en gémissant.

« Allez, faut qu'on parte » fit Clarisse en clignant les yeux.

Elle détourna le regard et attrapa la main de Finn pour le forcer à faire demi-tour. Ils se mirent à courir en entendant les grognements s'intensifier derrière eux et tournèrent brusquement dans un couloir pour voir trois de zombies se retourner vers eux en penchant la tête sur le coté, la bouche ouverte.

« Oh non, putain » jura d'une voix terrifiée Finn en la tirant par la main pour changer une nouvelle fois de couloir.

Clarisse ne tarda pas à le dépasser en mettant à exécution les nombreuses heures d'entraînement cheerleading qu'elle avait eu. Elle lâcha la main de Finn et le distança de quelques mètres afin de partie en éclaireuse pour voir si le chemin était libre. Sa queue de cheval rousse se mit à claquer sur son dos alors qu'elle courrait le plus rapidement possible, ses chaussures blanches de sport crissant contre le sol lorsqu'elle tournait.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement en voyant une horde d'une dizaine de zombies se dresser devant elle et jura en faisant volte-face pour déguerpir à toute vitesse. Deux couloirs plus loin, elle se cogna contre la grande carrure de Finn qui la rattrapa in extremis au dernier moment. Ils échangèrent un regard puis Clarisse détourna le regard en rougissant.

« On est cernés » lui apprit-elle en jetant un regard nerveux par-dessus son épaule.

Finn jura et regarda autour de lui avant que son regard ne se fixe sur quelque chose.

« Quoi ? » lui demanda-t-elle en suivant son regard qui tomba sur une porte fermée.

« C'est la salle du glee club » lui expliqua-t-il en se précipitant vers la porte.

« Non Finn arrête avec ça ! On va se faire tuer ! » s'énerva-t-elle en serrant sa hache.

Il ne lui répondit pas et tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée à clé. Il se retourna vers elle et ils échangèrent un long regard. Se pourrait-il que... ?

« Il y a quelqu'un la dedans ? » cria Clarisse en se précipitant vers la porte avant de frapper dessus « Hé, ouvrez nous ! ».

« On n'est pas contaminés ! Ouvrez nous la porte s'il vous plaît ! » cria Finn en frappant à son tour sur la porte.

Soudain des grognements les firent sursauter de peur. Clarisse écarquilla les yeux en voyant la horde de zombies apparaître au coin du couloir.

« Ils sont là ! » cria-t-elle avec panique en frappant plus fort sur la porte « S'il vous plaît ! On vous jure qu'on n'est pas contaminés ! » cria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

« Ouvrez cette putain de porte » hurla Finn en frappant la porte de son épaule « JE VOUS JURE QUE SI VOUS N'OUVREZ PAS, JE LA DEFONCE ET ON CREVERA TOUS ! ».

« Finn... Finn regarde ! » lui dit Clarisse en le forçant à se retourner.

Il regarda l'autre bout du couloir qui n'était pas pris par la horde et poussa un hoquet d'horreur en voyant des dizaines de zombies se bousculer, se presser contre les murs pour pouvoir se traîner jusqu'à eux.

« Non non non… NON ! » hurla-t-il en tentant d'ouvrir une nouvelle fois la porte.

« OUVREZ LA- ».

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et ils tombèrent au sol. Ils entendirent ensuite un claquement de porte suivit par un crissement de meubles. Clarisse se releva en grimaçant, la hache toujours dans la main et écarquilla les yeux en faisant face à une personne qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir.

« Monsieur Shuester ! » cria Finn en se jetant au bras de son professeur qui le sera fermement contre lui.

« Finn ça va ? Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda ce dernier en inspectant avec inquiétude son visage.

Le jeune homme secoua rapidement la tête et eut un rire incrédule en regardant son professeur.

Il était vivant ! Ils avaient réussi !

Clarisse regarda autour d'elle, examinant déjà les possibles sortis de secours qui se résumaient aux vitres situé en haut des murs. Mais son regard tomba soudain sur deux jeunes hommes qui regardaient avec des larmes aux yeux Finn. Elle haussa les sourcils, choquée de découvrir d'autres survivants.

« Qui c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle en les regardant avec méfiance.

Finn se détacha de son professeur pour savoir de quoi elle parlait mais se figea lorsqu'il tomba sur deux autres personnes.

« Kurt ? Blaine ? » s'exclama-t-il d'un air choqué « Vous… vous êtes vivants ».

« Content de te revoir en vie Finn ».

* * *

**Wouah hein ? ;)**

**Je sais, je sais, beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans ce chapitre. **

**Déjà, les survivants. J'espère que Crepouille est heureuse/heureux (?), tout comme les fan de Klaine du geste que j'ai fait parce que comme vous l'auraient constaté le couple Klaine est de retour ! Tout comme Mr Shue et le père de Kurt, Burt. **

**Maintenant j'aimerais savoir si vous aimez Clarisse. Vous en savez un peu plus sur sa vie grâce à sa chapitre donc j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de tout ça. N'hésitez pas à tout me dire !**

**Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre le week-end prochain. Je ne promet rien mais normalement ça devrait vraiment se faire. Alors gardez espoir ! :)**

**A La prochaine... **

**-S **


	8. La pire solitude, c'est celle

Chapitre 7 : _« La pire solitude, c'est celle d'un homme qui n'a point d'amis » _

_(_Francis Bacon).

Hé oui, je suis en vie ! Non, plus sérieusement. Je m'excuse pour le retard, avec tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie, j'ai a peine une minute pour moi... Mais j'essaie du mieux que je peux d'avancer dans les histoires.

Kassiopee : Au début de mon histoire, j'explique que Finn et Rachel ne sont plus ensemble. Je trouvais ça trop compliqué de les garder ensemble, surtout que faire un autre triangle amoureux m'aurait un peu lassé. Pour Clarisse, comme tu l'as deviné, je me suis inspiré de Percy Jackson. J'adore ce personnage ! Un personnage au premier abord, vraiment détestable, arrogant et égoïste mais très attachant lorsqu'on creuse un peu plus. J'y ai pensé aussi, a commencé avec un petit groupe puis l'agrandir mais j'ai préféré commençait avec tous les personnages et montrer leurs réactions face à cette apocalypse.

Merci à tous les autres revieweurs pour leurs commentaires !

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

_Lycée McKinley..._

Clarisse soupira pour la centième fois. Elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre du : « Oh mon Dieu vous êtes vivants, je vous aime et je ne vous abandonnerais plus jamais, je regrette tout ce que j'ai dit sur blablabla... ».

Elle croisa les bras sur son torse tandis que Finn se jetait sur Kurt pour l'étreindre en riant et finit par détourner le regard lorsque cette image lui devint trop insupportable. Malgré ses efforts, elle ressentait de la jalouse envers Finn et le reste de ses amis. Eux s'étaient retrouvés mais elle, elle n'avait personne.

Pas que ses parents lui manquaient...

Son père était un connard qui se défonçait aux drogues et baisait toutes les putes qu'ils voyaient et revenait le soir pour frapper sa mère, et des fois elle-même.

Sérieusement, si elle souhaitait que quelqu'un meurt dans cette foutue apocalypse c'était bien son salopard de père.

A vrai dire, elle ne savait même pas si c'était son vrai père puisque sa mère, avant de l'avoir, avait était une prostituée qui tentait de survivre dans la rue. Quand un beau jour, le chevalier en armure argenté (son prétendu père) se pointa et décida de la sauver. Si seulement elle avait su que cette armure était en carton !

Clarisse n'en voulait pas trop à sa mère d'avoir était prostituée. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre même si elle n'arrivait pas entièrement à accepter qu'on puisse donner aussi facilement son corps à dix-huit ans. Non, elle en voulait à sa mère de n'avoir rien fait lorsque les coups ont commencés à pleuvoir et d'avoir toujours pardonné à son père ses multiples tromperies et sa violence.

Clarisse était dégoûtée par ça.

Comment pouvait-on ne pas réagir face à ça ? Elle avait bien tentée de le faire elle-même, sauf que son père l'avait menacé de la désinscrire du lycée et de la mettre de force dans un bordel. Elle lui avait crachée dessus et était partit en courant mais n'étais jamais allé voir la police. Trop peur que son père ai raison et que la police ne s'intéresse pas à elle. Lorsqu'elle était revenue chez elle, sa mère était couverte de bleues et c'était à peine si Clarisse l'a reconnue. Sa mère a marmonné toute la nuit « C'est pas de sa faute Clarisse. Il travaille dur pour nous et tu l'aides pas... Il a besoin de notre soutien tu comprends, il est fatigué... Il a besoin de nous... Il a besoin de toi Clarisse ».

Ouais, ben il pouvait toujours crever pour avoir son aide !

En fait, elle avait peut-être trouvée quelque chose d'optimiste dans cette foutue apocalypse...

Un raclement de gorge interrompit ses pensées.

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de Finn.

« Ca va Clarisse ? » s'enquit-il en lui touchant le bras.

Elle recula d'un pas et hocha de la tête.

« J'irais mieux lorsqu'on sera partis de ce lycée et que j'aurais enlevé ce foutu uniforme » répondit-elle, les dents serrées.

« Okaaay » fit lentement Finn en la dévisageant.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

Ils sursautèrent tous de peur et se mirent à fixer la porte qui vibrait sous les coups qu'elle recevait.

« C'est eux » fit le plus efféminé des deux garçons en attrapant la main de l'autre, le regard craintif « Ils vont réussir à détruire la porte ».

« Sans blague Sherlock » grommela Clarisse en grimpant les marches ou étaient entreposés les chaises.

Elle en attrapa une et la plaqua contre le mur pour pouvoir se mettre debout dessus et regarder la vitrine. La jeune fille poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle arriva à ouvrir la vitrine.

Pour une fois, il semblait que la chance soit avec eux.

« Hmm... ne faites pas attention à l'humour douteux de Clarisse, elle est juste sur les nerfs comme nous tous... » entendit-elle Finn dire lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

« Bon vous attendez quoi au juste ? Que ces morts-vivants défoncent la porte et viennent vous mangez ? » leur demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche en leur lançant un regard noir.

Ils se précipitèrent aussitôt vers elle et la jeune cheerleader céda sa place au garçon le plus efféminé que Finn appelait Kurt.

« Ne t'éloignes pas et reste devant, d'accord ? » lui conseilla Finn en tapotant doucement son dos.

Le garçon, aux yeux rougies par les larmes hocha la tête et échangea un baiser avec l'autre jeune homme avant de grimper sur la chaise. Il posa ses mains sur l'herbe et rampa hors de la vitrine. Lorsqu'il eut finit, celui avec le nœud papillon rouge prit sa place et bientôt se fut son propre tour. Elle rampa hors de la fenêtre avec agilité et se redressa rapidement pour attraper la hache que Finn lui tendait.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

« Dépêchez-vous ! » cria-t-elle en attrapant le dos de la veste du professeur Shuester pour l'aider à sortir plus vite.

Finn grimpa sur la chaise au moment où la porte céda. Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et se dépêcha comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Clarisse et monsieur Shuester l'attrapèrent et le tirèrent rapidement avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur l'herbe. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et resta un moment étalé par terre, la respiration sifflante.

Il commençait en avoir marre d'avoir peur de mourir.

« Elles devraient plus tarder à venir maintenant » déclara Clarisse en vérifiant sa montre.

Elle releva le regard et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le Blaine au nœud de papillon passer sa tête hors du mur pour voir combien de morts-vivants étaient dans le parking. Elle l'attrapa par son pull bleu et le tira brusquement en arrière. Il trébucha en arrière et fut rattrapé par Finn qui la regarda avec confusion.

« Non mais c'est quoi ton problème à toi ? Tu veux nous faire tuer ou quoi ?! » siffla-t-elle en le bousculant.

« Hé hé doucement » fit Shuester en l'écartant d'une main ferme.

Elle se dégagea et lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Elle ne supportait pas trop que les hommes la touchent à cause de son père.

Il lui aura pourri la vie jusqu'à la fin hein.

« Si tu veux que tes copains survivent, t'as plutôt intérêt à les surveiller Finn » lança-t-elle au jeune homme avant de s'éloigner à grands pas d'eux. Quelques mètres plus loin, Finn l'a rattrapa et se mit à marcher silencieusement à côté d'elle.

« C'est dangereux de s'éloigner » lui dit-il en lui jetant un regard.

« C'est dangereux de vivre » rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules « Tout est dangereux Finn ».

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée Clarisse ? Je... je trouve que tu es bizarre depuis qu'on les a retrouvés... » lui avoua-t-il, le regard baissé.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas bizarre ? » se moqua-t-elle en roulant les yeux.

« Vas-tu encore continuer longtemps à répondre par des questions à mes questions ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire au coin.

Elle haussa les épaules mais ne put retenir un petit sourire.

« Peut-être... je n'ai pas encore décidé mais c'est assez marrant de le faire et de voir la frustration de ton interlocuteur tu sais, tu devrais essayer » lui dit-elle alors que son sourire s'agrandissait.

« Hmm... je ne pense pas que c'est le meilleur moment pour tenter d'expérimenter de nouvelles choses » répliqua-t-il.

« Moi je trouve qu'au contraire, ça l'est. On ne sait même pas si dans une heure nous serons toujours en vie alors pourquoi se priver des choses qu'on a toujours rêvées de faire ? » lui fit-elle remarquer.

Il prit un air songeur tandis qu'ils arrêtaient de marcher.

« Je suppose que sous ce point de vue tu as raison » lui accorda-t-il en hochant la tête.

« Tu remarqueras assez vite que j'ai souvent raison » le prévint-elle avec un sourire arrogant avant de se détourner de lui et de rejoindre le groupe sous le rire incrédule de Finn.

« On a vu une voiture là-bas, je crois qu'il y a des gens à l'intérieur » leur appris monsieur Shuester en pointant du doigt une voiture bleue stationné sur une route situé à quelques mètres du parking «... On dirait la voiture d'Emma ».

Finn et Clarisse échangèrent un long regard. C'était le lieu même ou mademoiselle Pillsbury les avaient récupérés.

« C'est eux » dit Finn en hochant la tête « Aucun doute ».

« Ouaip, c'est bien l'heure » renchérit Clarisse en regardant sa montre _Ice Watch_ blanche.

« Bon ben y'a plus qu'à les rejoindre maintenant ».

Ils se mirent à ramper comme Finn et Clarisse avait dû le faire pour partir du lycée et rejoignirent bien assez vite la route déserte. La porte conductrice de la voiture bleue s'ouvrit à la volée et une madame pillsbury en larmes s'élança vers monsieur Shuester qui l'a rattrapa in extremis en se mettant à pleurer aussi.

Clarisse baissa le regard sur ses chaussures alors que Mercedes sortait à son tour et prenait dans ses bras Blaine et Kurt en sanglotant : « On a eu si peur… ». Elle sentit le malaise le prendre en voyant du coin de l'œil Finn rejoignait ses amis avoir un grand sourire, les yeux pétillants de joie.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement.

Et voilà.

Elle était de nouveau seule.

* * *

PDV Rachel :

_Quelque part dans Lima..._

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » murmura Mike, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son gilet bleu marine.

Je regardais autour de moi, m'imprégnant lentement de mon nouvel entourage. J'eus un pincement au cœur en voyant les multiples cadres de photos de famille accrochés aux murs. Ces gens avaient l'air heureux sur les photos.

« On peut d'abord essayer de dormir pour reprendre des forces » grommela Puck, à moitié avachit sur un canapé, les yeux mi-ouverts et le regard fatigué.

« Comment veux-tu qu'on dorme avec ce qui se passe ? » siffla Sam en se redressant de son poste, près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue.

Seul un fin rideau vert cachait la fenêtre, et c'est pour cela qu'il avait fallu se passait de lumière. Nous étions tous plongés dans l'obscurité de la nuit, mis à part les petites bougies qu'on avait dispersés dans le salon pour éviter qu'on se cogne ou pour pouvoir voir le visage de notre voisin. Cette scène me fit rappeler notre dernière cachette. Appuyé contre le mur opposé à Sam, je réajustais la chaude couverture que je partageais avec Quinn.

« Ben tu fermes les yeux et tu penses plus à rien, c'est pourtant pas compliqué non ? » s'énerva Noah en serrant les dents.

La tension entre les deux jeunes hommes ne fit que s'accroître. Sam fit mine d'approcher Noah mais Mike alla poser une main sur son épaule pour le calmer. Le blond détourna le regard et revint s'accouder près de la fenêtre.

« Il faut qu'on aille à la base militaire d'Ohio » lâchai-je, n'y tenant plus.

Noah se redressa d'un seul coup, comme si on venait de lui renverser un seau d'eau sur le visage et me fusilla du regard.

« Je t'avais dit de le garder pour toi ! » grogna-t-il en serrant les poings.

« Leur faire des cachotteries ne servira à rien Noah » lui dis-je doucement « Soit on est une équipe et on fonctionne de cette manière-là, soit on se la joue perso et on n'a plus aucune chance de survie » ajoutais-je en le fixant intensément.

« Pourquoi tu voulais que Rachel ne nous dise rien ? » demanda Quinn, le regard sévère.

« Parce que j'en connais qui se jetterait la tête la première dans une simple hypothèse » répondit-il en lançant un regard insistant à Sam qui se contenta de le dévisager lui aussi.

« Vous voulez peut-être nous partager autre chose ? » fit Quinn en me regardant.

Je me sentis soudain coupable en repensant au fait que j'avais un instant douté d'eux, de nous. Je secouais lentement la tête, les lèvres pincées. Je ne pouvais pas leur avouer ça. On était trop faible et vulnérable pour se permettre une telle révélation de ma part.

« Non, rien d'autre » lui assurai-je, la voix faible.

La blonde me lança un regard suspicieux, tenter de fouiller toute trace de mensonge sur mon visage mais j'avais passée trop d'années à perfectionner mon côté comédienne pour me laisser avoir aussi facilement, et c'est bien pour cela que quelques secondes plus tard, elle détourna le regard sans avoir décelé quelque chose.

Je poussais un faible soupir de soulagement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles si méfiant de cette idée ? » demanda Mike en croisant les bras sur son torse « La base militaire est sans doute l'endroit le plus sécurisé de cet État, c'est sans doute notre meilleure chance de trouver un bon refuge ».

« Enfin quelqu'un d'intelligent ! » m'écriai-je avec un sourire.

Puck roula des yeux.

« Et si la base a été infestée ? » répliqua Quinn m'enlevant toute envie de sourire.

Puck se redressa d'un air satisfait alors que je le fusillais du regard.

« Ça reste quand même notre meilleure possibilité de trouver un endroit sécurisé » lui rappelai-je en me tournant vers elle.

« Sauf que si on entre dans cette base et qu'on se rend compte qu'elle est infestée de ces morts-vivants, il sera trop tard pour faire demi-tour et notre meilleure chance deviendra notre pire chance ».

« Sérieusement Quinn, tu ne peux pas être un peu optimiste ? » gémit Santana en descendant l'escalier qui donnait aux chambres et aux salles de bains.

La blonde se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, l'air coupable.

« Désolé d'essayer de déceler les moindres fissures de cet éventuel plan » se défendit-elle en tirant la couverture jusqu'à son menton. Je la regardais d'un air attendri avant de me racler la gorge et de détourner le regard.

« Enfin remise de ce tour de voiture Santana ? » fis-je d'un ton joyeux.

Elle me fit un doigt d'honneur avant de s'engouffrer dans la cuisine. Mon sourire se fana alors que Quinn pouffait de rire à côté de moi. Au moins, j'avais réussi à rendre quelqu'un de meilleure humeur.

« Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour Burt. Il ne jure que par la vengeance et ça me fout les j'tons » fit soudain Sam à voix basse.

J'haussais un sourcil, avait-il peur que le père de Kurt puisse l'entendre alors qu'il dormait depuis quelques heures à l'étage ?

« On peut rien y faire Sam. Monsieur Hummel n'a plus personne, il ne sait pas où sont Kurt et Finn, et il a vu sa femme mourir » protesta Mike, l'air triste.

Je baissais la tête sur mes mains entrelacées. Je clignais des yeux lorsque les larmes se mirent à brouiller ma vue. Je ne voulais pas penser à eux. Penser à ce qui avait pu leur arriver. C'était trop dur.

« Moi je serais devenu fou depuis longtemps » marmonna Puck, les bras croisés sous sa tête.

« Il pourrait être dangereux » répliqua Sam en se redressant.

« Toi aussi tu pourrais être dangereux » lui rappelais-je sèchement en relevant la tête « On pourrait être tous dangereux, même Brittany. Mais se mettre à se méfier de son camarade n'arrangerait en rien à notre situation Sam. Plus nous nous méfierons les uns des autres, plus nous creuserons notre propre tombe. Il faut qu'on se fasse confiance » terminai-je en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

« En attendant on est toujours en train de se cacher » cracha-t-il.

Je plissais les yeux. Il commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système.

Que voulait-il qu'on fasse d'autre en pleine nuit à part se planquer et prier qu'on soit vivant demain ?!

« Mec, je ne sais pas ce que tu as ces derniers temps mais il faut que tu te calmes » le prévint Noah, les yeux fermés « J'sais pas, va faire un tour dehors et voir si l'une de ces charmantes zombies veut pas te faire découvrir les plaisirs du charnel... J'suis sûr que ça te détendrais » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Je retroussais mon nez dans un air de dégoût tandis que Sam devenait rouge comme je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. J'entendis le ricanement moqueur de Santana s'élever depuis la cuisine alors que Quinn tentait de retenir son propre rire.

Vexé, Sam nous lança à tous un regard noir avant de monter à l'étage en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Mike ne tarda pas à le suivre en soupirant.

Un silence reposant s'installa dans la pièce. Bientôt les ronflements de Noah s'élevèrent qui bizarrement me détendis. Soudain, un poids léger se posa sur mon épaule, accélérant les battements de mon cœur. Je tournais légèrement les yeux pour voir la tête de Quinn reposer sur mon épaule.

« On est vraiment dans la merde, hein ? » fit-elle d'une voix endormit.

Je passais un bras hésitant autour de ses épaules.

« Au moins, on est ensemble » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Elle fredonna avec appréciation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la fatigue eut fin de moi.


	9. Quiproquo

Chapitre 8 : Quiproquo

**Désolé pour le retard, j'avais oublié que je devais le poster mardi... **

**_Maiiiiis_, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai ajouté dans ce chapitre une scène avec Quinn et Rachel. **

**Je suis vraiment contente que la majorité d'entre vous apprécie Clarisse (personnellement je l'adore) et je suis vraiment très pressée de développer son personnage. **

**Bon, ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent si je ne me trompe pas donc prenez le temps de le lire ! ;)**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

PDV Rachel :

Un claquement de porte me réveilla. Je poussais un gémissement en m'étirant mais me figeais lorsque je sentis quelque chose enserrer ma taille. J'ouvris un œil, l'air endormi et regardais autour de moi.

Tout le monde était en train de dormir, Noah n'avait pas quitté le canapé et Sarah était venue se lover contre lui ce qui me tira un bref sourire. Santana et Brittany étaient intimement enlacées et ,bizarrement je trouva cela très adorable. Mike était roulé en boule à coté de mon matelas et ses mains étaient blanches autour de l'oreiller qu'il tenait fermement contre sa poitrine. Mon regard tomba enfin sur Quinn, allongée sur le ventre et dont le bras avait je ne sais comment, serpenté autour de ma taille. Je rougis devant cette constatation et me mis à gigoter, mal à l'aise.

Soudain un cri me fit sursauter de peur. Un cri qui semblait provenir de l'extérieur. Mais ce n'était pas un cri de douleur, c'était plutôt un cri de colère.

Je relevais le regard et sentit mon sang se glacer lorsque mes yeux se fixèrent sur la fenêtre. De là, je pouvais voir Sam être en train de frapper un mort-vivant avec une batte de base-ball.

« Merde » jurais-je en me redressant à toute vitesse.

Je me figeais en entendant Quinn gémir et la regardais avec crainte. La blonde, toujours endormie se contenta de rouler de l'autre côté, m'offrant une vue de son dos. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement puis me relevais et enfilais rapidement une veste noir ouverte sur un t-shirt bleu foncé. J'attrapais ensuite mes bottes et les mit le plus silencieusement possible avant de me précipiter en quatrième vitesse dans le couloir de l'entrée.

Là, j'attrapais une barre métallique pour pouvoir me défendre en cas de nécessité et ouvrit la porte d'entrée avant de la refermer rapidement derrière moi. Les cris s'intensifièrent et je me retournais pour voir Sam frapper sans s'arrêter un mort-vivant, dont la cervelle avait explosé à présent.

J'écarquillais les yeux d'horreur et dévisageais avec incrédulité le jeune homme.

Je voulus lui dire d'arrêter mais j'étais comme figé par les horribles bruits de sucions que je t'entendais lorsque Sam retirait sa batte de base-ball du crâne défoncé de la chose. C'était vraiment écœurant. Soudain un grognement me fit relever la tête et mon visage se teinta d'appréhension en voyant un mort-vivant arriver à toute allure derrière Sam, qui lui, n'avait toujours pas remarqué.

« Sam derrière toi ! » criai-je en serrant ma barre métallique.

Il ne releva pas la tête, en fait, je crois qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu, sûrement trop perdue dans sa mission de faire du zombie mort un paillasson mélangés d'os brisés et de sang . Le zombie avançait à grande vitesse et je sus que si je ne faisais rien, Sam allait mourir. Ma gorge se noua douloureusement à cette dernière pensée. Non, je ne voulais pu revivre ça. Je ne voulais plus que mes proches meurent.

« Sam ! » hurlais-je en me précipitant vers lui alors qu'il continuait à mal traiter le cadavre inerte « Arrête ! Regarde derrière toi ! ».

Il ne sembla pas m'entendre. Je pestais contre lui et son irresponsabilité et accélérais le plus rapidement possible en me rendant compte que le mort-vivant n'était plus qu'à un ou deux mètres de lui.

« SAM ! » hurlai-je aussi fort que possible lorsque le zombie se jeta sur lui.

Ils tombèrent au sol sous mon cri horrifié.

J'entendis Sam crier et pris peur en pensant qu'il s'était fait mordre. Je me jetais alors à mon tour sur le mort-vivant sans penser au danger que j'encourais. Nous basculâmes sur le côté. Mon genou rencontra durement le sol goudronneux me faisant gémir de douleur tandis que le bras de la chose s'était retrouvé être disloqué. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de ramper jusqu'à moi tandis que je tentais de me relevais en grincer des dents de douleur.

En comprenant que je ne pourrais pas gagner dans cette état-là, je me retournais et me mis à clopiner le plus rapidement possible loin de lui. Cependant je sentis sa main attraper le dos de ma veste et me tirer violemment en arrière. Je tomber par terre et hoquetais lorsque son bras enserra soudainement mon cou. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent à toute allure alors que je tentais de me débattre dans sa prise. Je poussais un cri de peur lorsque je vis sa bouche à quelques centimètres de mon visage et poussais de toutes mes forces sa tête pour l'éloigner de moi. Il grogna et lâcha un filet de bave qui atterrit sur moi me faisant gémir de dégoût.

C'était la chose la plus dégoûtante que je n'avais jamais vue.

« RACHEL ! » hurla soudain Sam en se relevant pour venir attraper la chose et la pousser par terre.

Je me mis à tousser, le visage rouge et me massais la gorge en gémissant de douleur. Sam s'agenouilla près de moi et me regarda avec inquiétude, une main sur mon épaule.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Il ne t'a pas mordu ? » s'enquit-il la voix rauque.

J'ouvris la bouche pour le rassurer mais m'interrompis brusquement en voyant ses yeux rougies et l'air éreinté qu'il avait.

« Tu as pleuré ? » lui demandais-je avec un air choqué.

Il rougit et baissa le regard pour éviter le mien.

« Sam tu- ».

« _Grrr._.. »

Je relevais la tête pour voir la chose s'approcher à nouveau de nous. Sam sauta sur ses pieds et attrapa ma barre métallique avec un air déterminé. Il me tourna le dos, et après avoir pris de l'élan, frappa le visage de la chose avec la barre. Le mort-vivant s'étala de tout son long par terre alors que le côté gauche de son visage qui pendait inertement me donnait envie de vomir.

Le jeune homme s'approcha à grands pas de lui et lui asséna un nouveau coup de barre avec un grognement de colère. Un horrible bruit de succion s'éleva lorsqu'il relevait son arme avant qu'il ne la rabaisse aussi sec sur la tête de la chose.

La cervelle du mort-vivant céda sous le coup puissant et le sang gicla sur le jean bleu de Sam et sur l'herbe impeccable. J'eus un haut le cœur en voyant des morceaux de chairs accrochés à la barre. Sam respira bruyamment, son torse descendant et montant rapidement puis lâcha la barre avant de s'approcher de moi, le visage encore plus sombre que tout à l'heure.

« Allez viens » me dit-il en passant un bras autour de ma taille pour m'aider à me lever.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors ? » lui demandai-je sans lui dire merci.

Je poussais un gémissement lorsque mon pied droit s'appuya sur le sol pour céder aussitôt alors que mon genou était traversé d'une fulgurante douleur.

« Merde » jura Sam, paniqué en raffermissant sa prise autour de moi « Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de venir dehors toi ? » siffla-t-il en m'emmenant vers la maison.

Je poussais une exclamation moqueuse et lui lançais un regard noir.

« Peut-être parce que je n'avais pas envie que tu te fasses mordre par cette saleté ! » répondis-je avant de reprendre :« Maintenant à ton tour de me répondre, qu'est-ce que tu faisais à tabasser tout seul un mort-vivant qui était _vraiment_ mort dans la rue ? ».

Sam détourna le regard et se concentra sur la porte d'entrée à quelques mètres devant nous.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ? Je croyais que t'en avais rien à faire de moi » répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Je le fixais avec incrédulité. Pensait-il sérieusement que j'en n'avais rien à faire de lui ? Après tout ce que nous avions traversés ensemble ?!

« Sam- ».

Je m'interrompis brusquement en voyant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur un Noah en caleçon armé d'un fusil et le visage paniqué. Son regard se posa sur nous et il lâcha un juron en posant son arme et en se précipitant vers nous.

« Rachel ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » s'écria-t-il en aidant Sam à me faire marcher.

Ils me firent rapidement entrer dans la maison et m'amenèrent dans le salon ou la totalité des personnes étaient réveillés et avaient des regards anxieux sur le visage. Les regards se braquèrent aussitôt sur moi et se transformèrent en choc et en inquiétude en voyant dans quel état j'étais.

« Mettons-la sur le canapé » dit Sam en ignorant la question de Noah.

Je poussais un cri de douleur lorsqu'ils me posèrent sur le canapé et serrais les dents lorsque les larmes montèrent aux yeux. Mon regard se fixa sur mon genou où le jean était déchiré à ce niveau-là, laissant à découvert une plaie empreinte de chair détachée, de sang et de cailloux.

« Il faut désinfecter » s'exclama Mike en s'agenouillant rapidement près de moi pour examiner de plus près ma blessure.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Noah se détourner pour passer une main sur sa crête et sût aussitôt que j'allais me faire crier dessus. Sam s'assit à côté de moi, pensant sûrement la même chose que moi.

Je sursautais lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule et détournais le regard de Sam pour tomber sur une Quinn inquiète et horrifiée. La culpabilité m'écrasa en me rappelant la promesse que je lui avais faite. Elle releva le regard de ma blessure pour me dévisager, l'air incompréhensible.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » répéta Noah en faisant volte-face vers nous, l'air dur.

Sam serra les mâchoires et releva la tête, le regard déterminé.

« C'est- ».

« C'est moi » le coupais-je aussitôt en lui lançant un regard insistant face au regard confus qu'il me lançait « C'est de ma faute. Je... je commençais à devenir folle d'être enfermée comme ça et de ne rien faire alors... je... je suis juste sorti pour faire un tour mais quand j'ai voulu rentré, un mort-vivant s'est jeté sur moi. Sam a sûrement dû m'entendre crier et il est venu m'aider » expliquais-je, les yeux fixés sur mon genoux méchamment entaillé « Je suis désolé Noah... » m'excusais-je honteuse.

La main de Quinn disparut de mon épaule et je me retins de me jeter par terre pour lui expliquer que je mentais, que c'était uniquement pour éviter un autre affrontement entre Noah et Sam.

Je voulais juste qu'on soit tous sains et saufs.

« Qu'est-ce que... » fit Noah d'un air incrédule en levant les yeux en ciel, puis il se mit à faire les cents pas devant moi me faisant appréhender le pire.

Il fit soudain volte-face et me fixa d'un air de colère comme je ne l'avais jamais vu avoir. Je pris peur et serrai mes poings de toutes mes forces.

« Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » me demanda-t-il en respirant bruyamment par le nez.

« J-je...» bégayais-je, ne sachant quoi dire face à son air déçu et de colère.

« Tu sais très bien que personne n'a le droit de sortir sans que tout le monde soit au courant et qu'il faut au moins qu'il soit accompagné de deux autres personnes ! Est-ce que c'était pour nous faire peur ? Est-ce que c'était pour aller chercher Finn et Kurt sans nous ? POURQUOI ?! » hurla-t-il en s'approchant brusquement de moi.

Je sursautais de peur face à son explosion et sentis Sam se raidir à côté de moi.

Un lourd silence tomba dans le salon.

« REPONDS-MOI ! » hurla-t-il de nouveau en m'attrapant les épaules pour me les secouer énergiquement « Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais à faire en te mettant en danger comme ça ? Est-ce que ça t'amuses ? Est-ce que tu penses à nous au moins ? » cria-t-il.

Mes larmes me montèrent aux yeux alors que je mordais ma lèvre inférieure de toutes mes forces pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Sam le vit et bondit du canapé pour pousser Noah en arrière.

« C'est quoi ton problème ?! Tu vois pas que c'est pas le moment de parler de ça ?! Elle n'est pas en état de répondre, elle est encore sous le choc et lui crier dessus comme ça ne l'aidera pas, abruti » s'énerva-t-il en se mettant protectivement devant moi.

Je fermais les yeux et pris plusieurs respirations pour tenter de me calmer.

« Ecarte-toi de mon chemin Evans, c'est entre elle et moi ! » grogna Noah.

J'ouvris à nouveau les yeux pour le voir serrer les poings face à un Sam crispé mais déterminé.

« Je ne te laisserais pas l'approcher dans cet état » lui dit-il d'une voix ferme « Tu n'es pas toi-même ».

Noah eut un rire sec à cela et lança un regard noir au blond.

« T'en est un pour parler de contrôle. Hier encore, t'étais prêt à te jeter tête baissé dans un plan qui ne tient pas la route ! » cracha-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de Sam « Maintenant dégage de là, je veux lui parler » lui ordonna-t-il, les yeux noirs.

Sam secoua la tête et Noah eut un rictus en détournant la tête. Soudain il se retourna et se jeta sur Sam mais Mike percuta avant son épaule et ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol. Noah tenta de se redresser mais Sam vint aider Mike à le maintenir au sol.

« Lâchez-moi ! » hurla-t-il en se débattant, le visage rouge « Je veux lui parler ! J'ai le droit de lui parler ! ».

« Puck ! » cria soudain Sarah en dévalant l'escalier pour se précipiter vers lui en sanglots.

Quinn l'intercepta rapidement et la plaqua contre elle en lui enfouissant son visage dans son ventre. La petite fille tenta de se débattre mais Quinn était beaucoup trop forte et s'éloigna de nous pour venir allonger Sarah sur le matelas le plus éloigné du canapé. Je vis Santana s'approcher de l'accoudoir et poser une main sur le dossier du canapé à quelques centimètres de moi et me détendis doucement.

« C'est bon ? T'es calmé maintenant ? » lui demanda Sam en lui donnant une poussée à l'épaule. Noah grogna mais ne protesta pas.

Les deux jeunes hommes le relâchèrent avec méfiance. Mike se mit de l'autre côté de moi tandis que Sam restait proche de Noah pour pouvoir agir s'il décidait de s'énerver à nouveau.

Noah me fixant d'un air de trahison.

« Tu m'avais promis d'essayer » murmura-t-il, les yeux brillants « Tu me l'as promis Rachel ».

Je baissais le regard sous ceux confus des autres. J'avais tellement envie de lui dire que je n'avais pas rompu sa promesse, que j'étais sortis uniquement pour ramener Sam dans la maison. J'avais tellement envie d'enlever cette lueur de trahison, de colère et de déception que je voyais dans son regard dur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as promis ? » demanda Santana en se raidissant à côté de moi.

« Noah » le suppliais-je en relevant brusquement le regard « Pas maintenant ».

Il détourna le regard et le plongea dans celui de Santana.

« Elle m'avait promis d'essayer de ne pas abandonner et... de vivre ».

* * *

Voilà où j'en étais à présent : Enchaîné à un putain de lit avec une personne qui me surveillait vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre.

Lorsque Noah leur avait lâché « la bombe », Sam s'était mis à me dévisager alors que Mike s'était contenté de me lancer un regard compréhensif. Quinn n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir ou de me dire un mot parce que Sarah avait éclaté en sanglot dans mes bras.

Mais je crois que ce qui m'avait fait le plus peur, ça avait était le silence inhabituel de Santana.

Après la bombe, elle s'était crispé à côté de moi et sans mot, elle s'était relevé et était monté en haut, bientôt suivit par une Brittany qui avait tenté de retenir ses larmes, sans grand succès.

Je soupirais en tirant encore une fois sur la corde solide qui enchaînait mon poignet aux barreaux du lit.

Cette situation était tout à fait ridicule.

Après le lâchage de bombe, certains avaient commencés à s'imaginer les pires choses et Noah m'avait transporté comme un sac de patate sur son épaule pour m'emmener dans cette chambre.

Ils avaient eu peur que j'essaie de me suicider.

Sam avait essayé de les raisonner en sachant ce qui s'était réellement passé mais je l'avais coupé sèchement et lui avait ordonné de se taire. Il s'était renfrogné mais n'avait plus rien dit.

Je relevais mon regard pour croiser celui de Mike, qui était accoudé à la fenêtre, une batte de baseball à la main.

« Tu sais que tout ça est ridicule, n'est-ce pas Mike ? » ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer d'une voix lasse.

« Dis ça à Puck » répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules, évitant à présent mon regard.

« Noah est un idiot » grommelai-je en fronçant les sourcils « Il ne sait rien du tout ».

« On sait en tout cas que tu es sortis toute seule dans la rue » rectifia le jeune asiatique, le corps crispé.

Je grimaçais et me retenais une nouvelle fois de tout avouer. Je sais que si je relevais la vérité, ce serait une catastrophe, pire que celle-ci même. Sam et Noah se battraient et… Je secouais la tête. Je n'avais même pas envie de penser à ce qui se passerait ensuite.

Je regardais d'une moue boudeuse la corde et lâchais un gémissement.

Heureusement que je n'aimais pas la violence parce sinon, ça ferait depuis bien longtemps que j'aurais dit toute la vérité.

« Vais-je resté encore longtemps comme ça ? » demandais-je avec un petit espoir que ma libération soit proche.

Mike haussa les épaules, incertain.

« C'est complètement idiot ! » grognais-je, l'air agacé « Et tu le sais tout autant que moi Mike ! ».

Le jeune homme grimaça et tripota un instant sa batte de base-ball.

Je roulais des yeux.

« Allez, tu sais autant que moi que si j'avais réellement envie de me suicider, je n'aurais qu'à me mordre jusqu'au sang ma langue et m'étouffer là, sans rien dire ! » criai-je en tirant plus fermement sur ma corde.

Il me lança un regard mi-effrayé et m-incrédule.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais très bien que c'est vrai ! » sifflais-je, énervée par sa non-réaction.

« Oui mais te l'entendre dire toi, ça fait encore plus peur » me fit-il remarquer en me fixant.

Je serrais les dents, avec l'irrésistible envie de lui mettre ma main sur la joue.

« Je ne vais pas me suicider Mike, je veux juste qu'on me libère de cette chambre sinon je te jure que je vais vraiment devenir folle et que si ça tourne mal, vous n'aurez qu'à vous en prendre à vous-même ! » sifflais-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il déglutit difficilement et regarda ma corde d'un air hésitant.

Je sentis l'espoir renaître en moi.

« Je veux juste pouvoir regarder autre chose que ce que cette chambre contient. Tu n'auras qu'a me suivre partout où j'irais, je ne protesterais pas » lui promis-je en le regardant intensément « S'il te plaît Mike ».

Il s'approcha lentement de moi et mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Quinn et je jurais doucement en voyant Mike cligner des yeux et se redresser, l'air coupable.

Quinn nous fixa d'un air méfiant.

« Je… j'ai besoin de faire un tour » bégaye Mike en passant à coté de Quinn avant de partir.

Je soupirais et appuyais ma tête contre les barreaux du lit en fermant les yeux.

C'était si proche…

Quinn referma en silence la porte puis alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, je pouvais facilement sentir son regard me brûler et cela me mettait mal à l'aise.

« Tout ce qu'à dit Noah était faux » lâchais-je, n'y tenant plus « Je ne suis pas sortit dehors pour me suicider » terminais-je d'une voix faible.

J'entendis un soupir.

« Ce que tu lui as promis était faux aussi ? » demanda-t-elle soudain.

Je me tus et me traiter mentalement de la pire des idiotes.

« Est-ce que c'était faux Rachel ? » insista-t-elle d'une voix crispée.

« Non » chuchotais-je, honteuse.

Je l'entendais lâcher une exclamation incrédule.

« Mais… mais je venais juste de perdre mes pères et je… je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait arriver. Je… à ce moment-là, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'abandonner… Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça quand même ! » m'écriais-je en rouvrant les yeux pour la fixer.

Son regard s'adoucit un peu et elle baissa la tête.

« Tu es quand même sortit dehors » murmura-t-elle en me dévisageant d'un air déçu et légèrement sévère.

Je plissais les yeux.

Est-ce qu'ils allaient me lâcher un jour avec ça ?!

« Ce n'était pas pour mourir ! » articulais-je bien fort, de plus en plus énervée.

Elle fronça les sourcils et son regard se durcit.

« Ca en avait tout l'air »

Je lâchais un grognement frustré et tirais fortement sur la corde. Je sifflais de douleur et regardais mon poignet pour voir qu'il était légèrement gonflé et qu'une ligne rouge qui faisait un mal de chien était inscrite.

« Tu vas te faire mal » soupira soudain Quinn en se relevant.

Je l'observais silencieusement s'approcher de moi et me regarder avec hésitation.

Je roulais des yeux.

Limite si je n'étais pas l'ennemi public numéro 1 maintenant. C'était tellement ridicule que s'en était frustrant et agaçant.

« Je ne vais pas te manger » ne put-je m'empêcher de la rassurer sur un ton sarcastique.

Elle plissa les yeux et finit par s'asseoir sur le rebord de mon lit. Je me redressais et m'assis convenablement contre les barreaux du lit en grimaçant légèrement lorsque je sentis mon genou m'élancer à nouveau.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi » m'apprit-elle en me dévisageant « Je… je ne sais juste pas comment je dois te traiter après ce que je viens d'apprendre ».

« Hmm… Je pense que tu devrais me traiter gentiment, ce n'est jamais bon de mettre un rogne une suicidaire. C'est l'experte qui te le dis » je réplique avec sarcasme une nouvelle fois encore.

« Rachel, je ne rigole pas ! ».

« Désolé, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé moi pour ne pas tous vous tuer ! » répliquais-je sèchement en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Tu es énervante » siffla-t-elle.

« Et toi encore plus ».

« _Tais-toi !_ ».

Je sursautais devant l'éclat de voix et la dévisageais avec perplexité alors qu'elle se passait une main dans ses cheveux blonds, l'air las.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle en me dévisageant.

« Pourquoi quoi ? ».

« Pourquoi être sortit toute seule alors que tu savais pertinemment qu'on n'a pas le droit de faire ça ».

« Euh… parce que je fais ce que je veux et que ce n'est pas un idiot comme Noah qui va me donner des ordres » répliquais-je d'une voix sèche.

Bon, je m'étais peut-être un peu de mauvaise foi là mais j'étais vraiment trop énervée.

Quinn fronça les sourcils.

« Tu aurais dû me prévenir » déclara-t-elle d'une voix légèrement vexé « Je serais venu avec toi, moi ».

Je soupirais doucement.

« Je n'en doute pas un seul instant Quinn mais… je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Tu avais l'air si… si paisible que je me suis dit que ce serait mal de te réveiller pour te confronter au monde obscur et atroce dans lequel nous sommes. Je voulais juste… enfin je crois, te préserver encore un peu » lui avouais-je sincèrement.

Je croisais le regard de Quinn et plongeais mes yeux dans les siens légèrement perplexes.

« C'est vrai ? ».

« Tu crois vraiment que je mentirais après ce qui vient de m'arriver ? » me moquais-je, la voix grognon.

« Je pourrais peut-être essayer de parler Puck et lui dire de te relâcher » murmura-t-elle, les yeux toujours fixés aux miens.

« Tu n'es pas obligé Quinn » murmurais-je en retour, la respiration plus rapide « De toute façon je n'irais pas bien loin avec mon genou » ajoutais-je d'un air dégoûté et frustré.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à mon genou avant de revenir à moi.

« Elle te fais moins mal ? ».

« Je ne sens presque plus rien » répondis-je, indifférente.

En vrai, j'étais vraiment en train de souffrir le martyr. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir ça.

Elle continua de me regarder avec insistance, les sourcils froncés dans l'inquiétude.

« C'est vrai, ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose… » repris-je en haussant les épaules avant d'enchaîner d'une voix moins assuré : « Est-ce que Santana m'en veut… beaucoup ? ».

Quinn grimace et me lança un regard de compassion.

« Elle n'arrête pas de crier que si tu veux vraiment te suicider alors elle te tuera avec plaisir et que le monde n'en sera que plus beau et plus heureux » m'avoua-t-elle.

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement à cela. Je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Santana. C'était moi qui lui avait tenu le discours du « Je ne vais pas t'abandonner et même dans la mort, bla bla bla… ». J'étais même étonné qu'elle ne soit pas encore venue me régler mon compte.

« Et… elle n'arrête pas de pleurer aussi… » ajouta Quinn en baissant le regard.

« Oh » soufflais-je avec de grands yeux.

Santana pleurait à cause de moi.

Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas faire de même.

J'étais vraiment la pire idiote de tout l'univers.

« Tu pourras lui dire que je ne me suiciderais pas juste pour pouvoir contempler une nouvelle fois ses beaux yeux et écouter sa voix si douce et enchanteresse ? » demandais-je à Quinn d'une voix que je voulus amusé mais je vis au regard de Quinn, qu'elle n'étais pas dupe du tout.

Elle hocha doucement de la tête en me souriant un peu.

« Je crois que ça l'énervera encore plus ».

« Tant mieux, elle arrêtera de pleurer comme ça ».

Un silence s'installa entre nous deux.

« Tu es consciente que tu as vraiment foiré cette fois, n'est-ce pas ? » me murmura-t-elle, les yeux brillants de je ne sais quoi.

Je grimaçais et baissais ensuite la tête.

« A ma plus grande honte et à mon plus grand agacement, tu constateras que j'ai tendance à beaucoup foiré ces derniers temps… » lui fis-je remarquer en relevant la tête avant d'ajouter d'un air faussement amusé « Ça doit être l'effet que doit me faire la fin du monde… ».

* * *

**Ouais, je sais, Rachel n'a vraiment pas de chance. Et ce n'est pas terminé. **

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? **

**A la prochaine... **


	10. Sacrifice

Chapitre 9 : Sacrifice.

PDV Rachel :

Deux jours que j'étais enchainé à un _putain_ de lit. Et nous n'était toujours pas partit de Lima.

Noah avait pété les plombs et s'était mit en tête de faire une excursion dans l'hôpital de Lima pour retrouver sa mère. Alors que l'hôpital était Le Lieu à éviter à tout prix. Et pas pour rien, à l'heure qu'il devait être, l'hôpital devait sûrement être un vrai nid à zombies plus moches les uns que les autres. Le cauchemar suprême quoi…

« Je devrais leur dire la vérité… » murmura Sam en faisant les cents pas de mon lit, tête baissée « Tu ne peux plus continuer comme ça, et moi non plus… ».

« Si on fait ça, toi et Noah allaient vous battre et ce ne sera pas du joli-joli » répliquais-je, les sourcils froncés.

Tout le monde m'avait surveillé ces derniers jours, enfin sauf Brittany, Sarah et bien sûr Santana. Cette dernière, après que Quinn lui ai transmis mon message, s'était mise à hurler dans la maison pour que je puisse l'entendre : « ESPECE DE SALE TROLL DE MERDE ! JE VAIS TE TUER TU M'ENTENDS BERRY ?! ET TU PEUX BIEN T'ETTOUFER AVEC TA LANGUE OU TON PUTAIN D'OREILLER DE MERDE, JE TE RESSUCITERAIS ET JE TE TUERAIS ENCORE ET ENCORE ET ENCORE JUSQU'A T'ENTENDRE SUPPLIER D'ARRETER ET QUAND TU ME SUPPLIERAS, JE CONTINUERAIS DE TE TUER ENCORE ET ENCORE ET ENCORE ! TU M'ENTENDS BERRY ? _TU M'ENTENDS ?!_ CE NE SONT PLUS LES ZOMBIES QUE TU DOIS CRAINDRE MAIS MOI ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU, JE TE LE JURE MANHANDS ! ».

Bref, dire que j'avais senti mon sang se glacer d'horreur était un euphémisme…

« Mais si je ne dis pas la vérité, Santana va continuer de te détester et je ne serais même pas étonner qu'elle essaie de te tuer. Sans parler du fait que tu es la seule qui pourrait raisonner Noah dans son plan foireux d'aller faire un tour au parc d'attractions des zombies… ».

Je grimaçais à cela.

Sam avait vraiment bien rebaptisé l'hôpital de Lima. Maintenant, j'avais encore moins envie de m'y aventurer.

« Sauf que même si on dit la vérité, Noah ne me croira plus autant qu'avant » lui fis-je remarquer avec un froncement de sourcils.

Sam releva la tête et vint rapidement s'agenouiller à côté de moi en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« Rachel, tu sais autant que moi que si on va là-bas, il y très peu de chance que nous y ressortons _tous_ vivants… » me dit-il d'un air grave.

Je détournais le regard en sentant la panique et le stress monter en moi. Je savais qu'il avait raison et c'est ce qui me faisait le plus peur. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi Noah ne voyait pas la même chose que nous :

Un bain de sang.

« Il ne m'écoutera pas… » protestais-je faiblement.

Je sentis soudain ses mains s'emparer des miennes et je le regardais avec surprise et perplexité. Il m'ignora et me regarda d'un air suppliant.

« Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression mais si Noah décide vraiment de mettre son plan à exécution, tu peux être certaine que la moitié, pour ne pas dire la majorité le lâchera et le laissera partir seul. Sérieusement Rachel, tu es surement notre dernier espoir de le raisonner » soupira-t-il.

Je fermais les yeux en soupirant à mon tour. Pourquoi c'était toujours à moi de résoudre les trucs les plus difficiles ?

Et la réponse me vint aussitôt et celle-ci m'énerva d'autant plus parce que je savais que c'était la vérité. J'avais rêvé d'être un leader, de pouvoir apprécier ce sentiment d'être puissante et de voir ces gens se tourner vers toi comme si j'étais la seule à savoir ce qu'on devait réellement faire. De pouvoir être fière de savoir que des gens comptent uniquement sur moi et sur personne d'autre. Et ce qui me semblait le plus important à mes yeux : qu'ils croyaient en moi et qu'ils me faisaient confiance.

Mais maintenant ce poste me semblait beaucoup trop dur à assumer. Ce n'était plus une question de gagner ou de perdre les Nationales, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Et lorsqu'on avait huit vies en mains, dont la sienne, on ne savait plus qu'elle était la bonne chose à faire.

En fait, on ne savait plus rien.

Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier le plus important lorsqu'on était leader, la règle en or était de toujours choisir la meilleure chose à faire _pour le_ _groupe_, et non la meilleure chose à faire _pour soi_. Et Noah venait exactement de rompre cette règle. Il venait d'échouer à être un bon leader et maintenant, cela me terrifiait encore plus de devoir prendre les rênes de ce groupe perdu, effrayé et désarçonné.

« Je ne suis pas assez forte pour faire ce que tu me demandes de faire Sam… » lui avouais-je enfin, d'une voix tremblante « Et c'est bien pour ce que tu es en train de me demander de faire que j'ai voulu, un _très_ court instant, tout abandonner. Tu m'en demandes trop… beaucoup trop… ».

Il me regarda un long instant, sans rien dire.

« J'ai longuement douté avant. Même lorsque je suis venu te le demander, j'avais l'impression de faire une bêtise… mais maintenant, après t'avoir entendu dire toutes tes appréhensions, après t'avoir vu me sauver de ce zombie, allant jusqu'à risquer ta propre vie, et après avoir repensé à comment tu arrivais toujours à nous hisser vers le haut au Glee Club, j'en suis certain » déclara-t-il en me fixant avec confiance et détermination, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tu es certain de quoi Sam ? » osais-je lui demander dans un chuchotement, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine et la respiration saccadé.

Et je le regrettais aussitôt en voyant ses yeux bleus se mettre à briller.

_Ne réponds pas, ne réponds pas, ne réponds pas…_

« Tu es la seule qui puisse sauver notre groupe Rachel ».

Merde, il avait répondu.

* * *

_Appartement de Mademoiselle Pillsbury et de monsieur Shuester… _

Après des retrouvailles très émues, tout le monde avait repris son sérieux et avait commencés à poser des questions sur le reste des New Directions.

Clarisse, en retrait, regardait ce petit monde en silence. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire d'autre d'ailleurs. Elle avait peur de faire une bourde alors elle ne disait rien. Elle voyait Finn lui jeter un regard parfois mais elle l'ignorait à chaque fois.

« Ils ne peuvent pas être tous morts. C'est… c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas penser à… non, il doit y avoir d'autres survivants » bafouillais Kurt, le visage pâle et les yeux rouges.

Blaine, l'air sombre, lui passa un bras autour de la taille avant de lui poser un baiser sur le crâne.

Shuester se passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés en soupirant pour la énième fois tandis qu'Emma l'observait avec inquiétude.

« Ils ont sûrement dû quitter la ville » marmonna Finn, assis l'un des canapés alors que sa jambe gauche ne cessait de rebondir « Je pense que c'est ce que ferait Puck ».

« On devrait peut-être aller voir leurs maisons… » proposa Mercedes d'une petite voix.

Mercedes était la plus touché de tous. Elle n'avait pas dormit une seule nuit depuis le début de l'apocalypse et ne cessait de tourner en rond en se rongeant les ongles. Finn avait réussi à lui manger un morceau de pain et à lui faire avaler trois verres d'eau mais pas plus.

« Pratiquement toutes les maisons ont étaient envahis… » répliqua Shuester, le visage fatigué.

« On pourrait quand même aller voir nos maisons. Voir si nos parents sont en vie… » dit Kurt en jetant un regard à Finn.

Celui-ci se décomposa et serra les dents.

« On est allé voir les maisons avant de venir vous récupérer et… » il s'interrompit et se frotta violemment les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer avant de prendre une profonde respiration tremblante « Et… ma mère… Elle… elle… » bégaya-t-il sans réussir à le dire, les larmes aux yeux et la gorge nouée.

Clarisse baissa le regard sur ses tennis sales.

« F-Finn » bafouilla Kurt, d'une voix suppliante.

« Elle… c'est fini… » réussit à dire Finn entre deux sanglots étouffés.

« Oh mon Dieu… Finn » pleura Kurt en se jetant dans les bras du jeune homme qui le serra fermement contre lui « Et… et mon père ? Tu… tu l'as vu lui aussi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Finn secoua la tête en le relâchant doucement.

« Non, j'ai fouillé partout dans la maison mais je ne l'ai pas retrouvé. Il a du s'enfuir ou… ou autre chose » bégaya-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Kurt éclata en sanglots. Blaine l'attrapa rapidement dans ses bras et le fit s'assoir sur le canapé avant de lui murmurer des mots à l'oreille.

« On devrait peut-être essayer de se reposer » déclara à ce moment la monsieur Shuester, le visage triste.

Clarisse releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et attendre qu'ils viennent nous chercher ? » dit-elle en se redressant.

Monsieur Shuester se tourna vers elle et la regarda avec étonnement, comme s'il venait de remarquer à ce moment-là qu'elle existait. Elle eut soudain envie de le frapper mais se retint par politesse et… pour Finn.

« Il faut qu'on trouve un plan monsieur Shuester. On ne peut pas rester éternellement ici, vous comprenez. Lima est perdue. Et s'il y a des survivants, alors ils se sont enfuis d'ici » enchaina-t-elle d'une voix pressante « On ne peut pas rester dans cet appartement. Il n'est pas assez sécurisé. Vous imaginez un peu si une horde de zombies venaient à prendre d'assaut cet immeuble ? On ne tiendrait même pas quelques heures avant qu'ils ne nous tuent tous ! ».

Monsieur Shuester continua à la dévisager d'un air perplexe. Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je sais que c'est dur mais… il faut avancer, d'accord ? Je crois que comme moi, vous n'avez pas envie de mourir, alors il faut réfléchir et trouver un plan de survie pour nous. Maintenant et avant qu'il soit trop tard » reprit-elle d'une voix plus forte.

Cette fois, Shuester se passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« Elle a raison m'sieur Shue'. Il n'y a plus rien ici » marmonna Finn, la tête baissée « Plus rien de vivant en tout cas ».

Tout le monde grimaça à ses dernières paroles.

« On pourrait peut-être commencer par réunir nos provisions » proposa soudain mademoiselle Pillsbury avec un air hésitant sur le visage.

Clarisse lui lança un regard de gratitude et de soulagement.

« Oui… oui c'est une bonne idée » murmura monsieur Shuester en hochant la tête « Commençons par ça et après… Après nous verrons… ».

Clarisse se retint de gémir et roula des yeux à la place.

* * *

PDV RACHEL :

« Tu voulais me parler ? » marmonna Puck, adossée à la porte de la chambre.

Je retins un roulement d'yeux.

Son comportement était ri-di-cule. Je n'avais pas la peste non plus !

« Oui, je voulais te parler Noah » affirmais-je en hochant la tête, assise contre le dossier de mon lit « Sam m'a avoué ce que tu projetais de faire… ».

Puck serra les mâchoires, les yeux fixés en face de lui.

« Ouais, évidemment qu'il te l'a _avoué_ ce traitre… » grogna-t-il en secouant la tête « Alors c'est quoi le truc entre vous deux ? Vous êtes meilleurs potes maintenant ? » se moqua-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Je roulais des yeux.

« Ce n'est pas le souci Noah. Le souci c'est que tu es entrain de faire une grave erreur » lui dis-je en le fixant intensément, agacée qu'il ne me regarde pas « Le souci c'est que tu fais n'importe quoi et que tu fais peur au groupe ».

Il s'esclaffa et croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Dit la fille qui est aller dehors pour se suicider ! ».

« JE NE SUIS PAS-» je m'interrompis brusquement et inspirais une profonde respiration pour me calmer.

Mon expérience savait que m'énerver contre Noah ne servirait à rien.

« Je ne suis pas aller dehors pour me suicider Noah, d'accord ? Je devenais folle à être coincé dans cette maison et à penser à ce qui étaient arrivés aux propriétaires alors j'ai voulu soudain courir, courir très loin d'ici et je suis sorti sans penser à réveiller quelqu'un. C'est tout » pris-je le temps d'articuler bien les deux derniers mots.

Toujours méfiant, Puck regardait en face de lui.

« Bon, mais ce n'est pas le problème » repris-je en me frottant le visage de ma main libre « Le problème c'est que tu fais n'importe quoi. Non mais sérieusement Noah, partir fouiller l'hôpital de Lima, et puis quoi encore ?! » m'exclamais-je en prenant une voix sévère et dure « Tu veux tous nous faire tuer ou quoi ?! ».

« Pas tous » me corrigea Puck en me jetant un mauvais regard « Toi tu resteras ici avec Sarah et Brittany ».

« PARDON ?! » criais-je en le dévisageant furieusement « Mais qu'est-ce- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas dans ta tête, pauvre abruti ?! » lui hurlais-je en me débattant contre mes menottes en corde, jetant mes pieds en l'air, jurant contre lui et son idiotie et ces satanés menottes.

Il me regarda enfin avec colère.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?! Non, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi plutôt ! » cria-t-il en s'approchant d'un pas du lit, tremblant de tout son corps « T'as voulu mourir et tu l'assumes même pas ! ».

« Oh putain Noah je vais te tuer ! » grognais-je en me redressant pour tirer de toutes mes forces sur les menottes « JE NE VOULAIS PAS ME SUICIDER PAUVRE IDIOT ! T'AS COMPRIS ? C'EST RENTRÉ DANS TA CERVELLE D'ABRUTI ?! » hurlais-je à pleins poumons entre deux jurons alors que je continuais de tirer sur mes menottes.

« NE ME TRAITE PAS D'ABRUTI ! » hurla-t-il à son tour en s'approchant encore du lit « C'EST DE TA FAUTE TOUT CA ! SI T'AVAIS FAIS CE QUE JE T'AVAIS DIT DE FAIRE, ON EN SERAIT PAS LA ! ».

« Non mais j'y crois pas » grognais-je en m'arrêtant un instant de tirer sur les menottes pour lui jeter un regard assassin « Tu met la faute de ton pétage de plombs sur moi maintenant ? C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Et si j'avais vraiment voulu me suicider, j'aurais laissé ce pauvre connard de zombi me tuer ! T'y as un peu réfléchi à ça Noah ? ».

Il secoua la tête et se détourna de moi.

« Ca ne sert à rien de parler. Tu es de toute évidence dans le déni » marmonna-t-il en s'approchant de la porte.

Je lâchais un rire incrédule.

« Dans le déni ?! » m'exclamais-je avec un incrédulité « Mais n'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives bon sang ?! C'est plutôt toi qui a l'air dans le déni tu sais… ».

Il se stoppa net à ma dernière réplique.

« Peut-être mais au moins moi je n'essaie pas de me suicider » cracha-t-il.

Je gémis et posais mon front contre le dossier de mon lit. Quand arrêtera-t-il de dire ça bon sang ?!

« D'accord, si tu veux, je voulais me suicider » grognais-je en soupirant « Maintenant parlons de ton plan d'aller visiter l'hôpital, tu veux ? C'est un plan suicidaire et je sais de quoi je parle puisqu'apparemment, j'aurais voulu me suicider ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire si tu les emmènes là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que tu vas faire la pire erreur de ta vie ? Tu sais que tu vas tous les tuer Noah ! ».

« Non, on arrivera à retrouver ma mère et on reviendra sains et saufs » protesta-t-il, la main sur la poignée.

« On n'est pas dans l'un de tes jeux-vidéos Noah, tu en as bien conscience de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu meurs, tu ne reviendras pas Noah. Si tu meurs, c'est fini. C'est _Game Over_ » lui dis-je d'une voix pressante.

« Je ne suis pas idiot » siffla-t-il en me jetant un mauvais regard.

« Eh bien, je commence vraiment à douter de ça tu vois » répliquais-je sèchement, les yeux plissés « Parce que ton plan, c'est vraiment le pire plan que j'ai jamais entendu de toute ma vie ! Même les plans de Sam sont mieux que le tien ! ».

« Évidemment qu'ils sont mieux puisque vous êtes meilleurs potes maintenant » grogna-t-il.

« Maintenant ferme-la Noah et agis comme un adulte ! » criais-je en le fusillant du regard « En allant là-bas tu vas non seulement les faire tous tuer, mais tu vas aussi nous abandonner Brittany, ta sœur et moi ! Et même si je possède un optimisme exemplaire, je sais pertinemment qu'on ne tiendra pas longtemps toutes les trois ! Alors, est-ce que c'est ça que tu veux ? Est-ce que tu veux que tout le monde meurt pour quelqu'un qui n'est sans doute plus vivant ? ».

« Ne dit pas ça ! » hurla-t-il en me lançant un regard froid « Elle est en vie ! Je le sais, d'accord ?! ».

Mon regard s'adoucit et je repris d'une voix plus douce : « Noah, je sais que c'est dur mais tu ne peux pas embarquer tout le groupe dans un truc comme ça et surtout sur un coup de tête. Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit ? _Chaque décision décide de notre survie_. Et cette décision que tu veux prendre risque bien de compromettre notre survie à tous » murmurais-je, les yeux baissés sur mon poignet rouge vif « Tu- On ne peut pas se permettre de penser à nous, tu vois. On doit penser aux autres avant tout. On doit penser _au groupe_, parce que tant qu'il y aura le groupe, il y aura de l'espoir ».

Je vis du coin de l'œil qu'il serrait les mâchoires.

« Tu… tu te rends compte de ce que tu es entrain de me demander Rachel, n'est-ce pas ? » me dit-il d'une voix tremblante de désespoir.

Les larmes me montèrent aussitôt aux yeux.

« Oui… oui j'en ai conscience et je l'assume Noah » répondis-je d'une voix tout aussi tremblante que la sienne mais avec plus de détermination.

« Dis-le alors. Dis-le à voix haute » m'ordonna-t-il la voix secouée de sanglots étouffés « Je veux l'entendre. J'ai besoin de l'entendre pour… pour en prendre conscience. Si tu le dis Rachel, ça va tout changer. Tu n'es pas obligé de le dire, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Mais si tu le dis alors je… je serais obligé de ne pas le faire et… et ce sera de ta faute… » haleta-t-il d'une voix faible.

Les larmes se mirent à dévaler le long de mes joues. J'avalais difficilement ma salive et grimaçais en sentant la boule oppressante dans ma gorge. Je sentais mon cœur battre à toute allure. Je sentais les gouttes de sueur perler sur mon front.

« Je… » bégayais-je, la gorge nouée.

Comment étais-je censée lui dire un truc pareil. Surtout que je ne voulais pas le faire. Surtout que je savais que ça me tuerais de l'intérieure de devoir demander une chose pareille à mon meilleur ami.

« Allez, dis-le Rachel » réussit-t-il à dire d'une voix étouffée, vaincue « Dis ce que je n'ai pas était capable de dire ».

Je fermais les yeux, ravalant mes sanglots et mon envie de fondre en larmes et lui donner mon autorisation de faire ce qu'il voulait.

« Tu… tu dois abandonner Noah... » bégayais-je, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Je dois abandonner quoi ? » chuchota-t-il avant d'étouffer un nouveau sanglot « S'il te plait Rachel, dis-moi avant… avant que je n'ai plus la force de t'écouter ».

« Tu… » je pris une profonde inspiration et lâchais d'une voix tremblante et suppliante : « Tu dois abandonner ta mère Noah ».

Un long silence se fit.

Puis soudain, il se redressa avec le poing tremblant pressé contre sa bouche. Il ne m'adressa pas un regard. Il ouvrit à la volée la porte et s'enfuit en courant.

Je crus que quelqu'un venait d'arracher mon cœur. Mais je le sentais toujours battre. Rapidement. A une allure affolante qui me faisait même mal. Je sentais ma bouche pâteuse et sèche J'avais l'impression d'étouffer. J'avais même du mal à respirer. Je sentais mes muscles endoloris. Je sentais mes membres trembler. J'avais envie d'éclater en sanglots. Je sentais mon cœur qui se serrait douloureusement, qui m'étouffait encore plus. Qui essayait de me punir pour ce que je venais d'oser faire. J'avais envie de me faire du mal pour lui en avoir fait. Je sentais le goût amer et salé de mes larmes. La déstresse, la tristesse et le désespoir nager dans mon ventre.

Je sentais _tout_.

Et c'était horrible.

Parce que j'avais l'impression d'avoir poignardé mon meilleur ami.


	11. Goodbye Lima

Chapitre 10 : Goodbye Lima

PDV Rachel :

Vingt minutes après que avoir osé demander à Noah d'abandonner sa mère, Mike, Sam et Quinn déboulèrent dans ma chambre avec des airs paniqués sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » demanda Quinn en s'arrêtant brusquement devant mon lit.

Les yeux baissés sur mes mains tremblantes, je serrais les dents. Je n'avais pas la force de leur dire. C'était trop dur. Trop douloureux de re-prononcer ces mots à voix haute.

« Rachel ? » murmura Sam en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit avant de prendre l'une de mes mains dans les siennes.

Il tenta de capter mon regard mais je me dérobais à chaque fois.

« Tu l'as fait » chuchota-t-il, l'air compréhensif et désolé.

« Fait quoi ? » demanda Quinn d'une voix tremblante « Rachel ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu vas bien ? ».

Je me contentais d'un hochement de tête lent.

« Il s'est enfuit » lâcha Mike sans dire autre chose.

Je relevais brusquement le regard. Il était allé s'accouder à la fenêtre. Comme à chaque fois qu'il venait me surveiller. Le temps était rayonnant aujourd'hui et projetait sur la chambre une lumière douce et ensoleillé. Il me jeta un regard intense.

« Il s'est enfuit Rachel. Avec sa voiture » répéta-t-il lentement « Il n'a rien dit. Il est juste partit comme ça ».

Je baissais à nouveau le regard et me mis à fixer en silence la main de Sam enroulée autour de la mienne. Il la serra fermement.

« Rachel on a besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé. S'il te plaît, dis quelque chose… » me supplia Quinn en grimpant de l'autre côté du lit pour s'assoir en tailleur à côté de moi. Elle baissa le regard et tenta de capter le mien mais je détournais les yeux à chaque fois.

« Elle a fait ce qu'aucun de nous n'avait le courage de faire » déclara soudain Sam d'une voix crispée mais fière.

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda aussitôt Quinn d'une voix tendue « Sam, qu'est-ce qui tu lui as dit encore ? » l'accusa-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Je lui ai simplement dis ce qui se passait. Ce que Puck voulait faire » avoua-t-il sans regrets.

Quinn le dévisagea avec incrédulité. Puis explosa.

« On ne devait rien lui dire ! » cria Quinn en lui lançant un regard furieux « Est-ce que tu écoutes ce qu'on te dit parfois, pauvre crétin ! ».

« Ce n'est pas une enfant Quinn ! » protesta Sam en ignorant son regard « Elle avait le droit d'être au courant, plus que toutes les autres personnes dans cette maison d'ailleurs ! Et je ne regrette pas de lui avoir dit parce qu'elle a fait ce que nous aurions dû faire nous ! ».

Quinn se tourna brusquement vers moi et attrapa sans douceur mon menton. Je détournais les yeux et serrais les mâchoires.

« Regarde-moi Rachel » grogna Quinn en serrant mon menton entre ses doigts fermes « Regarde-moi ou je te jure que tu ne sortiras jamais de cette chambre » siffla-t-elle.

Je me mordais la langue mais finit par céder et plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Voir ses deux yeux noisettes parsemés de points dorés me détendis malgré moi. Son visage s'adoucit comme son emprise sur mon menton. Elle fouilla un instant mon visage, cherchant quelque chose qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Après quelques secondes, elle soupira et se reconcentra sur mes yeux. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Mike nous observer attentivement et je rougis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Rachel ? » murmura Quinn, le visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

Au lieu de lui répondre, je me surpris à contempler les petites taches de rousseurs dispersées sur le haut de ses pommettes. Je ne les avais jamais remarqués avant. Ça lui allait plutôt bien.

« Rachel » m'appela Quinn d'une voix suppliante « S'il te plait, dis-moi ».

Je fermais brusquement les yeux.

C'était les mêmes mots qu'il avait prononcé.

« Il… Il reviendra » me contentais-je de dire d'une voix tremblante et rauque.

Enfin, je l'espérais…

« Rachel » souffla doucement Quinn en relâchant doucement mon menton « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? ».

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. Qui me perça le cœur. Parce qu'il venait de toute dire. De tout révéler.

« Laissons-la se reposer » déclara soudain Sam en me lâchant la main avant de se lever « Allez, elle a besoin de repos ».

J'ouvris de nouveau les yeux et fixais intensément la couverture du lit. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Sam et Mike quitter la chambre avec réticence. Mais Quinn ne bougea pas.

Je serrais tellement fort mes mâchoires qu'elle se mirent à trembler. Je la sentais me fixer intensément. J'aurais juré sentir mon corps brûler sous ses yeux intenses. C'était insupportable. Sa main trouva la mienne et la serra doucement. J'eus aussitôt envie de fondre en larmes.

« Je peux rester avec toi ? » me demanda Quinn d'une voix douce et prudente.

Me mordant furieusement la lèvre inférieure, j'hochais de la tête. Elle se décrispa et s'assit contre le dossier du lit. Sans dire un mot, elle sortit un couteau de sa ceinture, coupa les liens de mes menottes et m'attira à elle. Aussitôt mes larmes glissèrent le long de mes joues alors que je réfugiais mon visage dans son cou. Sa main se mit à caresser doucement mes cheveux alors que je pleurais en silence. Je pris une respiration tremblante et me détendis en sentant son odeur rassurante emplir mon nez.

« Il reviendra » répéta-t-elle mes mots « Il reviendra toujours ».

* * *

_Appartement de mademoiselle Pillsbury et monsieur Shuester… _

Emme regardait fièrement les boites de conserves, les sachets de nourriture et bouteilles d'eau entassés sur la table basse du salon.

« Wouah, on ne risque pas de subir la famine ici » commenta Finn en regardant avec de grands yeux les grandes pilles de nourriture.

Emme haussa les épaules avec un fier sourire sur les lèvres.

« Mes parents m'ont appris à toujours avoir un stock de tout. Je suppose que ça nous sera utile maintenant ».

« Ouais, surtout au niveau désinfectants… » ajouta Clarisse, un sourcil haussé en regardant les dix bouteilles de désinfectants entassées à côtés des sachets de raisons secs.

Emme grimaça alors que Finn et Blaine étouffaient un rire.

« Mieux vaux trop que pas assez » rétorqua Shuester en revenant de la cuisine pour lancer la dernière boite de conserve sur le canapé.

« Alors, on fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda Kurt en reniflant doucement, la main enroulé autour d'un mouchoir froissé. Il ne s'était pas encore remit de ce que lui avait dit Finn. Et Blaine avait préféré qu'il reste dans le salon pour se calmer. Il s'était endormit une demi-heure puis s'était réveillé et s'était mis à pleurer. Mercedes l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il avait fini par se calmer il y a quelques minutes.

Shuester fronça un instant les sourcils puis releva la tête et dit : « Maintenant on s'occupe de rassembler les médicaments, pansements, désinfectants… ».

« Ah parce qu'il y en a d'autres en plus… » marmonna Clarisse.

Finn lui jeta un regard amusé.

« Hum oui, il y en a d'autres. Rassemblez aussi toutes les couettes, cousins et draps que vous trouverez. On dormira dans le salon ce soir. Je préfère qu'on reste ensemble et qu'on ne se perde pas de vue » enchaîna monsieur Shuester d'une voix plus ferme.

« Et demain ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fera ? » demanda Clarisse en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Il se tourna vers elle et répondit : « On quittera Lima ».

* * *

Clarisse n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle avait pourtant fermé très, très fort les yeux. Avait évacué toutes les pensées nuisibles de son esprit. Mais rien. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Le salon plongée dans le noir, semblait plus hostile et menaçant qu'illuminé.

Clarisse n'aimait pas le noir. Elle détestait le noir. Dans le noir, on pouvait se cacher. Dans le noir, elle ne voyait pas son père puant l'alcool et la cigarette venir la frapper. Dans le noir, elle était faible. Ses poings serrèrent des touffes de sa couverture. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors que des flash-backs se mettaient à danser devant ses yeux effrayés et paniqués. Son cœur s'emballa. Elle se mit à transpirer.

_« Pourquoi tu es si méchante avec moi, Clarisse ? Après tout ce que je fais pour vous, pourquoi est-tu une si vilaine fille ? ». _

_« N'aie pas peur ma jolie Clarisse, papa est là. Papa va tout arranger. Mais il faut que tu sois gentille avec lui. Il faut que tu le laisses te punir t'être une vilaine fille, de ne pas l'aider, d'être insolente et ingrate ». _

_« Oh ma Clarisse chérie, ne pleure pas. Tout ira bien »._

_« Tout ira bien ». _

_Tout ira bien. _

Soudain quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule.

Elle cria et se débattit brusquement en jetant ses mains et ses pieds dans le vide.

« Clarisse arrête, c'est moi ! » chuchota furieusement une voix familière.

Elle n'écouta pas, terrifiée et n'arrivant pas à faire la différence entre la réalité et le cauchemar.

Soudain une main se plaqua sur sa bouche. Elle étouffa des cris lorsqu'un corps se plaqua contre le sien.

« Calme-toi Clarisse, c'est Finn » murmura le jeune homme, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien « Tout va bien, je suis là, d'accord ? Tout va bien ».

Tremblante de tout son corps, elle hocha lentement la tête en inspirant de profondes respirations pour se calmer. Le corps chaud et protecteur de Finn contre le sien tout tremblant et fragile l'a détendit.

« Dé-désolé… » bégaya-t-elle, rouge de honte « Je… je ne voulais pas te réveiller. C'était… juste un mauvais cauchemar » mentit-elle.

Il la fixa un instant sans rien dire puis hocha doucement de la tête.

« OK, pas de problème. Tout le monde fait des cauchemar, maintenant plus que jamais » marmonna-t-il.

Elle observa son visage plongé dans l'obscurité. Il semblait plus mature comme ça. Plus vieux aussi. Comme si le noir décidait de lui rappeler toutes les dures épreuves qu'il avait passé. Il lui offrit un sourire forcé.

« Ça va mieux ? ».

Elle hocha de la tête, de peur que sa voix ne la trahisse.

« OK hum… je vais m'allonger à coté de toi maintenant, d'accord ? » demanda-t-il, les joues rouges.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement et s'allongea avec prudence à côté d'elle. Clarisse se sentit soudain vulnérable sans le corps chaud de Finn contre le sien. Leurs mains se frôlèrent. Elle trembla un bref instant et cacha sa main sous sa couette.

« Tu veux en parler ? » chuchota Finn.

Elle ferma les yeux « Non ».

« OK. Dure journée hein ? ».

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant sa piètre tentative d'engager une discussion.

« J'ai eu pire » laissa-t-elle échapper avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

Finn se crispa à côté.

« Pire que _ça_ ? J'ai du mal à le croire ».

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Ne me crois pas alors ».

« Clarisse… » soupira le jeune homme « J'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère-là, et tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup ».

Elle sourit devant la naïveté du garçon mais décida d'entrer dans son jeu.

« Tu as raison, je suis désolé » s'excusa-t-elle avant de reprendre d'une voix hésitante « C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler aux gens ».

« Comment ça ? Tu fais… faisais partit de l'équipe la plus populaire du lycée. Tu étais vénéré par le reste du lycée. Ne me dis pas que tu es asocial après ça » se moqua-t-il.

« Eh bien si je te le dis, parce que c'est vrai » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix grognon « Je ne parlais jamais aux autres filles, enfin sauf lorsque j'y étais obligé. Je préférais rester dans mon coin et observer au lieu de jouer à la fille superficielle comme tes amies. Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour ça j'espère ? ».

Il soupira.

« Bien sûr que non. Et Quinn, Brittany et Santana ne sont pas superficielles ».

« Tu as raison, ce sont des pétasses » grogna la rousse.

« Clarisse ! » chuchota Finn d'une voix choquée.

« Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Elles ne perdaient jamais une occasion pour ridiculiser les gens ! Et malgré ce que tout le monde peut penser, les autres cheerleaders en bavaient aussi de leur salope-attitude ! ».

« T'as vraiment une dent contre elles hein » marmonna Finn.

« Plus qu'une dent Finn, beaucoup plus qu'une dent » le rectifia-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

« Mais si tu les détestais tant que ça, pourquoi tu es resté cheerleader ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce qu'une cheerleader de Sue Sylvester est comme être les filles d'Obama tu vois. Avec ça, toutes les portes s'ouvrent. Et si cette putain d'apocalypse ne s'était pas produite, l'année prochaine je me serais rendue dans l'équipe des Tigers, dans le Colorado. L'une des meilleures équipes de cheerleaders d'université de tout le pays » lui apprit-elle d'une voix pleine de regrets.

« Oh… ».

« Ouais oh… » ria sans joie Clarisse avant de soupirer tristement « J'aurais réussi à sortir de ce trou perdu et je serais devenue l'une des meilleurs cheerleaders du pays ».

« Je suis désolé Clarisse » murmura Finn, la voix vraiment triste.

Elle ferma les yeux et haussa les épaules.

« T'inquiète Finn. Je me suis depuis longtemps rendu à la raison que ma malchance me poursuivra toujours » le rassura-t-elle avant d'ajouter avec un gros soupir « Au moins j'ai plus à supporter les cris insupportables du Coach Sylvester ».

« Ouais, c'est déjà ça » gloussa doucement Finn « Cette femme était une vraie folle ».

« Une folle mais une survivante. Je ne serais même pas étonné d'apprendre qu'elle projette de conquérir le monde avec des zombies qu'elle aurait réussi par je ne sais quel miracle, à dompter ».

« Je suppose que seul l'avenir nous le dira » soupira Finn.

* * *

« Tu es sure de vouloir faire ça William ? » demanda Emma, en scrutant d'un air triste Lima.

Comme promis, ils s'étaient tous réveillés à 5 heures du matin où les premières lueurs du soleil perçaient le ciel. En silence, ils avaient portés tous les sacs de provisions dans les deux voitures d'Emma et de Shuester. Mercedes, Blaine, Kurt et Emma étaient partis avec monsieur Shuester tandis que Finn, Clarisse et Emma s'étaient retrouvés dans l'autre voiture. Ils avaient roulés une demi-heure avant de s'arrêter devant le panneau d'au revoir de Lima.

Clarisse se sentait bizarre d'abandonner cette ville qu'elle avait toujours détestée. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle était triste de la quitter mais ça lui faisait bizarre de quitter la ville qui l'avait gardée pendant dix-sept ans.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé être triste de quitter ce trou paumé » marmonna Kurt, debout à côté d'elle.

Elle le regarda puis se remit à contempler la ville déserte de toute activité humaine briller sous les lueurs orange, jaune et rose du soleil.

« Moi non plus » murmura-t-elle « Elle nous en aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs hein ? ».

Kurt eut un petit sourire à cela.

William échangea un regard avec Emma et hocha de la tête.

« Allez en voiture les jeunes. Il est temps ».

Tout le monde retourna dans les voitures. Les moteurs s'allumèrent dans le silence paisible du matin. Avec des klaxonnements, les deux voitures s'éloignèrent de Lima sans un regard en arrière.


	12. Noah

Chapitre 11 : Noah.

**Je sais, je sais, ça fait un très long moment que je n'ai rien posté. Rien du tout. Mais contrairement à ce que vous pourriez pensez, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai abandonné. Au contraire, j'ai préféré ne rien poster un certain temps pour écrire plus vite et ne pas me laisser influencer par vos très gentils commentaires. Et juste pour vous rassurer, j'ai déjà écris cinq chapitres. J'aurais aimé en écrire plus avant de poster mais je ne peux imaginer la frustration que vous devez ressentir à attendre la suite de cette histoire. Parce que je sais que ce n'est jamais une partie de plaisir d'attendre aussi longtemps la suite. Donc la voilà. **

**Oh et je suis désolé si certaines la trouve lente parce que moi-même je la trouve lente hein... Mais j'ai essayé d'accélérer les choses dans les chapitres suivants donc j'espère que vous apprécierez le geste ! ;)**

**Et bien sur pour celles qui s'étaient plaintes de ne pas avoir assez d'échanges entre Quinn et Rachel (Comme je l'ai comprends !), eh ben j'y ai travaillé un peu et les chapitres suivants seront aussi plus concentrés sur elles ! :)**

**Merci encore pour toutes les reviews que je recois et même celles qui ajoute cette histoire à leur liste d'histoires à suivre ou dans les favoris, ça me touche ! :)**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

PDV Rachel :

Après la fuite de Noah, Quinn et les autres avaient décidés qu'ils étaient temps de me relâcher. Dire que j'avais était soulagé était un euphémisme. J'avais pris la plus longue douche de ma vie et j'étais sorti dehors avec Quinn et Sam sur mes talons. J'étais resté une bonne demi-heure avant de rentrer.

Deux journées et une nuit entière était passé depuis la disparition de Noah. Tout le monde commençait vraiment à se demander s'il était toujours en vie. Sarah n'avait cessé de pleurer. Elle m'a accusait de la disparition de son frère et m'a dit qu'elle me haïssait et qu'elle ne pourra jamais plus m'aimer. Je ne l'avais pas contredite parce qu'elle avait raison. Parce que j'aurais réagi d'une manière encore plus violente qu'elle si j'avais été à sa place.

Donc, après ça, Je m'étais réfugié dans la chambre et avait pleuré un très long moment avant de me décider à redescendre.

A présent, Sarah était avec Brittany et Santana à l'étage. Je n'avais toujours pas vu les filles depuis mon relâchement. D'après Quinn, c'était mieux comme ça pour l'instant. On avait assez de problèmes comme ça pour avoir une Santana en furie sur mon dos.

J'avais demandé à ce qu'on parte à la recherche de Noah lorsqu'il n'était pas rentré ce matin mais Sam avait dit qu'on devait attendre encore un peu. Je ne cessais de jeter des regards à la fenêtre placardée à la va-vite qui donnait sur la rue. J'entendais les grognements lointains de zombies et ça me faisait peur de penser que Noah était resté passer deux journées et une nuit entière dehors, avec ces choses.

« Il reviendra » ne cessait de répéter Quinn en faisant les cents pas devant nous.

Je crois qu'elle essayait plus de se convaincre elle que nous. Quant à Mike. Il restait fidèle à lui-même. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, restait en retrait, observait, aller prendre des nouvelles des filles à l'étage.

Moi j'essayais de penser à autre chose. J'essayais d'ignorer cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me soufflait que Noah avait décidé de partir tout seul chercher sa mère. Parce que si j'écoutais cette voix, ça voulait dire que Noah était sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il était.

Sam vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et se mit à lire un livre qu'il avait trouvée dans l'une des chambres. Je lui lançais un regard incrédule qu'il ignora. Comment pouvait-on lire quelque chose dans ces moments-là ?

Mais dix minutes plus tard, je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait tourné que deux fois la page. La nuit finit par tomber et mon angoisse devint plus forte. Quinn finit par s'asseoir par terre, au milieu du salon. Mike monta à l'étage sans un mot.

« Demain matin on lance une excursion » déclarais-je n'y tenant plus.

Sam et Quinn se mirent à me fixer. L'un avec incertitude, l'autre avec inquiétude et nervosité.

« Tu es sure ? » demanda la blonde.

« On n'a pas vraiment le choix » soupirai-je en lançant un nouveau regard à la fenêtre « Il faut qu'on le retrouve ».

« On pourrait attendre encore un peu… » marmonna Sam.

Je lui lancer un regard sévère.

« Jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sûr qu'il soit mort ? » grognais-je.

Il baissa la tête et se tut.

Sage décision.

« Je partirais avec Mike » repris-je après un silence.

« C'est hors de question ! » protesta Quinn en se levant d'un bond « Tu veux partir dehors alors que tu ne t'es toujours pas remise de ton genou ?! Tu es folle ou quoi ? ».

Je grimaçais à son regard furieux.

« Je connais pratiquement toutes les cachettes où il a l'habitude d'aller pour réfléchir ou se calmer. Si je pars, on aura beaucoup plus de chance de le retrouver Quinn » lui expliquais-je calmement.

Elle me lança un regard méfiant.

« Pourquoi Mike ? » demanda Sam en me fixant « Pourquoi pas moi ou Quinn ? ».

« Parce que je n'ai pas besoin d'une mauvaise foi comme toi avec moi » grognais-je en lui lançant un regard noir avant de me tourner vers Quinn pour ajouter d'une voix plus douce : « Et j'ai besoin de toi pour surveiller les filles. Sarah voudra partir et il faudra que tu la retiennes et la rassure ».

Quinn hocha la tête à contrecœur.

Avec un soupir furieux, Sam ferma le livre d'un claquement et monta à l'étage. Quinn vint à s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Si j'étais toi Berry je reviendrais vivante » me dit-elle d'une voix menace « Non seulement tu aurais sur le dos une Santana folle de rage mais tu aurais aussi une version de moi très, très remontée si tu venais à mourir par hasard sous les crocs d'un zombie » grogna-t-elle.

Je déglutis difficilement sous son regard mortel et hochais de la tête.

« Je ferais passer le message aux zombies. Je suis sure qu'ils n'oseront même pas s'approcher de moi après » lui dis-je.

Elle roula des yeux et tenta de cacher son sourire en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu sais que tu es vraie idiote Berry ? ».

« Tu sais que j'ai un vrai prénom Fabray ? » rétorquais-je avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle me gifla le bras et je poussais un cri de douleur qui la fit rouler des yeux une nouvelle fois.

« Je vais avoir un bleu Quinn ! » m'écriais-je avec un faux air choqué sur le visage.

Elle me tira puérilement la langue. Je roulais des yeux à mon tour.

Mike descendit à ce moment-là l'escalier et nous regarda toutes les deux avec un sourcil haussé.

Je rougis et vis du coin de l'œil Quinn faire de même.

« Alors, c'est quoi le plan de l'excursion ? » demanda-t-il pour effacer le silence gênant.

Je le remerciais d'un sourire.

* * *

« Tu es sure de ne pas vouloir attendre encore un peu ? » me demanda nerveusement Sam.

Je fronçais les sourcils et lui lançais un regard insistant.

Il grimaça et se passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

« Me regarde pas comme ça, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas pour la raison que tu crois que je veux repousser l'excursion » marmonna-t-il avant de prendre une profonde respiration et de lâcher : « Si vous partez tous les deux, on sera plus vulnérable, plus fragile et si ces zombies tentent de-».

« Rien ne va arriver Sam » le coupais-je rapidement en voyant le regard de Quinn devenir de plus en plus sombre, je posais une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Sam qui n'osait pas me regarder « Hé, regarde-moi Sam. Je peux te jurer qu'il ne se passera rien. Pas en notre absence en tout cas, OK ? ».

« Tu ne peux pas en être sure » protesta Quinn en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« On fera le plus vite possible Quinn. On partira deux heures, pas plus » lui promit Mike en tripotant son fusil « Rachel a raison, rien ne se passera. Et puis… vous êtes plus en sécurité ici qu'avec nous ».

Quinn se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ne sembla pas totalement rassurer par nos mots. Je lui offris un sourire rassurant.

« Allez, il faut qu'on y aille » déclara Mike en ouvrant la porte pour sortir dehors.

« Pas de câlins ? » se moqua Quinn.

« Pas besoin de câlins, on reviendra » lui dit-il d'une voix si ferme, si confiante que même moi je finis par réellement y croire.

Mike me lança ensuite un regard insistant puis trottina jusqu'à une voiture d'un rouge délavé et tenta de la déverrouiller. Noah avait pris sa voiture lorsqu'il avait disparu et je ne voulais pas emprunter la dernière voiture qu'on avait à notre disposition si les choses s'engrenaient ici. Je me retournais vers Sam et Quinn et roulais des yeux à leur air d'enterrement.

« Si vous pouviez avoir l'air un peu plus optimiste, ce serait vraiment sympa les gars ! » leur dis-je en leur lançant un regard noir.

Sam baissa la tête et Quinn me retourna mon regard.

« T'as vraiment intérêt de revenir Berry sin-».

« Ouais, ouais je sais » grommelais-je en soupirant lourdement.

Elle plissa les yeux vers moi.

« Je ne rigole pas tu sais. Si tu meurs, je me ferais un plaisir de venir te chercher, de t'attacher un arbre et d-».

« OK, ça devient vraiment trop violent pour moi là » marmonna Sam en levant les mains en l'air.

Il s'adoucit en me regardant et prit une profonde inspiration avant de m'offrir un sourire hésitant.

« Reviens vite et... essaie d'éviter de te faire manger, d'accord ? » me fit-il dans un marmonnement.

« Compte sur moi Sam » lui répondis-je d'une voix ferme.

Il hocha la tête puis disparut.

Il ne resta plus que Quinn et moi. J'avalais difficilement ma salive et croisait son regard avant de déglutir difficilement. Le revoilà, ce fameux regard. Celui face auquel je ne savais plus quoi dire, quoi faire. Celui face auquel je devenais frémissante, fébrile. Celui face auquel j'aurais pu tout faire pour elle.

Quinn s'approcha lentement de moi, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts effleurent timidement la peau chaude de mon bras qui frissonna au contact.

« Rachel... ».

Je clignais les yeux et la regarda avec plus de concentration.

« Oui ? ».

Elle sourit brièvement, l'air complice en entendant le timbre légèrement tremblant de ma voix et mon cœur eut un raté. Ses doigts remontèrent lentement mon bras, me forçant à prendre une profonde inspiration pour calmer ma respiration. Sa main finit par s'enrouler fermement autour de mon épaule, puis glisser sur mon dos, jusqu'à se poser sur ma nuque. Je tressautais faiblement en sentant ses doigts fins caresser ma peau avant qu'un corps ne se presse brusquement contre le mien. Je me raidis, stupéfaite de l'étreinte surprise avant de lui retourner l'étreinte. Mes bras s'enroulèrent lâchement autour de sa taille, incertains de ce qu'ils avaient le droit de faire ou pas. Quinn se contenta d'enfouir son visage dans mon épaule et de raffermir son emprise autour de mes épaules.

Je me détendis et me permis de respirer son odeur. Un doux soupir s'échapper de mes lèvres avant que je n'ai le temps de le rattraper. Ses doigts se mirent à jouer avec les petits cheveux de ma nuque, provoquant les agréables frissons qui traversèrent mon corps.

Je crois que je n'avais jamais eu une étreinte aussi parfaite que la sienne. Même celles que me donnait Brittany n'étaient pas aussi bien.

« Je croyais qu'on n'allait pas se faire de câlins ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander, la voix faible.

Le corps de Quinn se pressa encore plus contre le mien et je ravalais le gémissement qui menaçait de déchirer mes lèvres en sentant les courbes de la blonde se presser délicieusement bien contre les miennes. Puis elle s'éloigna de moi et je me retins de toutes mes forces de la ramener contre moi.

Mes yeux croisèrent un court instant les siens, étonnement emplis de douceur, de malice et d'une tendresse qui fit battre plus rapidement mon cœur. L'instant suivant, une paire de lèvres douces se pressa contre ma joue et l'enflamma. Je lâchais un hoquet de surprise en écarquillant les yeux. Mais la secondes suivante, les lèvres disparurent et Quinn recula de quelques pas, les joues légèrement roses et l'air gêné.

Je soupirais doucement. Pouvait-on être encore plus adorable que cela ?

« J'en avais envie » fit soudain Quinn, la voix timide mais ferme.

« Hein ? » fis-je sans penser, l'air confus.

Quinn roula les yeux, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Je voulais te faire un câlin » répéta-t-elle lentement, en se forçant à me regarder dans les yeux.

« Oh ».

Elle fronça les sourcils à ma réponse peu éloquente et son visage se durcit un peu.

« Il y a un problème avec ça ? ».

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à l'agressivité de sa voix. Et il ne me fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre son brusque changement de comportement. Parce que je la connaissais. Je connaissais Quinn Fabray. Et je savais par conséquent qu'elle devenait agressive comme ça, que lorsqu'elle se sentait blessée, sur la défensive. Que lorsqu'elle avait peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

Je lui offris un sourire rassurant et m'empressais de secouer la tête.

« Non, non... Il n'y a aucun problème Quinn. Je... J'ai juste étais étonné. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai le privilège d'avoir un câlin de la grande et célèbre Quinn Fabray » la taquinais-je légèrement pour la détendre.

Son corps se détendit aussitôt et une légère rougeur se répandit sur ses joues. Elle tenta de me lancer un regard noir mais échoua, ce qui me rendis encore plus heureuse.

« Tu es une idiote Rachel Berry » souffla-t-elle, l'air gêné mais tout de même doux.

J'eus un sourire désabusé à cela. Et elle me répondit pas un roulement d'yeux irrité.

« Pourras-tu dire à Santana que j'aimerais lui parler lorsque je reviendrais ? » lui demandais-je en retrouvant un peu de mon sérieux.

Le visage de Quinn devint aussitôt grave. Elle hésita un instant avant d'hocher la tête.

« Elle va sûrement refuser » me prévint-elle, l'air désolé.

« Alors je la forcerais à m'écouter » me contentais-je de répondre, l'air déterminé.

Quinn eut un sourire à cela.

« J'en ai pas de doute la-dessus miss Berry. Tu es une experte en cela » me lança-t-elle.

J'osais un sourcil au nouveau surnom qu'elle venait de me donner mais ne dit rien.

Un klaxon se fit entendre, nous faisant sursauter.

« Bon, eh bien... Je crois que c'est mon signal » marmonnais-je, presque à contrecœur.

Quinn fit la moue mais hocha la tête.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Je me raclais la gorge puis lui lancer un dernier sourire avant de me retourner. J'attrapais la poignet de la porte pour la refermer derrière-moi lorsque des pas précipités se firent entendre derrière-moi.

« Rachel ! » m'appela-t-elle soudain.

Je me figeais et tournais ma tête pour croiser son regard. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure puis prit une respiration tremblante.

« Ramène-le d'accord ? » murmura-t-elle, la voix fragile.

« D'accord » répondis-je doucement.

Puis avec un dernier petit sourire, je fermais la porte.

* * *

Les mains enroulées fermement autour de ma barre en fer, je regardais d'un air vigilant chaque objet, ou mort-vivant errant sans but que nous dépassions. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, Mike avait décidé de rouler lentement. J'avais voulu protester mais Mike m'avait seulement lancé un de _ses_ regards et j'avais refermé ma bouche sans avoir dit un mot.

« Alors... » fis-je bêtement.

Je n'aimais pas le silence. Le silence m'étouffait, me faisait peur. Peut-être parce qu'avec le silence, on pouvait comprendre beaucoup plus de choses qu'en une seule conversation.

Mike me lança un regard au coin avant de se renconcentrer sur la route. Il resta silencieux.

Je fronçais les sourcils à cela.

« Tu penses qu'on va le retrouver ? » repris-je, les yeux fixés sur une voiture abandonnée, les quatre portières ouvertes et des traces de sang sur les vitres.

« Ca dépend. Tu veux le discours optimiste ou tu veux que je te parles sincèrement ? » répliqua Mike, du tac au tac.

Je fronçais uns nouvelle fois les sourcils et lui jetais un regard étrange.

« Alors ce sera le discours sincère » marmonna-t-il.

Il prit une inspiration puis haussa les épaules.

« D'un point de vue externe, les chances qu'il ai survécu sont très, très mince. Il est restait trois jours à l'extérieur, avec pour seule compagnie une voiture et une arme. Pas assez pour rester en vie de nos jours » avoua-t-il avec une grimace.

Mon regard devint maussade. J'aurais dû choisir le discours optimiste.

« Mais d'un point de vue subjectif, il y aurait plus de chance qu'il ai survécu. On connaît Puck. Ce n'est pas un lâche ou un trouillard. Il n'a pas peur de se battre et en plus, il peut faire preuve d'intelligence... _Parfois_. Sans oublier, qu'il me bat toujours à _Call Of Duty_ et qu'il connaît tous les épisodes de _The Walking Dead_, par cœur » reprit-il avec un sourire amusé.

J'haussais un sourcil, légèrement impressionnée.

« Et puis, il n'a pas dû allait bien loin » termina-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« D'accord mais ou aurait-il pu aller ? » murmurais-je, les sourcils froncés.

L'hôpital fut la première réponse qui me vint à l'impression mais je la balayais aussitôt de mon esprit. J'avais besoin de croire qu'il était encore en vie, et pour cela, je devais oublier son idiot et suicidaire projet d'aller faire un tour à l'hôpital.

« Le lycée ? » suggéra Mike.

Je retroussais le nez et lui lançais un regard moqueur. Noah, allait au lycée ? Et puis quoi encore. Il détestait le lycée. Mike grimaça devant mon regard et se remit à réfléchir.

« Le parc ? » proposais-je, une moue aux lèvres.

Se fut au tour de Mike de se moquer.

« Il n'aurait pas pu rester cinq minutes sans se faire attraper par une de ces bestioles, Rachel » me fit-il remarquer, le regard dur.

Je soupirais doucement. Puis soudain la réponse me vint. Elle était tellement évidente que je me retins de me frapper.

« Sa maison Mike ! » criais-je en me redressant brusquement sur mon siège « Bien sur ! Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plutôt ! Il est allé à sa maison ! ».

Les yeux de Mike se mirent à briller. Nous échangeâmes un regard avant que la voiture ne tourne brusquement dans un crissement de pneus.

* * *

« Bon, tu ouvres et j'entre, OK ? » me fit Mike, le fusil pointait sur la porte fermé de la maison.

Ma déduction s'était révélé être vrai. Et comme j'avais eu l'espoir de la voir, la voiture de Puck était bien stationnée devant sa maison.

Nous avions d'abord frappé à la porte, puis nous nous étions mis à l'appeler mais personne ne vint nous ouvrir. J'avais essayé d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était verrouillée. Mon cœur s'était brusquement emballé à cette constatation. J'étais aussitôt aller cherché la clé de secours que la famille Puckerman cachait toujours sous le paillasson.

« OK » dis-je en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Ma main tremblante serra violemment la poignet de la porte. J'échangeais un dernier regard avec Mike avant d'ouvrir brusquement la porte qui alla frapper le mur. Aussitôt le jeune homme entra en action, posant un pied dans le couloir d'entrée, le regard vigilant, concentré et l'arme pointait en face de lui. Je m'empressais de refermer la porte derrière nous et attrapais le pistolet coincé dans le devant de mon jean pour le pointer dans la même direction que Mike.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'étage. Nous sursautâmes et échangeâmes un nouveau regard.

Dans l'excitation et l'espoir de revoir Noah en vie, je ne pris même pas la peine de voir si le rez-de-chaussé était sécurisé et grimpais dans un bruit monstre les marches de l'escalier, avec un Mike paniqué sur mes talons.

« Rachel, attends. Rachel ! » siffla doucement Mike en attrapant mon bras pour m'arrêter.

Mon dos rencontra son torse et il trébucha en arrière avant de se rattraper au mur. Il jura et me lança un regard noir. Je déglutis et eut la décence de baisser les yeux avec un air coupable sur le visage.

« On avait dis pas de précipitation, si je me souviens bien, non ? » gronda-t-il, le regard sévère.

Je grimaçais et fis la moue. Il soupira et secoua la tête.

Un bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre. Nous pointâmes aussitôt nos armes vers la porte fermée de Noah. Je déglutis, les mains tremblantes et Mike prit une brusque inspiration.

« C'est lui... » chuchotais-je, le souffle court « Mike, c'est lui ».

« On n'en est pas sure » se força à dire le jeune homme, les mâchoires serrées.

Je lui fis les gros yeux, l'air incrédule. Il fit la grimace.

« Bon, d'accord, c'est lui » marmonna-t-il.

J'hochais la tête, rassuré de savoir que Mike pensait la même chose que moi et regardais fixement la porte. J'avalais difficilement ma salive, prise soudain de vertige. Voulais-je vraiment découvrir ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte ?

« Mike... ».

« Il faut... Il faut qu'on le fasse » bafouilla ce dernier en palpant nerveusement son fusil.

« D'accord ».

Nous ne bougeâmes pas.

« Rachel » grogna finalement Mike, les dents serrées.

Je grimaçais, les yeux fixés sur la porte de Noah qui était décorée par de vieux stickers comme INTERDICTION D'ENTREE ou encore LES FILLES M'ADORENT. Du Noah tout craché.

« Bon... Bon, d'accord » répétais-je en me mettant à sautiller sur place.

Je pris plusieurs profondes inspirations, la main fermement accrochée à mon pistolet et secouais mes épaules pour me dégourdir. Mike me regarda avec un regard bizarre mais je l'ignorais.

« OK... Je peux le faire » marmonnais-je en continuant de sautiller « Je peux le faire... Pas vrai ? ».

Mike ne me répondit pas.

« Pas vrai, Mike ?! » sifflais-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il déglutit et s'empressa d'hocher la tête en se forçant à prendre un air enthousiaste, confiant.

« Oui, oui bien sur... Tu es Rachel Berry ! La capitaine du Glee Club. Celle qui a réussit à faire front pendant trois ans à la terrifiante Trinity Impie et son escadron de cheerleaders et de footballeurs cruels ».

« Exactement ! » grognais-je.

« Tu es celle qui a fait revivre le Glee club ! Qui nous a emmené aux Nationales ! ».

« C'est ça ! » criais-je, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Et tu es celle qui va tous nous sauver encore une fois ! » hurla Mike, se prenait lui-même au jeu.

Avec un cri de guerre, je me précipitais vers la porte de Puck et lui donnais un grand coup d'épaule. La porte céda aussitôt et alla claquer violemment contre le mur avant de revenir précipitamment vers moi. J'écarquillais les yeux à cela et m'empressais de la repousser de ma main libre avant de me la prendre dans le visage.

Un grognement se fit entendre. Je me figeais net et retint ma respiration. Une épaule frôla la mienne et j'échangeais un regard anxieux avec Mike. J'ouvris en plus grand la porte et lâchais un souffle tremblant en voyant une masse humaine écroulée au pied du lit de Noah.

Mais pas n'importe quelle masse humaine. C'était celle de Noah.

Mon regard fut attiré par les débris de verre qui jonchaient le sol du mur en face du lit de Noah. Il y avait une grande éclaboussure d'une substance transparente sur le mur mais mon nez se retroussa en comprenant quelle genre de substance dont il était question. C'était de l'alcool.

Un autre grognement se fit entendre et le corps de Noah remua. Mike le mit aussitôt en joue et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas lui arracher le fusil des mains en me rappelant que Noah n'était peut-être plus celui que nous croyons qu'il était.

« Noah ? » fis-je doucement.

Mes dents s'enfoncèrent aussitôt dans ma lèvre inférieure en entendant ma voix terriblement tremblante et effrayée.

Un autre grognement se fit entendre.

« Mec, s'il te plaît parle » grogna Mike, les dents serrées et l'air inquiet, désespéré.

Les mains de Noah se plaquèrent soudain contre le sol, nous faisais sursauter. Avec un autre grognement, le corps du jeune homme se souleva tremblement. Il trébucha plusieurs fois jusqu'à trouver son équilibre.

« Noah ? ».

Il se retourna lentement vers nous et je retins mon souffle.

« Rach ? » marmonna-t-il dans un gargouillement presque incompréhensible.

Je lâchais aussitôt mon arme et avec un sanglot, je me jetais dans ses bras. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol avec un grognement de douleur mais enroula tout de même ses bras autour de ma taille. J'enfouis rapidement mon visage dans son cou, ignorant royalement l'horrible odeur de transpiration et d'alcool qu'il dégageait et éclatais librement en sanglots.

Un gros soupir de soulagement se fit entendre derrière moi puis des pas s'approchèrent et je vis du coin de l'œil, Mike s'allonger près de nous et attrapais ma main en la serrant de toutes les forces.

Nous avions réussis. Nous avions retrouvés Noah, en vie.

* * *

**Bon, alors, vous avez aimez ? **

**J'attends vos réactions !**

**A la prochaine... **

**-S**


	13. Ma pire peur

Chapitre 12 : Ma pire peur.

**Merci à Naya22, Malau-chu, FaberritanaLove08, Sarah1007 et Marine pour vos reviews ! ;)**

**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes. **

**Et Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

PDV Rachel :

Nous restâmes un long moment allongés sur le sol de la chambre de Noah. Mais aucun d'entre nous nous en plainâmes. Mike contemplait le plafond avec un petit sourire sur le visage, la main toujours enroulée autour de la mienne. Il semblait, étrangement, qu'un poids venait de s'envoler de ses épaules et cela me fit étonnement du bien de le voir redevenir un peu lui-même. J'étais toujours au-dessus de Noah, le visage à moitié enfouit dans son cou et l'autre bras enroulé autour de son cou.

Noah, lui, n'avait toujours pas parlé, se contentant de caresser mon dos de haut en bas pour me rassurer.

Je reniflais une dernière fois avant de me redresser légèrement pour regarder son visage. J'eus une grimace en voyant la sale tête qu'il avait.

Il avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux avec l'air d'une personne qui venait de passer une très, très longue nuit. Il avait un gros hématome sur la joue gauche et ses yeux étaient rouges. Il avait pleuré, sûrement beaucoup. Je ne fus pas surprise de cela avec tous les derniers événements qui lui était arrivé, qui nous étaient tous arrivés.

« Si tu n'avais pas une si sale tête, je t'aurais giflé » marmonnais-je en tentant de prendre un air sévère, sans grand succès.

« Je sais » répondit-il simplement avec un sourire fatigué mais sincère.

« Tant mieux » grommelais-je en me relevant lentement.

Mike me suivit presque aussitôt et aida Noah à se remettre sur ses pieds avant de lui donner une accolade serrée.

« T'es qu'un abruti » marmonna Mike en lui ébouriffant la crête.

Noah grimaça à cela mais ne protesta pas.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Je plissais les yeux et posais mes mains sur mes hanches.

« Alors ? Tu ne t'excuses même pas d'avoir inquiété tout le monde ? » sifflais-je, le regard furieux.

Il me regarda de haut en bas puis fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'es plus dans la chambre » remarqua-t-il bêtement.

Je grognais et lui lançais un regard noir.

« Il fallait bien que je vienne te chercher, espèce d'idiot ! ».

Il fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils.

« Je serais revenu ».

« Ouais, en mode zombie » marmonna Mike, l'air sombre.

Noah grimaça.

« T'es vraiment le pire des crétins que je connaisse, tu le sais, ça ?! » sifflais-je en lui lançant mon regard le plus furieux.

Je fus heureuse en le voyant déglutir difficilement et détourner le regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir sans prévenir personne ?! Tu n'as même pas laissé un mot ou un indice sur le lieu où tu allais ! On aurait pu ne jamais te retrouver Noah ! Tu est conscient de ça au moins Noah ?! ».

« Je serais revenu » répéta-t-il, sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

Je plissais les yeux dans sa direction.

« Espèce d'idiot » l'insultais-je pour la centième fois « Abruti, imbécile, sans cervelle ».

Mike me regarda en haussant un sourcil, une touche d'amusement dans les yeux. Je préférais l'ignorer. Je balayais d'un regard la chambre et grognais en regardant une nouvelle fois les débris de ce qui était auparavant une bouteille d'alcool.

« Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour te rendre ivre » marmonnais-je en secouant la tête, l'air dégoûté.

Noah fronça les sourcils et releva le regard.

« J'en avais besoin ».

J'haussais un sourcil, l'air incrédule.

« Tu avais besoin d'être ivre ? » répétais-je lentement, n'en croyait pas mes oreilles.

« De faire le vide » rectifia-t-il, avec une grimace aux lèvres.

Je me moquais à cela.

« Quoi ? C'est vrai ! J'avais besoin... de... d'oublier pour une seconde... Juste une seconde, c'est tout » bafouilla-t-il, la voix vulnérable « J'en avais besoin Rachel. _Vraiment _».

Je lui jetais un regard méfiant. Mike s'approcha du jeune homme et se contenta de lui serrer doucement l'épaule, l'air compatissant.

« D'accord. Et maintenant quoi ? » répliquais-je en croisant les bras sur mon torse.

Il eut un air confus.

« Quoi maintenant quoi ? ».

Je roulais les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as tiré de... ta seconde d'oubli ? » demandais-je, plus doucement.

Il prit une profonde respiration et haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose que je m'étais trompé » marmonna-t-il.

« A propos de quoi ? ».

« De... de l'hôpital » admit-il d'une voix faible, presque imperceptible.

Je serrais les dents, me retenant de fondre en larmes et à la place, hochais doucement la tête.

« Et ? ».

« Et quoi ? » demanda Noah, les sourcils froncés.

Je lui fis les gros yeux. Il roula les siens en expirant un lourd soupir.

« Et je suis désolé de t'avoir enchaîné à un lit ».

« Merci » m'extasiais-je, l'air solennel.

Il répondit par un petit hochement de tête.

« Et pour que tu le saches » repris-je lentement, l'air hésitant « Je suis désolé de... D'avoir dû te forcer à abandonner l'excursion à l'hôpital. Personne ne devrait être forcé à renoncer à quelqu'un qu'il aime. C'est sans doute la pire torture qui puisse exister et j'en suis vraiment, vraiment désolé Noah. Tu peux être sure que cette décision me hantera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, si ça peux te rassurer » lui avouais-je avec un rire sans humour, sec, triste, désespéré.

Je ravalais mes sanglots et me raclais la gorge.

« Ouais, je sais et non, ça ne me rassure pas vraiment » répondit doucement Noah, la voix rauque, tremblante « J'ai été lâche. J'ai été lâche de te forcer à prendre cette décision parce que moi, je n'avais pas la force de la prendre. Et je comprends maintenant ce que tu vis. Je comprends maintenant ce que signifie _penser d'abord le groupe et seulement ensuite, soi _et surtout ce que ça en coûte. Et je te respectes Rachel. Parce que depuis le début, tu prends des choix que moi je n'arrive pas à prendre. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais... Je te respectes » termina-t-il en hochant la tête, d'un air ferme.

Je fermais les yeux pour faire fuir les larmes qui envahissait mon champ de vision et me raclais la gorge, lâchant silencieusement un soupir de soulagement en sentant un lourd poids quitter mes épaules.

« Merci Noah ».

* * *

« NOAAAAAAH » hurla Sarah avant de se jeter sur le jeune homme.

Celui-ci étouffa un grognement, chancela, retrouva l'équilibre et serra de toutes ses forces sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas pu la retenir » fit Sam, la mine penaude en sortant de la maison.

Je lui offris un sourire rassurant tandis que Mike passait devant moi et donner une tape amicale à l'épaule de Sam avant de rentrer. Je me retournais vers les Puckerman pour les voir se chuchoter la promesse de ne plus jamais se quitter.

Je fis la moue, attendrie par cette vision et triste de savoir qu'une telle promesse serait dure à ne pas briser avec le nouveau monde dans lequel nous vivions.

Je rentrais à mon tour, déposais mon arme avec celle des autres sur la table du couloir d'entrée et relevais la tête en entendant quelqu'un descendre rapidement l'escalier.

Mon corps se figea en croisant le regard de Quinn.

« Rachel » soupira-t-elle avant de descendre en courant les dernières marches et de se jeter sur moi.

Je la rattrapais in extremis et la serrais de toutes mes forces contre moi. Enfouissant mon visage dans ses cheveux blonds et prenant une profonde inspiration de son odeur familière, délicieuse. Ses bras se pressèrent autour de mon cou et mon nez se retrouva collé à son cou.

Puis elle s'écarta brusquement de moi et me frappa au bras.

« Aie ! » criais-je en la dévisageant avec incrédulité « Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?! Je n'ai rien fais ! ».

« On avait dit deux heures. Ca fait trois heures et demi » répondit-elle, le regard sévère.

Je déglutis, mais ne put m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle plissa encore plus les yeux à cela.

« Et pour que tu le saches, c'est la dernière fois que tu me mets sur le banc de touche. Je suis Quinn Fabray, pas n'importe qui ».

_Oh n'ai aucun doute que je le sais ça Quinn...,_ soupirais-je intérieurement.

« Et personne ne peut m'écarter. Personne ne peut me mettre en arrière-plan ou me réduire au humiliant statut de baby-sitter de secours ».

« D'accord » tentais-je de la rassurer mais elle continua.

« Pendant trois ans, j'ai donné des ordres aux pire salopes du lycée McKinley. Pendant trois ans, j'ai tenue tête à Sue Sylvester et ai réussi à m'imposer tout en haut de la chaîne alimentaire de McKinley. J'ai étais crainte, aimé, jalousé et admiré par tous et toutes. Rien ne me fait peur et- ».

« Je sais » la coupais-je doucement en me rapprochant « Je sais Quinn et je suis désolé de t'avoir mis... sur le banc de touche. Ce n'était pas ma réelle intention ».

« Vraiment ? » se moqua Quinn.

« Oui » continuais-je avec fermeté en m'approchant d'elle « Parce que je sais que si quelque chose de mal s'était produit pendant l'expédition, tu aurais été la plus à même de rassurer et guider les autres. Je te fais confiance Quinn et c'est pour cela que j'ai préféré que tu restes ici. Mais tu es aussi Quinn Fabray, comme tu l'as si bien souligné » dis-je avec un sourire narquois « Et la place de Quinn Fabray est aussi sur le devant de la scène. Alors la prochaine fois, même si j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas, c'est toi qui choisira » terminais-je doucement.

Quinn se détendit à mes paroles et finit par me lancer un sourire hésitant.

« Vraiment ? ».

« Oui ».

« Promets-le » me demanda brusquement Quinn « Je ne veux pas que tu sois le genre de personnes qui dit ce que l'autre personne veut entendre pour finalement la trahir. Alors promets-le Rachel ».

« Je le promets » répondis-je, la voix solennelle et ferme.

Elle eut un air satisfait sur le visage.

« Et Santana t'attend » reprit soudain Quinn.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

« Q-Quoi ? ».

« Je lui ai dis de t'écouter » me coupa-t-elle en haussant les épaules, l'air nonchalant.

Je lui lançais un regard stupéfait, perplexe.

« Je suis Quinn Fabray. Tout le monde m'écoute » se contenta-t-elle de dire avant de me contourner et d'aller voir Noah.

Je lâchais un soupir incrédule avant de secouer la tête et de grimper les marches de l'escalier. Un grimace se peignit sur mes lèvres en songeant à la personne avec qui j'étais sur le point de parler.

Il semblait que mon heure était sur le point de sonner...

* * *

Je m'arrêtais un instant devant la porte fermée et inspirais une profonde inspiration pour me donner du courage. Ma main se tendit vers la poignet de la porte qui se tourna brusquement avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Je sursautais de surprise et reculais d'un pas pour ensuite rencontrer le regard bleu de Brittany. Elle m'offrit un sourire incertain mais toujours sincère, ce qui me rassura un peu.

« Bonjour Brittany » lui dis-je doucement, incertaine de comment je devais me comporter avec elle.

« Salut Rachel » répondit-elle aussi doucement « Je suis contente que tu sois en vie ».

« Moi aussi » gloussais-je nerveusement.

Elle sourit une nouvelle fois puis jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Son regard se fit plus sérieux lorsqu'il rencontra à nouveau le mien.

« Elle est vraiment en colère contre toi, tu sais » me fit-elle, la moue aux lèvres.

« Je sais » soufflais-je, avec une grimace sur le visage.

« Tu l'as blessé et elle s'est sentit trahie. San n'aime pas se sentir trahie. Elle dit que c'est le pire sentiment possible. Vous... Vous avez partagez quelque chose à la maison des Lopez. Quelque chose qu'elle n'oubliera jamais. Et elle croyait que toi non plus, mais après tu as- ».

« Ce n'était pas mon intention. Et moi aussi je n'oublierais jamais » la rassurais-je rapidement avec un regard ferme.

Brittany hocha la tête, d'un air approbateur.

« Rachel ? ».

« Oui ? ».

« Je sais ce que je signifie pour elle. Je le sais vraiment. Et c'est pour cela que je sais ce qu'il faut faire pour ne pas la blesser. Mais toi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu es pour elle et c'est pour cela que tu la blesses. Tu ne sais pas que toutes ces choses que tu as fais pour elle ne sont pas passées inaperçues. Tu as été là lorsqu'elle était prête à abandonner, lorsqu'elle s'est sentit seule. Tu ne l'as pas lâchée. Tu l'as tenue alors qu'après tout ce qu'elle t'avais fait, tu n'avais aucune raison de le faire. Tu l'as tenue alors qu'elle était faible. Et très peu de personnes font ça avec les gens faibles ».

Ma bouche devint sèche à la fin du discours de Brittany et les larmes se pressèrent au coin de mes yeux. Brittany se pinça les lèvres puis me serra contre elle.

« Ne fais pas comme les autres. Ne la déçois pas. Montre-lui qu'elle compte pour toi. Montre-lui que tu l'as comprends » me souffla Brittany à l'oreille.

Puis elle me posa un bisou sur la joue et descendit l'escalier.

Je poussais un brusque soupir et poussais la porte avant de changer d'avis. Je la refermais aussitôt puis me tournais lentement vers la chambre. Elle était assise sur le bord du lit, le dos tourné à moi. Même de ma place, je pouvais faire ses épaules et son dos crispés.

« Fais vite » dit-elle sèchement, me faisant sursauter.

Je déglutis au ton de sa voix et me raclais la gorge. Puis mes épaules chutèrent aux premiers mots qui tombèrent de ma bouche :

« Je suis désolé ».

Son dos se raidit encore plus. Inconsciemment, mes doigts se mirent à tripoter mes manches.

« Je sais que je parle beaucoup. Souvent pour rien » avouais-je avec un rire sans humour « Mais ce que je vais te dire, à vraiment de l'importance pour moi parce que _c'est la vérité_ ».

Je ne dis rien pendant un instant puis reprit :

« La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai eu peur. Peur de voir les ressentiments que tu gardais en toi. Peur de te voir non seulement essayer de t'en débarrasser en attaquant de pauvres innocents mais aussi en t'attaquant à toi-même. J'avais finis par me dire que tu étais ce que tout le monde disait : une salope sans cœur. Qui préférait humilier et rabaisser les gens que les aimer. Je me suis mise à te détester. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment ce genre de personnes pouvaient exister. Cruelle, méchante, vicieuse, sans cœur. Puis tu es venue au Glee Club avec Quinn et Brittany. Et j'ai compris à quel point je m'étais trompé sur toi. Tu es loin d'être une salope sans cœur mais tu veux que les gens pensent quand même ça de toi. Parce que tu as un cœur, oh oui, tu as un vrai cœur et c'est pour cela que tu as peur. Tu as peur que ce cœur aime une personne parce que lorsque tu aimes quelqu'un tu serais prête à faire tout pour elle. Et tu as peur que cette personne finisse par te trahir et piétiner l'amour que tu as pour elle. Tu as peur d'avoir mal. Mais ce qui est incroyable avec le Glee Club, c'est que tu te sens tellement en sécurité, que tu finis par baisser la garde et faire confiance aux autres. Et tu as cru que c'était la pire erreur de ta vie lorsque l'enfer s'est déchaîné sur terre, lorsque tu as vu... Tina et les autres disparaîtrent, t'abandonner... »

« Arrête » murmura soudain Santana, le souffle tremblant.

J'avalais ma salive et repris :

« Puis à ta maison- »

«_ Rachel _» m'avertit-elle, la voix tremblante.

« A ta maison. Quelque chose de vraiment horrible est arrivé. J'ai crû... Je me suis vu en toi et ça m'a brisé le cœur » avouais-je, la voix aussi tremblante que la sienne et les larmes aux yeux « J'ai vu mes d-deux papas... m-mourir. J'ai essayé de les sauver mais je n'ai pas réussi. J'ai eu envie d'hurler, de crier, de frapper papa Leroy en le voyant se laisser dévorer par mon autre père Hiram. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi _ils_ me faisaient ça. Pourquoi ils m'abandonnaient. J-je veux dire, je n'avais rien fais d'aussi mal pour mériter de me retrouver abandonner par ma famille, qui, pendant longtemps, ont étés mes seuls amis. Et lorsque je t'ai vu ce jour-là Santana. Lorsque je t'ai vu _tombée_, abandonnée. Je... je t'ai rattrapé et je t'ai serré de toutes mes forces contre moi. Je voulais te protéger de ce que j'avais subie moi. J'espérais qu'en te serrant de toutes mes forces dans mes bras, tu... tu oublierais ou que tu disparaîtrais et que tu n'aurais pas besoin de voir ça » Ma voix se brisa et je m'empressais de prendre une profonde inspiration.

Je vis les épaules de Santana trembler violemment et je me retins de la prendre dans mes bras.

« Santana » l'appelais-je doucement.

Son corps se raidit brusquement en m'entendant. J'eus l'impression qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer. Je m'approchais lentement du lit, prenant soin de plaquer fermement mes pieds contre le sol pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre et qu'elle puisse savoir que je m'approchais d'elle.

Je finis, par je ne sais quel miracle, à réussir à m'asseoir à coté d'elle. Mes yeux n'osèrent p s se poser sur son visage mais fixèrent son poing qui serrait tremblement la couette. Lentement et un peu craintivement, je posais ma main tremblante sur son poignet et la serra doucement. Je l'entendis étouffer un sanglot et fermais les yeux pour retenir les miens. Je devais terminer.

« Je sais ta pire peur alors... Alors je suppose que tu as le droit de savoir la mienne » murmurais-je avant de lécher nerveusement mes lèvres sèches « Je... J'ai assez confiance en toi pour savoir que tu ne joueras pas avec ma pire peur, alors, voilà... je... Ma pire peur- ».

« Tu n'es pas obligé » me dit soudain Santana, la voix étouffée.

Je fronçais les sourcils à cela et secouais la tête.

« Non. Je veux que tu saches que tu comptes pour moi Santana. Vraiment. Je ne suis pas comme ces cheerleaders superficielles qui ne cessaient de te lécher les bottes parce que tu étais populaire, puissante et crainte par tous. Je veux vraiment que tu puisses compter sur moi, que tu n'es _pas peur_ de compter sur moi ».

Santana renifla doucement en réponse, ce qui me fit légèrement sourire.

« J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir protéger les gens que j'aime. Non, attends, je ne suis pas assez spécifique » Je pris une profonde inspiration et lâchais : « J'ai peur de ne pas être capable de protéger les gens que j'aime de la douleur et de l'horreur. J'ai peur de ne pas être _assez_ pour pouvoir les protéger et de devoir être obligé de les regarder impuissamment se perdre, renoncer, abandonner et ça me terrifie. Complètement. Alors, voilà : Ne pas être assez pour protéger les gens que j'aime. C'est ma pire peur. ».

Un lourd silence tomba puis Santana le rompit :

« C'est une bonne pire peur ».

« Je sais, merci » soufflais-je en me permettant de me détendre.

« Mais je suis un peu surprise. J'avais pensé que t'as pire peur aurait été de perdre ta voix et de ne plus jamais pouvoir parler ».

« C'est ma deuxième pire peur » lui avouais-je avec une grimace.

Santana fredonna doucement en réponse.

« Alors... » repris-je, l'air hésitante « On... On se fait un câlin ou- ».

« Je ne fais pas de câlins Berry. Jamais » grogna aussitôt Santana.

J'haussais un sourcil et me retint de lui souligner qu'avec Brittany, Santana faisait _beaucoup_ de câlins.

« Très bien » soupirais-je, une moue déçue aux lèvres.

Je me relevais lentement et me retournais vers Santana. Celle-ci avait des yeux rougies et l'air éreinté d'avoir éprouvé autant d'émotion.

« Tu devrais te reposer ».

« Je ne reçois d'ordres de personne Berry » rétorqua instantanément la latina en me lançant un regard noir.

« OK » répondis-je aussitôt d'une petite voix en levant les mains « Tu ne reçois d'ordres de personne ».

Santana hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

« Exactement. De _personne_ ».

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil, l'air moqueur, qui disparut aussitôt lorsque le regard furieux de Santana se posa sur moi. Je déglutis.

« Bon, alors je m'en vais... » marmonnais-je en baissant le regard et en m'éloignant lentement du lit.

Je fis trois pas avec qu'un lourd soupir frustré ne se fasse entendre.

« Berry ».

« Oui ? » répondis-je d'une petite voix dépitée, triste.

« _Oh Dios..._ Ramène tes fesses ici tout de suite » grogna Santana en se relevant.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je fis volte-face, et me précipitais dans les bras de Santana qui rougit légèrement, l'air gêné avant de finalement, me serrer à son tour dans ses bras.

Nous restâmes quelques secondes ainsi et je souris en sentant Santana se détendre dans l'étreinte.

« Tu vois, ce n'est pas si mal que ça » ne put-je m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer, la voix victorieuse.

« La ferme Berry » répondit Santana mais j'entendis son sourire dans sa voix et m'empressais de la serrer plus fermement contre moi.

* * *

Je rougis en entrant dans le salon lorsque tous les regards se posèrent sur moi et... Santana. Cette dernière fusilla tout le monde du regard avant de rejoindre Brittany qui lui donna un baiser... fougueux.

Je me raclais la gorge puis m'installais à coté de Quinn, qui, le sourire aux lèvres, me cogna doucement l'épaule avec la sienne. Je croisais le regard de Noah qui me lança un clin d'œil avant de resserrer ses bras autour du corps endormi de Sarah.

« Je crois que nous devons parler » commença doucement Quinn « Pas uniquement de ce que nous projetons de faire mais de ce qui est arrivé, de ce que nous avons ressentis et de ce que nous espérons. O-ou... Juste pour parler. Je... Je sais que la plupart d'entre nous veulent juste oublier et passer à autre chose mais ça ne doit pas fonctionner comme ça. Ca ne fonctionnait pas comme ça au Glee Club. On parlait et on chantait toujours. Je ne pense pas me méprendre en disant que ça nous faisait tous du bien de... libérer ce que nous gardions en nous. Le Glee Club était notre havre de paix, dans lequel nous pouvions être celui ou celle que nous voulions vraiment être. Et nous sommes _encore_ le Glee Club. Alors... C'est pour cela que je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de parler entre nous. De... faire honneur à ceux qui ne peuvent plus être avec nous aujourd'hui ».

Je fermais un instant les yeux en entendant la voix fragile et vulnérable de Quinn et me retint de lui prendre la main.

« Alors... Qui veut commencer ? » demanda-t-elle.

Tous les regards convergèrent moi.

_Évidemment_.

Je roulais les yeux, faisant sourire la plupart.

« Je suppose que ça ne dérange personne si je commence » me moquais-je doucement.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Quinn me sourire et me détendis. Je pris une profonde respiration, me raclais la gorge et ouvris la bouche :

« Lorsque je me suis réveillé... ».

* * *

**A la prochaine... **


	14. Ici repose un père, un héros

Chapitre 13 : Ici repose un père, un héros.

**Non, non, ce n'est pas une hallucination. Le chapitre 13 est bien là, seulement une semaine et demi après le chapitre précédent, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis trop longtemps malheureusement :/**

**Bref, j'attends avec impatience vos félicitations pour le petit record que je viens donc de faire :P**

**Marine : Ah ah ah, excellent ^^ Et oui, je suis partout et tu ne réussiras jamais à te débarrasser de moi, je le crains XD Merci pour ton message ;)**

**Merci aussi à Malau-chu, CelThev et Snackeyee pour vos reviews ! :)**

**Bonne Lecture (et ne m'en voulais pas trop pour ce que vous allez lire :/ ).**

* * *

PDV Rachel :

Des doigts glissaient sur ma peau. Ils étaient doux et légers, et ils n'arrêtaient pas de me provoquer d'agréables frissons.

Je poussais un soupir de contentement en sentant les doux doigts glisser sur ma joue, tracer tranquillement le contour de ma mâchoire avant de disparaître pour réapparaître sur mes cheveux. Ils se mirent d'abord à les caresser doucement avant de s'enfouir plus profondément pour gratter doucement mon cuir chevelu, me tirant un gémissement de plaisir. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant à cela puis reprirent avec plus d'insistance.

C'était tellement bon. Tellement doux.

« Rachel ».

Comment des doigts pouvait-ils être aussi doux ? Comment arrivaient-ils à me faire sentir si détendu, si bien ?

Je les sentis écarter les cheveux qui tombaient sur mon épaule et mon cou et haletais doucement en les sentant glisser autour de ma nuque et se mettre à jouer avec mes petits cheveux.

C'était tellement agréable.

« Rachel, réveilles-toi ».

Et cette voix. Si douce, si tendre, si belle. J'aimerais entendre cette voix chanter.

Chanter pour moi.

Le rouge me monta légèrement aux joues à cette dernière pensée. Les doigts s'empressèrent d'apaiser la chaleur de mes joues, se contentant de danser sur ces dernières et de les caresser doucement.

Oh oui, ce serait tellement agréable d'entendre cette voix chanter pour moi.

« Rachel ».

Encore une fois. J'avais encore une fois besoin que cette belle voix dise mon prénom. Il semblait si beau lorsqu'elle le prononçait.

Soudain des lèvres douces se pressèrent contre mon front et je me raidis. Mais les lèvres ne se détachèrent pas, non au contraire, elles se pressèrent encore plus, répandant une rougeur encore plus forte sur mon visage.

J'ouvris les yeux et fis face à un cou.

A un sublime cou.

Pâle, sans trace d'imperfections.

Mes yeux suivirent lentement la fine chaîne en or qui le traversait et je me figeais net en voyant le pendentif : Une croix en or.

Mais pas n'importe quel croix. C'était celle de _Quinn_.

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement à cela. C'était Quinn. Quinn Fabray.

C'était Quinn qui baisait en ce moment mon front.

Oh mon Dieu...

«_ Quinn _» m'étranglais-je d'une petite voix.

Aussitôt, le corps penchée vers moi se crispa. Puis la seconde suivante, les lèvres disparurent de mon front, et je me retrouvais face à deux tourbillons noisettes, parsemés de doré.

Mes dents mordillèrent légèrement ma lèvre inférieure en voyant la légère rougeur sur ses joues pâles.

Elle était tellement adorable.

« Désolé... J-je n'aurais pas dû- ».

« Non, c'est très bien » la coupais-je rapidement en attrapant sa main pour la serrer fermement.

Elle cligna des yeux et me dévisagea un long moment sans rien dire. Je rougis simplement.

« Vraiment ? » finit-elle par demander dans un murmure incertain.

« Vraiment » la rassurais-je en lui souriant doucement « Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas réveillé aussi bien ».

Elle rougit comme moi à cela. Mais c'était la vérité.

« Peut-être... Peut-être que je te retournerais la faveur un de ces jours. Enfin, si tu en as envie bien sur... » hésitais-je, la voix traînante, incertaine.

Son sourcil s'arqua légèrement à cela puis un sourire hésitant se faufila sur ses lèvres pâles.

« Oui. Je pense que ce serait bien ».

J'hochais la tête et me permit de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Quinn se racla la gorge et regarda derrière-elle.

« Sam et Brittany ont fait à manger. Je me suis dis que tu aimerais probablement- ».

« Oui, je meurs de faim ! » m'écriais-je aussitôt en soulevant rapidement ma couette.

Quinn eut un rire amusé à cela et je rougis faiblement. Je me levais et m'étirais les membres avec un soupir de contentement avant de regarder Quinn. J'haussais un sourcil curieux en voyant ses joues légèrement roses. Elle se contenta de se racler la gorge puis sortit du salon. Je la suivis rapidement, salivant déjà de manger un vrai repas.

Tout le monde était dans la cuisine et semblait de bonne humeur malgré l'intense conversation de la veille. J'eus l'étrange mais forte impression que quelque chose avait changé après que nous nous étions confiés tour à tour.

Oui, nous étions plus soudés que jamais et cette constatation me rassura.

Noah ébouriffa mes cheveux en passant derrière moi, me tirant un grognement puis j'allais m'installais sur l'une des chaises disposées autour de l'îlot de la cuisine. Une assiette apparut aussitôt en face de moi. Je relevais le regard et souris en voyant Sam me lancer un clin d'œil.

« Profite » me souffla-t-il simplement avant de s'éloigner.

J'entendis des gloussements en face de moi et regardais Brittany et Santana se chuchoter des mots à l'oreille. Elles avaient l'air beaucoup plus détendues qu'hier et cela me rendit heureuse. La chaise d'à coté et je tournais la tête pour voir Quinn s'installer avec une assiettes remplit de bacons.

J'eus une grimace de dégoût à cela et me renfrognais en entendait la blonde ricaner.

Lorsque j'eus avalé la dernière bouchée, je poussa un soupir de contentement, tirant un sourire amusé à Quinn, Noah et Sam.

« Bon, je crois que nous devons parler » fis-je en me redressant correctement sur ma chaise.

«_ Encore ! _» se plaignit Santana.

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

« Pas de ça. Je voulais parler de Burt et de ce que nous allons faire dans les prochains jours ».

« Il ne veut toujours pas sortir de la chambre » lâcha sans cérémonie Mike en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Au moins, il mange » fit remarquer Sam en regardant Mike poser un plateau vide de nourriture sur le comptoir.

« Je ne pense pas que nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour ça. Il a tout perdu lui. Tout. J'ai encore l'espoir que Finn et.. les autres sont en vie mais... C'est juste un espoir » marmonnais-je en soupirant lourdement.

Je m'en voulus en voyant les mines de mes amis s'assombrir et reprit :

« Et c'est pour cela que nous ne devons pas abandonner. De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient à Lima s'ils sont encore en vie. Il n'y a plus rien ici. Ils ont sûrement dû essayer de voir si c'était autant pire dans les autres villes ».

« Ce qui réduit encore plus nos chances de les croiser un jour » fit observer Noah, les bras croisés contre le torse.

Je grimaçais mais hochais la tête à contrecœur.

« C'est exact. Et même si ça me brise le cœur, nous devons surtout nous concentrer sur nous, sur _notre groupe _».

« On abandonne les recherches ? » fit Sam, les sourcils froncés.

« Non, on ne les abandonne pas Sam. Mais tant que nous serons aussi vulnérables, nous ne pourrons pas aller les chercher. Il faut d'abord que nous trouvons un endroit sécuritaire, un QG si vous préférez.. » leur dis-je avec fermeté et détermination.

« Une maison » proposa Brittany.

Un silence tomba à sa réponse puis Santana la serra contre elle et l'embrassa sur les cheveux.

« Le ranch de ta tante » finit par comprendre Noah avec gravité.

J'hochais la tête.

« C'est un peu loin mais c'est l'endroit le plus sécuritaire que je suis en mesure d'avoir pour l'instant. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'il puisse résister à des zombies. Mais il y a un hic » leur avouais-je avec une grimace.

« Hmm... Ta chère tante essayera de nous descendre dès qu'elle nous verra essayer d'entrer ? » se moqua Noah.

Je plissais les yeux.

« Ca... c'est entre parenthèses. Il y a plus grave... ».

« Super » marmonna Noah.

« Ma tante habite un peu loin » repris-je.

« _Un peu loin_ ? » répéta soigneusement Sam « C'est-à-dire ? ».

« Elle habite en Caroline du Sud ».

Plusieurs gémissements et halètements se firent entendre.

« On va tous se faire tuer ! » siffla Santana « C'est beaucoup trop loin ».

« Tu as une autre proposition peut-être ? » lui demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

Elle grimaça puis grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible en baissant les yeux.

« Dans tous les cas, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici » soupira Noah « Cette maison n'est pas prête pour ce genre d'enfer et elle cédera facilement si une horde de zombies décide de s'attaquer à elle ».

J'hochais la tête avec approbation.

« Nous devons partir. Le plus tôt possible, de préférence ».

« Genre, maintenant ? » gémit Santana.

« Non » m'empressais-je de répondre « C'est le milieu de la journée et si nous comptons vraiment partir, autant partir dès les premières lueurs du matin pour pouvoir avancer un maximum et trouver un endroit désert pour la nuit. J'aimerais éviter autant que possible de voyager la nuit » leur expliquais-je.

« C'est trop loin » soupira Noah en caressant sa barbe naissante.

« Eh bien, comme je l'ai dis à Santana, je suis prête à écouter toute autre propositions dans la mesure où elles seront raisonnables et possibles » lui fis-je remarquer calmement.

« Le camp militaire ? » proposa-t-il mollement.

« Mec, le camp militaire termine très mal dans _The Walking Dead_ » marmonna Sam, une grimace aux lèvres.

« Merde, c'est vrai » grogna Noah en secouant la tête, l'air renfrogné.

Je fronçais les sourcils, l'air confus avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Vous avez le reste de la journée pour trouver une solution. Mais a minuit, si personne n'a trouvé de solution, nous préparerons nos sac et nous dormirons pour partir à six heures » leur déclarais-je avant de sortir de la cuisine d'un pas déterminé.

* * *

_Quelque part en Ohio... _

Trois jours qu'ils avaient quittés Lima. Trois jours qu'ils vivaient un vrai cauchemar.

Clarisse commençait presque à regretter d'avoir autant insister pour quitter Lima. Presque.

Ils avaient crû être prêt. Être prêt à découvrir des villes qui avaient subi le même triste sort que la leur. Mais ils s'étaient trompés. Personne n'aurait pu être préparé à ça : A des kilomètres, et des kilomètres sans rencontrer aucun survivant. Juste des morts-vivants.

Clarisse s'était surprise à éprouver de la tristesse et de l'injustice en voyant les yeux brillant d'un espoir naïve de Finn se teintait peu à peu d'horreur et de détresse.

Oui, le mot c'était bien ça. Injustice. C'était injuste. Tout ça était injuste.

Ils avaient était obligés de s'arrêter à une station essence. Finn avait tué un zombie et était retourné dans la voiture sans dire un seul mot. Kurt avait pleuré.

Ils avaient repris la route. Ils avaient dormis dans les voitures pendant deux nuits et avaient décidés le lendemain d'essayer de dégoter du matériel de campement.

Emma et William essayaient de ne pas baisser les bras. Ils encourageaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient le groupe. Mais c'était dur de garder espoir dans une apocalypse de zombies. Surtout que deux jours auparavant, ils étaient tombés sur le campement militaire situé à cinq kilomètres de Lima. Autant dire que c'était un vrai carnage là-bas. Mercedes avait vomit le sachet de raisins secs qu'elle avait réussi à avaler alors que Kurt avait encore pleuré.

Clarisse regardait le paysage défiler à toute vitesse devant ses yeux alors que Finn, assis à la place passagère discutait tranquillement avec Shuester.

Lui aussi n'en menait pas large. Il se forçait à sourire dès qu'Emma l'observait du coin de l'œil mais dès qu'elle ne le regardait pas, son visage se décomposait et faisait peur à voir. Des cernes pas possibles, des yeux ternes, un air triste et fatal sur le visage. Aussi, ses cheveux ne ressemblaient plus à grand-chose maintenant. Des cheveux noirs en bataille qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine d'aplatir.

Clarisse tendit une oreille pour écouter ce qu'ils disaient.

Finn était encore entrain de parler du coup de fil qu'il avait eu alors qu'ils essayaient de rejoindre la route pour éviter les centaines de zombies grouillant sur le parking du lycée. Il avait juré voir le nom de Puck inscrit sur son portable. Cependant dans la panique il avait oublié de le récupérer et ils s'étaient tous mis à courir en voyant une horde de zombies se mettre à les pourchasser. Il avait essayé de rappeler Puck avec le portable de Mercedes mais il avait juste entendu un long bip strident avant de ne plus rien entendre. Il avait retenté une heure plus tard et avait obtenu le même résultat.

« Au moins on est pratiquement certain que Puck était vivant il y a cinq jours » marmonna Shuester.

« Je ne serais pas étonné de savoir qu'il était avec Rachel. Ils habitent juste à côté » lui dit Finn, en tentant de contenir en vain son espoir et son excitation.

Clarisse fronça soudain les sourcils.

« Qui est Rachel ? » demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Finn tourna la tête et la regarda avec surprise.

« Oh salut toi, je croyais que tu dormais encore » dit-il bêtement.

« Eh bien on dirait que non. Alors, c'est qui cette Rachel ? » répéta Clarisse avec une certaine impatiente.

Un voile de tristesse s'abattit sur le visage de Finn.

« C'est ma meilleure amie. Elle était la co-capitaine du Glee club. Tu as sûrement dû entendre parler d'elle. Elle était la cible préférée des cheerleaders… » lui avoua-t-il, les dents serrées.

Clarisse se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en tentant de se remémorer de cette Rachel. Des souvenirs vagues refirent peu à peu surface.

« Oh oui, je crois que je m'en rappelle ! » dit-elle, les yeux plissés dans la concentration « Brune, petite, la voix agaçante et qui parle super vite ? ».

« C'est ça » sourit Finn avant de se rasseoir convenablement « Elle peut t'agacer en un temps record si elle n'obtient pas ce qu'elle veut de toi mais c'est vraiment une personne en or. C'est grâce à elle si le Glee Club était si soudée ».

« Et grâce à toi aussi Finn. Vous formiez une belle petite équipe d'optimisme et de détermination tous les deux » lui dit Shuester avec un petit sourire.

Finn se contenta de lui retourner son sourire. Clarisse regarda un instant l'arrière crâne du jeune homme puis reposa son front contre la fenêtre et se remit à contempler le paysage. Elle ferma les yeux et ignora la petite pique de jalousie qu'elle sentit naître en elle.

* * *

« Bon, on va rester ici pour la nuit » déclara monsieur Shue en garant la voiture au milieu de la route.

Clarisse se moqua à cela. Ils étaient trop exposés ici et il voulait vraiment qu'ils passent toute la nuit ici ?! C'était du suicide.

« Peut-être pourrions-nous trouver un autre endroit plus isolé ? » proposa prudemment Finn, le regard nerveux « C'est assez exposé ici monsieur Shue ».

Ce dernier grimaça puis haussa les épaules, l'air penaud.

« J'aimerais bien mais depuis que nous sommes partis de Lima, la route a été l'endroit le plus sécurisé ».

« Donc on va vraiment dormir au milieu d'une route, exposés à tous les dangers ?! » s'écria Clarisse, l'air incrédule.

Monsieur Shue plissa légèrement les yeux à son ton.

« On va distribuer des tours de surveillance et si nous voyons trop de... ces créatures s'approcher de nous, alors nous les tuerons, compris ? ».

Clarisse renifla puis sans répondre, ouvrit la porte et la claqua avant de s'éloigner. Elle entendit un autre claquement de porte et accéléra.

« Clarisse, attends ! » lui cria Finn en trottinant rapidement derrière-elle.

Elle ralentit en soupirant puis lança un regard au coin au jeune homme qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

« Est-ce ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle eut un rictus à la question.

C'était sans doute la pire question qu'on pouvait poser en ces temps.

Finn dû s'en rendre compte car il grimaça presque aussitôt, d'un air penaud.

« J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air » répondit-elle après un moment de silence.

Finn hocha la tête et marcha à coté d'elle, en silence. Mais ne réussit pas à tenir longtemps.

« Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas monsieur Shue ? » demanda-t-il.

Clarisse se crispa puis haussa les épaules en soupirant.

« C'est... Je me méfie de lui, c'est tout » marmonna-t-elle.

« Hmm... » fit le jeune homme, l'air perplexe.

Clarisse ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cela et roula les yeux.

« Je n'aime pas non plus qu'on soit obligés de dormir ici » avoua-t-il en shootant dans un caillou « J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de tomber dans un piège et que d'une seconde à l'autre, les zombies vont nous envahir et tous nous dévorer ».

« Eh bien, quel optimisme monsieur Hudson ! » se moqua Clarisse.

Et juste à ce moment-là, un cri de panique s'éleva derrière eux.

Ils firent aussitôt volte face et écarquillèrent les yeux d'horreur en voyant cinq zombies entourer la voiture de madame Pillsbury, Kurt et Blaine, tandis qu'un peu plus loin, Mercedes et monsieur Shue se débattaient contre trois zombies.

« Merde ! » jura Finn en se mettant à courir aussi vite que possible, avec Clarisse sur ses talons.

Sachant que madame Pillsbury et les autres étaient en sécurité dans la voiture, ils se précipitèrent directement vers monsieur Shue et Mercedes.

Monsieur Shue réussit à faire reculer l'un des zombies mais nut pas le temps de repousser le deuxième qui se jeta sur son dos.

« MONSIEUR SHUE ! » hurla Finn juste avant de sauter sur le zombie.

Ils tombèrent tous les trois au sol en poussant des grognements. Clarisse vint aider Mercedes qui repoussait tant bien que mal avec une branche d'arbre le zombie qui claquait des dents et salivait. Clarisse passa derrière le zombie et lui donna un coup de pied au tibia. Aussitôt le zombie poussa un grognement et tomba à genoux.

« Je vais chercher la batte de base-ball » cria-t-elle à Mercedes avant de se mettre à courir vers la voiture.

Elle ouvrit tremblement le coffre et attrapa la batte de base-ball avant de se remettre à courir vers Mercedes qui poussa un cri paniqué lorsque le zombie se jeta brusquement sur elle. Clarisse hoqueta et poussa un grognement en balançant le bout de sa batte de base-ball dans l'arrière crâne du zombie.

Celui-ci tomba à coté de Mercedes qui recula précipitamment, le regard horrifié et les larmes dévalant de ses joues.

Soudain un hurlement de douleur se fit entendre, suivit aussitôt par d'autres qui la firent tressaillir violemment. Clarisse sut aussitôt qu'elle se souviendrait pour toujours de ces hurlements.

Elle et Mercedes relevèrent le regard pour voir monsieur Shue se faire mordre à l'épaule. Le temps sembla un instant s'arrêter puis Finn frappa violemment au visage le zombie qui le maintenait au sol, se releva et attrapa par les épaules le zombie qui avait mordu monsieur Shue pour le lancer au sol. Il ne regarda même pas monsieur Shue et s'installa à califourchon sur le zombie avant de le frapper une fois, deux fois, trois fois...

« Clarisse ! » l'appela soudain Mercedes.

La rousse détourna les yeux et jura en voyant le zombie ramper vers elle. Elle le frappa plusieurs fois au crâne avec l'aide de la batte de base-ball jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus. Elle tenta d'ignorer tant bien que mal la flaque de sang et de chair qui s'était formé autour de la tête du zombie et détourna le regard en fermant un instant les yeux, le corps tremblant.

Elle serra les dents en voyant Finn continuer de frapper le zombie même si celui-ci était maintenant, vraiment mort. Tandis que Monsieur Shue, assit au sol, le regard douloureux et incrédule, avait la main en sang, pressée contre son épaule déchirée.

La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration puis frappa plusieurs fois le zombie restant au crâne, jusqu'à ce que le sang gicle sur son sweat Cherrios, la faisant grimacer de dégoût et d'horreur.

« Finn... Arrête Finn » sanglota Mercedes, debout à quelques pas du jeune homme.

Clarisse lâcha la batte et s'approcha lentement d'eux, les larmes aux yeux. Elle échangea un long regard avec Mercedes puis posa une main tremblante sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui lâcha un sanglot déchirant en abaissant à nouveau son poing en sang contre le visage méconnaissable du zombie.

« Finn... » murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque et tremblante.

Il lâcha un autre sanglot et poussa un cri en frappant trois fois d'affilé le zombie.

« Il est mort Finn ».

Le jeune homme lâcha un dernier sanglot avant de brusquement se relever. Clarisse recula d'un pas, observant avec tristesse le jeune homme qui ne leur adressa même pas un mot, aller attraper la batte de base-ball avant de s'éloigner en direction de la voiture de madame Pillsbury.

Mercedes se contenta de sangloter et d'aller rejoindre monsieur Shue qui avait toujours le regard perdu dans le vide.

Clarisse soupira doucement. Puis elle se redressa et alla chercher une barre de fer dans le coffre pour aider Finn à tuer les derniers zombies.

Qu'avait-il dit déjà ?

Ah oui, un piège... Tout ce foutu enfer n'était qu'un piège à présent. Un piège auquel, elle craignait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne survivent.

* * *

« Tu devrais aller le voir ».

« Je peux pas ».

« Pourquoi ? ».

« Parce que c'est de ma faute ».

Clarisse releva le regard pour observer Finn. Ce dernier était recroquevillé contre la portière gauche de la banquette arrière. Il regardait d'un air lointain la fenêtre et serrait toutes les cinq secondes ses poings tremblants, imprégnés de sang et de légères entailles. La jeune fille soupira doucement et regarda dehors, où près de la voiture de madame Pillsbury, monsieur Shue était entouré par les autres.

La nuit était tombée et il aurait été préférable de rester en sécurité dans les voitures, mais après l'incident qui était survenu... Tout le monde s'en fichait pas mal d'être en sécurité ou pas. Parce qu'en vérité, ils ne seraient jamais plus en sécurité.

Clarisse voyait bien que monsieur Shue essayait de faire bonne figure. Il souriait d'un air rassurant lorsque madame Pillsbury étouffait un sanglot derrière sa main tremblante ou se mettait à parler d'une leçon du Glee club lorsque Kurt, Blaine et Mercedes le regardait avec des larmes aux yeux et l'air horrifié, désolé. Désespéré.

« J'aurais du écouter mon instinct » chuchota Finn « Rachel me disait toujours d'écouter mon instinct. Elle disait que j'avais un bon instinct et que je ne devais jamais l'ignorer. J'aurais dû l'écouter. Elle a toujours raison ».

Clarisse se retint de grimacer en entendant Finn parlait de Rachel et ignora la jalousie qui montait en elle.

« Finn, tu devrais vraiment aller le voir » insista-t-elle doucement.

« Pourquoi ? » chuchota Finn.

Clarisse fronça les sourcils et lança un regard hésitant et triste au jeune homme.

« Tu sais pourquoi ».

« C'est juste une morsure. C'est rien d'extraordinaire. Juste une morsure. Regarde, moi aussi j'ai une morsure. Un chien m'a mordu lorsque j'avais sept ans et je m'en suis bien remis. Très bien remis même. C'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé » répondit-il d'une voix tremblante, fébrile « Clarisse... Vraiment, tu dois me croire, c'est juste une morsure... Ça va guérir. Monsieur Shue va guérir. J'en suis sure, Clarisse ».

La jeune fille détourna les yeux pour cacher ses larmes. Il avait l'air tellement petit comme ça. Recroquevillé contre la portière. La voix tremblante, encore empreinte d'un espoir naïve que seul les enfants avaient. Ça lui brisait le cœur de le voir essayer de se rattacher à ça, aux dernières parcelles de son enfance. Elle avait tellement envie de serrer Finn dans ses bras. De le rassurer.

Mais qu'aurait-elle pu lui dire ?

« Ce n'est pas une morsure de chien, Finn » lui dit-elle alors, la voix douce « C'est beaucoup plus grave que ça... Je suis tellement désolé » chuchota-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

« Il va guérir » répéta lentement Finn « Je le sais, il va guérir. Je veux dire... Ce serait tellement nul de mourir d'une morsure, tu crois pas ? Monsieur Shue mérite mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Genre, un truc impressionnant ».

« Ouais » murmura Clarisse « Un truc impressionnant. Il a fait un truc impressionnant, Finn. Il a sauvé Mercedes. C'est un héros ».

Finn étouffa un sanglot à cela.

« Il faut que tu lui dises Finn. Dis-lui que c'est un héro. Qu'il a sauvé des vies. Que tu ne l'oublieras jamais ».

« Je ne l'oublierais jamais » jura aussitôt le jeune homme.

Clarisse eut un triste sourire.

« Je sais. Personne ne l'oubliera. On n'oublie pas les héros » lui répondit-elle doucement.

« Ouais ».

« Finn ? ».

« Ouais ? ».

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

« Maintenant ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix craintive.

« Oui, il le faut. Il faut qu'il le sache ».

« Tu as raison. Il faut qu'il le sache » répondit Finn avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

Clarisse sortit de la voiture puis la contourna pour ouvrir doucement la portière arrière. Finn renifla et frotta son visage d'une main tremblante avant de sortir. Il chancela un instant mais Clarisse s'empressa de lui prendre la main et d'appuyer son épaule contre la sienne pour l'aider à retrouver son équilibre.

En silence, ils s'approchèrent lentement du petit groupe. Ce dernier releva la tête en les voyant approcher. Finn s'arrêta brusquement et Clarisse lui lança un regard inquiet.

« Je ne peux p- ».

« Si » le coupa-t-elle aussitôt, d'une voix déterminée « Tu peux le faire. Tu peux lui dire ce qu'il est pour toi ».

« Tu crois ? » souffla-t-il craintivement.

Clarisse eut aussitôt un sourire confiant.

« J'en suis sure Finn. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus courageuses que j'ai jamais connu. Tu _vas_ le faire ».

« OK » chuchota-t-il en se remettant à marcher vers le groupe.

Un lourd silence les accueillit. Elle croisa le regard emplis de gratitude de monsieur Shue et hocha discrètement de la tête à cela. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à coté de monsieur Shue, tandis que de l'autre coté, madame Pillsubury serrait de toutes ses forces la main de son compagnon.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là Finn » murmura monsieur Shue, le regard doux fixé sur le corps tremblant de Finn.

« M-moi aussi » répondit le jeune homme, la voix brisée.

Clarisse serra la main de Finn qu'elle tenait toujours et lui offrit un sourire encourageant.

« Dis-lui Finn ».

« Me dire quoi ? » demanda monsieur Shue en arquant un sourcil curieux.

« Ce que... Ce que vous êtes pour moi » bafouilla Finn, le regard toujours posés sur le sol « J'ai pensé que vous deviez le savoir ».

Finn prit une profonde inspiration et plongea son regard dans celui de monsieur Shue qui lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

« Vous... Certains diront que vous êtes juste un professeur nul en espagnol » Plusieurs gloussements se firent entendre et monsieur Shue eut l'air gêné « M-mais moi je... Ce n'est pas mon cas. Pour moi, vous... Vous êtes un héros. N-non, en fait, vous êtes plus que ça : vous êtes le père que je n'ai jamais eu et que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir ».

« Finn... » soupira doucement monsieur Shue, les larmes aux yeux et l'air ému.

« C'est... C'est la vérité. Vous êtes mon héros, monsieur Shue et je ne vous oublierais jamais ».

« Oh Finn, viens là mon garçon » lui dit le professeur en ouvrant ses bras avec une légère grimace de douleur.

Finn se précipita aussitôt vers lui et enfouit soigneusement son visage dans son épaule valide avant de se mettre à pleurer.

« Et sache que toi, Finn... Tu es le fils que je n'ai jamais eu et que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir » reprit-il en l'embrassant sur les cheveux, les yeux fermés.

Les sanglots de Finn s'intensifièrent.

Et Clarisse souhaita pendant un instant que le temps s'arrête réellement.

* * *

Les premières lueurs apparurent plus vite que Clarisse ne l'aurait souhaité.

Madame Pillsubry avait décrétée qu'il serait plus prudent de partir maintenait, afin d'avoir toute la journée pour avancer et trouver un endroit plus sécuritaire pour la nuit.

Clarisse s'était forcée à dormir en sachant qu'aucun des autres ne le pourrait aux vues des terribles circonstances. Elle savait donc qu'ils ne seraient pas du tout en état de prendre le volant, et sérieusement, ce n'était pas du tout le bon moment pour avoir un accident de voiture.

Madame Pillsbury avait aussi décidé qu'ils repartiraient dans une seul voiture. Elle ne voulait plus qu'ils se séparent. Plus du tout. Du moins pour l'instant. Kurt irait sur les jambes de Blaine pour que Mercedes et Finn puissent aller à l'arrière tandis que madame Pillsbury s'installerait sur la place passagère.

Clarisse trouvait cela un peu idiot de se serrer dans une voiture alors qu'ils en avaient deux a leur disposition mais elle n'avait pas eu la force de protester en voyant la tête de madame Pillsbury. Vraiment pas eu la force.

« Alors, tu penses que c'est bien ? » demanda Finn, l'air nerveux.

Elle regarda son visage et retint une grimace en voyant ses yeux injectés de sang, ses cheveux en bataille, son regard éreinté et marqué par une tristesse qui ne partirait sans doute pas avant un très long moment.

Il essuya du revers de son bras la sueur sur son front puis, lui montra d'un signe de tête l'inscription qu'il venait d'écrire sur le pare-brise de la voiture qu'ils abandonnaient. Dans laquelle le corps inanimé de monsieur Shue reposait après que Clarisse ai par, elle ne savait quel miracle trouvait la force de le tuer.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et sa gorge se noua en lisant l'inscription.

**ICI REPOSE UN PERE, UN HEROS.**

« C'est parfait Finn » lui répondit-elle d'une voix étranglée, après un moment de silence.

Il lui offrit un triste sourire et hocha la tête.

« C'est ce que je pensais aussi ».

Clarisse se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance et lui prit la main.

« Allez, il faut partir maintenant » murmura-t-elle.

Finn lança un dernier long regard à l'inscription puis hocha la tête et la suivit.

* * *

**Voila, ici se termine le parcours du personnage de Mr Shue. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, vraiment. Je ne me voyais pas développer encore son personnage. A vrai dire, je ne savais plus trop quoi en faire et il n'apportait plus grand chose donc, j'ai décidé qu'il serait mieux que son histoire à lui se termine ici, d'une manière héroïque. **

**Titre du prochain chapitre : La route de la mort. **

**Ca promet de l'action ;)**

**A la prochaine... **


	15. La route de la mort

Chapitre 14 : La route de la mort.

**Celthev : D'abord merci pour ta reveiw ! Et ensuite, j'ai fais mourir Mr Shue parce que je ne savais plus trop quoi faire de lui. Il était encombrant plus qu'autre chose pour dire vrai. Et je voulais me concentrer un peu plus sur les autres personnages trop en retrait (comme Emma Pillsbury), alors j'ai décidé de le tuer. Et puis, je l'ai aussi tué parce que je voudrais voir comment le groupe de Finn et Clarisse va réussir à se débrouiller sans lui. Aussi, je voulais quand même lui donner une mort digne de ce nom donc voilà. J'espère que ma réponse répond bien à tes attentes. **

**Qffan :**** Ah ah ah, merci, ça me touche que tu es fais autant d'efforts pour me laisser un adorable message ! Merciii ;)**

**Malau-chu : Ah ah ah, merci :) Et merci de m'avoir fais remarquer l'horrible faute que j'ai faite ! Je l'ai rectifié d'ailleurs, donc encore merci ! :) Ah la la, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans mes lecteurs, hein ? :P**

**Merci aussi à Ludi232, Snackeyee et Marine pour vos reviews ;). **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

PDV RACHEL :

Je refermais le coffre de la voiture de Noah avec un air satisfait sur le visage. Comme je l'avais prévu, personne n'avait trouvé une meilleure proposition que la mienne. Malheureusement, cela était loin de me réjouir. Santana avait eu raison de nous faire remarquer à tous qu'un long voyage dangereux nous attendait jusqu'à la Caroline du Sud et qu'aucun de nous n'était certain de survivre. Mais j'avais aussi raison en disant que nous ne pouvions plus rester ici. Cet endroit tombait en lambeaux et j'avais remarqué que les morts-vivants se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux dans notre quartier. Peut-être étaient-ils conscients de notre présence, en tout cas cela ne me plaisait guère.

« On est prêt Rachel ! » me cria Noah, déjà installé à la place conductrice.

J'hochais la tête et allais rejoindre rapidement l'autre voiture qui comportait Mike au volant, Sam à la place passagère et Quinn et Burt à l'arrière. Nous avions étés obligé de lui faire avaler un fort somnifère lorsqu'il était devenu complètement fou en entendant notre projet de partir de Lima. Noah avait voulu le laisser ici, craignant qu'il devienne dangereux pour le groupe mais j'avais catégoriquement refusé. C'était le père de Kurt et je refusais de l'abandonner parce que si je l'abandonnais, alors j'abandonnais les recherches et l'idée réel de retrouver Kurt aussi.

Avec un dernier regard pour la maison qui nous avait accueillit pendant plusieurs jours, je m'engouffrais à l'arrière et me retrouvais à coté d'une Quinn crispée.

« Ca va aller » la rassurais-je avec un sourire.

Puis la voiture démarra et laissa derrière elle notre ancienne vie.

* * *

« Combien de temps doit durer ce somnifère ? » demandais-je en regardant d'un air méfiant la forme endormie de Burt s'agiter un instant avant de s'immobiliser.

« Quatre heures, je crois » répondit Quinn, observant d'un même air Burt.

« Et ça fait deux heures » grommelais-je, d'un air inquiet.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. S'il se remet à nous attaquer, je lui donne un autre somnifère. J'en ai trouvé deux boites entières dans la salle de bain » me rassura Quinn avec un clin d'œil.

Je lançais un dernier regard inquiet à Burt avant de me concentrer sur Quinn. Celle-ci tripotait tranquillement une photo déchirée. Je plissais les yeux pour la contempler et retint un triste soupir en comprenant que c'était un portrait de famille. De sa famille.

Quinn vit mon regard et s'empressa de cacher la photo dans la poche de sa veste.

Un silence maladroit tomba entre nous dans lequel je m'insultais mentalement d'avoir causé ce moment gênant que nous étions entrain d'avoir. Quinn finit par se racler la gorge.

« Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs parents du monde mais je les aimais » avoua-t-elle dans un faible marmonnement.

Je la regardais avec un air doux et dans un regain de courage, j'attrapais sa main et la serrais doucement. Quinn regarda un long moment nos mains liées puis serra la mienne à son tour avant de m'offrir un sourire de remerciement.

« Crois-tu vraiment que nous allons réussir à rejoindre le ranch de ta tante ? » me demanda-t-elle en regardant défiler le paysage.

J'haussais les épaules.

« Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix ».

Elle hocha la tête à cela.

« C'est vrai, nous n'avons pas le choix parce que si nous n'arrivons pas à l'atteindre, ce sera soit parce que nous ne pouvons pas y accéder soit parce que... Nous serons tous morts ».

Je grimaçais à ces dernières paroles.

« Nous y arriverons Quinn. Si nous restons aussi soudés que nous le sommes, nous y arriverons. J'en suis certaine ».

« C'est un long voyage » me rappela-t-elle, l'air lointain « Un _très_ long voyage ».

« Mais nous sommes forts et courageux » la contrais-je doucement « C'est vrai que ce voyage prendra sûrement pas mal de notre énergie, mais nous y arriverons ».

Quinn eut un triste sourire à cela.

« Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète Rachel. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est plutôt combien de zombies arriverons-nous à tuer avant de devenir trop faibles pour leur résister » soupira-t-elle faiblement.

Je me figeais à cela, me rappelant à quel point j'étais plusieurs fois passer près de la mort, alors que je n'avais même pas encore quitter Lima et déglutis.

Puis je tressaillis en me rendant compte que le pessimisme de Quinn était entrain de s'emparer de moi et sans réfléchir, m'emparer de son menton pour qu'elle me regarde.

Ses beaux yeux noisettes s'écarquillèrent à mon geste. J'avalais difficilement ma salive et retins ma respiration, attendant d'une seconde à l'autre qu'elle me rejette. Mais rien ne vint.

Alors je pris une profonde respiration et plongeais mon regard déterminé dans le sien. Et c'est en regardant ce visage, jadis si froid et calculateur que je compris pourquoi elle ne m'avait toujours pas repoussée. Elle voulait espérer. Elle voulait que je la fasse espérer, que je lui donne assez de force et de raisons pour y croire autant que moi je croyais en notre force et en nos chances de réussir notre voyage.

« Je te promets Quinn que nous arriverons au ranch de ma tante, peu importe ce qu'il se passera durant ce voyage. Je te promets que tu pourras de nouveau te sentir en sécurité ».

« Tu ne devrais plus rien promettre de ces temps Rach. Tout peut arriver et personne n'est plus certain d'être encore humain ce soir » murmura-t-elle, le regard intense.

Mon cœur eut un raté au surnom et j'avalais ma salive. Mon pouce se mit à caresser doucement sa peau lui tirant un soupir surpris. J'approchais dangereusement mon visage du sien jusqu'à pouvoir sentir son souffle sur ma bouche. J'observais ses yeux interrogateurs et lui souris faiblement en réponse.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas encore compris qui j'étais Quinn » lui glissais-je doucement, la faisant légèrement frisonner « Et je dois malheureusement avouer que cela prendrait trop de temps pour t'expliquer quelle unique et extraordinaire personne je suis » plaisantais-je la faisant légèrement sourire « Mais sache juste que lorsque Rachel Berry a quelque chose en tête, elle ne lâche pas l'affaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai eu ce qu'elle voulait. Alors peu importe le nombre de zombies que je devrais tuer, je le ferais parce que la seule chose que j'aurais en tête sera de t'entendre me dire ces mots que je rêve déjà de t'entendre dire » murmurais-je, le souffle court.

« Lesquels ? » demanda Quinn, la voix rauque et faible.

Je retins un gémissement au timbre de sa voix et lui lançais un regard narquois :

« _Tu avais raison Rachel_ ».

Quinn se moqua faiblement à cela et me fusilla du regard.

« Tu peux toujours rêvé Berry ».

« Tu paries Fabray ? » répliquais-je aussitôt, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Elle plissa les yeux.

« Je parie, oui. Et si tu perds, ce sera moi qui enfoncerait un couteau dans ton minuscule et stupide cerveau de zombie » grogna-t-elle.

« Si tu n'est pas un zombie avant moi » lui fis-je remarquer avec un clin d'œil.

Elle me lança un regard noir.

J'allais relâcher son menton quand soudain je changeais d'avis et effleurais ses lèvres des miennes, sentant mon cœur faire un bon dans ma poitrine en sentant un court instant la peau douce et moelleuse des lèvres de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière, les yeux écarquillés et l'air paniqué, lâcha un souffle tremblant.

« Rach- ».

« Et pour que tu le saches » la coupais-je rapidement en me léchant les lèvres, le cœur battant à tout rompre « Je n'ai jamais rompue une promesse ».

Puis je la relâchais et me remis à contempler le paysage, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres en entendant Quinn prendre une profonde respiration tremblante.

* * *

Mike baissa sa vitre pour pouvoir communiquer avec Noah qui avait mit sa voiture à la hauteur de la notre.

« T'en penses quoi ? C'est faisable ou pas ? » demanda Noah en jetant d'un air inquiet, la route encombrée par des voitures abandonnées.

Mike réfléchit un instant en silence tandis que, à ma plus grande honte, je n'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite leur conversation. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment de ma faute. Plutôt celle de Quinn, qui s'était retrouvée encore une fois, à dormir la tête sur mon épaule.

Je l'observais d'un air fasciné, respirer faiblement à travers ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes qui avaient l'air si tentantes.

Soudain quelqu'un frappa violemment à ma vitrine. Je sursautais et regarda avec de grands yeux paniqués le visage renfrogné et malicieux de Santana qui m'ordonna de baisser la vitre. Je soupirais de soulagement en me rendant compte que ce n'était pas un sournois zombie qui avait réussi à échapper à notre surveillance. Je jetais un dernier regard inquiet à la blonde, étonnée en constatant qu'elle était toujours endormie avant de baisser précautionneusement la vitrine de ma portière pour ne pas la réveiller.

Je lançais ensuite un regard furieux à Santana qui me répondit par un roulement d'yeux.

« Tu sais, je savais que tu étais une psychopathe dérangée dans ta tête Berry, mais ça... Espionner perversement Q pendant qu'elle dort... C'est un tout autre niveau » ricana-t-elle, l'air malicieux.

Mon cœur fit un bond au commentaire de Santana.

Tais-toi ! » lui sifflais-je aussitôt avant de jeter un regard nerveux à Quinn, miraculeusement toujours endormie.

« Calmes-toi, Q a le sommeil lourd. Genre, _vraiment_ lourd, à la limite du ridicule même » insista Santana avant qu'un sourire malicieux ne se faufile jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Elle me lança un clin d'œil complice. Je plissais les yeux en la regardant sans comprendre.

« Elle a un _sommeil_ _vraiment_ _lourd_... » répéta-t-elle d'une voix traînante en me lançant un autre clin d'œil.

J'haussais un sourcil, toujours perdue et perplexe devant sa ridicule insistance.

« Je sais Santana, tu me l'as déjà dis » lui fis-je remarquer pour ne pas qu'elle se ridiculise un peu plus en la voyant rouvrir la bouche.

« Oh Seigneur, aidez-là... » soupira lourdement Santana en levant les yeux au ciel, me faisant froncer les sourcils d'un air vexé « J'aurais pourtant penser qu'une perverse dérangée comme toi aurait compris l'allusion ».

« Quelle allusion ? » demandais-je aussitôt, l'air inquiet.

Santana soupira lourdement, l'air désespéré de ma naïveté.

« Elle a un sommeil lourd, tu es une perverse dérangée dans ta tête avec une obsession totalement dégoûtante pour elle » Je rougis furieusement à cela et lui lança un regard noir « Alors, d'après toi, ça donne quoi au final ? » railla-t-elle en m'ignorant, la voix exaspérée.

« Mais qu'est-ce-_EW _! » criais-je soudain d'un air dégoûté et scandalisé en comprenant brusquement ce qu'elle voulait dire « Comment peut-tu même... ? _Santana _! » la grondais-je, l'air furieux et le visage en feu.

Santana se mit à hurler de rire, attirant l'attention des autres.

« Quoi ?! Ne me regarde pas comme ça Mini-Barbra. Toi et moi savons que tu serais totalement du genre à tripoter les gens pend- ».

« Tais-toi ! » la coupais-je en grognant « Tais-toi ou je te tue maintenant ».

« Euh... Les filles, vous allez bien ? » demanda Noah, l'air perplexe et un peu amusé.

« Comme si tu pourrais me tuer, toi, un si petit gabarit de ton genre » se moqua Santana « Je suis sure que je pourrais te repousser avec la seule puissance de mon pouce. Même la gamine pourrait te mettre KO ».

« Tu veux parier, espèce de- ».

« Chut, tais-toi ! » m'ordonna-t-elle brusquement, l'oreille tendue et le regard sérieux.

Je me raidis aussitôt et tendis à mon tour l'oreille, le regard inquiet.

Les zombies avaient sûrement dû nous s'entendre, spécialement lorsque _Santana avait hurlée de rire_.

« Vous entendez ça ? » chuchota Santana en penchant encore plus la tête sur le coté.

Mike prit une mine perplexe et secoua lentement la tête.

« Non, rien » répondit-il.

« Moi non plus » renchérit Noah en dévisageant Santana comme si elle avait perdue la tête.

Cette dernière ignora leur réponse et me regarda avec un large sourire, empli de malice.

Je déglutis, craignant aussitôt le pire de sa part.

« Mais si, écoutez mieux, bande d'abrutis. C'est Snixx, qui hurle de rire au visage du hobbit » ricana-t-elle.

« Espèce de... ! » jurais-je en tendant la main vers elle pour l'attraper.

Cependant, elle recula rapidement dans l'habitacle sécuritaire de sa voiture et me tira puérilement la langue, le regard hilare. Je la fusillais du regard.

« Rach ? » marmonna soudain Quinn, la voix endormie.

Je me figeais et retins ma respiration en sentant sa main se poser sur mon ventre qui se contracta aussitôt et lui lançais un regard bizarre. Elle cligna plusieurs fois les yeux et bailla d'une manière si adorable que je dus retenir mon sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » me demanda-t-elle en me regardant enfin, l'air interrogateur.

« C'est juste Satan qui s'ennuie » marmonnais-je.

« Va te faire f- ».

« OK, les filles, on y va ! » cria brusquement Noah en remontant sa vitre.

« Bon, on va devoir être super silencieux à partir de maintenant » déclara doucement Mike alors que la voiture de Noah s'avançait lentement vers la route encombrée de voitures « On va essayer de rouler le moins bruyamment possible, OK ? ».

« OK » chuchotais-je, tirant un sourire amusé à Quinn.

« Tu sais, on n'y est pas encore Rachel » me fit-elle remarquer.

« Et alors ? Je me prépare » me défendis-je, les joues rouges.

Elle roula simplement les yeux à cela.

A ce moment-là, Sam mit ses mains devant sa bouche.

« Tssshhh... Votre attention mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes sur le point d'emprunter la route de la mort... ».

« Très encourageant Sam » marmonna Mike.

« ...Il est donc conseiller de garder votre silence et de ne pas paniquer... » reprit le blond.

« Seigneur Sam, tu as vraiment besoin de faire ça maintenant ? » grogna doucement Quinn en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le blond l'ignora.

« Tssshhh... C'était un message de votre fidèle et sexy co-pilote. Merci de votre attention ».

Je pouffais de rire mais toussais rapidement en voyant le regard noir que me lança Quinn.

« Vous êtes pire que des enfants » souffla-t-elle avant de s'enfoncer dans son siège en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Bon, maintenant vous la fermez tous » fit soudain Mike en se redressant, les mains serrées autour du volant.

Il pris une profonde inspiration et se mit à rouler lentement, tandis qu'à quelques mètres devant nous, la voiture de Noah continuait lentement mais sûrement son avancée.

Je m'approchais aussitôt de ma vitrine, observant d'un œil vigilant les voitures que nous dépassions. Je sentis soudain un souffle contre mon oreille et me raidis.

« J'ai peur que des choses n'échappent à tes yeux de hobbit, Berry » se contenta de répondre Quinn.

Je déglutis faiblement, nullement blessée par son commentaire mais plutôt nerveuse par sa proximité. Je retournais tout de même et à contrecœur à ma surveillance.

Les premières minutes se passèrent plutôt bien. Seulement un zombie sortit d'une voiture et s'approcha de nous mais Sam s'empressa de sortir discrètement de la voiture pour le tuer puis remonta aussi silencieusement. Je détournais les yeux du zombie mort, m'efforçant de ne pas penser au fait qu'il avait été tout autant humain que moi avant de se faire mordre.

Quinn dû se rendre compte que je n'étais plus aussi concentré sur le surveillance car elle posa une main douce sur ma cuisse et la serra doucement, me faisant légèrement rougir et frissonner. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement lorsque la main resta sur ma cuisse.

« C'est... plutôt calme » finit par dire à voix basse Sam, les sourcils froncés.

« Tachons que cela le reste » souffla faiblement Mike, l'air concentré et crispé.

Je jetais un regard vers l'avant, soupirant de soulagement en remarquant que le parcours de la route de la mort était presque terminé.

Mais soudain des lointains grognements se firent entendre.

Je fronçais les sourcils et regardais ma vitrine.

Rien.

Je tournais la tête, déglutissant légèrement en me retrouvant face aux yeux noisettes interrogateurs de Quinn avant de regarder la vitrine du coté de Burt.

Toujours rien.

Je fronçais encore plus les sourcils.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » me demanda Quinn.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure puis secouais la tête.

« Non, rien ».

Puis je me remis à regarder la vitrine.

Mais d'autres grognements ne tardèrent pas à s'élever et les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Quinn fronça les sourcils à son tour et jeta des regards prudents à la vitrine.

« Toi aussi, tu les as entendus ? » chuchotais-je, l'air nerveux.

Elle hocha lentement de la tête.

« Les gars ? » fis-je alors, la voix tremblante « Quelque chose ne va pas ».

La voiture s'arrêta aussitôt alors que cella de Noah venait de pousser les barres rouges qui bloquaient la route et avaient empêchés les voitures d'aller plus loin.

Sam me lança un regard inquiet.

« Quinn et moi entendons des grognements mais... On ne _voit pas_ de zombies » lui expliquais-je, légèrement paniqué.

Sam plissa les yeux et me regarda en ouvrant la bouche, quand soudain quelque chose attira son regard, qu'il releva vers le pare-brise arrière. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un voile de panique tomba sur son visage.

« Oh merde » souffla-t-il.

« Sam ? » l'appela Mike, la voix crispée et inquiète.

Quinn et moi échangeâmes un regard plein d'appréhension avant d'oser se retourner. Mon souffle se coupa à la vision auquel je fus confronté.

Une dizaine de zombies traînaient à quelque mètres derrière notre voiture, et la dévisageaient comme si c'était la chose qui avait l'air la plus bonne au monde. Ma gorge se noua douloureusement et les ongles de Quinn s'enfoncèrent dans ma cuisse.

« Les gars ? » demanda Mike d'une petite voix.

« ROULE ! » hurla à ce moment-là Sam.

« Mais- ».

« MAINTENANT MIKE ! » criâmes-nous en cœur.

La voiture fit un bond en avant, avant qu'un rugissement ne s'échappe d'elle et qu'elle accélère précipitamment sur la route.

Les mains tremblantes et l'air paniqué, Mike frappa plusieurs pares-chocs de voitures, faisant crisser et butter plusieurs fois le voiture. Je serrais les dents et m'accrochais au siège tant bien que mal pour ne pas me faire mal tandis que Quinn s'accrochait à mon bras. Nous échangeâmes un regard et même si j'avais vraiment peur, je lui offris un sourire rassurant.

Je vis au loin les autres sortirent précipitamment de la voiture de Noah pour nous fixer d'un air inquiet avant que leurs yeux ne se perdent derrière nous et s'emplissent d'horreur. Ils se mirent alors à faire de grands gestes paniqués et à hurler.

« Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Je peux pas aller plus vite ! Les voitures m'en empêchent ! » paniqua Mike en se mettant à respirer vraiment fort.

« Mec, calmes-toi et prend une profonde respiration, d'accord ? Prend ton temps, il ne peut rien nous arriver tant qu'on est dans cette voiture » lui rappela Sam, essayant lui-même de se calmer.

J'écoutais moi-même les paroles de Sam pour me distraire des grognements de plus en plus forts et proches des zombies.

Je me raclais la gorge.

« Sam a raison, Mike. Tu peux le faire. Il faut juste que tu fasses la même chose que tout à l'heure mais plus vite. C'est tout » lui dis-je d'une voix forte, confiante.

« OK » souffla Mike avant de se remettre à rouler.

Les voitures abandonnées passèrent plus rapidement autour de nous. Je soupirais de soulagement en me rendant compte que Mike avait retrouvé son calme et sa maîtrise du volant.

Un gargouillement se fit soudain entendre, mais Quinn et moi étions trop concentrés à observer l'éloignement lent des zombies pour le remarquer.

« Kurt ? C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que... » grogna Burt en touchant sa tête.

Quinn et moi fîmes brusquement volte-face avec un regard écarquillé pour faire face à un Burt déboussolé.

« Monsieur Hummel » m'étouffais-je d'une petite voix paniquée.

Il cligna des yeux puis plissa les yeux dans ma direction.

« Rachel » me reconnut-il avant de frotter son visage « Qu'est-ce que - » Il s'interrompit soudain et se figea-net.

« Monsieur Hummel ? » demanda Quinn d'une voix inquiète « Est-ce que ça va ? ».

Il se redressa brusquement, nous faisant sursauter de peur. Il chancela un moment avant de s'accrocher au rebord de la vitrine avec un grognement confus, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent en prenant la scène qu'il avait devant les yeux.

« Non... » chuchota-t-il, l'air paniqué « Non, non, non... Vous devez me ramenez à Lima ! Kurt est là-bas ! Je dois- ».

« Monsieur Hummel, s'il vous plaît, restez calme » le suppliais-je, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Mon fils ! » marmonna-t-il en clignant une nouvelle fois les yeux « Il est à Lima ! Ramenez-moi à Lima ! ».

« Monsieur Hummel, s'il vous plaît, écoutez Rachel. Restez calme et nous pourrons parler dans quelques minutes de tout ça » déclara Sam en se retournant dans son siège pour le regarder « Ce n'est pas du tout le b- ».

« LIMA ! RAMENEZ-MOI A LIMA ! » hurla-t-il brusquement en nous dévisageant avec un regard hagard, paniqué « Je dois retrouver mon fils, il est toujours à Lima, vous comprenez ? Je dois aller le retrouver. Il doit sûrement m'attendre alors faites demi-tour s'il vous plaît ! ».

« Monsi- ».

« J'AI DIS FAITES DEMI-TOUR ! » hurla-t-il en se jetant brusquement vers le volant.

Tout le monde cria et la voiture tourna vers la gauche dans un crissement de pneus. Mike tenta de garder le contrôle sur le volant tout en luttant contre les mains fortes de Burt qui continuait d'hurler à pleins poumons.

« ASSEYEZ-VOUS ! » hurla à son tour Sam en attrapant le col arrière de son t-shirt pour tenter de le tirer vers l'arrière.

Mais aussitôt le coude de Burt partit dans son visage. Sam poussa un grognement de douleur lorsque sa tête heurta la vitrine et pressa son nez douloureux.

Quinn s'empressa de prendre le relais, attrapant autant de tissu qu'elle pouvait avant de tirer de toutes ses forces en criant. Mais Burt faisait facilement trois fois son poids et se contenta de se tordre loin d'elle d'un geste sec pour qu'elle perde sa prise.

« FAITES DEMI-TOUR ! MAINTENANT ! » continua-t-il d'hurler en tâtant maladroitement le volant.

« NON, NON ON NE PEUT PAS ! » hurla Mike, le visage déformé par la panique et la peur « REGARDER DERRIERE VOUS ! ON NE PEUT PAS ! ».

« Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal, petit. Je veux juste sauver mon fils » siffla-t-il, l'air menaçant.

« Monsi- ».

Burt le frappa brusquement au visage, nous faisant tous crier d'horreur. La tête de Mike dodelina vers l'avant et soudain, la voiture partit brusquement vers l'avant et sursauta violemment en rencontrant plusieurs voitures avant de continuer de plus en plus rapidement sa course.

« LE FREIN ! APPUYEZ SUR LE FREIN ! » hurla Quinn à travers les grognements et les cris de douleur et de panique.

La voiture cogna brusquement une voiture et la tête de Quinn rencontra violemment le dossier de Mike avec un gémissement de douleur.

« Quinn ! » criais-je en la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne tombe sur mes pieds.

« DEGAGEZ ! » hurla soudain Sam en faisant de grands gestes en face du pare-brise avant, l'air empli de panique et de peur « PARTEZ ! ».

« Mais qu'est-ce que... ».

Les bras tremblants autour du corps de Quinn, mes yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur en comprenant que la voiture fonçait droit sur Noah et les autres. Leurs silhouettes se rapprochèrent de nous à une rapidité inquiétante qui emballa à toute vitesse mon cœur.

Puis au dernier moment, le visage en sang, Sam hurla :

« NON ! ».

Et il se jeta sur le volant.

Je fermais les yeux et serrais Quinn dans mes bras de toutes mes forces. Le crissement aigu de pneus qui suivit me fit gémir puis soudain la voiture percuta dans un bruit sourd quelque chose avant de se stopper net et de s'immobiliser.

Un silence inquiétant nous enveloppa.

Je clignais plusieurs fois les yeux et tombais brusquement nez à nez sur le visage de Quinn à quelques centimètres du mien. Je retins aussitôt ma respiration en la dévisageant avec un mélange d'étonnement et de soulagement. Je jurais que ses yeux s'élancèrent une seconde vers mes lèvres avant de revenir à mes yeux et de pousser un fragile soupir de soulagement.

Puis soudain, j'entendis Santana crier d'une voix déchirante et horrifiée :

« BRITTANY ! ».

Et mon sang se glaça.

* * *

**S'il vous plaît, ne me tuez pas pour cette fin tout à fait horrible et sadique... Je ne pouvais pas allonger encore ce chapitre sans qu'il devienne trop long alors j'ai dû m'arrêter là. Désolé :/ Mais promis, je posterais le prochain chapitre rapidement !**

**Je peux quand même demander vos réactions ou pas ? :3**

**En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimez le rapprochement entre Rachel et Quinn ;)**

**A la prochaine... **

**-S**


	16. Ma responsabilité

Chapitre 15 : Ma responsabilité.

**Joyeux Noël ! 3 ( bon, un peu en retard je l'avoue, mais il n'est jamais vraiment trop tard, n'est-ce pas ?). Oh et désolé pour mon absence. Je suis en pleine période de partiels en ce moment alors c'est un peu chaud pour trouver le temps d'écrire quelques chapitres par-ci et par-là... :/**

**Mais merci de votre soutien et de vos messages. Je ne vous oublie pas, donc vous n'avez pas à avoir peur que j'abandonne mes histoires, même celles ou je n'ai pas posté de chapitres depuis trèèèèèès longtemps ( j'attends pour elles que l'inspiration me revienne au lieu de faire l'erreur d'écrire n'importe quoi et de les ruiner). **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

_Quelque part dans l'Ohio... _

« Il faut aller à New York ! C'est peut-être notre seul moyen de découvrir ce qui est arrivé et trouver un refuge ! » déclara fermement Blaine.

« Ou se faire bouffer par huit millions de new-yorkais zombies ! » répliqua aussi sec Clarisse.

Blaine plissa les yeux.

« New York est une grande ville. Ils sont préparés à faire face à ce genre de choses ».

« Ah oui vraiment ? » se moqua-t-elle en croisant les bras sur son torse « T'es sure qu'ils ont vraiment été préparés à faire face à une putain d'apocalypse de zombies ?! Parce que moi j'ai de gros doutes là-dessus... » Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et reprit d'une voix confiante : « Non, ce que nous devons faire est d'aller dans le Minnesota pour ensuite rejoindre par bateau le Canada, en espérant que les États-Unis soient le seul pays touché par ce … bordel ».

« Tu ne crois pas que les autres pays seraient venus en aide aux survivants si c'était réellement le cas ? » demanda Mercedes, le sourcil arqué.

Clarisse grimaça puis haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être pas s'ils ont eu peur que cette... ce virus s'attaque à eux. Ils ont sûrement dû préférés nous mettre en isolement ou une connerie de ce genre en attendant de savoir ce que ce virus est et trouver un antidote fiable et efficace ».

« Ton hypothèse n'est pas idiote » admit doucement madame Pillsbury, le regard épuisé « Mais s'ils nous voient arriver, j'ai peur qu'ils nous prennent pour l'un d'entre _eux _».

Kurt fit un bruit offusqué à cela.

« Je ne ressemble en rien à ces immondes êtres cannibales ! » s'écria-t-il en reniflant dédaigneusement.

Ce qui tira un petit sourire à Blaine qui l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Bien sur que non mon chéri ».

« Ou on pourrait peut-être attendre un peu... Je suis sure que Puck et Rachel sont en vie » reprit Finn, l'air confiant.

Blaine et Mercedes prirent un air gêné à cela et soupirèrent en regardant d'un air désolé le jeune homme tandis que Kurt se contentait de baisser les yeux vers le sol.

« Tu veux vraiment prendre le risque de perdre peut-être notre seul chance de trouver une sortie à cet enfer, Finn ? » demanda Blaine, la voix douce.

Finn fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

« Bien sur que non ! Je veux tout autant que vous rester en vie et trouver une solution pour que nous le restions mais... Puck _m'a appelé_. Il m'a appelé. Ça veut dire qu'il est en vie. J'en suis sure ! ».

« Plus nous resterons ici, plus ces morts-vivants seront nombreux et plus nos chances de survivre se réduiront » lui fit remarquer Clarisse, l'air impassible.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir frustré.

« Madame Pillsbury, dites-leur vous. Dites-leur qu'ils faut que nous les attendions » dit-il soudain en se tournant vers la femme, l'air suppliant.

La femme rousse se contenta de regarder d'un air lointain le paysage. Finn finit par serrer les dents et soupirer.

« Écoutez » reprit-il doucement « On a déjà perdu Artie et monsieur Sh- » Sa voix se brisa, il se racla la gorge et frotta furieusement ses yeux rouges avant de reprendre « Je refuse de perdre d'autres gens, d'accord ? Surtout qu'en je suis sure que Puck et Rachel sont en vie. Et qui sait ? Peut-être même qu'ils sont avec d'autres survivants ! ».

« Finn... » soupira doucement Blaine en secouant la tête d'un air désolé « Nous ne pouvons pas baser notre survie sur ça. Nous ne sommes sûres de rien. Et même s'ils étaient encore en vie, nous ne sommes pas sûres qu'ils prendraient le même chemin que nous. Je suis désolé de devoir te le dire mais nos chances de les retrouver sont à présent, quasi-nuls ».

« Non » dit Finn entre ses dents serrées, le regard fixé devant lui « Je refuse de perdre quelqu'un d'autre ».

« Finn- ».

« Non ! » cria-t-il, la voix brisée avant de prendre une profonde respiration pour se calmer et de reprendre d'une voix plus tempérée et maîtrisée :« J'ai dis non, d'accord ? Je ne les abandonnerais pas ».

Clarisse gara la voiture avec un soupir. Elle se retourna sur son siège conducteur pour tenter de capter le regard de Finn qui se contenta de la regarder d'un air déterminé.

« Je ne les abandonnerais pas Clarisse » lui dit-il d'une voix ferme « Je suis le co-capitaine et il est de ma responsabilité de les attendre, d'être là pour eux. Et c'est exactement ce que je compte faire ».

« Alors quoi ? Tu vas rester là, à attendre comme un idiot que des fantômes débarquent ? » se moqua-t-elle, de plus en plus énervée et agacée par l'obstination du jeune homme.

Il plissa les yeux vers elle puis détourna les yeux. Clarisse souffla aussitôt, énervée contre elle-même d'avoir blessée Finn.

« Ce n'est pas à vous de choisir ce qu'il faut que je fasse. Et... » Il hésita puis poursuivit avec une voix triste : « Ni à moi de vous dire ce que vous devez faire. Je... Vous n'avez qu'à me laisser ici et reprendre la route. Je resterais ici quelques jours, et si je ne trouve rien alors, je vous rejoindrais ».

« N'importe quoi ! ».

« Tu es devenu complètement fou ou quoi ?! ».

« Hors de question qu'on se sépare, on reste en ensemble ! ».

« Les gars, calmez-vous... » soupira-t-il en levant les mains en l'air « Je... Je ne peux pas les abandonner. Si je perds une autre personne sans n'avoir rien fait, je vais devenir vraiment fou » souffla-t-il, l'air fragile « Je dois le faire. Pas seulement pour eux mais pour moi aussi ».

« C'est hors de question que je te laisse ici Finn » siffla Kurt en lui lançant un regard noir « Tu es mon demi-frère, mon frère même. Tu es le premier à t'être levé pour moi contre ces pauvres néandertaliens de footballeurs. Je refuse de t'abandonner ».

« Kurt a raison. On ne va pas te laisser ici seul, pauvre imbécile » soupira lourdement Mercedes en secouant la tête « On est une famille et on le restera ».

Finn regarda Clarisse. Cette dernière soupira et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« Juste quelques jours » la supplia-t-il d'une voix rauque « Et après je te suivrais ou tu voudras ».

Le cœur de Clarisse eut un raté aux dernières paroles de Finn. Ils s'échangèrent un long regard puis Clarisse poussa un grognement vaincu et hocha à contrecœur la tête.

« Seulement quelques jours et après on dégage _tous_ d'ici » le prévint-elle d'un air menaçant.

Il s'empressa d'hocher plusieurs fois de la tête alors que le soulagement inondait son visage. Il lui sourit faiblement.

« Merci Clarisse ».

« Ne me remercie pas trop tôt Finn » grommela-t-elle, le regard renfrogné en redémarrant la voiture.

* * *

PDV RACHEL :

Du sang. Il y avait du sang partout.

Tout le monde hurlait, pleurait, appelait à l'aide. Mes oreilles sifflaient et je n'arrivais même pas à compter les battements de mon cœur qui battaient furieusement à mes oreilles.

Soudain quelqu'un me claqua violemment contre la voiture. Je gémis lorsque ma tête rencontra rudement la vitrine de la portière. Le visage de Santana m'apparut très proche du mien, déformé par la colère, la désespoir et la panique. Des mains jaillirent de nulle part pour s'accrocher à ses épaules et tenter de l'écarter de moi mais d'un geste sec et violent des épaules, Santana les repoussa.

Ses mains tremblantes étaient enroulées autour du col de ma veste et le secouait violemment alors qu'elle me criait des mots.

Je me concentrais tant bien que mal pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

« FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! C'EST DE TA FAUTE BERRY ! _TA FAUTE, TA RESPONSABILITE !_ TU DOIS LA SAUVER, TU M'ENTENDS ! SAUVE-LA ! » hurla-t-elle en me tirant brusquement vers elle jusqu'à ce que nos fronts ne s'entrechoquent violemment, me tirant une grimace de douleur.

« Sauve-la, je t'en supplie sauve-la... J'ai _besoin_ d'elle pour vivre. _Je t'en supplie_ _Rachel_... Sauve-la, _sauve-nous _» me supplia-t-elle entre ses dents serrées en me regardant avec une intensité et un désespoir qui me coupa le souffle.

« D'a... D'accord » réussis-je à dire d'une voix bredouillante « D'accord, je vais la sauver ».

« Ecartes-toi d'elle Santana ! » rugit Quinn en l'attaquant par le flanc pour la repousser fermement.

Santana trébucha de quelques pas en arrière et ne tomba pas uniquement grâce à Noah qui la rattrapa in extremis et la maintint fermement contre lui, de peur qu'elle se jette de nouveau sur moi.

Une main douce se posa sur ma joue et attira mon attention. Quinn me regarda d'un air inquiet, les larmes aux yeux. Elle caressa légèrement ma joue.

« Ca va ? » me chuchota-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

J'hochais la tête, le regard vitreux puis hochais une nouvelle fois la tête, cette fois-ci plus fermement.

« Oui. Je dois la sauver » lui dis-je simplement avant de la repousser doucement.

« Rachel... » soupira-t-elle la voix fragile et tremblante « Elle est... ».

Quinn s'interrompit et pressa brusquement sa main contre sa bouche tandis que des larmes se mettaient à descendre le long de ses joues et ma gorge se serra douloureusement à cette vue. Sans réfléchir, j'attrapais sa main tremblante et la serrais de toutes mes forces en la regardant droit dans les yeux

« Je peux le faire » m'obstinais-je, la voix tremblante mais déterminée.

Puis, je relâchais à contrecœur d'elle et m'éloignais d'elle. Mes yeux se posèrent sur Mike, assis contre la roue de la voiture de Noah, toujours inconscient mais protégé par Sam. Plus loin, gisait inconscient Burt que Noah avait assommé de trois grands coups de poings au visage avec un cri de colère.

Je trébuchais sur une canette et me redressais rapidement avant de fixer avec inquiétude la horde de zombies qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de nous.

Mon souffle se coupa à cette vue.

Je les avais complètement oubliés.

Mon regard se posa précipitamment sur le corps allongé de Brittany. Quelqu'un me bouscula l'épaule puis une main tremblante s'empara de la mienne et y enfonça ses ongles. Je grimaçais de douleur et relevais les yeux pour croiser le regard de Santana.

« Allez, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Tu dois la sauver » me dit-elle, le regard hagard.

Elle n'attendit pas ma réponse et me tira vers Brittany, allant jusqu'à me forcer à m'asseoir près de son corps inconscient.

Les larmes me montèrent aussitôt aux yeux en la voyant ainsi. On aurait dit qu'elle était vraiment morte.

« Elle est encore vivante » m'informa Santana comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées « Regarde, t-touche, tu sens son pouls ? » me demanda-t-elle d'une voix désespérée en attrapant ma main et en la pressant maladroitement sur le cou de la jeune fille.

Je fronçais les sourcils en tachant de me concentrer malgré les pensées qui se bousculaient dans ma tête. Car quatre-vingt-dix pour cent d'entre elles pensaient que Brittany était morte.

« Les zombies sont trop proches ! Il faut partir ! » cria soudain Noah.

Santana et moi l'ignorâmes. Je fixais, la gorge nouée, ma main tachée de sang de Brittany et prit une brusque respiration.

Il fallait que je reste calme. Il fallait que je réfléchisse. Il fallait que je la sauve.

« Non, je n'entends rien » admis-je finalement.

La main de Santana serra douloureusement la mienne. Je retins une grimace de douleur.

« Si je l'entends, _tu_ l'entends » me répliqua-t-elle.

Je restais silencieuse un instant puis arrachais brusquement ma main de la sienne. Sans rien dire, je déchirais le t-shirt imbibé de sang de Brittany et pressais mon oreille contre sa poitrine, heureusement protégée par un soutien-gorge.

Puis j'attendis.

Encore. Et Encore. Et Encore. Et Enc-

Je me crispais soudain et écarquillais les yeux.

« Quoi ?! » aboya aussitôt Santana, les yeux écarquillés et hagards fixaient sur mon visage « Tu... as entendu quelque chose ? Est-ce que- ».

« Chut ! » lui dis-je brusquement en levant la main, les sourcils froncés.

« Rachel, c'est fini. On doit partir » dit soudain Noah en s'approchant de nous d'un air déterminé.

Dans un rugissement terrifiant, Santana se releva et se jeta sur Noah. Surpris, ce dernier tomba au sol avec un grognement.

« ELLE N'EST PAS MORTE, TU M'ENTENDS ! ELLE EST EN VIE, SALOPARD ! » hurla-t-elle en le griffant plusieurs fois au visage.

Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais de toutes mes forces sur ce que j'entendais.

« Arrête Santana ! Stop ! Tu lui fais mal ! ».

_S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît respire..._, pensais-je de toutes mes forces, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Santana, tu dois te calmer ! ».

« ELLE N'EST PAS MORTE, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ BANDE D'IMBECILES ! RACHEL VA LA SAUVER ! ».

Puis soudain, je l'entendis. Un battement, presque imperceptible. Je retins un sanglot de soulagement.

Puis un autre suivit, aussi imperceptible que le premier. Mais toujours présent.

Ma main serra tremblement l'épaule inanimé de Brittany.

Seigneur, elle était vraiment en vie.

Mais pour combien de temps ?

« Ne m'oblige pas à t'assommer Santana ! » grogna Noah « On doit dégager d'ici. On n'a plus de temps à perdre ».

« VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE CONNARD ! JE NE PARTIRAIS PAS SANS- ».

« ARRETEZ ! » hurlais-je soudain en me relevant brusquement pour les regarder.

Tout le monde arrêta de bouger et me fixa.

Ma bouche devint pâteuse à cela et des larmes tombèrent de mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir.

« Non... » hoqueta Santana en faisant un pas dans ma direction avant de tomber à genoux « Non ».

Je m'empressais de secouer la tête et de lui sourire malgré l'envie terrible de pleurer de soulagement.

« Elle respire. _Brittany est toujours en vie_ » sanglotais-je, l'air incrédule.

« Quoi ? » fit Quinn d'une voix brisée, aussi incrédule que moi.

Je souris plus largement à travers mes larmes.

« C'est vrai. Je _l'ai_ entendu. J'ai entendu son cœur battre. Elle est en vie ! ».

Puis un bruit se fit entendre derrière-moi. Je sursautais et regardais un zombie tenter de se relever après s'être pris l'une des barres rouges qui barrait la route.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Il était tout proche de Brittany et moi. Il tourna sa tête vers moi et ouvrit la bouche en grognant, la salive mélangeait au sang dégoulinant de son menton. Deux autres trébuchèrent bientôt derrière lui, l'attention aussi fixé sur moi.

Je me relevais en chancelant et attrapais mon pistolet avant de me rendre compte que je l'avais perdu dans la voiture.

« Merde » soufflais-je avant qu'un des zombies ne se jette sur Brittany.

« NON ! » hurla Santana.

Sans réfléchir, je me jetais alors sur le zombie.

« RACHEL ! ».

Plusieurs coups de feu ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre.

Je réussis à éjecter le zombie du corps de Brittany et poussas un cri de panique lorsque ses dents claquèrent très près de mon épaule avant de lui mettre mon coude dans le visage qui partit vers l'arrière dans un gargouillement. Mais ses mains s'accrochèrent fermement à mes épaules et il redressa sa tête avant de se remettre à essayer de me mordre.

« Désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne serais pas ton repas aujourd'hui ! » grognais-je en le refrappant au visage.

Puis soudain des mains attrapèrent les épaules du zombie et le tirèrent d'un geste sec vers l'arrière.

Le zombie s'écroula à mes pieds. Il tenta de se traîner vers moi mais soudain une poignard s'enfonça dans son crâne, mettant une fois pour toute un terme à son existence.

Je me relevais avec un gémissement et roulais plusieurs fois mon épaule gauche juste avant qu'un corps ne percute le mien. Mes bras s'enroulèrent aussitôt autour de la taille de la personne pour ne pas tomber tandis que je trébuchais en arrière. La personne me redressa puis me serra plus fermement contre elle.

Je clignais des yeux et me détendis instantanément en voyant une chevelure blonde.

« Quinn » murmurais-je, le souffle court et le corps tremblant.

Elle me serra encore plus fort contre elle et m'embrassa fermement dans le cou, me faisant frisonner.

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça Berry, compris ? » finit-elle par dire en relevant le regard pour croiser le mien.

Mon regard s'adoucit en voyant ses yeux emplis de larmes et son air vulnérable, suppliant.

« Je vais essayer » lui promis-je sincèrement avant de la serrer dans mes bras.

« Allez, on doit se tirer d'ici maintenant ! » cria Noah en portant Burt jusqu'à l'arrière de sa voiture, suivit par un Mike déboussolé et confus « Quinn, tu conduis l'autre voiture ! ».

Nous nous détachâmes à cela. Quinn me lança un regard insistant puis trottina jusqu'à la voiture, qui avait arrêté de rouler lorsque Sam avait arraché les clés de la voiture.

Ne perdant pas de temps non plus, je me précipitais vers Santana et Noah pour les aider à transporter Brittany à la voiture.

« Il faut la transporter le plus doucement possible. Le moindre choc pourrait être fatal dans son état » les prévins-je, le regard grave en enroulant des mains fermes autour d'une de ses jambes.

Sam vint nous aider en cours de chemin, le visage barbouillé et l'air plus déterminé.

Pendant ce temps-là, Quinn réussit à faire démarrer la voiture et s'empressa d'ouvrir la portière arrière pour que nous puissions y mettre Brittany.

« Doucement » leur rappelais-je.

Santana posa soigneusement ses mains de chaque coté de la nuque de Brittany avait de grimper le plus agilement possible sur la banquette arrière et de reculer jusqu'à ce que tout le corps de la blonde rentre, avec notre aide.

Je soupirais de soulagement lorsque les pieds de Brittany disparurent dans la voiture et me tournais vers Noah, Sam et Quinn qui avaient tous un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps » leur dis-je sans passer par quatre chemins « Je pense que ce n'est une surprise pour personne. Il lui faut du sang. Et pour ça, il faut du matériel ».

Noah lâcha un soupir en écartant les bras autour de lui d'un air désespéré.

« Ici ? » fit-il « C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ».

« Non, pas ici. Il... il faut trouver une clinique ».

« Rachel, tu sais autant que moi c'est trop dangereux » murmura-t-il, les dents serrées.

Je poussais un soupir frustré, retenant tant bien que mal mes larmes.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Qu'on la laisse mourir ? » répliquais-je sèchement.

« Bien sur que non ! Tu crois que ça me plais cette situation ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure ! C'est aussi mon amie je te signale ! » siffla-t-il aussitôt.

« Une pharmacie. Il faut qu'on trouve une pharmacie » fit soudain Quinn en relevant les yeux vers nous « Il y en a partout. C'est possible. _C'est_ _faisable _».

J'hochais avec empressement de la tête et me tournais vers Puck qui semblait réfléchir. Je plissais aussitôt les yeux.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour- ».

« On y va ! » me coupa Noah en levant les mains en l'air « OK ? On y va Rachel ! ».

« OK » soufflais-je avant de m'engouffrer à l'arrière pour aider Santana à maintenir en vie Brittany.

* * *

Mes mains étaient en sang, de même pour mes vêtements. Mais je m'en fichais. Ma principale préoccupation était de garder en vie Brittany et de réduire le plus possible les tremblements de la voiture sur elle. Et pour cela, Santana et moi avions dû échanger nos places avant de partir. De telle façon que je puisse jeter un œil et essayer d'arrêter l'écoulement de sang des blessures que Brittany avait principalement en haut du corps.

Santana avait finit par s'installer entre les jambes de Brittany et son oreille n'avait pas quittée la poitrine de Brittany depuis que la voiture avait démarrée. Elle serrait tremblement une des mains molles de Brittany et chuchotait combien de battements de cœur elle entendait.

J'examinais une fois de place la vilaine blessure qu'elle avait à la frontière du front et du crâne. Le sang s'écoulait moins à présent. Mais cela m'inquiétais plus qu'autre chose. Elle avait perdue beaucoup de sang. Beaucoup. Et le fait que l'écoulement de sang ralentisse voulait peut-être dire qu'il ne lui en restait presque plus.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent à cette dernière pensée. Je me raclais la gorge pour tacher de reprendre contenance et de ne surtout pas inquiéter Santana ou Quinn en sachant que cela ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Alors, je me remis silencieusement à presser ma veste, devenue une compresse très efficace, contre la blessure de Brittany

« LA ! » hurla soudain Quinn, me faisant sursauter de peur.

Santana ne leva même pas la tête mais un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se remette à compter les battements de cœur de Brittany.

Je redressais un peu le dos et la tête pour pouvoir voir la pharmacie aux vitres casées dont nous nous rapprochions rapidement.

La voiture de Noah vrombit en grimpant sur le trottoir avant de se garer juste devant l'entrée de la pharmacie. Sam, lui et un Mike revigoré sortirent hors de la voiture, arme à la main. Noah nous ordonna par des signes de main de rester dans la voiture puis rejoignit les deux autres jeunes hommes dans la pharmacie.

« Ils ne savent même pas ce qu'il faut » marmonnais-je.

Cinq minutes passèrent. Puis dix. Et soudain, ils ressortirent, les bras chargés de diverses objets médicaux et coururent jusqu'à notre voiture.

La porte derrière moi s'ouvrit.

« J'espère que ça suffira » souffla Noah en poussant maladroitement toutes sortes d'ustensiles médicaux et médicaments dans mes mains.

Je croisais un instant son regard inquiet et lui offrit un triste sourire.

« Moi aussi ».

* * *

**Bon alors, vous avez aimez ? Je sais, ce n'est pas un chapitre très joyeux mais les choses finissent toujours par s'améliorer. Du moins, espérons-le pour la pauvre Brittany. **

**J'attends avec impatience vos réactions !**

**A la prochaine... **

**\- S. **


	17. Deal

Chapitre 16 : Deal.

**Désolé de l'énorme absence que j'ai eu sur cette histoire. Ce n'est pas que j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration ou que je n'avais tout simplement plus l'envie de continuer à écrire, au contraire, c'est que j'essayais d'écrire autant de chapitre que possible pour prendre de l'avance et savoir où je vais avec cette histoire. **

**Bref, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur et merci encore à tout vos messages et à tout le soutien que vous m'apportez !**

**Oh et aussi juste pour vous prévenir, je voulais vous dire que les chapitres ne vont pas tarder à s'allonger, du genre deux fois plus long que ce chapitre-là par exemple. **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

PDV RACHEL :

« Posez-la ici » leur ordonnais-je en leur montrant d'une main rouge et tremblante le lit.

Sam et Noah déplacèrent avec la plus grande précaution le corps endormi de Brittany dans la chambre puis le posèrent le plus délicatement possible sur le lit sous le regard hagard de Santana qui s'empressa de s'agenouiller auprès de Brittany.

« Ok, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tombée et il vaut mieux qu'on s'organise maintenant pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises » déclara Noah en s'écartant lentement de Brittany, le regard concentré.

Puis il se tourna vers moi, hocha la tête et sortit d'un pas déterminé de la chambre avec Sam sur ses talons.

Je m'approchais ensuite de Brittany et examinais à nouveau son pouls. Je soupirais de soulagement en le sentant battre faiblement mais régulièrement.

« Il lui faut plus de sang » finis-je par dire en levant les yeux vers Santana qui peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

Je l'observais plus intensément d'un air inquiet, me demandant si c'était enfin de compte une si bonne idée de lui prendre encore du sang.

« Je peux le faire ! » s'écria-t-elle en interceptant mon regard inquiet.

Elle secoua ses épaules comme pour se réveiller et souffla un bon coup.

« C'est bon, Berry, je peux encaisser » insista-t-elle.

« Très bien mais ce ne sera pas aussi long que tout à l'heure » lui promis-je en ouvrant le sac que j'avais emmené et qui contenait tous les médicaments et ustensiles médicaux que les garçons avaient dégotés à la pharmacie.

J'enfonçais le plus doucement possible la seringue dans le creux du coude de Brittany puis je fis de même avec Santana.

« Penche un peu ton bras pour que le sang s'écoule plus rapidement » dis-je à Santana qui obéit aussitôt.

Je retins une grimace en voyant le sang quitter le corps de Santana pour traverser le cordon transparent puis disparaître dans le corps de Brittany.

« Je vais essayer de trouver quelques gâteaux riches en sucres » finis-je par dire en me redressant lentement.

Santana sembla rassembler ses derniers forces pour m'offrir un sourire rassurant. Je soupirais et secouais la tête avant de quitter rapidement la chambre.

* * *

« J'ai repérais trois zombies à quarante mètres d'ici. Je pourrais les atteindre s'il n'y avait pas ces satanés arbres... Il faudrait juste que je sorte et que je m'approche de- ».

« Hors de question » dis-je aussitôt à Noah avec un regard sévère.

Noah fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à protester mais quelque chose sembla le faire changer d'avis, car ses épaules chutèrent et il soupira.

« Très bien » marmonna-t-il « Je suppose que je vais devoir juste attendre qu'ils s'approchent d'assez près pour que mon fusil puisse les atteindre ».

« Merci Noah » lui souris-je avant de le quitter pour m'engouffrer dans la cuisine.

« C'est tout ? _'Merci Noah'_ ? » se moqua-t-il en apparaissant soudain derrière moi.

Je sursautais et lui jetais un mauvais regard.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre ? Merci ne de pas faire l'idiot » raillais-je en attrapant un paquet de gâteaux avant froncer les sourcils en voyant la date d'expiration.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... » grommela Noah en réajustant la bandoulière de son fusil sur son épaule « Je pensais qu'il serait bien qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé ».

« Maintenant ? » lui dis-je en lui jetant un regard incrédule.

« Oui, maintenant » affirma-t-il en hochant la tête « Parce que si ce n'est pas maintenant, ça ne le sera jamais. Parce que même si ce qui vient de passer est vraiment horrible, je suis malheureusement certain que d'autres choses horribles vont nous arriver et que nous n'aurons certainement pas le temps de parler du passé tout en essayant de sauver nos vies ».

« Très bien » finis-je par soupirer en me retournant vers lui « Je t'écoute Noah ».

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne répliqua pas.

« Eh bien, j'aimerais d'abord comprendre ce qui est arrivé. Je veux dire... Comment ça a pu arrivé ? ».

« Burt à mal réagi quand il a comprit que nous quittions Lima. Nous avons essayé de le calmer mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Il a essayé d'arrêter la voiture, Sam a essayé de l'en empêcher et Burt l'a frappé. Ensuite... Je... Tout s'est passé vraiment très vite. Il a frappé Mike qui s'est évanoui... Et puis après, tu connais la suite... » soupirais-je en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Noah passa une main sur son visage et soupira.

« Burt est trop dangereux » déclara-t-il finalement.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre ? » murmurais-je plus doucement en jetant un regard inquiet au salon « On en a déjà parlé. On ne peut pas l'abandonner Noah, c'est hors de question ».

« Je sais mais il va bien falloir faire quelque chose si nous voulons arriver chez ta tante Becca en un seul morceau ».

« On pourrait essayer de le raisonner... ».

« Rachel... » soupira Noah en secouant la tête « On a déjà essayé et tu as vu comment ça s'est terminé ? ».

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?! » sifflais-je, l'air agacé et épuisé.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je ferais moi » répliqua sévèrement Noah « Tu as dis que c'était le groupe qui comptait avant tout le reste, n'est-ce pas ? Et est-ce que Burt ne met pas en péril le groupe ? Est-ce qu'il n'a pas failli tuer Brittany ?! ».

« Je vois très bien ce que tu essaies de faire Noah ! » grognais-je, la voix tremblante et le regard noir « Mais tu n'y arriverais. Je n'abandonnerais pas Burt. _Personne_ n'abandonnera Burt »

Je me retournais rapidement puis me remit à chercher des gâteaux.

« Il va nous causer des problèmes Rachel » dit-il en élevant la voix « Il a suffit de quelques secondes pour qu'il réussisse à nous mettre dans une situation catastrophique, sans oublier que Brittany est en ce moment, entre la vie et la mort... Ce sera quoi la prochaine fois, hein ?! ».

« Hé, est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda soudain Mike en apparaissant sur le palier de la porte de la cuisine. Ses yeux firent des allers et retours entre Noah et moi.

J'ouvris la bouche puis me forçais à lui sourire.

« Ça va Mike » le assurais-je d'une voix douce, puis je me tournais vers Noah et le fusillais du regard « Et il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Nous serons plus prudents et ce sera suffisant ».

Noah se moqua, puis souffla lourdement et sortit de la cuisine sans un autre mot.

« C'était à propos de monsieur Hummel, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Mike en s'approchant lentement de moi.

« Oui » marmonnais-je en fermant un placard pour en ouvrir un autre.

« Hmm ».

« Noah pense qu'il serait préférable d'abandonner Burt » soupirais-je lourdement.

« Et tu es contre » comprit Mike.

« Bien sur que je suis contre ! » m'écriais-je, l'air incrédule « Enfin, on ne vas pas abandonner Burt. Seul et dans l'état dans lequel il se trouve, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Et j'aurais vraiment dû mal à expliquer à mon meilleur ami que j'ai volontairement abandonné son père ».

« Il est quand même dangereux Rachel... ».

« Je sais Mike » grognais-je en claquant violemment le porte du placard « Mais je ne vais sûrement pas gaspiller une vie humaine alors que celle-ci se fait si rare ces derniers temps. Nous trouverons une autre solution » finis-je par clore le sujet d'une voix ferme et déterminée.

Mike abaissa doucement sa tête puis jeta un coup d'œil au petits sachets de nourriture que j'avais posé sur le comptoir.

« C'est pour Santana » lui expliquais-je en refermant un placard « Elle n'arrête pas de donner son sang à Brittany. Il faut qu'elle se nourrisse ».

« Et toi, il faut que tu te reposes » répondit Mike en attrapant rapidement les sachets de nourriture avant même que je ne puisse faire un geste pour l'en empêcher.

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester mais il secoua la tête en me fixant d'un regard sévère.

« Tu en as déjà fais beaucoup Rachel. Repose-toi. Je vais veiller sur Santana et Brittany » me dit-il.

« Non, je ne peux pas... Brittany- ».

« Brittany ira bien, Rachel » m'interrompit-il d'une voix ferme et confiante « Mais je te promets que dès le moindre changement dans son comportement, je courrais pour venir te chercher, d'accord ? ».

J'ouvris la bouche puis la refermer sans mot, l'air surpris.

« N'aie pas l'air si étonné » renifla doucement le jeune asiatique « Noah a raison sur un point tu sais. Nous sommes un groupe. Et un groupe, ça s'entraide. Toujours. Et même si des fois tu as vraiment l'air d'être une sorte d'être surnaturel à l'énergie et à la force inépuisables et à la volonté incassable, ce serait vraiment injuste et égoïste de notre part de te laisser faire tout le sale boulot Rachel ».

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux avant même que je ne m'en rende compte. Soudain, je sentis à quel point j'étais fatigué et à quel point les muscles de mon corps me faisaient souffrir. Mes épaules se mirent à trembler. Je pris une profonde respiration puis frottais doucement mon visage.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça Mike... » finis-je par dire d'une voix faible et molle « C'est toi qui devrait te reposer. Burt t'as bien amoché et tu dois vraiment avoir mal au visage en ce moment » grimaçais-je en observant avec plus d'attention l'important hématome présent sur le visage de Mike.

« S'il te plaît, Rachel, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Rachel. Cette petite égratignure, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que j'avais l'habitude de subir en jouant au football américain » me rassura-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je restais quelques instants silencieuse, observant de près Mike pour essayant de de savoir s'il était réellement sincère. Je finis par céder et hochais la tête, la moue aux lèvres.

« Très bien, si tu insistes... » marmonnais-je, l'air peu convaincue.

« Allez, va dormir Rachel » lui dit-il avec un petit sourire avant de quitter la cuisine.

Je restais un long moment dans la cuisine, accoudé au comptoir et à fixer d'un air fatigué et lointain le mur d'en face. Mike avait raison. J'étais vraiment fatigué. Mais j'avais besoin de voir quelqu'un avant d'aller me reposer.

Avec un effort presque surhumain, je me redressais et quittais la cuisine pour m'aventurer dans le salon. Mes sourcils se froncèrent lorsque mon regard ne croisa pas celui de Quinn, mais celui de Noah qui surveillait d'un œil distrait Sarah tout en jetant des coups d'œils alertes à la seul fenêtre non barricadée de la maison.

Je me raclais la gorge.

« Quinn n'est pas là ? » demandais-je de la manière la plus nonchalante possible.

Noah se contenta de me lancer un petit regard avant de secouer la tête.

« Merci quand même » marmonnais-je avant de me détourner pour monter l'escalier.

Avec un lourd soupir, je traînais les pieds le long du couloir, jetant des regards dans les pièces que je dépassais en espérant trouver Quinn.

Je me forçais à être plus silencieuse en arrivant à la hauteur de la chambre où nous avions installé Brittany et penchais la tête pour voir l'intérieur de la chambre. Santana était entrain de grignoter les gâteaux que j'avais trouvé avec une grimace renfrogné sur les lèvres tandis que Mike, assis sur une chaise posté dans un coin de la pièce, observait avec attention les deux jeunes filles.

Je souris légèrement, rassurée, en sachant que Mike s'occuperait bien d'elles, puis je me remis à marcher.

J'atteignis finalement la dernière pièce de l'étage et fronçais les sourcils en entendant un reniflement étouffé. J'attrapais la poignet de la porte pour l'ouvrir mais fronçais encore plus les sourcils lorsque celle-ci résista.

Un silence mort tomba de l'autre coté de la porte.

« Quinn ? » demandais-je doucement, l'air inquiet.

Je tapotais deux fois contre la porte puis reposais ma main contre la poignet sans toutefois essayer de la tirer.

« Quinn, c'est toi ? ».

« Une seconde ! » cria soudain la voix enrouée de Quinn.

Cette réponse ne fit que m'inquiéter davantage.

« Est-ce que ça va ? ».

« Juste... Une seconde Rachel ».

Quelque part dans mon cerveau, le bruit d'une alarme stridente s'éleva en entendant les tremblements de la voix de Quinn.

« Quinn, ouvre la porte » lui dis-je d'une voix plus pressée et inquiète.

« Je vais bien » s'entêta la jeune fille même si sa voix continuait affreusement de la trahir.

« Alors ouvre la porte. Je veux juste te voir Quinn. C'est tout » insistais-je doucement.

Je déglutis et rougis en écoutant ma voix dégoulinante de désespoir.

J'entendis un soupir, puis plus rien. Une minute passa, puis deux... J'allais me répéter lorsque soudain le déclic de la porte se fit entendre.

Je n'attendis pas une seconde de plus et ouvris avec un empressement qui m'embarrassa la porte avant de m'engouffrer à l'intérieur de la pièce et de refermer derrière moi. Mes yeux se plissèrent légèrement lorsque je fus accueillis par le noir le plus complet. Mais finalement, mes yeux s'habituèrent et la première chose que je vis fut le dos de Quinn.

Un doux renifla se fit entendre et confirma mes pires soupçons. Mon cœur se serra douloureusement à cela.

« Quinn ».

« Je suis désolé » dit soudain la jeune fille, la voix nouée et tremblante.

« Désolé de quoi ? » demandais-je doucement, l'air confus.

Je fis quelques pas vers elle et pinçais mes lèvres lorsque je fus assez près d'elle pour voir ses épaules trembler.

Elle renifla et secoua la tête.

« De ne pas être assez forte ».

J'eus un temps d'arrêt à cette réponse, l'air complètement ahurie et surprise de ce que venait de dire la jeune fille.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Quinn ? » murmurais-je en posant ma main sur son bras.

Elle tressaillit légèrement mais ne s'écarta pas.

« C'est la vérité. Regarde-moi Rachel. Cachée dans la salle de bain à pleurer comme un bébé. Je... Je suis pitoyable... Je ne sais même pas- » Sa voix se brisa et mon corps alla a l'encontre du sien sans même y penser.

Mes bras se refermèrent d'un seul mouvement autour de ses bras et de son ventre alors que je me pressais rapidement contre son dos qui tremblait violemment à présent.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Quinn » chuchotais-je alors que je l'écoutais essayer de lutter contre ses sanglots étouffés « Tu es l'une des personnes les plus courageuses et les plus fortes que je connaisse. Et c'est la vérité. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tout le monde te craint et t'admire ».

« Peut-être avant, mais maintenant ce n'est plus le cas » réussit à dire Quinn entre deux étouffements de sanglots.

« S'il te plaît, arrête » lui dis-je.

Mes dents grincèrent les unes contre les autres avant que je ne me blottisse plus dans le cou de Quinn.

« Ce n'est pas vrai » finis-je par dire « Tu n'est pas pitoyable. Tu es très loin d'être pitoyable Quinn. Et tu sais pourquoi je le sais ? Parce que je t'admire et je n'admirerais personne qui soit pitoyable ».

« Rachel, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. J'ai juste besoin d'une minute et ensuite, j'irais bien » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante et faible.

Mais malgré ses paroles, ses mains tremblantes s'enroulèrent autour de mes bras. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans ma peau mais je ne dis rien et la serrais même encore plus contre moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de renifler son odeur alors que mon cœur battait à toute vitesse dans ma poitrine. Je n'avais jamais été aussi intime avec Quinn.

C'était bizarre d'une certaine façon, mais aussi réconfortant.

Parce que cette fois-ci, je n'étais pas la seule à être dans une posture vulnérable. Elle l'était aussi. Et cela voulait donc qu'il n'y avait aucun jugement. C'était juste elle et moi dans un moment de faiblesse et de vulnérabilité.

« Ne dis pas de sottises » soufflais-je doucement dans son cou « Je ne te laisserais pas toute seule. Je suis ton amie. Je suis là pour toi et je compte bien tenir cette promesse ».

Le corps de la blonde se mit encore plus à trembler contre le mien.

« Ça ne va pas être beau » me prévint-elle d'une voix tremblante, cassée.

« Crois-moi, je m'en fiche de ça. Je resterais ici jusqu'à ce que tu en ai tellement marre de moi que tu ne puisses même plus me voir en peinture ».

Quinn bougea dans mes bras. Je me reculais légèrement et détendais mes bras autour d'elle pour qu'elle puisse se retourner. Mon souffle se coinça dans ma gorge lorsque le visage de Quinn m'apparut à seulement quelques centimètres du mien. Je déglutis en me rendant compte que nous partagions le même air à ce moment-là et sentit mon cœur battre encore plus rapidement.

Personne ne bougea ou dit quelque chose pendant un long moment. Nous nous contentâmes de nous fixer en silence, le visage reflétant la tempête d'émotions qui faisait rage en nous.

J'observais avec un froncement de sourcils, les traces de mascara le long de ses joues et l'air vulnérable qu'elle avait sur le visage.

Puis, prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'écartais doucement et avec incertitude les mèches de cheveux qui lui obstruaient légèrement le visage.

Quinn se raidit mais elle ne me repoussa pas à mon plus grand soulagement. Au contraire, elle s'avança d'un pas vers moi et son nez toucha presque le mien.

Ma bouche devint sèche alors que ma main tombait sur son épaule.

« Je pense que ce ne sera jamais le cas » chuchota-t-elle soudain.

Je clignais des yeux, l'air confus.

« Hein ? ».

Un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres.

« Jamais, je n'en aurais marre de toi » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix encore plus douce.

Mon cœur eut un raté à cela.

« Tu ne peux pas être sure de ça » protestais-je faiblement, la gorge nouée.

« Si tu tiens ta promesse, alors si, j'en suis sure » rétorqua-t-elle en me dévisageant intensément de ses yeux noisettes brillants.

« Deal » dis-je d'une voix rauque.

« Deal » répéta lentement Quinn en me lançant un long regard chargé d'émotions avant d'enfouir son visage dans mon cou.

Puis son corps ne tarda pas à trembler contre le mien, suivit par des reniflements et des sanglots qui me fendirent le cœur, mais je ne la lâchais pas, déterminée à garder et à protéger coûte que coûte la magnifique et unique personne qui était dans mes bras et qui comptait à présent sur moi.

* * *

**Alors votre avis sur ce chapitre ?**

**J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce petit moment de rapprochement entre Quinn et Rachel !**

**A la prochaine... **


End file.
